Two Halves: Full Moon
by Mirage159
Summary: Lassarina has returned to Skyrim with only two things on her mind; Getting to Riften and finding her brother. But on her way to deliver a message to the Jarl of Whiterun she gets attacked by a Giant and rescued by the Companions. Knowing she needs money to get to Riften, she decides to stay a while, not aware that her destiny is falling into place before her. M for future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Recently I have gotten back into Skyrim, trying to quell the excitement of Elder Scrolls Online. I signed up for BETA Testing but haven't received an email yet, so I'm playing Skyrim to try and keep patient. Started a new file, finished the whole Companions and Theives Guild Quest Line, and remembered how much Markarth SUCKS after getting arrested for investigating Margret's murder... Damn Foresworn. I had to pay over 4k in Septims to clear my name after escaping the mines, and I tried killing that Foresworn leader but lost him while escaping._

_Anyways, Long story short, I wrote a fanfiction after playing for the last two weeks and reading Whisper292's Dragonborn fanfiction saga which inspired me greatly. Just wanted to give her a shoutout since her fanfiction is the only thing distracting me from checking my email every five minutes in the hope that Elder Scrolls online sent me a BETA key... Thanks for keeping me sane!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sky was clear and the sun was just beginning to set as Lassarina made her way to Whiterun. She had left Riverwood earlier that day, with a written plea addressed to Jarl Balgruff asking to send more Whiterun soldiers to their small town to protect them in the event of a dragon attack. Shuddering at the events that took place just the day before, Lassarina couldn't help but look up at the sky fearfully. It was still out there, the dragon. She looked back to the road at the sound of footsteps ahead and saw Imperial Soldiers escorting a prisoner. She passed them without meeting their gazes, not wanting to attract attention, a hard task when her skin was covered in smoke stains and she had dried blood on one side of her face.

"You there," one of the Imperials called. "What happened to you?"

Lassarina glanced over her shoulder at the soldiers. "The farm I worked at was attacked by bandits," she lied. "They set it ablaze and killed everyone, but I managed to slip away. I'm heading to Whiterun to find work."

"Damned bandits," one of the Imperials spat. "They're as bad as the Stormcloaks."

"It's you Imperials that are ruining Skyrim!" the prisoner retorted. He looked at Lassarina and added, "If you want work, go to Windhelm and join up with the Stormcloaks. Fight the good fight against these Imperial-"

The prisoner was silenced when one of the Imperials punched him. Lassarina flinched, wishing she could help him, but she wasn't about to be taken prisoner by the Imperial Army.

_Not again, _she said to herself.

"Be careful on the roads lass," one of the Imperials warned her. "There's been rumors of dragons."

"I'll be careful," she promised as she continued walking, turning on the road towards Whiterun.

She stared up at the keep ahead and smiled. Once she delivered the message she would find some work in the village and save enough to go to Riften. She would have never left if she hadn't been adopted by that family from Cyrodiil, merely adopting her so they would have an extra pair of hands to boss around. She was just nearing the stables when she felt the ground shake beneath her.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Instinctively she glanced up at the sky, expecting to see a dragon. But the sky was clear, not a dragon in sight, the ground still shaking. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground by something grabbing at the back of her dress. She screamed in terror as she looked over her shoulder and looked straight into the face of a giant. She had always heard stories throughout her entire childhood, of women kidnapped and raped by giants when they chose to travel the roads alone. She always figured it was just a way to scare her into never running away, but now as she stared into the Giants eyes, she saw they were filled with lust.

"Let me go!" she screamed, kicking with all her might.

She heard a hissing in the air and the giant screamed, nearly releasing her. Lassarina looked down and saw an arrow embedded in the Giant's chest. She looked around and saw a woman had fired the arrow. She had a man and a woman at her side and they were charging right at the giant, swords ready to cut it down. Lassarina had a dagger on her belt that she had nearly forgotten and reached down to grab it. Once she had it in her hands, she thrust it into the Giant's hand, making it roar in pain and drop her. She hit the ground hard, her temple coming in contact with a large rock, and cried out in pain.

She lay there, dimly aware of the battle occurring around her. The battle shouts from the fighters, the roars of the Giant. They echoed throughout the entire area, no doubt reaching beyond the stone walls of Whiterun, just above. It continued for several more minutes before it went silent, the fight ending with a loud thump from the Giant falling to the ground dead. She felt someone kneel beside her and lift her into a sitting position. Opening her eyes she found herself staring right into a pair of gray-blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice rough and masculine.

Lassarina blinked several time before nodding.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" he inquired, reaching up to touch her head.

She flinched when his hands touched a very tender spot and he immediately pulled his hand away.

"I hit my head," she whispered, reaching up to touch where it ached.

Her hand touched the hot and already swollen area of her temple and it came away wet with blood.

"We need to get you to a healer," he said, lifting her off the ground and carrying her in his arms.

"I think this dagger is hers," said one of the women, as they placed it back into the loop on her belt.

Lassarina placed her head against the mans chest and listened to his heartbeat, extremely soothed by it. She was so tired. She hadn't slept since she woke up on the wagon. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_I'll just rest a few minutes, _she told herself, the darkness quickly taking her.

**oOo**

"_Quick into the tower!" the Stormcloak shouted at her, pulling her by her still bound hands._

_The entire town was in the grips of a panicked confusion. The dragon was flying overhead, shooting jets of hot fire down at the building and the soldiers firing arrows at it. The villagers were screaming and crying, running in every direction at once. Only the Stormcloaks and the Imperials seemed to keep calm enough to think. Lassarina allowed herself to be pulled into the tower and the door shut behind her. _

"_Jarl, what is that thing?" asked the Stormcloak that led her into the tower. "Could the legends be true?!"_

"_Legends don't burn down villages," the Jarl replied, his voice calm._

"_We need to move now!" the Stormcloak announced. "Up through the tower, let's go!"_

_She followed him and another soldier up the steps. Just as the were halfway up, the wall beside the crashed down and the dragon poked its head in, staring right at her with those cold, evil eyes right before shooting its fire at her._

"_NO!" she screamed as the fires enveloped her. _

**oOo**

"NO!" she gasped sitting up in the bed.

"You're awake, thank the gods," said a gentle voice beside her.

Lassarina looked over and saw a small old woman sitting in a nearby chair, watching over her. She found herself in a bed, furs covering her naked, but clean, body, fire roaring nearby and warming up the entire room. The old woman got up from her chair and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside her and examining her head.

"Where am I?" Lassarina asked, clutching the furs to cover her body.

"You're safe and sound in Jorrvaskr," the woman told her with a smile as she gently touched the wound.

"What happened?" She flinched at the sharp pain but didn't move.

"Farkas carried you in and said you had a run in with a Giant," the old woman explained, dabbing a salve on her injury as she finished her inspection. "I cleaned you up, treated your wounds, and you've been asleep for two days straight. Some of the Companions were already saying you might not wake up. But you're a strong Nord woman, I told them. It'll take more than a bump to the head to bring down a Nord."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tilma," she chuckled, her wrinkled face smiling at her fondly. "And what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Lassarina," she replied, running her fingers through her dark auburn hair, surprised to find it felt clean and soft.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Lassarina," Tilma smiled.

"Tilma do you know where my clothes are?" she asked shyly.

"Unfortunately the Giant ripped your dress," Tilma sighed. "But I found you an dress to wear. I wasn't sure it would fit though, you're so skinny."

Lassarina thanked her for the dress, surprised to see that Tilma had washed her small clothes, and quickly threw everything on. The dress was blue with a brown leather corset, that Tilma helped her tie on, and found that it truly was a bit large on her, especially around the chest, but she made due with what was given to her out of sheer kindness.

"Do you remember where you placed my hair tie?" she asked Tilma, trying to push her tangled waist length locks out of her face.

Tilma laughed and handed her the strip of leather that Lassarina used to tie back her hair every day. She quickly gathered it together in a braid, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the singed ends. She would have to trim her hair soon.

"Thank you for giving me a placed to rest when I was in such bad shape," she told Tilma with a smile. "But I really should collect my things and be on my way. I've bothered you enough already."

"Nonsense dear," Tilma reassured her. "You were in danger and the Companions helped you, as is their job. But, if you insist, You should at least have a hot meal before you leave."

She opened her mouth to refuse, but her stomach betrayed her by growling loudly, making it clear she was not to pass up food. She'd been asleep for two days, which meant the last thing she ate was some bread and cheese at Gerdur's house. Just the thought of it made her light headed and even hungrier.

"Just head into the hall and have a seat anywhere," Tilma laughed. "There's food out for anyone to enjoy.

Nodding gratefully, Lassarina walked out of the room she had slept in and into a large hall with a roaring fire in the center of it and a long table surrounding it. She saw a few people already seated, eating their fill and drinking from tankards. She caught the gaze of an Imperial woman and quickly looked away.

"The Nord girl is awake!" the Imperial woman announced. "Time to call in the bets! You owe me 10 gold pieces Torvar!"

"How do you know she's awake?" a drunk at one side of the hall demanded. "She might be sleep walking."

"Pay up!" The Imperial woman said, stalking over to him.

"Glad to see you're awake," spoke a familiar voice, the voice of the man who carried her here.

She raised her gaze and got a good look at him for the first time. He stood over a foot and a half taller than her, wearing steal armor and carrying a great-sword on his back. Shoulder length black hair framed his rugged, handsome face, all tangled and in need of a good brushing. His face and neck was dusted by the shadow on his stubbly beard and his blue-gray eyes were covered in war paint that had been applied sloppily.

"Some of the Companions had made bets that you wouldn't wake up." he chuckled.

"I noticed," she smiled, glancing over at the Imperial woman and the drunk named Torvar. "Thank you so much for helping me by the way. If you hadn't come along that Giant would have surely taken me."

"I was just doing my job," he explained. "My name is Farkas by the way."

"I'm Lassarina," she introduced herself. "Though if it's too long a name, many have taken to just calling me Rina or Lass."

"I like it," he grinned. "It's an interesting name to say the least."

"It means 'Fire Wine'," she explained. "It's a very rare spiced wine my mother was fond of and she saw fit to name me after it."

"Well it suits you," Farkas told her.

"I only wish I had some way of repaying you for rescuing me," she sighed, not having a coin to her name."

"Well you could always tell me why you were on the road alone while you eat," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her to the table.

Farkas looked Lassarina up and down as he led her to the table, making a quick assessment of her. She looked rather young, her sky blue eyes wide and innocent. And her face was very beautiful, a beauty no doubt gifted to her by Dibella herself, but it was marred by the obvious thinness from starvation that plagued her and her entire body.

_She looks like she's never had a proper meal in her life_, Farkas thought to himself, pulling out a chair for her.

Despite how skinny she was, he noticed she still had a woman's body, her curves accentuated by the corset around her waist. Once she was filled out properly with plenty of meals, she would be truly astonishing to look at, but she would also be in constant danger if she traveled the roads. Bandits would no doubt love to get a hold of her.

"Have a seat Lassarina," he offered. "And eat and drink your fill of food and mead."

"Oh I don't drink," she told him, her wide eyes shocked at the idea.

"Now that's amusing," he laughed as she sat down. "A girl named after wine, but doesn't drink."

"My adopted father never allowed me to drink any mead or wine," she explained, her mouth watering at the sight of the roasted rabbit legs on the plate before her. "He said it was only for him and his true born children and the guests at the inn."

"Then indulge yourself and have a sip now," he said, offering her a goblet full of wine, deciding her first drink should be similar to her name.

Lassarina hesitated, eying the goblet fearfully.

"Come now your father isn't here to deny you the pleasures in life anymore," he reassured her, placing the goblet in her hands.

She smiled at him and took a small sip of the wine. She was delighted to find it tasted of fruits she couldn't very well identify followed by a hint of spiciness that shocked her palette. Letting the flavor overwhelm her mouth she took another sip, this was much larger than the first. The Companions in the hall had been watching and laughed at how much she was enjoying her first taste of wine.

"A true Nord!" the Imperial woman laughed.

"That she is Ria," Torvar agreed. "I'll bet we'll find her sleeping off hangovers in the waterways in just a matter of days."

"I'll take you up on that bet," said a male Dunmer in the corner.

"Ten gold pieces then!" Torvar slurred. "How does that sound Athis?"

"Sounds like you're trying to get out of paying me," Ria said.

Lassarina laughed at the sight of these people before her and turned back to Farkas, who was still looking at her.

"So tell me, why was a slip of a thing like you traveling the roads alone?" he asked her.

"I was sent by Gerdur of Riverwood to deliver a message to Jarl Balgruff," she explained. "They request Whiterun guards be sent there to protect them, since Helgen was attack by a dragon."

"Aye I heard of that," he nodded. "Are the rumors true though?"

"I saw the beast fly over Bleak Fall Barrow myself," she told him. "I still need to deliver the message. Gods know if the dragon hasn't already attacked."

"If Riverwood was attacked we'd know," Farkas told her. "We've heard nothing of the sort since we found you."

"That's a relief," she sighed. "I'll deliver the message once I've finished eating then."

"What do you plan to do after you've delivered the message?" he asked.

"I'll try and earn some coin," she told him, taking a bite of rabbit. "Enough to hire myself a carriage to take me to Riften."

"You're from Riften then?" Farkas asked after a sip of mead, he had hoped she might want to stay in Whiterun.

"I grew up there with my older brother, well half brother," she spoke softly, taking another sip of wine as her eyes clouded with sorrow. "I was born in Windhelm though. Someones bastard. He sent my mother money for a time, so I think he might have been a noble, but then he died and his true born son demanded my mother leave Windhelm, possibly threatened by me. He told my mother he'd send her one hundred gold pieces every moon if she promised never to return and she did. I was only a year old when we moved to Riften, so it's my home."

"So you're going back to be with your mother and brother then?"

Farkas saw her eyes grow even sadder and he knew her family was no longer on this plane. Of course they were dead, she had spoken of her adopted father. He felt quite foolish and guilty for bringing up unpleasant memories.

"My mother died when I was four," she told him sadly. "She became sick in the winter and never got better. Most of my childhood was spent in Honorhall Orphange."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," she smiled. "I never spent much time in the Orphange anyways. I spent most of the days outside with a friend. I want to go back to Riften to be reunited with my friend and help him run his market stand."

"What about your brother?" Farkas asked curiously as well as cautiously, wondering how he had perished.

"My brother, Einarr, was ten and four when our mother died," she explained. "The old woman at the orphanage, Grelod, wouldn't take him and allowed a Khajit caravan to adopt him. I imagine he can be anywhere between here and Elsweyr, I haven't seen him since that day and don't even know if he's alive."

"So for now you'll stay here in Whiterun?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes," she smiled. "Do you know of any work around here?"

"Well the Companions always have work available," he told her. "But it's mostly dangerous work involving driving out bandits and other threats. Not work for a small thing like you."

"Well maybe I could help out around the hall then," she offered. "Help Tilma possibly. I know just from the look of her that she's not here to fight."

"Right you are," he chuckled. "Tilma lives here and keeps Jorrvaskr clean. If she wasn't here the place would be as untidy as a barn."

"I'll have you know that not all barn are untidy," she told him. "My adopted father made me keep the stables clean at all times so more travelers would want to stop and house their horses for the night."

"It sounds like he thought of you as nothing but a servant," Farkas frowned.

"Worse," Lassarina sighed, her eyes sparked with rage. "Servants get paid. But since I was his adopted daughter he never paid me. Just ordered me around and let his sons abuse me. That's why I ran away. One of his sons tried to..."

She trailed off and Farkas didn't need any explaining. A pretty thing like her could make any man weak and disregard any honor they had just to bed her, whether she wanted it or not.

"Where do these boys live?" he asked her. "I have half a mind to go to them and beat them half way to Sovengarde."

"Thank you but they're all they way in Cyrodiil," she told him. "I doubt they'd come looking for me too. And if they did I wouldn't go back without a fight."

He saw the fierce determination and fury that overtook her and knew this girl had a fierce hatred for her adopted family. He could never imagine what kind of childhood she had, since he grew up happily, growing up and fighting alongside the Companions.

"Well I should go deliver the message to the Jarl," she sighed, finishing the last of her rabbit and wine.

"Come back once you're done," Farkas told her. "I'll speak to our Harbinger and ask if he'd take you on for some work while you're here."

"Oh I was only joking," she laughed. "I could never impose like that."

"Think of it as repaying us for saving your life," Farkas smiled. "Tilma's getting on in years and she wouldn't say no to some extra hands. We'd give you a bed to sleep in and a place out our table while you're here."

Lassarina nibbled on her lower lip and looked around. She really did enjoy the atmosphere of Jorrvaskr and she did need to find some work.

"I'll think about it," she told him. "Besides you've only just admitted you aren't the one in charge here. Your Harbinger is."

"He won't send you out on the streets with nowhere to go though," Farkas told her. "And who knows, a few days with us and you might never want to leave."

She laughed at the thought and shook her head. Her home was Riften and she would get back there no matter what, just to see her best friend, and possibly check if Grelod the Kind was finally dead. She went back to where she had slept and found her belonging on top of a chest. She quickly took out the note from Gerdur, but left her other things. She knew she was going to come back anyways, so why have more to carry. She waved at Farkas as she made her way outside to deliver the plea to Jarl Balgruff.

* * *

_Alright so I know it's starting a little slow, but every story does. I promise you if you just keep reading you'll end up loving this story. I love Reviews so please make sure to leave them, whether they be positive or negative. Negative reviews just make me want to improve!_

_Also make sure to check out Whisper292's Dragonborn Saga, starting with An Orphan's Tale! I'm sure you'll love it as much as I do!_


	2. Chapter 2

_She's met the man with the stormy eyes and a few of the other Companions. How will things develop from here? Thanks to everyone who is still with me on this! I hope you like this chapter!_

_Please Review 3_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Once she had left Jorrvaskr, Farkas ran down to the living quarters to speak to Kodlak, Harbinger of the Companions. The old man was in his anteroom, reading a book, which made Farkas roll his eyes. Farkas's twin brother Vilkas also had a fond fascination with reading that Farkas could never understand. Why read about someone else's life when you can go out and live your own?

"Farkas is there something you need?" Kodlak asked, glancing up from his book.

"The lass woke up," he announced.

"Ah and did she tell you her name?"

Farkas nodded. "Her name's Lassarina. She was sent from Riverwood and is staying here long enough to make enough gold to hire a carriage to Riften."

"Well the Companions have plenty of jobs she could do that will earn her some coin," Kodlak suggested. "Maybe the girl would want to join."

"I don't think she would be able to lift a sword," Farkas chuckled. "Much less kill some bandits. If we were to offer her work she'd be better off helping Tilma."

"She's a weak lass then?" Kodlak sighed. "That's a shame."

"I don't think she's weak," Farkas objected. "But she's had a hard life, and is very thin. I doubt that she's had more than one meal of bread and water a day. She just needs to fill out a bit and become stronger before goes on her way."

"She is a pretty one," Kodlak added, looking right at Farkas. "It's be dangerous to let her travel the roads without knowing how to defend herself. We'll pay her to help Tilma and give her a place to stay. Farkas teach her how to defend herself and once you think she's capable she can do whatever she wants."

Farkas smiled at the thought of training Lassarina to fight. He'd have to go easy on her, knowing she didn't possess that much strength. Kodlak must have caught the smile and figured out what was running through his mind.

"Taken a liking to the girl have you?" the older man chuckled.

Farkas looked at Kodlak surprised, but couldn't resist a devilish grin. "She's a feast for the eyes," he shrugged. "And she seems to have a gentle spirit."

"From the screams I've heard coming out of your room, you'd probably break the girl," spoke a new voice.

Farkas turned and chuckled at Skjor's words.

"She's a Nord, surely she can't be as weak as she appears," Farkas objected, ignoring Skjor's comments.

"May the girl is just malnourished," Kodlak sighed. "But Farkas don't be trying to seduce the girl when she plans on leaving Whiterun. Like you said yourself, she seems to have a gentle spirit, you might set her up to have her heart broken."

"I hear you old man," he grumbled. "I'll resist my urges."

"Good then be on your way," Kodlak ordered. "I have some business to discuss with Skjor."

Farkas nodded and left Kodlaks anteroom, heading out to search for Lassarina.

**oOo**

Lassarina left Dragonsreach carrying a bundle of leather armor that Jarl Balgruff had given her as a reward for delivering the message from Riverwood. His court wizard, Farengar, had asked for her assistance in retrieving a lost artifact that would help him learn more about the dragon predicament, but she quickly refused. She didn't want to have anything to do with dragons. She just wanted to get to Riften and find the closest thing she had to a family.

As she climbed up the steps to Jorrvaskr, she struggled to keep a good grip on her armor. When she reached the top of the steps, she bumped into someone, dropping her bundle and nearly falling all the way back down, but the person she bumped into caught her by the waist and steadied her. She looked up and recognized Farkas.

"Thanks so much," she sighed, relieved.

"Are ya daft woman?" he growled. "You should be more aware of where you're going!"

She blinked and looked at him surprised. That's when she realized that Farkas looked slightly different from earlier. He was smaller, his hair was shorter, and even his voice was different.

"Farkas?" she ventured, completely unsure.

He sighed. "Nay, I'm his brother Vilkas."

"His brother?" she gaped. "You two look exactly alike!"

"Aye twins tend to look identical," he told her sarcastically, moving her away from the steps and releasing her.

"Right," she sighed, embarrassed. "Forgive me."

"So you finally woke up then?" Vilkas asked, looking at her up and down.

"Yes, just a short while ago," she nodded. "My name is Lassarina by the way."

She watched him kneel to pick up her armor and eyed it.

"Why does a twig like you need armor?" he asked,

"It was a reward for a service I preformed," she explained, taking it from him.

"Service?"

"I was sent here from Riverwood to deliver a message before I make my way to Riften. The armor was a reward, but I'll probably sell it, I don't really have any need for it."

"Don't," he told her. "If you're going to be traveling all the way to Riften you should wear something that will protect you."

"I'm no warrior," she objected. "I don't need armor if I'm never going to fight."

"Don't be too sure about that Lassarina," Farkas' voice interjected.

She looked over at the doors of Jorrvaskr and saw Farkas walking over to her and Vilkas. He greeted his twin with a strong pat to the back and smiled at her.

"I see you've met my brother then," he noticed.

"She mistook me for you," Vilkas explained. "Don't see how anyone can mistake me for a mountain like you."

Farkas laughed. "Don't be bitter that I kept growing and you didn't."

"A shame your brain didn't develop as large as your body," he snapped back, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Lassarina smiled at the brothers little back and forth and tried to mask her giggles by covering her mouth. Vilkas glared at her, his blue-gray eyes stormy, before he scoffed and headed down the stairs. She frowned and looked up at Farkas.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No my brother's always been a grouch," he smiled.

"So am I going to be using this armor?" she gave him a confused look.

"Kodlak said you could work alongside Tilma until you've earned enough coin to travel to Riften," Farkas told her. "But he doesn't want you to leave until you've learned how to defend yourself."

"So I'm to learn to fight?" she squeaked. "With swords?"

"Don't worry I'll start you off easy," he laughed. "I'll teach you to use a dagger and then maybe we can move on to a sword."

"Wait you're going to teach me?!"

"I know it's not really fair," he joked. "You'll probably make me feel guilty for tossing you around the training yard like a rag doll."

She glared at him and smacked his arm, receiving a heartfelt laugh from him.

"I don't want to hurt your feeling but I barely felt that," he told her.

"I wasn't trying," she growled.

"Of course you weren't," Farkas grinned.

"Well if I have to learn to fight, could we wait a few days?" she asked him, her blue eyes pleading. "I'm still not feeling too strong."

"Of course Lassarina," he told her. "Until then I can show you where you can sleep while you're with us."

She followed him into Jorrvaskr and down to the living quarters where all of the Companions slept. She stepped into a large room with several beds along the stone walls and spotted her belongings on top of one of the beds at the end.

"Does everyone sleep together in this room?" she asked him, setting the armor down beside her bag.

"No, the members of the Circle have their own rooms," he told her.

"Are you a part of the Circle?"

"That I am," he grinned. "I have a nice little set up all to myself."

"Can I see it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

Farkas was caught by surprise and shifted uneasily for a moment. He only ever brought a woman into his room to bed her and the idea of bringing Lassarina anywhere near there was enough to make his body become tight.

"You see my room is a bit messy right now," he told her.

"More of a reason to take me there," she smiled. "I'm supposed to help Tilma keep Jorrvaskr clean, I might as well get started."

Farkas wanted to protest, but just looking at her smiling face made him go weak. He nodded stiffly and led her down the hall and to the right, where his room sat right across from his brothers. He opened the door and walked inside, embarrassed that his room was exactly as he said. Messy. He had weapons, pieces of armor and clothing scattered on the floor. The bar on the one end of his room had empty bottles of mead strewn about the counter.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said it was messy," she told him as she stepped inside and walked past him, bending over to pick up his things off the floor. "This room looks like it hasn't been cleaned in months."

"Tilma doesn't come in here because she says I shouldn't give her so much work," he told her, walking over to the bar and sorting through all of the bottles.

She folded his clothing as she picked it up and made her way to his wardrobe, simply placing it inside in a neat stack once she reached it. She looked around and smiled when she saw that it was already starting to look cleaner.

"Where do you usually keep your weapons?" she asked as she reached for a heavy battle axe on the floor.

"I had a weapons rack," he told her. "But it broke recently. So just place them against the wall until I build a new one."

She nodded and was about to place the axe against the wall when she noticed the dried blood on the blade. Frowning, she walked to the bar and grabbed a rag he left there. She seated herself on his bed and got to work cleaning the blade. Farkas stared at her as she cleaned his weapon, impressed that she knew the proper way to do it. He walked over to her just as she finished cleaning the blood off and took the axe from her, checking every inch of the axe to see if all the blood was gone.

"Where'd you learn to clean weapons?" he asked her, placing the axe against the wall.

"Whenever people stopped by the inn, my adopted father would make me clean their weapons for some extra coin," she explained. "I became quite good at it after a while, I know how to sharpen blades too."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Farkas asked with a grin.

She giggled and nodded. "I still have many more too."

Farkas laughed and looked at her. She looked so natural and relaxed seated on his bed. His imagination soon started to conjure images of her sprawled across the furs, wearing nothing and looking up at him lustfully. His loins began to tighten and he shook his head, trying to clear the perverted thoughts from his mind.

"Farkas are you alright?" Lassarina asked him, her voice quiet.

He looked at her and nodded, his face stern. "Yes I'm fine. But why don't you just let me finish cleaning up and see if Tilma has some chores for you?"

Lassarina stared at him a moment before nodding and leaving his room, closing the door behind her. Only when she was outside did Farkas release a growl of pure want. On the other side of the door, Lassarina pretended not to hear the animal sound he made and that she was all too familiar with. It brought back memories of her adopted brothers and the guests that stayed at the inn. Since she turned fifteen, men had always had their lustful gazes trained on her and she was constantly spurning their advances. She had even taking to sleeping with a dagger underneath her pillow in fear that a man would attempt to violate her in the night.

She tried to remain pure like her mother would have wanted. But she could only reject men so many times before they became violent and obsessive. Her hands shook at the unpleasant memories and she quickly pushed them away, not wanting to think about it. She headed back to her borrowed bed, wanting to just hide underneath the furs. Hide from her memories.

**oOo**

She opened her eyes and hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. She sat up in her bed and saw that the other beds had Companions within them. The Imperial, Ria, and another woman she had not met slept in the beds across from her while Torvar and the Dark Elf, Athis, slept in beds on the other end of the room. She knew it must be past midnight, but she needed some fresh air. She got out of her bed and walked upstairs to the mead hall before stepping outside through the back doors.

She looked around at the back portion of Jorrvaskr, not surprised to see it was a training yard. She saw weapons lying on tables and unconsciously grabbed a nearby hunting bow and the full quiver of arrows beside it. She stepped onto the training yard and eyed a target several feet away from her. She took a deep breath and readied and arrow, drawing the bow string tight. She aimed for the target and held the string for a few seconds before releasing it. The arrow hissed as it flew through the air and hit the target, dead center. Quick as a Sabercat, she drew another arrow and released it, this one landing right beside the first arrow in the center of the target.

A loud clapping alerted her to another persons presence and she swung around to find an older man watching her. She dropped the bow, surprised, and lowered her head.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have used the weapon without asking," she said.

"No need to apologize young one," the man spoke, his deep voice extremely soothing. "And don't be afraid to look at me, I'm not upset."

She looked up and found him smiling down at her as he approached.

"I'm glad to see you well," he told her. "My name is Kodlak, I am Harbinger of the Companions."

She knew Harbinger was some sort of title for leader and she dipped her head to him.

"An honor to meet you Kodlak," she said respectfully. "I am Lassarina. Thank you for allowing me to stay and work for you for a while."

"Farkas said you showed no combat skill," Kodlak said suddenly, turning to look at the target. "But I'm starting to question his judgment of people. You show great skill in Archery. You could probably rival Aela."

"My friend taught me when I was a girl living in Riften," she explained with a smile as she bent down to pick up the bow. "I only got better when my adopted father sent me out to hunt for game."

"Did he not have sons to hunt for him?" he asked.

Lassarina hesitated before nodding. "He did but he didn't want his trueborn sons to risk dying in the woods to a pack of wolves that lived nearby. So he sent me out instead."

Kodlak frowned.

"It's alright though," she reassured him. "I was glad to get some time away from my adopted family. I would often spend days in the forest enjoying nature."

Kodlak smiled and asked, "Do you possess skills with any other weapons?"

"I can use a dagger well enough," she explained. "I would often have to finish off whatever I killed and skin them."

"Farkas also says that once you've earned enough coin you'll be going to Riften," Kodlak mentioned.

"That's right," Lassarina answered.

"Such a shame," he sighed. "If you wanted to, you could stay here in Jorrvaskr. You could train alongside us and become a Companion."

"Your offer honors me Kodlak," she told him with a sad smile. She walked over to his side and placed the bow and arrows back on the table where she found them. "But I have to return to my home. I have friends that I pray are still there. I'm not a fighter. I can't be a Companion. I'll work here for a few days and then I'll be on my way."

Kodlak smiled and gave her a chuckle. "Whatever you wish my dear."

* * *

_So they gave her work. A Bed to sleep in. Food to eat and Mead to drink... And she still wants to leave? WTF?! LOL._

_Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you continue to read the next. Remember to leave Reviews, Follow the Story, and once again check out the first story in the Saga that inspired me to write a story of my own; Whisper292's An Orphan's Tale!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A few days? A FEW DAYS?! I say NAY! She will be staying longer! And she will make friends! SO I SAY, IT SHALL BE DONE!_

_Anyways, this is the chapter where Lassarina's thought of her brother come more into focus. We learn a little bit about what happened to him in the 16 years since she last saw him and things get a little intimate._

_LOL Hope you like this chapter!_ _Please remember to leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A few days turned into a few weeks and Lassarina was truly enjoying her time at Whiterun. She had gotten to know all of the Companions and their personalities. Many of them were a joy to be around. She and Ria had become fast friends, often eating together in the mead hall and talking about the things they've seen and done throughout their lives. They talked long into the night, much to Njada's displeasure. Njada was a very short tempered woman, often pointing out that Lassarina didn't belong in Jorrvaskr, since she wasn't a warrior, so she tended to avoid her. She also befriended the Dunmer, Athis, who would often regale her with tales from his home of Morrowind. Everyone found it quite strange how talkative Athis was around her, since he was normally very quiet, and when confronted about it he explained that Lassarina reminded him of some Dunmer woman he had met in his travels.

She had also grown to adore Tilma. The old woman was like the grandmother she never had, often doting upon her and treating her like her own family. When cleaning, she would always stop Tilma from straining herself and the two would often work on everything together since she didn't enjoy being reminded of her age. Aela had become a woman she found herself admiring more every passing day, often getting her advice on how to improve her Archery. She even came to like Torvar quite a bit, despite his valiant efforts to get her drunk.

She found herself extremely intimidated by the Circle member, Skjor, who's scarred blind eye always sent a shiver down her spine. She knew his was a strong warrior and always avoided getting in his way. She also had come to avoid Farkas' brother Vilkas, but only after it seemed clear he didn't like her. She would sometimes catching him staring at her with hard eyes and whenever she walked by him, he gave her wide berth, never coming to close to her. She expressed her concern to Farkas but he assured her that Vilkas was always like that to everyone.

Out of all the Companions in Jorrvaskr, Farkas was the one she had grown closest to. He trained her every day on the proper way to handle a one handed sword, running her through drills and going easy on her whenever they sparred. In the few weeks she had been there she had gotten rather good at wielding a blade, a bit relieved she would be able to defend herself whenever she did leave for Riften.

The first thing that morning she had woken up to spar with Farkas, who was already waiting for her in the training yard, swinging his great sword at a training dummy. She saw that he was too distracted to notice she had arrived so she coughed loud enough for him to hear and he turned to look at her.

"Where did you find those clothes?" he asked her, his mouth becoming dry as he looked at her.

She was wearing tight black leather pants and a russet-brown leather jerkin that exposed a bit of her cleavage. She wore matching boots and elbow length fingerless gloves trimmed with fur too and had tied her long auburn hair back into a thick braid. Her blue eyes were bright this morning and she already had a sword in her hand. He cursed Dibella silently for making a woman that made him so weak as he stared at her.

"Aela saw that I had been training in a dress this whole time and gave me some of her old armor from when she was younger," she explained. "I'm actually surprised it fit so well."

"Well you finally filled out a bit," he said, putting his great sword on a table and picking up a one handed blade. "You looked like you were starving when we found you."

"Well between you and Tilma constantly forcing me to eat I'm not surprised," she laughed.

"You seem more excited today," Farkas observed. "Any reason why?"

"Well I haven't taken a step out of Whiterun since I arrived," she told him, grabbing a bow and quiver of arrows. "I thought it would be nice to go hunting and was wondering if you'd want to come with me."

Farkas raised his brows, completely surprised. He never expected Lassarina to be excited about hunting, but then remembered Kodlak telling her how her adopted family would make her do the hunting. From the look in her eye he guessed it was the one thing she actually enjoyed doing that they asked her to do.

"So do you want to go?" she asked again, leaning forward, her braid falling over her shoulder.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Aye just let me grab an empty sack we can carry the meat in."

She followed him back inside and waited by the table as he disappeared downstairs, fiddling with the end of her braid. She had Tilma cut a few inches off the day after she woke up and was thankful that it wasn't so short. Since she was a small girl, everyone had always admired her hair, saying it was just like her mothers, making her reluctant to ever cut it. But when Grelod sent her off to live with that innkeeper, her adopted mother had cut her hair to her shoulders and sold it to a wig maker. Lassarina had cried and spent the last seven years growing it out again and nearly cried when the ends got burned. Her hair was the only thing that reminded her of her mother, and she was determined to always keep it long.

"Where are you two off to?" asked a new voice.

She whirled around and spotted Vilkas sitting in a corner with a book in his hands.

"Farkas and I are going hunting," she explained. "I haven't been outside Whiterun since I arrived and wanted to go out for a bit."

"Ah I heard you enjoyed hunting," he said, closing the book and putting it in a satchel beside him.

"You look like you're going off somewhere too," she observed.

"A group of bandits set up camp not far from here," he explained. "I'm going to sort them out."

"Well then I'll pray for your safe return," she smiled.

Vilkas stared at her for several moments before nodding and walking out of Jorrvaskr. She frowned and started to wonder if Vilkas would ever like her when Farkas reappeared from the dormitories below. He carried a large leather satchel perfect for carrying plenty of meat. He also had a bow and quiver slung across his back.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

She nodded and slung the bow she borrowed from the training yard onto her own back and slid her borrowed sword into a scabbard attached to her belt. They stopped inside the kitchen to grab a bit of salted beef and a few bottles of mead in case they got hungry or thirsty while they were out. The morning sun was still weak as they stepped out of Jorrvaskr and headed towards the gates of Whiterun. They passed the marketplace where the merchants were just starting to set up for the day.

"Farkas where are you off to?" called Carlotta, a widow with a sweet little girl named Mila.

"Taking our newest resident out for a bit of hunting," he replied.

"Be careful out there," Carlotta warned. "There's dragons out and about."

"We'll be safe," Farkas nodded as he continued walking.

Lassarina became distracted when Carlotta mentioned dragons and followed Farkas, while staring up at the sky the entire time. She kept envisioning skies clouded by smoke and fire. A terrible beast destroying buildings around her and killing anyone in site.

"You alright Lass?" Farkas interrupted her thought.

She blinked and looked at him, seeing he was looking right at her. He must have said something while she was thinking cause he seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Sorry I got distracted," she frowned. "I didn't hear what you said."

"I asked if you wanted to hunt in the plains or the forest," he repeated.

She considered the options. The plains were wide and vast, offering few places to hide but it also left them quite exposed. The forests would offer more cover but meant there were plenty of places for danger to hide. But then again she had more experience hunting in a forest than in plains.

"I'd prefer a forest," she answered.

He nodded and they walked through the gates of Whiterun, towards the forest. As they reached the stables, Lassarina noticed a Khajiit caravan was arriving in a canvased wagon, no doubt full of supplies. She slowed down as they passed the feline beings and caught the eye of the driver, who merely nodded at her as he urged the horses forward. She and Farkas continued walking once they passed but she couldn't help but look over her shoulder at them again and again.

"Did you know the driver?" Farkas asked.

She looked at him and shook his head. "No. I just can't help but think of my brother every time I see a Khajiit Caravan."

"What was your brothers name again? Einarr?"

"Yeah, he should be thirty now if he's still alive," she sighed. "I sometimes wonder what would have happened if he hadn't gotten adopted. He probably would have taken me from the orphanage once he was old enough and we could have opened up a market stall or a general store."

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Farkas asked. "Maybe someone from that caravan would know him."

"He probably doesn't look a thing like he did when I last saw him," she explained. "But he'd have light brown hair and eyes like mine. Our mother used to say he looked exactly like his father, except he had her eyes."

"So you had different fathers?"

"My mothers first husband was killed while hunting, leaving her and my brother alone. Times became hard, and money was tight. I was told she became a nobleman's mistress just so she could feed Einarr and herself. Then I was born and my father died too, his only son banishing us from Windhelm and you know the rest."

"You should start asking Khajiit if they know Einarr," he told her again. "I doubt many Nords travel in Khajiit Caravans."

"I remember the Khajiit that adopted him," she said suddenly. "He had brown-gray fur with dark brown stripes around his eyes, and those were silver. He had a nasty scar across his face from an animal attack and his left ear was shredded. And his name was Za-something."

"Well that narrows the search down," Farkas laughed. "When we return from hunting we'll stop by and ask them."

They continued walking towards the forest, the entire time Lassarina kept thinking about her brother. If he was alive, would he want to see her? It would have been sixteen years since they last saw each other and she wasn't sure if he even still remembered her. For all she knew he might think she was dead too, or might just not care. He could be married with children.

When she was still in the orphanage she always hoped that her brother would come back for her one day and take her away from the abusive Grelod. But every year that hope grew weaker and she stopped fantasizing about her brother walking through that door calling for her. The hope all but disappeared when she turned thirteen and Grelod allowed the innkeeper from Cyrodiil to adopt her and take her far away.

Once she and Farkas arrived at the edge of the forest, Lassarina stopped thinking about Einarr and pulled about her bow, focusing on hunting. As they stepped quietly through the trees, a rabbit darted out from behind a bush and Lassarina let loose an arrow, getting the furry creature right through the neck. Farkas picked it up off the ground and pulled the arrow out.

"Impressive shot," he told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Aela's training has improved my aim a lot."

"I can tell," he chuckled. "Not many could shoot a running rabbit through the neck."

The continued stalking through the trees, Farkas finding the trail of a deer which they decided to follow. She followed Farkas as he led the way, amazed at how good he was at tracking, when she heard a low mournful whimper.

"Did you hear that?" Lassarina asked Farkas.

He nodded and they headed towards the sound, completely forgetting about the deer they were tracking. They came across a bloody scene. A large wolf was dying in the clearing, the bodies of several smaller wolves here and there.

"A she-wolf and her pups," Farkas sighed, kneeling beside the wolf and pressing his hand against its flank.

The wolf was too weak to even growl at them, but simply stared at them with eyes full of pain. Unable to stand seeing the poor creature suffer, Farkas pulled out a dagger and slit its throat, watching its eyes become dull in seconds. Lassarina had picked up the dead pups and lay them beside their mother.

"She must have died trying to avenge whatever killed her pups," she said, stroking the closest pups cold body.

"Whatever did this is still close by," Farkas said, standing up and pointing at a trail of bloody prints.

"Then let's find it and kill it," she all but growled, following the bloody trail.

They followed the blood to a rocky area. Lassarina stepped out of the trees only to quickly step back, spotting the culprit behind the wolves deaths. A large Sabercat was crouched beside a cluster of rocks, scratching at the ground furiously.

"Ever kill a sabercat Lass?" Farkas asked her quietly, pulling out his greatsword.

"Never," she whispered. "But I'm always one to try something once."

"Alright then, I'm going to sneak around and get as close as possible," he told her. "When I give you a signal I want you to fire a few arrows at it. But if it charges at you, try and get away."

"I have a better idea," she said, slinging her bow on her back.

She reached up to a branch just above her head and started to climb the tree, until she was several feet off the ground and out of any Sabercats reach. She pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow and nodded to Farkas, who smiled up at her before walking towards the Sabercat. It was much too distracted by whatever it was trying to dig out to notice Farkas, so he managed to sneak around it and crouched behind a large boulder a few feet away from it. She watched Farkas until he looked over at her and waved his hand. Taking a deep breath she pulled back the drawstring and let the arrow loose. It hissed through the air and struck the Sabercat's shoulder making it screech in pain.

She loosed another arrow as it turned around and charged in her direction. As it spotted her, Farkas stepped out from behind the boulder and ran at the large cat, swinging his sword. He reached it and slammed the blade down on its neck, killing it instantly. Lassarina watched the blood pour from the cat as she sat on her branch.

"Are you coming down?" Farkas called.

She blinked and quickly climbed down, running over to Farkas to get a good look at the Sabercat. She had never seen one up close before and was pretty impressed. It was as big as she was, with large teeth and sharp claws.

"Lucky we came across this," he smiled. "Sabercat pelts make for excellent bedding. They fetch quite a price too."

"Here let me skin it," she offered, pulling out a dagger. "You've already made enough of a bloody mess."

Farkas cut off the rest of its head and Lassarina got to work skinning its pelt off its body. It took quite a while, being careful not to spread any blood onto the fur itself, but she finally had the fur rolled up into a neat bundle and she put it in the empty satchel.

"We should start heading back," Farkas said. "We'll want to get back to Jorrvaskr before the sun starts to set."

"Alright," she nodded.

She started to follow Farkas when a cry reached her ears. She stopped and turned around, looking around for the source. The cry turned into whimpering and Lassarina made a guess as to what was making the sound. She walked over to the rocks where the Sabercat had been digging and found a shallow dip underneath them, forming a small hollow.

"Rina what is it?" Farkas asked, walking over.

She knelt down and reached into the hollow, feeling around till her hands touched a small and furry body. She grabbed the creature and pulled it out, revealing a small wolf pup, with pale gray fur and brown eyes.

"Looks like not all the pups were killed," she smiled, holding the whimpering pup close.

Farkas' eyes went wide and he knelt beside her, reaching for the pup. She reluctantly let him have it and the pup's tail began to wag once he held it. It began nipping at his fingers playfully, making Lassarina laugh. Farkas looked up and saw her staring adoringly at the pup, smiling as it playfully continued to nip at him. If he could hear her laugh like that every time, he'd let the pup nip him till nothing was left of his fingers but bone. She looked very pretty when she laughed, her face lighting up and her blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm surprised you aren't afraid of him," Farkas said, handing her the pup when she reached for him.

"Why would I?" she asked him, her brow arching in confusion. "I love wolves, they're such strong and proud creatures. I admire them greatly."

She saw something in Farkas' eyes soften at her comment and she couldn't help but smile at him. The wolf pup had started to nip at her own fingers and she guessed that he must be hungry. Farkas handed her a strip of salted beef and Lassarina chewed it up before offering it to the pup. The little wolf sniffed the prechewed meat for several seconds before he licked it off her hand and looked up at her for more. She and Farkas kept feeding the pup until he had eaten his fill and fallen asleep on Lassarina's lap.

"What do we do with him?" she asked Farkas with a frown. "He's too little to leave all alone in the woods."

Farkas stared at her. She looked incredibly sad at the thought of leaving the pup and guessed she must feel some sort of personal connection with it. It wasn't such a strange thought, since they were both orphans without any family around they knew of. He sighed heavily before reaching out to pet the pup.

"Guess we have no other choice," he told her. "We'll just have to bring him back with us."

She looked up at him surprised. "A wolf in Jorrvaskr?"

"We wear wolf armor," he shrugged. "Why not have a pet wolf as well?"

"But the people in town, the mothers especially, they wont want a wolf living inside Whiterun," she protested.

"He's still young, we'll teach him not to attack people unless ordered," Farkas reassured her. He gave her a knowing look before adding, "Besides, you would have brought him along even if I had said no."

Lassarina lowered her gaze, a blush coming to her face when she realized he knew what she had been thinking. Farkas got up and helped her to her feet, walking beside her while she carried the still sleeping pup.

"What should his name be?" Farkas asked.

"Well he likes nipping on fingers," she commented with a smile. "So his name should be Fang."

Farkas laughed. It was a rather common name but it seemed to fit.

"Fang it is."

**oOo**

They had arrived at Whiterun stables around the late afternoon and Lassarina saw that the Khajiit Caravan had made camp nearby. Encouraged by Farkas, she approached the campsite with him and Fang, who was now trailing after her on the ground. The first Khajiit she saw was the one she had seen driving the carriage. She walked up to him and he looked up at her.

"You're the girl that walked by this morning," he observed, his voice heavily accented. "Come to make a trade?"

"No," she answered, sitting on the ground beside the Khajiit. "I actually came to ask you a few questions about a certain Khajiit Caravan you might have come across."

"If it's information you're trading then I require your name as payment," the Khajiit told her.

"My name is Lassarina," she explained. "The man behind me is Farkas, and the wolf pup is Fang."

"I am Shanir Qa," he said with a dip of his head. "What is it you would like to know?"

"I need information about a Caravan," she repeated. "You would probably remember it because a Nord would have possibly been part of it."

"A Nord?" Shanir exclaimed. "Well that's surprising, but also unfamiliar."

"The leader of the Caravan would have been recognizable as well," she added. "He has brown- gray fur and dark stripes around silver eyes. And he also has a claw like scar across his face and a shredded ear."

Shanir's ears pricked up. "You speak of Za'nir Ri."

"Then you know him?" Lassarina asked hopefully.

"Yes I know him," he nodded. "He is my wife's father and is resting in the tent behind me."

"May I speak to him?" she pleaded.

Shanir stared at her for several moments before turning to a pregnant female Khajiit by a tanning rack.

"Tahana wake your father," he told her.

Tahana nodded and disappeared into the tent. After a few moments an elder Khajiit came out. Lassarina recognized him right away, his image had been burned into her mind the day he took her brother away. Za'nir walked over and sat beside the fire, staring right at Lassarina with intense silver eyes.

"I recognize you," Za'nir said after a while. "Your eyes are familiar."

"They are the same as my brothers," she explained.

Za'nir's eyes lit up. "You're Einarr's sister."

"That's right," she smiled. "I was wondering if you knew where he was."

"I have not seen Einarr for a long time," Za'nir sighed. "He left the caravan around seven years ago saying he was returning to Skyrim to get you."

Lassarina gasped at Za'nir's words and felt tears prick her eyes. The very year she had lost hope that her brother would ever return for her he was traveling to Skyrim to get her.

"He wrote to us saying that the matron had adopted you to a family but refused to tell him where," Za'nir continued. "He has been traveling all over Tamriel the past seven years searching for you, writing to us often. Last he wrote, he was returning to Skyrim to force the matron to tell him where you were sent, but we haven't heard from him since."

"How long ago did he send that letter?" she asked, the tears now freely falling down her face.

"Two months," he replied grimly. "He was crossing over the border from Cyrodiil. We fear he might have gotten caught up in that incident at Helgen with the dragon."

Her chest became tight at the thought of her brother having died and she found it hard to breathe.

"Please if you hear from him, send me word," she begged. "I'm living here at Whiterun, in Jorrvaskr."

Za'nir nodded and Lassarina walked over to Farkas and Fang. The wolf was now being carried by Farkas and Lassarina quickly took him in her arms, holding the pup close.

"I'm sure your brother's fine," Farkas told her.

"No," she whispered. "If he was at Helgen... he's probably dead."

"You can't possibly know that," he objected.

"Farkas, there's something I haven't told you... I was at Helgen. I witnessed the dragon attack first hand. I escaped with a few Stormcloaks. None of them were named Einarr."

If Farkas was surprised at her news, he didn't show it, instead he reached out and hugged her.

"I'm sure there were other survivors. Ulfric was there and we've learned he's back on his throne at Windhelm. Was Ulfric with your group?"

She shook her head and looked up at him, her tear filled eyes nearly tearing his heart in two. He reached up and wiped the tears away with his knuckle.

"Then don't lose hope. I'm sure he's alive. And he's here in Skyrim, sooner or later, he'll come to Whiterun asking about you and then you'll be reunited."

She smiled slightly at Farkas' gesture to make her feel better. "Thank you Farkas. I pray to the Eight that you're right."

* * *

_A WOLF PUP! This is where I got inspired by Whisper292. Her character Selene had a pet, so I think, I want a pet in my story too! But a Dog is too boring, what's more fitting? I KNOW! A WOLF!_

_And I only said things would get a little intimate, a hug is a perfect intimate gesture._

_Hopefully Einarr will be making an appearance soon, but I'll give you a preview into Chapter Four. Lassarina wasn't the only stranger caught crossing the border..._

_Please remember to Fave/Follow/Review and check out Whisper292's Dragonborn Saga! _

_Much love,_

_Mirage 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright so Good news; Lassarina found some information about her brother. Bad news; She has no way of knowing whether or not he's alive. This Chapter will finally have a dragon in it and there will be a lot of talking and some fighting. There's also a funny scene. I hope you enjoy it and remember to Fave/Follow/Review!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Farkas sat with Lassarina outside out the Whiterun gates, lending her his shoulder, while she cried. He felt bad for her. He wouldn't know what to do if Vilkas went missing. He'd probably search all of Skyrim looking for him, and if he didn't find him, he'd search the rest of Tamriel. He wouldn't rest until he found Vilkas, whether he was dead or alive.

He kept murmuring words of comfort to her, telling her that Einarr was no doubt searching for at that very moment. That there was no guarantee that her brother was at Helgen at the time of the Dragon attack. Even Fang, who was sitting on her lap, was trying to comfort the crying girl, licking the tears from her face and nipping at her fingers. He didn't know if it was his words, Fangs actions, or a combination of both, but after a little while Lassarina stopped crying and wiped her reddened eyes dry. She stayed quiet for a few moments, taking several deep breaths, before she finally looked up at Farkas.

"I'm sorry for being so troublesome," she apologized. "I cried all over your shoulder."

"It's fine Lass," he smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You were worried about your brother and didn't know what else to do."

"I still don't know what to do," she murmured.

"Well Whiterun is a good place to get any information of your brother," he said. "It's the center of all Skyrim. People always end up in Whiterun every time and again. You could leave word with the merchants in the Cloud District and at the Bannered Mare. If a man asking for you comes around, he's to find you at Jorrvaskr."

"That could take months," she told him. "I only meant to stay with all of you a few days. I've already overstayed my welcome."

"Nay Lass," he protested. "You can call Jorrvaskr your home as long as you wish. Everyone enjoys having you there. Tilma especially. She thanked me the other day for bringing you there. Says you're like her granddaughter."

She smiled at that comment. "That's funny since I like to think of Tilma as my grandmother. But I highly doubt everyone enjoys having me there. Njada is always telling me I don't belong there, and Vilkas..."

"Njada and my brother are like that to everyone," he told her for what felt like the thousandth time. "How many times do I have to tell that to you before you understand it."

She smiled even more and couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's what I like to hear," Farkas grinned. "You have a lovely laugh Lassarina."

She felt herself blushing and looked down at Fang, who was nipping at her fingers once again. His sharp little teeth were starting to make her fingers hurt a bit so she pulled away and tapped his nose.

"That's enough of that," she told him. "If you keep doing that you'll leave me without any skin."

Fang stared up at her, his brown eyes indignant, and let out a little bark, expressing his annoyance of having his toy taken away. She smiled at him but shook her head.

"Sorry but we can't have you thinking biting people's fingers is alright," she said firmly. "I don't care how cute you are, I won't tolerate you hurting anyone."

"You speak to him as if he can understand what you're saying," Farkas laughed.

"He can understand," she looked at him. "Animals are intelligent. A hunting dog understands his masters commands and a horse can understand what each tug of the reins means. So why can't a wolf understand my words?"

Farkas laughed and shook his head, standing up and pulling her up with him. "I can't think of a reason because you're right. Wolves are smart."

"I hope Kodlak and the other Companions won't mind him," Lassarina sighed, her voice worried.

"They won't, trust me," he replied, giving her a confident smile.

The walked through the Whiterun gates and headed directly for the market stands in front of the Bannered Mare. Lassarina and Farkas left word with every vendor and then repeated their words to the merchants inside the shop and at the Bannered Mare. Once they were sure they got everyone, Farkas led the way back to Jorrvaskr. As they stepped through the doors of the mead hall, they found several of the Companions gathered around the table, drinking mead or eating. Torvar spotted them first and raised his tankard.

"Looks who's back!" he announced. "Back from her first hunting trip!"

"How was it?" Ria added.

"We brought down a Sabercat," Farkas told everyone, reaching into the satchel and pulling out the pelt as proof. "Rina shot it from a tree and when it turned around I just about sliced its head off."

"An impressive kill," Aela said, running her hands through the fur. "But it would seem a pelt is not the only thing you brought back from this trip."

Aela looked right at the pup Lassarina was holding and she smiled nervously. The rest of the Companions followed Aela's gaze and their eyes widened at the sight of the wolf.

"That's a wolf pup isn't it?" Ria gasped.

"The Sabercat killed its mother and the rest of the litter," Farkas explained. "This one survived because it hid."

"He's only a little over a month old, if that," Lassarina added, stepping forward, Fang squirming in her arms. "He's too young to survive without a mother, so we brought him back with us."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Athis asked, staring at the pup.

"He's too young to be aggressive towards people," Lassarina told the Dunmer. "He can be trained to be a tame wolf."

"And who, may I ask, is going to train him?" Skjor asked, sitting beside Aela.

"I will," Lassarina told him firmly, holding Fang closer.

"I thought you were leaving for Riften soon," Njada said. "How can you train a wolf when you're just going to leave?"

She flinched back from the womans harsh gaze and Farkas stepped in front of her, glaring at Njada.

"Lassarina has decided to stay for a while," he told Njada.

"Really?" Ria asked, excited. "What made you change your mind Rina?"

"There was a Khajiit Caravan camped outside of town," Lassarina explained. "My older brother was adopted by the leader of that very Caravan and told me he was somewhere in Skyrim looking for me. I thought we'd have a better chance at finding each other if I stayed in one place."

"That is good news," Kodlak's voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the aging Harbinger had come up from the dormitories below, no doubt to join everyone for supper. Lassarina held Fang close as Kodlak walked over to her and looked down at the pup. For several moments she feared Kodlak would tell her to take Fang back to the forest, but the weight of the fear was lifted when the Harbinger smiled and reached out to pet the wolf.

"He'll make an excellent Companion," Kodlak finally said.

Lassarina smiled and loosened her grip on the pup a bit, which gave Ria a chance to take him and pet his soft fur. Soon Torvar stepped over to inspect the wolf, only to make everyone laugh when Fang wrinkled his nose at his alcohol ridden breath and nipped the Nords nose.

"Even a wolf thinks you have a drinking problem," Athis chuckled.

"Does he have a name?" Aela asked, having taken the pup from Ria.

"His name is Fang," Lassarina said.

"Did Farkas come up with that?" Skjor asked, petting Fang, his good eye soft.

"Actually Rina named him," Farkas laughed. "Can't pin the name on me."

"I think it suits him," Aela said, smiling as Fang nibbled on her fingers.

The Companions spent the rest of the night drinking and eating, asking all about the Sabercat they killed. The entire time they passed around Fang, who was enjoying the attention and getting scraps off of everyone's plate. Everyone found it funny when Torvar gave the pup a drink of mead and then Fang started wobbling around the room, unsteady on his legs before finally falling asleep on the pelt of the Sabercat that killed his mother.

They drank until it was very late in the night, and for the first time since she had arrived at Whiterun, Lassarina was thoroughly drunk, laughing at the slightest joke and making Torvar ten Septims richer when she walked out of Jorrvaskr and collapsed in the waterways around the Gildergreen. Farkas had taken it upon himself to try and take care of Lassarina as much as possible, but it became even harder when he got just as drunk as she did. When she collapsed in the waterways Farkas tried pulling her out, but only ended up falling in himself, making her sides hurt from laughter.

"Rina I've been meaning to ask you something," Farkas slurred, water dripping from his face as he sat up.

"What?" she giggled, crawling out of the waterway and wringing the water from her hair.

"You said you were at Helgen," he started. "What exactly happened?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I had crossed over the border from Cyrodiil and walked into an ambush that the Imperials set up for the Stormcloaks. The idiots thought I was with them even though I kept saying I wasn't."

She looked around for the unopened bottle of mead she had been carrying and saw it had rolled a few feet away. She quickly grabbed it and took a long sip before handing it to Farkas who drank a bit himself.

"They threw me onto a cart with a Stormcloak soldier, a horse thief and the Jarl of Windhelm himself. There was someone else too but he slept the entire way to Helgen. The Stormcloak soldier, Ralof, told me he saw the guy get hit pretty hard by a sword pommel. Well we got to Helgen and they lined us up to be executed. They called my name second and just as the executioner was about to chop my head off, the dragon attacked."

"That explains why you were covered in smoke stains," Farkas said, taking another gulp of mead before handing it back to her when she reached for it. "Did the dragon shoot fire at you?"

"It all happened so fast," she sighed. "I'm not even sure how I got out of there in one piece. Ralof pulled me into a nearby tower with a couple of Stormcloak soldiers and Jarl Ulfric. I ended up following Ralof to Riverwood and then ended up here."

Her hands had started to shake from the memories of Helgen. Her head being forced onto the still bloody chopping block. The look in the executioners eyes as he stared down at her. The sight of the black dragon as it fired a jet of flames onto the towns. Farkas must have seen that she was troubled cause he reached out and tugged on the end of her braid.

"No more bad memories," he told her sternly.

He quickly stood up and lifted her onto her feet. They were both a little unsteady so they had to lean on each other for support. Farkas led her down to the Plains District, passing the bottle of mead back and forth until there was none left, Farkas having drank the last bit of it and making Lassarina angry.

"That was my mead," she told him with a smile. "I was supposed to have the last sip!"

"What are you going to do about it?" he chuckled, waving the empty bottle in her face.

She snatched the bottle from him and hit the back of his head with it, but not hard enough to do any damage. He grunted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Lass you're gonna pay for that," he grinned.

She saw him reach for her and she quickly stepped out of the way before turning around and ran. She could hear him running after her and she quickly picked up the pace, laughing as she ran past a guard. Farkas had bumped right into the guard and had to stop to help him up, making him lose sight of Lassarina. She had run over to the gate and was hiding in the shadows, waiting for Farkas to come looking so she could jump him. She waited a few moments and was dozing off when a familiar shape walked right by her. Instantly alert she jumped out from her hiding spot and onto his back.

"Got you!" she cried with a laugh.

His hand reached to grab her shoulder and threw her off, slamming her to the ground. She cried out in pain, groaning when the shock faded.

"Farkas why in Oblivion did you do that!?" she shouted, struggling to sit up and glared at him.

She instantly flinched when she saw that it wasn't Farkas she had jumped, but Vilkas. He must have just returned from his assignment cause his face was grimy and covered in sweat. Blood was splattered across his armor and he had a scowl on his face.

"I should be asking you that," he growled at her.

"Vilkas I'm so sorry," she babbled, forgetting her pain and getting onto unsteady feet. "I thought you were Farkas. He was chasing me."

"Gods Lass are you drunk?" Vilkas asked, grabbing onto her shoulder to steady her.

"No no no," she protested. "I'm fine. I was just having some fun."

Vilkas reeled back when her alcohol laced breath reached him and he sighed.

"Come on let's get you back to Jorrvaskr," he said, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her along.

"No I don't want to go back," she slurred. "I need to go ask Za'nir more questions about my brother."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and she turned towards the gate. She walked right up to the guard who stopped her immediately and told her she couldn't go outside.

"No it's fine," she reassured him. "I have to talk to the Khajiit outside."

"Companion could you control your woman?" the guard complained to Vilkas, who had followed her.

"I'm not his-"

She was interrupted by Vilkas, who had picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She shouted at him and slammed his back with her fists, demanding he put her down, but he just ignored her and apologized to the guards as he walked away.

"Vilkas put me down!" she shouted again.

"Just be quiet!" he snapped. "I'm taking you back to Jorrvaskr so you can sleep this off."

"I don't want to go back I want to go outside!" she complained, feeling queasy from being held upside down.

"Vilkas what are you doing?" Farkas' voice asked.

"Farkas tell him to put me down!" she groaned, the feeling to retch starting to become unbearable.

"Brother put Lass down," Farkas said his voice thick with laughter he was trying to hold back.

"You've both had too much to drink," Vilkas spat. "We're going back to Jorrvaskr. Now."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Lassarina muttered. "Vilkas please, put me down."

Vilkas sensed she was about to retch and set her on the ground, she quickly ran over to a nearby bush and completely emptied her stomach of the sour tasting bile. Vilkas and Farkas waited for her until she stumbled back to them, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Are you alright?" Farkas asked.

"Yeah," she murmured, feeling very tired all of a sudden. "I just got really tired."

She took another wobbly step forward and nearly tripped over her own feet, receiving a laugh from Farkas and a sigh from Vilaks. Handing Farkas his greatsword, Vilkas knelt in front of Lassarina, his back to her.

"Get on, I'll carry you back," he offered.

She didn't protest this time and got on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face resting on his shoulder. The started walking back to Jorrvaskr, but Lassarina didn't stay awake long enough, passing out a few minutes after climbing onto Vilkas' back.

**oOo**

Several days later Lassarina was still facing the teasing jokes from the Companions of her drunken state and having to be carried back to Jorrvaskr by Vilkas. Her back and head hurt like crazy for a couple of days. She spent most of her time inside, avoiding the bright sunlight that only made her head ache more, training Fang.

The wolf pup was already starting to show that the training was paying off. She had taught him how to sit and heel rather quickly, and was currently working on controlling his curiosity. While the other Companions had come to adore the pup, they did not appreciate having him sniff through there stuff in search of something to chew on. Farkas had given Fang a large bone to sate his need to chew, but the little wolf still enjoyed sneaking into bedrooms.

Lassarina saw that Fang was looking for trouble once again when she spotted him sneaking into Vilkas' room. She knew from her time living at Jorrvaskr that Vilkas didn't like people going into his room, not even Tilma. He cleaned up after himself, Tilma told her. In the weeks she had lived there she hadn't even seen the inside of Vilkas' room, but now she figured she would have to, she had to go in to get Fang out.

Thankful that the intimidating warrior was upstairs, Lassarina stepped into Vilkas' room and spotted Fang on his large bed, rolling around in the furs playfully. She couldn't help but smile at the pup as she walked over and picked him up off the bed. She had turned to leave when her eyes fell upon the bookshelf. Each shelf was filled with books and her eyes widened in awe. She walked over to the books and ran her fingers along the spines, pulling one of them out and trying to sound out the title.

"Th-The, W-wo-l-f- Wolf, Q-q-" she frowned as she tried to sound out the last word, her brow furrowing in frustration.

"What are you doing in my room?" Vilkas demanded, surprising her.

She turned around and clutched Fang close, seeing Vilkas glaring at her.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I only came in to grab Fang. I didn't want him messing up any of your stuff."

"You've got the wolf, why are you still in here then?" he growled.

"I saw all your books," she mumbled. "I was just looking."

Vilkas stared at her before looking at the book that was still in her hand. He took it from her and scanned the title before offering it back to her.

"You can borrow it if you'd like," he told her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she didn't know what to say. She honestly expected Vilkas to yell at her. To tell her never to set a foot in his room again and to never touch his things. The last thing she was expecting was him loaning her one of the books.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to take the book?" he snapped.

She blinked and quickly shook her head. "No that's alright Vilkas. I can't read well. I can't even write. It would take me a year to read a book like that."

Vilkas stared at her again before placing the book back on the shelf.

"I could teach you to read and write," he told her, walking over to the weapons rack beside his bed and grabbing his greatsword.

"Really?" she asked excited. "Could you teach me now?"

"No not now," he shook his head. "I've got to go rescue this man who got kidnapped. His wife is paying handsomely for his safe return. Once I come back I could give you a lesson."

"Thank you Vilkas," she smiled.

Vilkas glanced at her and she swore she caught a glimpse of a smile on his face. But it quickly disappeared when he nodded.

"Everyone should know how to read and write," he explained with a shrug. "And if you receive word of your brother from those Khajiit it'll probably be written. I'd imagine you'd want to read any word of your brother yourself."

She nodded. Za'nir and his Caravan had moved on the day before yesterday, but they had promised her that they would tell her if they ran into Einarr, and tell him where she was.

"Also you should probably take the pup out for a walk in the plains," Vilkas said, leading her out of his room with a gentle push. "He's probably getting into all that trouble because he's restless."

"That's true," she sighed, petting the wolf pup.

"Grab your weapons, you can walk with me up to the Western Watchtower before heading back on your own," Vilkas told her.

She nodded, quickly running over to her bed in the dormitory and picking up the bow and arrows and sword the Companion's had given her. She clicked her tongue at Fang to follow her and the pup trailed after her like a little shadow as she climbed up the steps to find Vilkas waiting for her. They walked out of Jorrvaskr, Lassarina often having to call after Fang whenever he ran ahead. They were nearing the gate when they saw a large group of soldiers being led by Irileth and a man in Steel armor and helm running out the gates.

"What do you think that's all about?" Lassarina asked Vilkas.

"I'm not sure," Vilkas replied. "Perhaps we should follow, see if we can be of any help."

Though she was a bit apprehensive about following a group of soldiers into what could possibly be a battle, Lassarina nodded. She figured if there was a battle ahead she could always stand farther away from the thick of it with Fang and fire arrows. She and Vilkas ran after the soldiers, who surprisingly had gotten very far ahead. They were heading towards the Western Watchtower, and she could see a cloud of smoke far ahead.

"The Watchtower must be on fire," Lassarina panted as they ran.

Vilkas merely grunted and picked up the pace, making Lassarina work twice as hard to try and keep up. By the time they reached the soldiers, they had arrived at the Watchtower, and they were all hiding behind a large boulder.

"What's going on?" Vilkas asked when they reached them.

"A dragon," one of the soldiers announced. "It attacked the watchtower."

Lassarina gasped and felt her hands start to shake. She wanted to run, her mind was screaming at her, telling her to run back to Whiterun and not look back. But she couldn't move. Something was keeping her there and she had no idea what. She looked at the faces of every soldier and saw they each looked terrified but determined to fight the dragon. She looked up at the sky and at the watchtower but the dragon was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe it flew away, _she thought hopefully.

She felt someone staring at her and looked at the man in Steel armor. He was clearly not a soldier, and was staring right at her. She could see blue eyes being shadowed by the helm on his head, and got the feeling he recognized her. After staring at him for a few moments she started to get a similar feeling.

"I know you," she said without thinking.

The man nodded and removed his helm, revealing thick brown hair that reached his shoulders in a sweaty messy tangle. Her eyes widened in surprise and she couldn't help but gasp.

"You're that man from Helgen," she whispered. "You were in the carriage."

He nodded. "I escaped with Ulfric. How did you get away?"

"Ralof, the soldier that was in the same carriage as us," she replied.

"You know this man?" Vilkas asked her.

She nodded to him. "Yes, he was at Helgen when the dragon attacked."

"Alright we're going in," Irileth announced. "Search for any survivors and keep your eyes open, that dragon could still be around."

Lassarina knelt beside Fang and ordered the pup to stay. The small wolf was shaking violently, as if sensing the danger, and quickly crawled into a little gap in the boulder, whimpering. Once she was confident Fang wouldn't move, she followed Vilkas out to the Watchtower, her bow drawn and ready to fire. They were nearing the Watchtower when a soldier stepped out from inside, shouting at them.

"No go back!" he cried. "It's still here!"

A roar suddenly echoed around them and Lassarina's eyes went to the sky. She saw the dragon flying towards them, having flown and hidden behind the mountain nearby.

"Take cover!" the man from Helgen shouted to everyone.

Vilkas pulled Lassarina by her arm, over to a collapsed heap rocks. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were clouded by fear and the sword in his hands was shaking slightly. Seeing the normally brave Companion beside her scared made her less frightened herself. She found herself reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. Vilkas looked at her and she let her eyes speak for her. They said how she was glad to have met him and having spent all this time with him and the other Companions. They said how she appreciated everything they had done for her and wished she would have done more to thank them

Vilkas seemed to understand, for he nodded to her and freed a hand to hold hers. His eyes became soft for the first time since she met him and he smiled at her.

"If this is to be my last battle, I'm glad to have a Companion by my side," he told her.

"My first and possibly last battle," she smiled. "May we come out of this unscathed."

The dragon's roar was right above them and Lassarina raised her bow, pointing it up as she released an arrow. It hit its mark, getting the dragon right in its belly. For some reason she was relieved to see that this dragon wasn't the same one from Helgen, giving her enough courage to stand up and fire another arrow at the flying reptile. The dragon roared, sounding annoyed and angry, as it turned around and flew at her. She gasped and started running back. She felt the ground shake beneath her as the dragon landed and she stumbled a bit. She looked over her shoulder and saw the dragon take a deep breath. She froze, knowing what was coming and how she wouldn't be able to avoid it.

"RINA!" shouted the man from Helgen as he ran at her and tackled her out of the way as the dragon released its fiery breath.

She rolled across the ground with him and ended up beneath him when they stopped, his arms wrapped protectively around her. The heat disappeared and she looked up, seeing several soldiers stabbing and slashing at the dragon. The man on top of her still hadn't let her go and she started to push him.

"Get off me!" she shouted.

He stood up and turned to the dragon, running at it with a sword in each hand. He stood beside Vilkas as the hacked and slashed at the Dragon, turning it into a bloody scene. Lassarina got to her feet herself and started to fire arrows at the dragon. The fight wasn't long, though the dragon managed to kill a few soldiers with its snapping jaws, but it finally collapsed, falling dead, blood pouring from the wounds. She let out a sigh of relief, glad the battle was over, but her breath hitched when she saw the man from Helgen walking towards her.

"Rina are you alright? Are you hurt?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulders and checking her for any injuries.

She blinked and nodded. "Yes I'm fine but-"

She was shocked into silence when the man pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to push him off. "Who the hell do you think you are? And how do you know my name?"

"Let her go," Vilkas growled, pulling the man off of her and shoving him aside to stand in front of Lassarina.

The man stared at her, confused, when his vision cleared with a sudden clarity and he sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't remember me," the man sighed. "You were only four when we were separated."

Her entire body tensed and she felt she knew what the man was about to say.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

The man stared at her, his pale blue eyes soft and relieved and full of joy.

"Rina it's me," he said. "I'm your brother. I'm Einarr."

* * *

_Duh Duh Dun! Einarr is alive! The siblings have found each other! They had been so close before but had no idea who the other person was! The next chapter will reveal the Dragonborn!_

_A lot happened this Chapter. Farkas and Rina got a little too tipsy. Torvar won a bet. Vilkas warmed up a bit to Rina. Einarr made his appearance. They killed a dragon! And most importantly, the Companions have acquired a pet!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Fave/Follow/Review and make sure to check out the story that inspired me to write my own Fanfiction, Whisper292's An Orphan's Tale!_

_Much Love, _

_Mirage3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so before you all go asking me, I will get to the Dragonborn business soon enough. But this chapter is more about Lassarina and Einarr's reunion. They have been apart for 16 years and have a lot to say to each other. So no action in this chapter. Just a lot of talking_

_Hope you Enjoy! Remember to Fave/Follower/Review and check out my inspiration; Whisper292's An Orphan's Tale!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

She felt her legs give out under her and she lowered herself to the ground, staring up at Einarr in shock. Her vision began to blur and she did not know why until she reached up and felt tears were falling freely from her eyes.

"Rina," Einarr said, walking past Vilkas and kneeling on the ground beside her. "Please, don't cry. You have no reason to."

He then took her into his arms, giving her a tight hug. She did not mind how the steel armor made the hug slightly uncomfortable and wrapped her own arms around her brother, allowing herself to sob and cry loudly.

"Einarr," she whimpered. "Einarr... I didn't know. I didn't know where you were. I wanted to find you. I didn't know it was you in the carriage. I didn't know."

"Shhh I know," he told her, his voice tight. "It's alright now. We're together. We found each other. It's going to be alright from now on."

She buried her face in his shoulder and continued to cry. Einarr didn't let her go or complained, simply murmured soothing words to her and stroking her hair. She looked up when she heard the surviving soldiers cry out in shock.

"What's happening?" one of them shouted.

She looked over at the dragon, pushing Einarr back a bit. Her eyes widened when the dragons body began to disintegrate, its flesh turning to ash and a strange light peeking out through its rapidly decaying body. The light began to manifest and enveloped her and Einarr in a strange light. Her brother held her close when the light hit them and she shut her eyes, waiting for whatever was happening to pass. When it finally did, Lassarina opened her eyes and saw the only thing left of the dragon were its bones and some scales that clung to them.

"I can't believe it," one of the soldiers gaped, walking over to her and Einarr. "Dragonborn."

"What?" Lassarina asked, confused as to what just happened.

"I'm not sure which one of you it was," the soldier continued. "But one of you is Dragonborn."

"Dragonborn?" Einarr repeated. "What do you mean?"

"In the very oldest tales, back when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power," the soldier explained. "That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed the dragons power?"

"I don't know," Lassarina said. "Einarr?"

"I don't know either," he shook his head.

"There is one way to find out," the soldier said, his eyes excited and hopeful. "One of you can Shout. Try to prove it."

Lassarina looked around, unsure of what to do.

"Einarr?" she looked up at her brother.

"We don't have to prove anything," he told her, glaring at the soldier. "I don't know what this whole Dragonborn business is, but I could care less."

Einarr stood up and pulled Lassarina up with him. He ignored the soldiers as he picked up his sword and her bow off the ground, handing it to her.

"Let's go head back to Whiterun," he told her as he pulled her towards the town. "We can talk there."

"Einarr wait," she said, yanked her arm from his grasp.

She turned over to Vilkas, who had watched the whole scene without saying a word, but was staring at her with an unreadable expression. She walked up to him and tried to think of something to say.

"I'm going back to Whiterun with Einarr," she said finally.

"I can see that," he nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "Are you coming back with us? Or-"

"I still have my assignment," he interrupted. "Dragon attack aside, I promised to rescue that man and return him to his wife. Go with your brother."

She nodded and turned to walk back to her brother.

"Don't forget to grab Fang," he reminded her.

She looked over her shoulder and nodded, reaching her brother and quietly walking beside him as they headed back to Whiterun. She stopped at the boulder everyone hid behind before the dragon attacked and called Fang out with a calm voice. The pup stepped out of his hiding place, still shaking, and Lassarina had to pick him off the ground and hug him to her chest.

"Where'd you get the pup?" Einarr asked, looking down at him.

"Farkas and I found a dead she-wolf and her litter," she explained. "They had been killed by a Sabercat. Farkas and I killed it and found Fang hiding from it."

"He's a cute little furball," Einarr grinned, reaching out to pet Fang.

Fang growled and nipped his hand.

"Fang no!" she scolded the pup. "We don't bite strangers."

She flinched at her choice of words and saw that Einarr was also frowning. It was a harsh truth that despite their shared blood, the two siblings knew absolutely nothing about each other aside from the fact they shared the same mother. She was relieved when the Dunmer Irileth approached them.

"That was the hairiest fight I've ever been in," the Dunmer told Einarr. "And I've been in more than a few. I don't know about this Dragonborn business, but I'm glad you're with us. You'd better get back to Whiterun right away. Jarl Balgruff will want to know what happened here."

"I would Irileth but I've just found my sister," Einarr said.

"Yes I know her," Irileth nodded, regarding Lassarina with a glance. "She's living with the Companions currently. You can see the Jarl first and then find her there."

"But-"

"No buts," Irileth interjected. "Report to the Jarl right away."

"Einarr it's fine," Lassarina told her brother. "Irileth is right, you should go to the Jarl first. We've been apart for over sixteen years, our reunion can wait a couple of hours."

Einarr frowned, obviously unhappy with the idea, but Lassarina didn't give him a chance to object. She turned towards Whiterun and started to walk quickly, wanting to be behind the safe walls and inside of Jorrvaskr. She heard her brother call out for her and broke out into a run, knowing she'd be able to outrun him since he wore such heavy armor.

She arrived at the gates exhausted, but well ahead of her brother, who had yet to reach the stables. The guards let her through the gates and she made her way to Jorrvaskr, running passed people and bumping into them without apologizing. Once she was inside Jorrvaskr, she ran downstairs, ignoring Ria and Farkas, who called out to her concerned. She hadn't realized she had started crying again. Not until she was on her bed, sitting against the stone wall and burying her face in Fang's soft fur.

The pup whimpered slightly, but didn't try to move away as Lassarina held him close. She heard footsteps come into the room and looked up to find Farkas and Ria had followed her and were standing near her bed, their expressions showing they were worried.

"Rina are you alright?" Ria asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"We heard you left with Vilkas," Farkas added. "Did he say anything to you to make you like this?"

"No," she sniffed. "Vilkas didn't say anything."

"Then why are you- Rina! What happened to your leggings?" Ria asked.

She lifted her face from Fang's fur and looked down to see that her leather pants had gotten scorched when the dragon shot fire at her. Her leg didn't hurt, so she guessed she was alright, and stared down at Fang.

"There was a dragon," she said.

"A dragon?" Farkas gasped. "Are you alright? Is Vilkas safe?"

"Vilkas is fine, as am I," she reassured him. "The dragon is dead."

"Then why are you crying?" Ria asked again.

She stared at her friends for several moments before taking a deep breath.

"Farkas remember how I told you there was another man in at Helgen who wasn't a Stormcloak?" she asked.

"Aye the horse thief?" he nodded.

"No the other one," she said quickly. "The one that slept the whole way there."

"What of him?" Farkas asked.

"I saw him today," she explained. "He fought alongside us and helped us bring down the dragon."

"Did he say anything to you that made you upset?" Ria wiped her face with a piece of fabric.

"Sort of," she sighed. "That man... That man is my brother... He's Einarr."

"But that's a good thing isn't it?" Farkas said, sitting on the bed across from her and Ria. "You wanted to find him didn't you?"

"I did," she nodded. "I have."

"Then why the tears?" Farkas asked.

Lassarina looked at Fang and shrugged.

"I don't know," she murmured. "I was just so surprised. I never expected a man who was going to be executed alongside me would turn out to be my brother. He looks so different."

"You hadn't seen him since you were a girl," Ria told her, rubbing her shoulder. "Of course he would look different."

"That's not all," she told her friends. "When he reached out to pet Fang, well Fang bit him. And I scolded him, telling him that we don't bite strangers. I guess it hit me how true that statement is. It's been sixteen years since I last saw Einarr. I know nothing about him. He's a stranger."

"He's your brother," Farkas told her firmly. "The Khajiit told you he's spent the last seven years looking for you. It doesn't matter how long you two have been apart, you're brother clearly still cares about you."

Lassarina stared at Farkas and realized that he was right. If Einarr hadn't cared about her, he wouldn't have spent the last seven years searching for her all over Tamriel. She felt a little better now, reassured that she could speak to her brother.

"Where is he anyways?" Ria asked.

"He had to report back to Jarl Balgruff," she explained. "He's going to come here once he's done."

"Then let's wait for him upstairs," Farkas suggested. "We'll stay with you the entire time if you'd like. And you can have a bit of mead to calm your nerves."

"Not to much though," Ria chuckled. "Last thing you want your brother seeing is you passed out in the waterways."

Lassarina laughed and cleaned off her face with a wet rag before allowing Farkas and Ria to lead her upstairs. Fang followed them and was already sitting by the table, looking up and waiting for someone to through him some scraps. Farkas fed the wolf and Ria handed Lassarina a goblet of wine as they sat down at the long table and waited for Einarr to arrive.

Fang had eaten four rabbit haunches and was asleep at Farkas' feet when the doors to Jorrvaskr opened and Einarr stepped inside. His eyes immediately fell on Lassarina and she got nervous again, fidgeting with her braid. Her brother had grown up a handsome man. His hair was still the same light brown and his eyes were pale blue like hers, but there were more obvious changes to him. He was very handsome, his face rugged and dusted by a shallow but dark beard. His skin was tanner than she remembered, guessing long days under the sun had achieved that result. He had grown tall, probably the same height at Farkas and his whole body was ripped with muscle.

"Welcome to Jorrvaskr," Farkas greeted. "Come, pull up a chair and have a bit of mead. I'm sure you and Lass have a lot to catch up on."

Einarr nodded gratefully to Farkas and sat down at the table, pulling a chair over so he sat across from Lassarina.

"I met you on the road," Einarr told Farkas. "You fought beside my sister."

"That was my brother Vilkas, my name is Farkas," Farkas explained. "We're twins so people often mistake us at first. You can see the differences between us when we're side by side."

"Now that you mention it, Vilkas was a bit smaller than you are," Einarr nodded. He looked at Lassarina and asked, "So you've been staying here this whole time?"

"Since escaping Helgen," she replied softly, fidgeting with the end of her braid.

Einarr stared at her as she did that and started laughing, making her look up and glare at him.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"I can't believe you still do that," he chuckled. "Even when you where a little girl, whenever you were nervous you would start fiddling with your hair. You'd grab onto it tightly and wouldn't stop until someone calmed you down."

She was surprised that her brother remembered something like that, but now that she thought about it, she realized that she really did always fiddle with her hair when her nerves got the best of her. She smiled and looked at his hands, seeing that he was cracking his knuckles and clenching and unclenching his hands. She started laughing too and received a glare.

"And what do you find amusing?" Einarr asked.

"One of the things I remember about you is that you would always do that with your hands," she told him, pointing. "Whether you were nervous or just frustrated. You'd always crack your knuckles and clench your hands and then unclench them."

Einarr smiled and joined in her laughter. "I can't believe you remember that. You were only four when Grelod gave me to Za'nir, I was worried you wouldn't remember me when I came back to Riften for you."

"I never forgot about you," she told him. "I would always tell Grelod and the other Orphans that you'd come back for me one day. It kept me from forgetting. I just didn't think it would have taken you so long..."

Einarr frowned and sighed. "I wanted to come sooner, the moment I turned eighteen. But there were some complications."

"What kind of complications?" she asked him, her voice having developed an edge.

He flinched. "Well for one thing, I had no money. I didn't want to take your from the Orphanage only to have to make you live on the streets with me. I wanted to try and save up enough to keep us comfortable until I found a job."

"I was eight when you turned eighteen," she told him. "Grelod adopted me to an innkeeper when I was thirteen. It took you five years to save all that money?"

"There comes the other complication," he sighed. "I had married a Khajiit woman when I turned twenty."

"You have a wife?" she gasped.

"Had," he corrected with a grim tone. "She was Za'nir's other daughter, Faraya. We were forced to marry after she had found out she was with child. But she died giving birth to her."

"So you have a daughter then?"

Einarr smiled and nodded. "Her name is Kiraya. But I couldn't take care of her and search for you. So I waited until Kiraya turned two before leaving her with Za'Nir and Tahana. They promised to take care of her and I returned to Skyrim to look for you."

"I met Za'nir. He said he hadn't seen you in seven years," Lassarina said, her eyes wide with shock. "You haven't seen your daughter in seven years?"

"It's not something I'm proud of," he muttered, his voice having gone tight.

She gave her brother a disappointed stare. "You should have just left me alone and stayed with her. If mother had found out what you did that she would have been very upset."

"I know," Einarr sighed. "I'm hoping Za'nir could bring Kiraya here to Whiterun. I have quite a bit of coin on me and Jarl Balgruff has granted me permission to purchase property here. I could by that house in the Plains district. You and Kiraya could live with me Rina."

"Actually I had planned on moving back to Riften," she told her brother.

Einarr looked up sharply and glared at her, his blue eyes hard. "No."

"But-"

"No," he repeated more firmly. "I know why you want to go back there. So again I say, No."

"Why do you want to go back there?" Ria asked curiously.

"Like I told you before, I want to help my old friend run his market stand," she murmured.

"Lassarina you know just as well as I do that job is just a cover for what he really does," Einarr spat. "He's a thief. I won't having you getting involved with him again. Kynareth knows what he taught you while I was gone."

"He had his friend teach me how to fire a bow," she retorted, a bit angry now. "And he taught me how to take care of myself if I'm ever in a rough patch!"

"So he taught you how to pick locks and pockets," her brother observed. "A lovely thing to teach a little girl."

"He taught me more than I could have asked for," she snapped, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "He took care of me and protected me from Grelod because you weren't there!"

"Did you think I wanted to leave?!" Einar snarled, standing up as well. "Do you think I didn't beg Za'nir to let me go so I could return to you and take you away from that horrible woman?!"

"I'm starting to wonder why you even bothered coming to look for me!" she spat. "You had a daughter and Za'nir said you were like a son to him. You had a good life! Why give it up to come look for me?"

"Because I promised mother on her deathbed that I would always look after you and protect you!" he shouted.

Lassarina flinched back, not having been aware that Einarr made that sort of promise with their mother. When her mother had laid dying, Einarr and the healer made her stay in the other room, so she wouldn't see the state she was in. She never got to be beside her when she took her last breath nor see her face before they buried her in the cemetery.

"Alright I think we all just need to sit down, take a deep breath and calm ourselves," Ria said, standing up beside Lassarina and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lassarina allowed herself to be lowered back into her chair and saw Einarr doing the same. They were quiet for several moments before Einarr finally spoke up.

"Rina I'm sorry," he murmured. "I really am. I tried running away the very night Za'nir adopted me. But Khajiit are fast, and he caught me. They kept me tied up every night after that until I stopped trying to run. I grew to like them after a while and they told me I could leave once I was old enough. They told me if I wanted to get you back I would need coin to support you."

"Was she in pain when she died?" Lassarina asked, ignoring what her brother had just said.

"What?" he glanced up.

"Was mother in pain when she died?" she repeated.

Einarr frowned but quickly shook his head. "The healer made sure she was at peace when she went."

She smiled sadly at those words and felt relieved. "I'm glad."

"You look just like her you know," Einarr said.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "I do?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were twins," he smiled softly. "Your hair is the same, your eyes, your faces."

She smiled again. "I guess I have more of mother in me than I thought."

"Well that temper sure isn't hers," Einarr chuckled. "I don't know where you got that from."

She chuckled too and then things got quiet. She didn't know what else to say to her brother. Farkas and Ria must have felt the awkward tension, since they broke the silence.

"Do you have a place to stay Einarr?" Farkas asked.

"I had just arrived from an assignment that Farengar had given me," Einarr explained. "I had planned on staying at the Bannered Mare."

"Why don't you stay here in Jorrvaskr?" Ria suggested. "We have plenty of bed available."

Einarr smiled. "If it isn't too much trouble, I wouldn't mind staying here."

"I'll tell Kodlak," Ria said, standing up and heading down the stairs.

Einarr went on to ask Lassarina where she had been the last seven year and who adopted her. She told him of the abusive family from Cyrodiil that adopted her and how she escaped from them a few months ago after she finally had enough. Einarr expressed his anger and once again apologized to her for not having come find her sooner. She shook her head, telling him an apology wasn't necessary, that they were together once again.

They spent the rest of the day talking, Farkas never leaving her side. The other Companions came around and met Einarr, shaking hands and exchanging stories. Torvar was the one to tell Einarr of Lassarina's drunken night, and how he liked the fact she won him a bet. Ria smacked Torvar across the head for telling that story, but Lassarina didn't mind since she saw her brother was clutching his side from laughing so hard. Even Kodlak came up to Einarr, announcing that they needed to celebrate the reunion of siblings.

Einarr was no stranger to drinking, Lassarina observed before the night was through. He drank tankards of mead with ease, getting drunk and laughing with Torvar and Athis. He even got into a brawl with Njada at one point, who knocked him to the ground easily. The Companions made Einarr and Lassarina tell them all about the Dragon at Helgen, and the Dragon they had brought down today. They seemed to agree without speaking not to bring up the whole Dragonborn business.

They drank until it was only a few hours till dawn. Aela, Kodlak and Skjor had retired hours ago and Njada, Ria and Athis had just gone downstairs to bed. Einarr was passed out on a bench and Torvar was sleeping at the table, a tankard still in his hand. Only Lassarina and Farkas were still awake, sitting side by side at a smaller table. She had drunken quite a bit, but wasn't behaving the way she did before. Her head was a bit fuzzy and she was starting to get tired.

"Are you alright?" Farkas asked her.

She nodded. "I'm just a little shocked at how little you drank."

"I wanted to keep a clear head and keep an eye on you," he shrugged. "I'd imagine it's been a long day for you."

"That's sweet of you to worry," she smiled, her voice soft and her head barely able to stay up.

"Come on Lass," he said, reaching over and helping her to her feet. "Let's get you to bed."

She let Farkas pull her to her feet and felt him wrap and arm around her waist to keep her steady as he led her down the stairs.

"Farkas thanks for being such a good friend," she murmured as they went down the steps.

"It's no problem," he reassured her. "I enjoy having you around."

"I'm glad I met you," she told him, reaching over and hugging him, making them stop just in front of the dormitory door.

Farkas stiffened at the feel of her soft body pressed against him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his shoulder, her breasts pressed against his chest. Without thinking he returned the hug, holding her close. Her hair tickled his nose and he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She smelled like mead and smoke mostly, but underneath that was the subtle scent of pine and snowberries. He groaned and pushed her away, before he did something he would regret.

Lassarina on the other hand, had other plans. When Farkas pushed her away, she pushed him against the door, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

* * *

_Ohhhhhh it's getting hot up in here! Finally a kiss! It's rated M for a reason people!_

_Anyways back to Einarr. I got the idea of making him have a half Khajiit daughter while I was playing Skyrim. I couldn't help but notice that there were no mixed race children and the closest thing to mixed race was a freaking Breton. I thought that was kind of weird. And then thought, how cute would a little half-cat half-Nord girl be?_

_The identity of which one of them is the Dragonborn will be revealed in the next chapter. And I hope to bring sweet little Kiraya into the story within the next few chapters. Thanks again for Reading!_

_Much Love,_

_Mirage 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_So let's see just how far that kiss goes in this chapter. LOL. Things are going to a bit hot and heavy in this chapter, but there will be no Lemons. But fear not my friends, especially the girls. The sexy men shall soon take their clothes off!_

_I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Remember to Fave/Follow/Review. And check out the story that inspired my own Dragonborn fanfiction; Whisper292's An Orphan's Tale._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The moment her lips touched his, Farkas body stiffened. She tasted sweet, like honey and mead. She gave him more of a taste when she slipped her tongue out and ran it against his lips. His resolve weakening, he grasped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, his own tongue invading her mouth and playfully tangling with hers. She moaned in pleasure and caught his lower lip in his teeth, sucking it slowly before releasing it and slanting her mouth over his once more.

A primal growl escaped his throat and he switch positions with her, turning her so that she was against the door instead of him. His hand grasped her ass, cupping it as he lifted her and ground himself against her. She panted and whimpered needfully, clutching at his chest and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Let's go to your room," she murmured against his lips, her head from all the mead and lust.

Farkas held onto her as he opened the door and stepped into the dormitories, never breaking the kiss as he headed to his room. She threaded her fingers in his hair, her fingernails scratching his scalp lightly and making him shudder. When they reached his room he kicked it open and shut it behind him before tossing her on his bed. He didn't have a double bed like the other members of the circle for two reasons. The first was that the bar took up a lot of space in his room. The second reason was so any woman he bedded would end the night sprawled across his body.

He joined her on the bed when she reached for him and pulled his head down to kiss him again. She climbed on his lap and straddled him, her teeth nipping at his neck. Groaning he grasped onto her long braid and tugged on it. He wanted her. He wanted to ravish her in a way he couldn't even describe. But for some reason, a small voice in the back of his head was ordering him to stop. Telling him that she wasn't in the right state of mind.

"Lass what's come over you?" he growled, pulling her head away from him. "This isn't like you."

"Does it matter?" she panted, trying to move in for another kiss, but his hand in her her kept her in place. "Just stop talking and let me kiss you."

As much as he wanted to let her, he continued to hold her away from him.

"Lass you're drunk," he sighed. "You aren't thinking straight."

"I'm fine," she protested.

Farkas sighed and moved her off of him, allowing her to sit on his bed. If he slept with her tonight he wouldn't feel right, he didn't want her drunk. He would feel like he was taking advantage of her, not to mention she could very well regret what she did with him. Shaking his head, he stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and leaned in for a kiss but he quickly held her away.

"Farkas-"

"Lassarina you're drunk," he told her bluntly. "I won't be taking advantage of you."

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of me," she told him with a frown.

"You've had a long day," he told her. "A very stressful and emotional one. Not to mention you've had a lot to drink. Despite what you say, it would be taking advantage of you."

She looked down and nodded. Farkas took her hand and led her over to the room she shared with the others. He helped her into bed, stroking her hair as her eyes fluttered shut. She was out the moment her head touched the pillow. Smiling he quietly stepped out of the room, his manhood still alert and eager for Lassarina. He was surprised to see her brother Einarr standing in the hall, his blue gaze, so much like Lassarina's, hard and intimidating.

Farkas wanted to curse loudly, knowing full well that Einarr knew precisely what just happened. He and Lassarina had probably woken him up when they had started downstairs. Farkas liked her, but now he was getting the feeling that Einarr didn't like the idea of him and Lassarina together.

"There are empty beds in there," Farkas murmured, not knowing what else he could say.

Einarr didn't say anything, just stared at him with cold eyes. When Farkas tried to walk away, Einarr stopped him.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Einarr asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "We're friends."

"The way you look at her and what I just witness implies you're more than just friends."

Farkas stiffened, not liking Einarr's tone. He gave the man an equally icy glare.

"I care about her," he growled after a moment. "But she was drunk and emotional. I wasn't going to take advantage of her if that's what you're worried about."

Without waiting for a response, Farkas turned towards his room, slamming the door shut once he was inside. He lay on his bed and took several deep breaths to calm himself. The furs still smelled like Lassarina, so he calmed quicker than he thought, but his body began to crave her touch. He let out a growl of pent up sexual frustration and tried to sleep.

**oOo**

Lassarina woke up with her head pounding. She opened her eyes and saw that everyone was still sleeping, so she guessed it was still early. She sat up in her bed and clutched her head, groaning. She had no idea how she got downstairs or in her bed, or half of what happened last night. Last thing she remembered was Einarr getting sucker punched by Njada. Looking around the room she saw her brother in the bed across from Athis, sleeping soundly and snoring a bit. He hair had come loose of her leather band and was now in an unbraided, tangled mess.

She sighed and swung her legs off the bed, getting up as slowly as she could so her head wouldn't cause her any pain. She stumbled upstairs to the mead hall, grabbing her hairbrush before leaving her room, and saw that Tilma was already setting out food for anyone to eat in case they got hungry.

"Lassarina good morning," she said, giving her a soft wrinkled smile.

"Good morning Tilma," she sighed, taking a seat at the table and cradling her head in her hands.

"You haven't been drinking long enough to handle the amount you consumed last night," she chuckled, handing her a tankard full of water.

Lassarina smiled and drank deeply from the tankard. "Kodlak said we should celebrate. Everyone kept refilling my mug."

"Just drink plenty of water," Tilma told her. "You'll feel better soon. Once you do, see if you can get Torvar into his bed."

She nodded and took another gulp of water, leaning back against the chair and rubbing her temples. She looked over at Torvar, who was passed out in his chair, snoring loudly. She was almost tempted to lay her head on the table like him when the doors to Jorrvaskr opened and Vilkas walked in. He looked tired and she saw that the end of his blade had some smears of blood on it.

"Morning," she smiled weakly.

"You look like you barely slept," he observed, walking over and sitting at the table with her.

"We were all drinking last night," she murmured as she started to run the brush through her messy hair. "I can't even remember how I got to bed."

She saw his nostrils flare and he got a weird look on his face.

"You alright?" she asked him.

"Yes I'm fine," he replied. "Just tired. I got the man back to his wife last night, but sleeping in the wilds isn't exactly comfortable."

"Especially when you know there's dragons flying around," she added.

"Luckily there weren't any dragons," he sighed heavily.

She nodded and they remained quiet for several minutes. Lassarina got an awkward feeling and tried to focus on brushing the tangles out of her hair. She had managed to brush it back to normal when she noticed Vilkas had been watching her the whole time.

"You're hair's really long," he said.

"And you're just noticing that now?" she giggled.

"No, I noticed before," he told her, his eyes meeting hers. "I just never said anything."

She found herself blushing and looked back at her hair, splitting it into three separate segments so she could braid it.

"Did you talk to your brother yesterday?" he asked her.

"Yes," she nodded. "He's actually downstairs right now sleeping. Kodlak called for a celebration and he got pretty drunk. Got into a brawl with Njada."

"Who won?"

She gave Vilkas a look. "Who do you think?"

Vilkas chuckled and she couldn't help but smile. That was the closest thing to a laugh she had ever heard come from Vilkas. She looked down when he looked at her and he stood up.

"So did you still want that reading lesson?" he asked her.

"I do but I told Tilma I would get Torvar downstairs and into bed," she sighed.

Vilkas looked over at the passed out Nord and walked over to him. Without hesitating he kicked the legs of the chair and sent it toppling over. Torvar woke up, shouting in surprise, and lay on the ground, looking around wildly.

"Wha?" he gaped. "What Wha's happening?"

"Get your drunk arse down to your bed," Vilkas ordered him, his voice booming.

Torvar scrambled to his feet and ran towards the stairs, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face. Lassarina couldn't help but laugh loudly, clutching her stomach. Torvar got up and disappeared down the stairs, but Lassarina was still laughing.

"Poor Torvar," she giggled. "He was sound asleep and woke up to a roaring giant."

She saw Vilkas smile a bit as he walked back over and sat down beside her, pulling a book out of his pack. She recognized the cover, realizing it was the same book she had pulled out of his personal library. He set it in front of her and pointed at the title.

"Can you read that?" he asked her.

"I can read the first two words after sounding them out," she told him. "But I stumbled on that last one."

"Try and sound it out again," he suggested.

She stared at the word for a few moments, sounding out each letter until it started to sound like a word.

"The Wolf...Queen?" she said hopefully.

He nodded. "That's right."

He opened the book to the first page and pointed at the first sentence. "Try reading a few words."

She stared at the page, trying to make sense of the scribbles in front of her.

"I-n, In, Th-The, A- Au-" She stumbled over the next word, not knowing how to sound it out.

"That word is Autumntide," he told her.

"But that's an N," she frowned, pointing at the letter. "I didn't hear an N sound."

"When there's an N after an M, you don't pronounce it," he explained. "It's silent. Plus you've no doubt said the word Autumntide before, you've never pronounced the N."

"I didn't know there was an N," she shrugged.

"Well now you do. Keep reading."

She nodded and kept trying to sound out the words. She noticed that some word were repeated here and there and she pronounced them smoothly, not stumbling as much when she saw them. Before she knew it, she had read the entire page and felt herself swell with pride.

"You're quick to learn," Vilkas told her. "We'll work on it some more tomorrow."

"Alright," she smiled. "I better go see if Tilma needs help with anything."

Vilkas watched her get up and go to the servants room before he got up from his chair and headed downstairs. He walked down the hall towards his room, smelling hers and Farkas' scent mingled together the whole way. He had smelled his brother all over her when he sat beside her and had begun to suspect something happened last night. He reached his brothers door and the scent of the two was even stronger. Grimacing, he barged into his brothers room without knocking, finding his brother sleeping in his bed, completely naked, his hands clutching the fur close to his face.

He yanked the fur from his brother's sleeping grip and tossed it at the end of the bed, noticing they reeked of Lassarina as well. Farkas had jolted awake when the furs were take from him, and sat up, looking around bleary eyed and confused.

"Vilkas?" he groaned. "What is it?"

"What did you do?" he demanded. "You room reeks of her."

"I didn't do anything," he sighed, laying back down on the bed, covering himself with the fur.

He could hear his brother's heartbeat speed up a bit, a sign he was lying. "Lie."

Farkas growled in frustration and looked at his brother. "Fine. We kissed a bit. She had been drinking and told me to bring her here."

"Farkas," Vilkas sighed. "You promised Kodlak you wouldn't seduce her."

"I didn't seduce her," Farkas snapped. "She kissed me. Coming to my room was her idea. I almost went through with it too."

"Almost?" Vilkas repeated. "You mean you didn't-"

"Nay," Farkas shook his head. "She was drunk, I didn't want to take advantage of her. I told her so and then took her back to her bed. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow."

The tension in Vilkas' shoulders disappeared and he sat in a nearby chair. He saw Farkas look at him, his nose sniffing the air.

"I smell her on you," Farkas said.

"I promised her yesterday that I would teach her to read and write," Vilkas explained. "I just finished giving her a lesson upstairs."

"Did she... say anything about me?" Farkas asked, not meeting his twins gaze.

Vilkas sighed. His brother was infatuated with Lassarina, he could smell his desire for the girl as clearly as he could smell the rabbit stew Tilma was cooking upstairs.

"She doesn't even remember how she got to bed last night," he told his brother. "Best not mention to her what happened to her. Keep it a secret between us."

"Her brother saw us," Farkas said bluntly.

Vilkas sighed again, more frustrated, and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Then best be ready for whatever happens now."

Without saying another word Vilkas got up and walked out of Farkas' room and across the hall to his, closing the door and locking it behind him. He dropped his belongings and gear on the floor carelessly and climbed into his bed, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity. Sighing once again he stared at his ceiling and tried to relax a bit.

**oOo**

Einarr had awoken in the early afternoon, climbing up the stair with a troubling headache. Lassarina was playing with Fang when she spotted him and stood up.

"Einarr did you sleep well?" she asked him

He looked up at his sister and memories from last night rushed through his mind. He had heard whispering and footsteps that brought him out of his drunken sleep and went to investigate. He approached the railing of the stairs and peered over them to find his little sister pressed against a door kissing Farkas. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Farkas grinding himself into her. He stood frozen, even after they had disappeared through the door and into the dormitory. He shook himself out of his shock and went downstairs, fully intending to pull the large Nord off his sister, when he saw Farkas leading her to her bed and walking back to his room alone a moment later, with a rather noticeable bulge in his pants.

"Einarr?" Lassarina spoke up again, staring at him with her head tilted.

"Aye I slept fine," he smiled, reaching over and placing a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled back. "I was just about to take Fang out for a little walk on the plains. Did you want to come with me?"

"Of course," he nodded. "Just let me grab me sword."

Einarr walked back downstairs to retrieve his greatsword from beside his bed and saw Farkas coming down the hall. He gave him a challenging glare before stepping into the shared room and grabbing his sword. He climbed up the stairs quickly and found Lassarina talking to Farkas, a smile on her face,

"Did you help me to bed last night?" he heard her ask. "I can't remember anything past Njada beating Einarr last night."

"Aye I helped you get to bed," he nodded.

"Oh," she said. "Well thank you, that was really nice."

"It wasn't a problem Lass," he told her. "Did you want to get some training in today?"

"Actually I can't," she said looking over at Einarr. "I'm going to take a walk out in the plains with Einarr."

Einarr walked over to them and placed a hand on his sisters shoulder, but looked right at Farkas.

"I'm ready to go when you are," he said.

"Alright, let's get going then," she smiled, walking towards the door with Fang trailing behind her.

Einarr stared at Farkas for another moment before turning away and following Lassarina. She had a bow and quiver full of arrows strapped to her back and he wondered how well she could use them. The walked out of Jorrvaskr and Whiterun together, instinctively heading in the direction of the Western Watchtower.

"So how was it you escaped Helgen again?" she asked him as they passed the stables.

"I got out with Ulfric," he said, his voice a little annoyed.

"Jarl Ulfric himself?" she gasped. "That's amazing."

"I don't care for him much," Einarr growled.

"Why not?" Lassarina asked. "He's an incredible man. He's standing up to the Empire and those Thalmor."

"Can we not talk about Ulfric Stormcloak?" Einarr pleaded, his voice tight.

Lassarina stared at him, her head full of questions, but she nodded and didn't bring up Jarl Ulfric again. Instead she asked him more about his time with the Khajiit. He told her how he traveled all over Tamriel, learning all about trading and haggling from Za'nir and his deceased wife, Faraya. He talked about how he had fallen in love with Faraya, how she made him laugh and made life better every day. He even told her a bit of Kiraya. He said she had the face and body of a Nord, her hair the same shade of brown as his, but she had obvious Khajiit qualities. She had Khajiit ears and a tail, as well as a bit of fur covering areas of her body. Her eyes were blue like his, but obviously feline, and she hard sharp fingernails and fangs too.

But Einarr said that she was the cutest child to ever walk the world and his heart broke when he realized it had been seven years since he'd last seen her. She would be nine this year. He had to remember to send a courier to Za'nir so that he could bring the Caravan back to Whiterun and he could take his daughter back.

When they reached the Western Watchtower they stopped walking and stared at the dragon skeleton that still lay a few feet away. He saw Lassarina's hands shaking and could see the same question he had swirling in her eyes.

"Should we talk about this Dragonborn thing?" she asked him finally.

"I guess we should," Einarr sighed.

"The light surrounded both of us," she said. "How do we know which one of us absorbed its soul?"

"Well the soldier told us there was a way to find out," Einarr told her. "We Shout."

"Shout what?" she gave him a confused look.

"At Helgen," Einarr started. "I heard the dragon say something. It sounded like he said, Fus."

Lassarina looked at him and nodded. "I thought I heard the same thing."

"Maybe we should Shout that," Einarr shrugged.

"Okay," Lassarina agreed. "But we do it together. At the same time."

"Alright," he nodded, taking her hand in his.

They faced the plains, making sure no one was around. Fang was sitting behind then, staring at the two siblings.

"One," Lassarina counted.

"Two," Einarr continued.

"Three," the both said.

"_FUS_!"

They both fell back and stared at the air in front of them, shocked at what just happened. The looked at each other. Einarr opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, a strange shouting filled the air, making the ground quake beneath them. Fang ran to Lassarina's side and climbed onto her lap, yapping nervously. When the ground stopped quaking they looked at each other.

"The Shout," Lassarina started. "You..."

"And you," he blinked.

The Shout had proved it. It appeared that both he and Lassarina were Dragonborn.

* * *

_Yeah. That's right. I went there. BEHOLD! TWO DRAGONBORNS! Why are they both Dragonborn you ask? It has to do a lot with their mother. But don't worry, everything will be explained in due time._

_How pissed are you girls that Farkas didn't bed our fair Lassarina? I'm trying to create some tension. There's no point of throwing siblings into a story without expecting Big Brother Einarr to get over protective. Also, who knew Lassarina would be so good at fooling around? She's rather bold when she's had a few._

_Also, Did you like Vilkas' little reading lesson? Teaching can be a very intimate activity when it's just two people... And two rather attractive people at that._

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Remember to Fave/Follow/Review! I love getting reviews, Positive and Negative!_

_Much Love,_

_Mirage 3 _


	7. Chapter 7

_Another chapter full of talking, but I promise next chapter will have some action! Also I just wanted to let you know, that I changed the title a couple of times. This is The Second Half, but I didn't really love the title. Two Halves makes more sense when I look at the whole scope of my story. You'll also notice that there's a subtitle. Know what that means? SEQUELS! _

_I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Remember to Fave/Follow/Review. And check out the story that inspired my own Dragonborn fanfiction; Whisper292's An Orphan's Tale._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

For days Einarr and Lassarina didn't know what to do about their discovery. They had paced in the field beside the dragon's skeleton for a few hours, trying to figure out what to do with their knew knowledge. When they came up with nothing, they returned to Whiterun, finding the city extremely active, the people rushing back and forth and spreading exciting news.

"Did you hear that shout earlier?" one of the Whiterun guards had asked. "The one that made the ground shake?"

"Yes what was it?" Lassarina had asked him.

"It was the Greybeards summoning the Dragonborn," the guard told them.

Lassarina had no idea who the Greybeards were, but Einarr seemed to know a bit. He told her about them as they returned to Jorrvaskr, Fang trailing after them. Apparently they were an ancient and honored order of monks who lived in the monastery, High Hrothgar, on the Throat of the World. They know the ways of the Voice and worship and honor the gods. That's when Lassarina remembered the rumors of Ulfric Stormcloak using his voice to kill the High King and wondered if he too was Dragonborn.

The guards that had been at the Western Watchtower often approached her and Einarr often, asking them when they planned to answer the Greybeards summons and make the journey up the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar. She sometimes wondered that question herself. It was a huge honor to be summoned by the Greybeards, but part of her was reluctant to leave Whiterun. She had decided to wait and see what Einarr wanted to do, and most likely follow his lead once he came to a decision. But for now, all he seemed to want to do was complete a few jobs for the Companion's. He was currently somewhere near Winterhold, retrieving something important with Skjor, and had been gone for about 4 days. Though she hadn't planned on becoming a Companion, her brother's presence influenced her to reconsider, and she spent hours mulling it over, trying to come up with a decision.

"Lassarina pay attention," Vilkas' shouted at her.

She blinked and looked at Vilkas, who was standing over her, his eyes glaring. She was in the middle of a writing lesson. Vilkas would point out a passage in a book and she had to rewrite it on a blank sheet of paper as best as she could. Once she had done that he would say words to her and she had to spell them out herself and he would check to see if she got the spelling right.

"Sorry Vilkas," she murmured, writing down the last word she heard him say. "I was distracted."

"Well if you aren't going to pay attention tell me so I don't waste my time," he growled, looking down at the paper and nodding. "Though it seems part of you is listening. You spelled it right."

She smiled and set the quill down on his desk, flexing her fingers. She still wasn't used to holding the quill and her fingers cramped often when writing.

"We'll just end it here," he told her.

"But we just started," she frowned.

"Aye but you've too much on your mind to focus on your lesson," he explained.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, her shoulders slouching.

Vilkas pulled up a chair and sat beside her. "Is this about that whole Dragonborn business?"

She flinched at the very words and nodded. She was thankful that Vilkas hadn't said anything to the Companions but was still worried about what it all meant. The worry must have been obvious because Vilkas reached out and ruffled her hair, making her grimace and scowl at him.

"Why are you messing up my hair?" she demanded, untying the strip of leather from the end of her braid and running her fingers through it.

"To get your mind on something else," he told her simply, opening the desk drawer and pulling out a brush.

She looked at it and smiled. "I didn't take you as the kind of person to own a brush."

"My hair used to be longer than it is now."

Lassarina reached for the brush but he shook his head and made a twirling motion with his finger.

"I'll do it for you," he offered.

"Vilaks that isn't nece-"

"I'm the one that messed it up, I'll be the one to fix it," he insisted.

She sighed heavily and reluctantly turned her back to him, running her hands through her hair and spreading it across her back. She felt his hands grab a section of hair and the brush run through it, making her whole body relax and her eyes close from the pleasure of the tingles running across her scalp and down her spine. After a moment she sighed heavily.

"I'm worried about what this whole Dragonborn business means," she told him. "I'm worried that if people find out what Einarr and I are, they'll makes us fight the dragons for them."

"You don't have to do anything you do not wish to do," Vilkas told her. "No one controls you. You just do what you want to do."

"That's the thing," she sighed. "I have no idea what I want to do now. When I first came here I told myself I was only staying until I could earn enough money to hire a carriage to Riften. But I've been here for just about three months now."

"You've seemed to enjoy your time here," Vilkas noted. "You still think of leaving?"

"I'm not sure anymore," Lassarina frowned. "Einarr seems keen on staying here at Whiterun. He wants to buy that house in the Plains District and then have Za'nir bring Kiraya."

"I'm sure Farkas and Ria would be happy if you stayed," Vilkas said. "Torvar and Athis too."

"I do enjoy being here with everyone," she smiled.

"And I've noticed how you've taken to keep that sword with you all the time lately," he added, tapping the pommel with his fingers. "If you did stay you could become a Companion."

"I wouldn't be any good in a fight," she protested. "I know if I ever had to fight close ranged I would panic and wind up dead."

"You don't give yourself enough credit Lassarina," Vilkas told her sternly. "You fought a Sabercat with Farkas, and then helped take down a dragon."

"And I was far away from any danger," she added. "I was using my bow, not my sword."

Vilkas sighed and shook his head, putting down the brush and braiding her hair. She handed him the strip of leather to bind the end and threw it over her shoulder so she could inspect it. She ran her fingers across the neat braid and nodded.

"I'm impressed," she smirked, turning to look at him. "Didn't think you knew how to braid hair."

"Aela used to wear her hair in a similar fashion," Vilkas explained. "But she didn't know how to braid her own hair, so she would make Farkas or myself do it. We didn't want to at first, but she beat us until we agreed."

Lassarina laughed at the thought of Aela beating up the twins and just couldn't see it.

"How may I ask did she accomplish that?" she asked. "You're both bigger than her."

"Aye but we were only pups when this happened," he smiled a bit. "And Aela was well into her teens."

"Ah telling her the time I beat you and Farkas up?" Aela asked, walking into Vilkas' room.

"I would have liked to have seen it myself," Lassarina smiled.

"It was a sight to behold," Aela chuckled.

"Did you need something?" Vilkas asked.

"Yes, Kodlak was asking for you," the huntress told him. "And Rina, he wanted you to come too."

Lassarina was a bit surprised. Kodlak never asked for her. The only time she talked with the Harbinger was when she saw him upstairs. She thought she might be in some kind of trouble now and got a little nervous. Aela, noticing her frown, began chuckling.

"Don't worry Rina you aren't in trouble," Aela told her.

She nodded and stood up with Vilkas, following him out of the room and over toward Kodlak's room. They found the Harbinger sitting at a small table just outside his chambers, looking over some papers. He looked up when he heard them approach and smiled.

"Ah good you're both here," he smiled.

"Aela said you were asking for us," Vilkas said, walking closer while Lassarina simply stayed back, grabbing at her braid.

By this point in time, everyone in Jorrvaskr knew she fiddled with her braid when she was nervous, so Kodlak laughed when he saw her doing it.

"Lassarina there's no need to be nervous," Kodlak told her, motioning for her to come closer.

She nodded and took a few steps closer until she was standing in front of him, beside Vilkas.

"Vilkas there was something I wanted to talk to you about once I've finished with Lassarina, but your opinion on this matter would be well appreciated as well," Kodlak said. "I've decided that you can no longer be a maid in Jorrvaskr."

"What?" she gasped, her heartbeat picking up. "Did I do something wrong? Are you asking me to leave?"

"No my dear," Kodlak chuckled. "I've just decided that your potential is to great to simply have you remain a maid the rest of your life. Your brother is currently on an important assignment with Skjor."

"Yes I know," she nodded.

"Well that assignment will determine whether or not he's fit to be a Companion," Kodlak explained. "He asked to join several days ago. If he returns with what we asked, he will be inducted into the Companions."

"What does that have to do with me?" Lassarina asked.

"I'm no longer taking no for an answer," Kodlak sighed. "I want you to stay here at Jorrvaskr, but as a Companion, not a maid. I've decided you are to face a trial just like your brother."

She blinked, in complete shock from his words. Never once in her life did she picture herself as some warrior, fighting off bandits and helping people. She always thought she would live a quiet life, get married, have some children, and possibly run a market stand.

"Kodlak, I'm not fit to be a Companion," she began.

"But you are," Vilkas finally spoke. "You need to stop telling yourself you're no good."

"I'm sending you to Dustman's Cairn, we've learned there might be a shard of Wuuthrad somewhere inside," Kodlak told her.

"I'm to go alone?" she asked, her hands shaking at the very thought.

"Nay I would not be foolish enough to send you on a trial without someone to watch you," Kodlak told her. "Farkas will be your Shield-brother during this trial."

"Farkas?" Vilkas arched a brow at Kodlak. "Are you sure? I could go with her."

"No I need you here," the Harbinger said. "You've been on several assignments lately, and Farkas has done very few. Besides, Farkas and Lassarina have worked together before."

Lassarina lifted her thumb to her lips and bit the end of her nail. She was very nervous about this assignment. She was afraid that she would be no good and panic if she came across some danger. But then again, she had been considering asking to join as an actual Companion. Perhaps this was the Nine's way of pushing her in the right direction.

"I'll go," she told them softly.

"Good," Kodlak smiled. "Talk to Farkas upstairs and pack everything you'll need. You'll be gone for a few days."

She nodded stiffly and left Kodlak's room, heading towards the stairs. Once she got upstairs, Fang ran at her, a smooth stone in his mouth that she had given him as a toy. She knew the wolf pup expected her to throw it for him, but she just shook her head at Fang and walked over towards Farkas. He was sitting at the table, eating a Salmon steak and drinking from a tankard, which he set down when he saw her approach.

"Rina are you done with your writing lesson?" Farkas asked her.

"Yes," she told him, her voice a little off. "Actually I needed to talk to you about something."

"Are you alright?" Farkas asked, his smile quickly becoming a frown.

"Kodlak is sending me off to face a trail," she explained. "I'm to go to Dustman's Cairn and find a shard of Wuuthrad. He wants you to come with me as my Shield-brother."

"Aye he told me," Farkas nodded, his smile quickly returning. "He told me yesterday actually."

She glared at him and scowled. "You've known and told me nothing?"

"I thought you might get nervous and try to leave before Kodlak spoke to you," he shrugged. "I didn't want you to do that. I like having you around."

She blushed at his words and quickly looked down. She noticed two packs at his feet along with her bow and quiver, making her quickly look up again.

"You already packed for us?" she gaped.

Farkas grinned slyly and stood up, grabbing both packs off the ground and handing one to her. "What can I say? I was anxious to head out."

She couldn't help but smile as she swung the pack onto her back and hung her bow and quiver off it. Farkas headed to the door and Lassarina was about to follow when Fang scampered after Farkas, his tail wagging.

"Fang no you have to stay," she told the pup sternly.

Fang seemed to understand, giving her a sad face and whining. She frowned and looked around until she spotted Athis coming inside from the practice yard.

"Athis could you keep an eye on Fang while we're gone?" she asked the Dunmer.

"Of course but where are you going?" Athis asked.

"Rina's trial," Farkas explained with a smile. "She's going to join our ranks."

With a nod and a smile, Athis scooped Fang off the ground and wished Farkas and Lassarina a safe journey. She nodded and forced herself to follow Farkas as they left Jorrvaskr and then stepped through the Whiterun gates.

"Dustman's Cairn is just to the northwest of here," Farkas told her as they started down the road. "We should be a few miles away by nightfall. We'll camp for the night before heading inside in the morning."

Lassarina merely nodded and continued to follow Farkas, not having much to say.

"Are you nervous?" he asked her.

"A bit," she replied. "No I'm lying, I'm very nervous. I'm actually terrified."

"Don't be worrying too much," he told her. "I'll be at your side the entire trial, making sure you don't get hurt."

"As reassuring as that is, I'm still scared," she murmured.

"We're all nervous the first time we head into the wild looking for a fight," Farkas said. "I know I was. Just try to calm down. We'll be back in Whiterun with the shard in no time."

**oOo**

The sun was starting to set when they decided to set up camp. They searched the area for a suitable campsite when Farkas found a nice clearing sheltered by a rocky outcrop. The set down their belongings and searched for firewood together, coming back with plenty of kindling. She let Farkas start the fire while she unpacked their bed rolls and some food.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," she told Farkas as she pulled out some salted beef from her pack.

"You're going to be fine," Farkas sighed. "Stop making me repeat it."

"Sorry," she apologized, walking over to the roaring fire and taking a seat beside it.

"You don't need to apologize Lass," Farkas told her. "You just need to have more faith in yourself."

"I can't help it that I'm timid and shy," she chuckled.

"You're actually pretty bold," Farkas caught himself muttering.

"What?"

Farkas flinched and nearly smacked his forehead. He had forgotten that Lassarina had no recollection of that night they kissed. She didn't know how bold she became when she was drunk.

"Farkas what did you say?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he told her, not looking at her. "Just muttering to myself."

"No you said something about me," she said, giving him a hard stare. "What was it?"

He sighed and relented. "I said you're actually quite bold."

"Bold?" she echoed with a laugh. "No I'm not. What would make you say that?"

"Well it's only when you've had too much to drink," he added. "Like that night your brother returned."

"Gods I can't even remember most of what happened," she sighed, amused. "I remember as far as Njada knocking out Einarr, but everything after that is hazy."

She closed her eyes and tried to think, scratching her scalp with her nails. Suddenly a memory flashed into her thoughts. She had hugged Farkas on the stairs.

"Wait!" she gasped. "I remember hugging you."

Farkas looked up at her and saw her smiling, a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks were red and she had covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I don't usually hug people randomly."

"It's fine Rina," he smiled, a little hurt she didn't remember their kiss.

She smiled and took a bite of her salted beef, chewing on it as she mulled over the haze from that night. She felt like there was more she was missing. She thought hard, laying on the ground, her eyes focused on the darkening sky and the moons that started to appear.

_I hugged him, _she thought to herself. _And then..._

She gasped and sat up as the memory finally rushed back to her, making her face go completely red. She looked at Farkas and quickly realized that was a mistake. She couldn't look at him now, not after the way she behaved around him.

"I'm guessing you finally remember then?" Farkas asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh Gods what did I do?" she groaned, burying her face in her hands. "My behavior was so inappropriate."

"Nay Lass it wasn't you, it was the mead," Farkas told her, wanting to calm her down.

"I'm so embarrassed I can't even look you in the eye," she cried out, clutching at her braid with both hands.

"Lassarina it didn't bother me any," Farkas said firmly. "I understand that you were drunk."

"But we almost-"

"I know," he interrupted her. "But we didn't, so it's fine."

Lassarina groaned again and turned her back to him, not wanting him to see how red her face was. Farkas saw how troubled she was now and sighed. He got up and walked over to her side, taking a seat beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently kneaded his thumb into her muscle, tight from the way she was feeling.

"Rina I don't want things to become awkward between us," he told her. "We can forget the whole thing ever happened if that's what you want."

"We almost slept together," she murmured. "I was throwing myself at you. But you didn't go through with it."

"I didn't want to take advantage of you," he explained with a gusty sigh. "Though my body was screaming at me to go through with it my head told me it wouldn't be right."

"I don't know many men who would have done what you did," she said.

"I wanted to," he repeated, being entirely honest.

"But you didn't," she added, glancing at him, her face still red.

The sight of her face, her cheeks rosy and eyes wide, all but took his breath away. He felt himself growing hard and wanted to do nothing more than reach out and kiss her. She must have noticed a change in his eyes since she quickly turned her face away.

"Lassarina, you have a way of making a mans resolve weaken," he told her, his voice tight. "Despite our friendship, I can't help but want to be with you."

"I know," she replied. "I've known for a while."

"How?" he asked her, a bit surprised.

"That first day we met, when you made me leave your room. I recognized the look in your eyes. I've seen it too many times before. And... And I heard you make that sound once I had left."

It was Farkas' turn to duck his head in embarrassment. He placed his hand on his brown and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. She had known that long and never behaved different around him.

"I'm used to men looking at me that way," she spoke, as if reading his mind. "My adopted father and brothers always looked at me like that. Even the guests at the inn. I took to sleeping with a dagger under my pillow."

"Did any of them ever-"

"Yes," she interrupted him, her voice lacking any emotion. "A few of them had. The last one before I escaped was one of my brothers."

He saw something fall from her cheeks and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to reveal the tears in her eyes. The tears didn't bother him as much as the sight of her eyes. They were blank, lacking any emotion. He had never seen her eyes like that before and it made him extremely unhappy to see her like this.

"Lass-"

"I killed him," she whispered, her voice cracking.

"What?" his eyes grew wide.

"The previous ones. I never pulled my dagger out on them because I was scared of what would happen to me if I killed them. I hadn't planned on killing my adopted brother, but.."

"You don't have to say anymore," he said, reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms.

"He was hurting me," she cried. "He was hitting my face. I wanted it to stop. I screamed and begged. When he didn't stop I pulled the dagger out from under my pillow and... and shoved it in his chest."

"You were defending yourself," he told her, holding her close to her chest.

"That's why I ran away," she told him. "They would have killed me for murdering him."

Farkas hushed her and held her close while she cried, noting that he was making a habit of holding her when she cried. But he didn't really mind. He enjoyed holding her close to him, breathing in her sweet scent and feeling her clutch his chest. After a while she stopped crying and he pulled back a bit to look down at her. Her eyes were still blank and she was frowning.

"Why are you so kind?" she asked him. "You don't have to be so nice to me."

"Aye I know," he told her with a smile. "But I want to."

"Why?" she demanded.

He took a deep breath. "Because I've taken a liking to you Rina. I can't help but smile every time I see you. I want to hold you like this every day."

He felt her whole body stiffen while he spoke and wondered what would happen now. He told her how he felt. He needed to know if she felt the same way.

"I like you too," she said finally. "I feel safe when I'm with you."

He smiled and lowered his head to kiss her, but she held him away.

"But I don't want to rush into anything just yet," she added. "Things have gotten very complicated and everything is happening so fast. My brother's back, Kodlak wants me to be a Companion-"

"I understand," Farkas interrupted. "We can talk about this when we get back to Whiterun."

She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Thank you for understanding."

He wrapped his arms around her again and held her close, feeling happy and a bit sad. She liked him, but she didn't know what she wanted to do. With a sigh he realized he would just have to wait until they finished her trial and return to Jorrvaskr. He had another realization as he glanced up at the moon that she had told him so much about herself, but he still had secrets that she couldn't begin to comprehend.

* * *

_I wanted Farkas and Lassarina to have another moment this chapter and realize their feelings towards one another. I know you Vilkas shippers must be disappointed but please forgive me. It's never easy to choose between the twins! They're just so freaking gorgeous!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Remember to Fave/Follow/Review! I love getting reviews, Positive and Negative!_

_Much Love,_

_Mirage 3 _


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, as promised, here is an action packed scene! We all remember the Exploration of Dustman's Cairn to retrieve Wuuthrad. We learn a lot about the Companions during this quest, but we still go through with the quest line. Why? Cause being a Companion is awesome!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292. Your Dragonborn saga kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Are you ready to go in?" Farkas asked Lassarina, standing right at the entrance to Dustman's Cairn.

She stared at the door sealing the temple. It was made of a strong iron and looked really heavy. Farkas had told her they would no doubt find Draugr inside the temple, but reassured her that they easy to handle. She took a deep breath and pulled on her bow string. It was nice and taut.

"I'm ready," she nodded.

Farkas pushed open the iron doors and a rush of dank moldy air hit them, making both of them wrinkle their noses. Farkas led the way in and Lassarina followed closely, an arrow ready to shoot anything that came at them. They walked down a flight of steps and found themselves inside a lit chamber with a desk in the center and sarcophagus' on the wall. They were all open and the corpses from inside lay on the ground. Lassarina approached one of the bodies and shuddered. The draugr was dried up and lacked any clothing. She spotted some gold pieces around it and knelt to pick them up, resisting the urge to vomit.

"This way," Farkas called softly.

She turned to see him standing near some stairs leading farther down into the tomb and walked over to him. She stopped however when she spotted a chest beside the desk.

"Rina?" Farkas called again.

"Give me a moment," she told him, kneeling beside the chest and pulling out a lockpick.

She picked the lock for a few moments, leaning in closely and listening to the tumblers. She smiled when she heard the familiar click of a lock opening and lifted the lid. Inside the chest was some gold, a healing potion, and a rusted sword. She ignored the blade and pocketed the potion and gold.

"Where'd you learn to pick a lock?" Farkas asked when she finally joined him by the stairs.

"You don't grow up in Riften without learning a thing or two about picking a lock and a few pockets," she told him with a smile. "If I had stayed in Riften I think I would have made quite the thief."

"You can't possibly be that good," Farkas scoffed.

She sighed and shrugged, walking passed him and reaching into his pocket with practiced ease. She pulled out the gold he had looted from one of the Draugr bodies and looked over her shoulder, waving her coin filled hand at him. His eyes went wide and he reached into his pocket only to find it empty.

"How did you-"

"It's a gift," she smirked, giving him back the gold.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. She was always full of surprises, even if they weren't exactly legal. He hadn't even felt her small hand slip into his pocket. Just the thought of her hand anywhere near his pants was distracting enough. He sighed and put the gold back in his pocket, resuming the lead down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs Farkas dropped into a crouch and pulled his sword out, nodding at Lassarina to do the same.

"There's some Draugr ahead," he whispered to her. "These are up and about."

"How can you tell?" she asked quietly.

"I can hear them," he replied, stepping forward carefully.

She strained her ears but didn't hear anything. But she trusted Farkas and if he said there were Draugr ahead, then she believed him. She nocked an arrow and followed him, her footsteps barely making a sound. She could see another chamber ahead and looking closely at the doorway she saw something moving towards the back. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was a moving corpse, its eyes glowing blue and holding a large sword.

"Hang back and fire arrows," Farkas ordered her quietly. "I'll fight them head on if they get too close."

She nodded and pulled back her bowstring as far as it would go. She narrowed her eyes at the Draugr and released it, listening to the familiar sound of the arrow whizzing through the air before it hit its mark, right in the Draugr's face. She grinned and expected it to fall, but was proven wrong when it snarled and turned to look right at her. Her heart thudded in her chest and she nocked another arrow, firing it a second later, hitting the Draugr in the chest. She fired two more arrows before it fell and sighed, relieved.

The noise must have alerted other Draugr, for a moment later two more Draugr appeared and rushed towards them. Farkas roared a battle cry and swung his sword at the closest one, his blade embedding itself right in the Draugr's gut. He tried to pull his sword out to slice down the other one, but his blade was stuck. Lassarina saw her shield-brother was in trouble and pulled out her sword, rushing at the Draugr as it lifted its own sword to Farkas. She stabbed it in the neck, earning a gurgling cry from it as it fell. Her hand let go of the handle of her sword and she stared at it, shocked at what she just did.

"Good job," Farkas smiled.

"Thanks," she panted, still a little shocked.

She pulled her sword from the Draugr's neck and looted the body, pleasantly surprised to find it had been carrying some arrows. She admired the strange arrows and poked the tip, pleased to find they were very sharp and not worn out at all. Farkas helped her loot the bodies, finding even more arrows and some gold, before pressing on. They left the crypt behind them, walking into a large chamber. Farkas walked right up to a path that was closed off by a gate.

"This is the only way through," he told her. "Start looking for a switch or level that'll open the gate."

Lassarina nodded and looked around the room. She found an Arcane Enchanter on one end of the room and inspected it for just a moment before continuing the search. She finally walked into an alcove of the chamber, spotting a pull lever. She grabbed up some healing and stamina potions before walking up to the lever.

"I found it!" she called as she pulled it.

She heard a metallic rolling sound behind her and turned to see a gate had fallen and trapped her in the alcove.

"Shit," she cursed, running up to the gate.

Farkas laughed and walked up to the gate. "Get yourself trapped?"

"This isn't funny!" she shouted, panicking a bit. "How do I get out?"

"Try the lever behind you," he suggested.

She turned back to the lever and pulled it back and forth, but the gate didn't go up.

"Farkas it's not working," she groaned, going back to the gate and grabbing onto the bars.

"Don't worry," Farkas told her, reaching through the bars and stroking her cheek. "Just sit tight and I'll find the release."

She smiled at him, glad that he was here with her. Then she spotted some movement behind Farkas and saw a large group of people come into the chamber, swords in hand.

"Farkas!" she shouted, warning him.

Farkas turned around and found himself surrounded. He held his sword in both hands and glared at the people.

_Silver hand, _he thought to himself angrily.

"It's time to die dog," one of them spat.

"We knew you'd be coming here," another said. "Your mistake Companion."

Farkas looked at each of them. They held silver weapons in their hand and knew right away he wouldn't be able to take them all down with just his sword. He heard Lassarina kicking and shaking the gate in frustration, trying to get to him, but to no avail. He had to fight them alone.

"Which one is that?" asked a woman.

"It doesn't matter. He wears that armor, he dies."

"No!" Lassarina shouted from behind the bars. She had pulled out her bow and nocked and arrow, but knew that there were too many of them.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story," another woman sneered.

Farkas knew he had no choice. "None of you will be alive to tell it."

He dropped his sword and allowed the beast to take him over. He cried out in pain as his bones broke and popped. He fell to his knees and started to rip his armor off, yelling as fur erupted all across his skin. His teeth turned to fangs and his nails became claws. His face changed into that of a wolf and the transformation was complete. He let out an angry howl and charged at the Silver Hand, slashing his claws and snapping his fangs, making them fall to him in a bloody mess.

Lassarina had backed away from the gate when Farkas began to change, her jaw dropped and her face pale in horror. Farkas was a werewolf. She watched him, standing as far from the gate as possible, as he tore into the bodies of their attackers. Blood flew into the air and pooled on the ground. By the time he had killed them all, you couldn't even recognize the bodies.

She flinched back when Farkas turned to look at her. He stalked over to the gate and stared at her through the bars, blood dripping from his lupine face. She took several deep shuddering breaths, thankful that the gate was separating her from him right now. Suddenly Farkas' wolf form whined and he tried to poke his snout through the bars, his eyes staring at her sadly. Any fear she had disappeared when she looked at his eyes. She walked over to the gate and stared at Farkas, not sure what to do. She slowly reached out and placed her hand on Farkas' nose.

"Farkas?" she whispered.

He whined again and his tongue licked her hand, reassuring her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Wait," his words sounded more like a growl than anything.

She nodded and watched him head towards the previously gates tunnel. He disappeared for a moment and then the gate trapping her in the alcove raised, freeing her. She slowly stepped out, keeping her eyes on the tunnel. She heard a strangled growl that turned into a moan of pain, accompanied by the wet snapping sound of breaking bones. She started to walk over to check on Farkas when he walked back into the chamber, no longer a wolf and no longer wearing any clothing.

She blushed and quickly turned away, but the image was burned into her mind. His body was ripped with muscle, and she had seen several scars laced across his flesh. His chest was covered with dark, course hair and traveled down to his navel and even lower. She couldn't help sparring another glance over her shoulder, peeking below his waist. She blushed even more and turned away again. He was a lot bigger than the men she'd previously seen. She didn't look at him again and heard him shuffling around, trying to put his clothes back on.

"You can look," he told her after a while.

She turned around and stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable under her gaze as he slipped on a shirt. His armor had been spared from his transformation, having ripped it off in time, but his pants and undershirt were shredded. He was thankful he carried a spare change of clothes in his pack in case he changed unexpectedly and was now wearing them. He was slipping his chest armor back on when he finally decided to break the silence.

"I hope I didn't scare you," he said softly, afraid to meet her gaze.

"What was that?" she asked him, her voice shaking.

"It's a blessing given to some of us," he explained. "We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome."

A terrifying thought came to her and she asked, "Are you going to make me a werewolf?"

He chuckled. "No. Only the Circle have the beast blood. Prove your honor to be a Companion." He sighed and quoted the line he always heard Skjor and Aela speak. "Eyes on the prey, not the horizon."

She fell quiet again and Farkas stood up, picking up his greatsword from the ground. He stared at the ground, only seeing the lower half of her body. He could smell the fear on her but he also could smell curiosity and worry.

Her own mind was reeling. Her feelings at the moment were so conflicted. Part of her was terrified of Farkas, having listened to horror stories of werewolves killing unlucky Nords that traveled the roads at night as a child. The other part of her was desperate to reach of to the man before her. While she stood trapped behind the gate she thought she would have to watch those people cut Farkas down, and she wouldn't have been able to stop them. What she felt at that moment was not fear of Farkas' curse. It was fear of losing Farkas.

"We should keep moving," he told her. "Still the Draugr to worry about."

"Farkas," she said, stepping forward.

He looked up and met her gaze. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised so he stood there, staring down at her. He could feel her body shaking a bit, but he knew it wasn't from the fear of him.

"I thought they were going to kill you," she whispered, her arms tight around him.

He wrapped his own arms around her and held her close. "I wouldn't have let them."

"I was so scared for you," her breath hitched. "I couldn't help you."

He smiled softly and felt her push him back a bit. He looked at her and saw her hand reach up for his head, pulling it down so she could kiss him. The kiss was needy but quick, Lassarina ending it. He wasn't having any of that. He grabbed her braid and pulled her face to his, slanting his mouth over hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She returned the kiss greedily, clutching his shoulders and whimpering. He pulled away and panted, staring at her with a grin.

"I thought you didn't want to rush into anything?" he chuckled, remembering her words from last night.

"Shut up," she scowled, smacking his chest lightly.

"Didn't hurt Rina," he laughed.

"Wasn't trying," she smirked, cradling his face in her hands and pulled it down so she could kiss him again.

**oOo**

They made it through the rest of Dustman's Cairn, running into a few more Silver Hand and Draugr along the way and disposing of them. When they finally reached the chamber where the shard of Wuuthrad was being held, they were both exhausted. They were relieved to find the chamber empty and the shard in plain sight, on top of a sarcophagus.

"There it is," Lassarina sighed, jogging over to the shard.

Farkas followed her, unable to resist a glance at her backside as she ran ahead. She seemed to get used to fighting after taking down a few foes and was rather excited that they were nearly done. He came to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist as she reached for the shard. She giggled when she picked it up and put it in her pack.

"Now we can go home," she smiled over her shoulder.

"Aye," he replied, ducking his head to steal another kiss.

His lips barely touched hers when one of the lid of one iron coffins around them fell down, making them jump, and a Draugr stepped out, gurgling angrily at them. Farkas reached for his blade and pushed Lassarina behind him, ready to shield her. He heard her pull her sword out of its scabbard and she came to stand beside him.

"It's only one," she told him. "We'll kill it and get out of here."

Just as the last word fell from her lips, more of the coffins began to open, angry Draugr emerging from them. Within moments they were facing a small fighting force, all gurgling at them and pointing their swords.

"You were saying?" Farkas growled, pushing her behind him.

A draugr got too close for comfort and Farkas roared, swinging his sword at it and slicing its head off. Lassarina stepped around him and sliced at a Draugr that was approaching from the left, thrusting her blade through its chest before pulling it and kicking it to the ground. They both hacked and slashed at any Draugr that came close. They had brought down many, but in the heat of battle they had become separated, many Draugr standing between them.

"Rina!" he shouted when he saw a Draugr sneaking up behind her. "Behind you!"

She turned around quickly and sliced down the Draugr. She kicked at one that was crawling on the ground towards her. The kick made its helmet fly off and she then slammed her foot down on its skull, crushing it beneath her boot. She looked over at Farkas and saw he was being overwhelmed. Another Draugr came up to her while she was looking and managed to slash her arm with its blade. She cried out in pain and backed away, looking down at the wound. Blood was flowing from it and she bit her lip, trying to ignore it. She thrust her sword into the Draugr's head and backed into a wall, exhausted.

Farkas was still trying to cut his way through the horde of Draugr, but was starting to get tired. A few of them had gotten some hits in, cutting his arms and his leg, but his armor kept him from receiving any serious injuries. He glanced over at Lassarina, relieved to see she was safe for the moment, but backed against a wall with more Draugr advancing towards her. He watched as the lid from the sarcophagus the shard was on flew off and a Draugr larger than the other climbed out, his glowing eyes trained on Lassarina.

"Damn it," he growled, cutting down two more Draugr so he could get through.

Lassarina watched the larger Draugr walk towards her and raised her sword to protect herself. As she stared at it she started to think she wouldn't be able to defend herself against it. But then she noticed a bleeding Farkas running towards it from behind, shouting a battle cry. He ran his sword across the Draugr back and it screamed. Lassarina took the opportunity to run forward and stab the Draugr through the head. Its eyes became lifeless once again and it fell to the ground.

"Nice team work Rina," Farkas smirked, pulling his sword out from the Draugr's torso.

Lassarina looked over to smile at him, but quickly gasped in horror when she saw a Draugr standing right behind Farkas, it's sword poised to attack.

"Farkas!" she shouted.

Her warning came too late. The Draugr's sword came down, slashing his shoulder. Blood flowed freely from the wound and Farkas screamed in pain, falling to his knees. Lassarina panicked at the sight of him falling and the remaining Draugr approaching and did the first thing she could think of. She used her Shout.

"_Fus!_" she shouted, sending the reanimated bodies flying clear across the chamber.

She held her sword in her tight grip and picked up a second one from one of the dead Draugr as she walked over to them. She was furious. They had injured Farkas and now all she wanted to do was hack them to pieces. She started shoving the blades into the Draugr's head as they got back on their feet, quickly sending them back down, and finished them all off. The room was silent, the only sound coming from Farkas, who was gasping from the pain.

"Farkas!" Lassarina cried, dropping both the blades and running over to him.

He was kneeling on the ground, clutching at his shoulder, which was bleeding heavily. His faces was twisted in pain and his teeth were clenched. Lassarina knelt beside him and reached for the wound, trying to inspect it as best as she could.

"Oh gods I don't know what to do," she said, her voice shaking. "Farkas what do I do?"

"Healing potion," Farkas grunted.

Lassarina reached into her pack and pulled out one of the potions, pulling the cork out with her teeth. She held it to Farkas' lips and he chugged it down, grimacing at the taste. Within moments the insufferable pain dulled to an ache, but was still bleeding.

"It's still bleeding," Lassarina said, reached out and putting pressure on it. "Talos help me."

She prayed to the Nine Divines, praying for them to stop the bleeding. She could feel her hands shaking as they pressed into the wound, wishing for a way to help Farkas.

_Talos, Akatosh, Kynareth!_ She prayed, shutting her eyes. _Please help me help him!_

She felt a warm surge of power fill her body and spread to her hands. Farkas sighed in relief and she opened her eyes. She found her hands glowing in a golden light and the blood stopped flowing from Farkas' wound. She golden light continued to glow for several moments, draining Lassarina of her strength. When it finally went out she was panting heavily and her hands fell from Farkas' shoulder. She had to brace herself against the ground to keep from falling over.

"Lassarina?" Farkas gasped, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so tired," she murmured.

"Why didn't you say you were a healer Rina?" Farkas asked her.

"I didn't know," she replied, her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to keep them open. "I prayed for a way to help you. And then the golden light came out on its own. Why am I so tired?"

"You've drained your magic," he told her, using what little knowledge he had of magic. "Why didn't you stop before that happened?"

"I couldn't control it," she whispered, looking at him. "But are you alright?"

"Aye I'm fine," he nodded, glancing at the wound.

She had stopped the bleeding and closed it up a bit, but it was still an open wound. He would have to have stitch his wound up as soon as possible. He got up to his feet, feeling re-energized, and helped Lassarina up, wrapping an arm around her waist as he led her towards the nearby stairs. She struggled to keep her head up as they walked, sparing a glance at the wall she leaned against. There was some strange, but familiar looking writing carved into the stone, one word standing out the most in her mind.

_Yol, _she read, immediately understanding the strange language.

She wanted to stare at the wall a bit longer but Farkas was leading her away from it, up a set of wooden stairs. She was too tired to say much, so she just held onto Farkas as they walked out of Dustman's Cairn.

**oOo**

Farkas decided that they would camp for the night outside of the tomb, sheltered by some trees. He gave Lassarina any food he found in his pack, ordering her to eat it. She was starting to feel better, her energy slowly starting to return to her, as she bit into her fourth apple. Farkas stared at her from across the fire he built, relaxing considerably when he saw the color returning to her cheeks. She noticed his staring and glared at him.

"I don't understand why you're worrying about me so much," she muttered. "You're the one with the injury."

"Aye but you healed it," he told her. "Well you healed the worst of it."

The wound was starting to sting again and he worked on undoing the leather straps of his armor so he could see to it. He muttered a soft curse when he pulled the armor off, his wound becoming agitated and beginning to bleed a bit. Farkas stripped off his blood soaked shirt and glanced at the wound. It was more shallow than it was before. He was sure that the Draugr's sword had gone in at least an inch or two, and the majority of the cut was more towards his back.

"I might have to have Tilma stitch this up in Jorrvaskr," Farkas sighed. "I can't stitch it myself."

"I can do it," Lassarina told him, holding onto a tree as she stood up.

"Rina sit down before you fall," he growled at her.

"I'll sit down when I'm next to you," she told him, her eyes stubborn.

She stumbled over and quickly sat down beside Farkas, ignoring his naked chest and back and focusing on his injury. Most of the blood had dried up and was caked around the wound. She pulled her waterskin from her belt and grabbed his bloody shirt, ripping off a clean section so she could wash the blood from his skin. She quietly cleaned his shoulder with the wet rag, blushing the entire time.

"You'll need a bath when we get back to Jorrvaskr," she told him. "You have blood all over your back."

"I know," he murmured.

"Not to mention you smell," she giggled randomly.

He looked over his shoulder at her with a playful scowl. "You don't exactly smell like snowberries and dragons tongue yourself."

"I probably smell better than you," she laughed, pinching her nose closed.

He laughed with her and waited for her to finish cleaning around his wound. Once she was done he handed her a needle and thread, drinking another healing potion to dull the pain as she stitched him up.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him, biting her lip when his muscle twitched.

"I've had worse," he reassured her. "I'd probably still be back in there if you didn't heal me."

"I'm glad the Nine's gave me the ability to heal at that moment," she sighed. "That's almost twice I lose you in one day. You're got to stop being so reckless."

"Says the woman who pulled a strange lever without checking her surroundings," Farkas retorted mild mannerly.

She blushed furiously and bit off the end of the thread as she finished stitching Farkas up. "I didn't know the lever would make the gate fall."

"That's why you look around you before pulling any switches," he told her, turning around to look at her.

"It was my first time exploring a tomb," she sniffed. "You know that."

He chuckled, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "I know. I'm just giving you a hard time."

She blushed as she stared at him. Without any warning he pulled her closer to him, setting her right between his knees and pressing her back to his chest, holding her close and laying his jaw on the top of her head. Her body stiffened a bit, unused to such intimate contact with a man, but after a while she relaxed and stared at the fire.

"Remind me not to ever get you angry," Farkas said, breaking the silence.

"Why?" she asked him confused.

"I don't want to end up like those Draugr you finished off," he told her, his voice laced with a dry humor. "What did you do to them? What magic was that that sent them flying clear across the room?"

He felt her body stiffen again and he frowned.

"Rina what's wrong?" he asked her, concerned.

"I forgot you saw that," she sighed. "It's something new I recently found out about myself."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well you know how Vilkas, Einarr and I helped kill a dragon several days ago right?" she started.

She felt Farkas nod and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well when we killed it, the dragon's body started to burn with a brilliant light, turning to ash," she explained, her mind relieving the memory. "The light surrounded me and Einarr and when it was gone all that was left of the dragon were its bones. A soldier told us we were something called Dragonborn, that we could absorb a Dragons soul and steal its power when we slay it."

"Dragonborn?" Farkas gasped. "But I thought they were only stories."

"At least you knew a bit about them," she sighed heavily. "Einarr and I had no idea what we were. That magic I used that sent those Draugr flying was something the soldier called a Shout."

"I know of the Voice," he nodded. "The Greybeards study it. But still, I can't believe you and Einarr are Dragonborn."

"Please don't treat me any differently," she told him, her voice taking a panicked tone.

"I won't," he promised her. "Dragonborn or not. You're still the Lassarina I like."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him. He couldn't resist any longer and ducked his head down for a kiss. The only intimate action he would allow himself that night.

* * *

_So Lassarina knows Farkas is a werewolf and Farkas knows Rina is Dragonborn. There shouldn't be any secrets in a relationship, no matter how weird... Though this is pretty weird. LOL._

_Also, check Rina out. She's not that bad at fighting. She just needs to see Farkas in mortal danger to become fearless and start slicing heads off! Don't make a red head mad people, they're famous for their bad tempers!_

_Well hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Coming up, Farkas and Rina return to Jorrvaskr, how will Einarr react?! Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	9. Chapter 9

_LEMON WARNING! Some of the following content is not appropriate for those under the age of 18. If you don't want to read it, scroll past the small portion of foreplay and onto the rest of the chapter. Things get a little heated between Lassarina and Farkas. Let's just say Einarr does not approve._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292. Your Dragonborn saga kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

They returned to Jorrvaskr late in the afternoon the next day, having woken up before the sun rose. They wanted to just go down to their chambers and rest, but found Vilkas awaiting their return at the top of the steps outside the mead hall. His eyes flashed when he saw Farkas' blood soaked shirt and Lassarina's bandaged arm.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"Some Draugr got lucky," Farkas explained. "But we're fine."

Vilkas stared at them for several moments before nodding. "We've been awaiting your return."

"Why were you waiting?" Lassarina asked.

Vilkas gave her a smile before turning. "Come, follow me."

Lassarina glanced at Farkas, but he just walked right past her with a smile on his face, going to stand beside his brother. With a sigh, she followed the twins around to the back of Jorrvaskr. She saw everyone standing in the training yard, the Circle standing near the wall with Einarr beside them, while the rest of the Companions stood by the tables. Farkas and Vilkas took their places beside Kodlak.

"Lassarina stand beside your brother," Kodlak told her.

Lassarina stood beside Einarr and gave him a nervous glance. "What's going on?"

Before Einarr could answer her Kodlak spoke. "Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome two new souls into our mortal fold."

Lassarina blinked and realized she was attending her own ceremony of induction to the Companions. She looked at Farkas once again and saw he was looking at her proudly. She returned the smile and looked back at Kodlak as he continued to speak.

"These two have endured, have challenged, and have shown their valor," Kodlak continued. "Who will speak for them?"

Farkas and Skjor stepped forward.

"We stand witness to the courage of the souls before us," they said in unison, no doubt having spoken the words before.

Lassarina couldn't help but duck her head in embarrassment. She felt a hand grab hold of hers and looked over at her brother. He was not looking at her but his hand squeezed hers gently, reassuring her and saying everything that needed to be said. That he was proud of her and happy they were being welcomed into the rank of the Companions together.

"Would you raise your shields in their defense?" Kodlak asked.

"We would stand at their backs, that the world might never overtake us," they two spoke.

"And would you raise your swords in their honor?"

"They stand ready to meet the blood of their foes."

"And would you raise a mug in their names?" Kodlak asked, a smile on his face.

Skjor smirked while Farkas chuckled. "We would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in their stories."

Lassarina couldn't help but laugh silently as the two men spoke, her blush becoming more apparent. Sparing a glance at her brother she saw his eyes were also alight with humor.

"Then the judgment of this Circle is complete," Kodlak announced. "Their hearts beat with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

With that the Companions voices united as the cheered. "It shall be so!"

The ceremony ended and Lassarina was immediately swept into her brothers embrace. She laughed and returned the hug, kissing him on the cheek. He in turn kissed her brow and smiled down at her.

"I'm proud of you little sister," he told her.

"And I you brother," she told him, hugging him once again.

"You're part of our family now," Kodlak told them as he approached.

Lassarina stepped away from her brother and embraced Kodlak. She respected the aging Harbinger a great deal, viewing him both as a teacher and a father figure. He had much wisdom to give and she was sure to listen to all of it before the day he left this plane.

"Kodlak thank you for this," she told him.

Kodlak squeezed her tightly. "My dear Lassarina, you have earned this great honor. Both you and your brother."

She felt herself torn from Kodlak's side and pulled into a great big bear hug. She knew right away it was Farkas without even looking over her shoulder and laughed.

"Enough or you'll crush me with your brute strength," she laughed as he easily lifted her off the ground and swung her around.

Farkas set her down and she looked over at her brother, who was being congratulated by Aela and Skjor.

"Congratulations Lassarina," Vilkas spoke, appearing at her side.

"Thank you Vilkas," she smiled, bowing her head to him.

"Why are we still standing outside?" Torvar demanded loudly. "Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

"Torvar you just want to use this as an excuse to drink heavily," Njada told him.

"So what, we're not going to welcome the two newest Companions properly?" Torvar asked.

"Nay we are," Kodlak laughed. "Let us retire inside and celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and followed the Harbinger inside. The moment Lassarina stepped through the doors, Fang ran up to her, yapping excitedly and his tail wagging.

"Fang I missed you too," she laughed as she picked the growing pup off the ground.

Fang was close to two months old now and was sniffing at her eagerly. Inspecting each strange scent, whether it was Draugr blood or just her own sweat. She looked down at herself and actually grimace at how she must look.

"Lassarina come have a drink!" Ria called.

"I will once I clean myself off," she told her friend. "I'd like to clean some of the Draugr blood off before I even think of doing anything else."

"You can use my room to wash up," Aela offered. "There's some more of my old armor in the bottom drawer of my wardrobe too if you'd like to change. I was going to give it to you anyways."

"Thank you Aela," Lassarina said to the huntress before heading to the stairs.

As she descended down to the living quarters, she caught Farkas' eye and saw his stormy eyes were eying her hungrily. She couldn't help but blush and quickly look away as she hurried downstairs and to Aela's room. Once she was inside she closed the door behind her and set Fang down on the ground.

"Don't go getting into any trouble," she warned the wolf pup as she undid the laces of her low-cut jerkin.

She walked over to Aela's wardrobe and found the leather armor folded neatly in the bottom drawer. The clothing was identical to what she wore now, only the jerkin was a light tan and the leather pants were a dark brown. She peeled off the rest of her clothing and her small clothes and walked over to the basin filled with clean water. Grabbing a nearby rag and a bit of soap, Lassarina started to wash herself off, starting with her hair. She undid the braid and leaned her head over the basis as she filled a cup full of water and poured it over her long tresses. Once it was wet enough she lathered it up with soap and scrubbed for several minutes before rinsing it out. Once her hair was clean she grabbed a wash cloth and started to clean the dried blood and sweat off her body.

She took several minutes to get clean, making sure she got every inch of her, the water in the basin all murky once she was done. She sighed happily and walked over towards Aela's bed, where she laid down her clothes. She quickly threw them on and braided her wet hair once again before clicking her tongue at Fang to follow her. The moment she opened the door, Farkas pulled her out and reached around her to close it before pushing her against it.

"Farkas what are you-"

The rest of her words were unspoken as Farkas ducked his head and slanted his mouth over her in a brutal kiss. She whimpered against his lips and clutched his shirt with her hands, noting he had cleaned up too. He was wearing a linen shirt and black leather trousers, and he smelled fresher, his skin cleansed of all the sweat and blood it had accumulated on the road. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Farkas," she panted against his lips.

He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck, nibbling lightly on the delicate skin with his teeth. She gasped from the sudden tingling pleasure filling her body and stretched out her neck, giving him better access.

"If you hadn't been in Aela's room, I wouldn't have waited out here for you," her murmured against her skin. "Just knowing that you were on the other side, wearing nothing but your skin nearly drove me mad."

"Farkas we can't," she moaned. "Everyone's upstairs. They'll be wondering where we went."

"To Oblivion with them," he laughed, reaching up with one hand and grabbing her breast through her jerkin.

"Oh gods," she gasped, warmth spreading in between her legs as he gently squeezed it.

"I honestly think Aela gave you this armor to torture me," Farkas growled, pulling the laces loose at the top where her cleavage was boldly displayed. "It makes your breasts taunt any man who looks at them, looking ready to spill out."

He loosened the top half of the laces enough for him to be able to reach into the jerkin and pull her breast out of her small clothes. He lowered his head and took one of the soft mounds in his hand while placing his lips on the other. He ran the tip of his tongue across the skin until he reached her nipple, taking it into his mouth. Lassarina moaned and buried her fingers in his hair.

"Farkas," she cried out, resting her head on the door behind her.

She could hear Fang howling inside, scratching at the door with his paws. She hadn't even realized the pup had gotten trapped in the room, but the thought immediately left her head when Farkas lightly bit down on her nipple with his teeth. She gasped and pulled on his hair, her head swimming from the lust and pleasure filling her body. He chuckled and lifted his head to kiss her again, brushing his lips against her quickly before moving to her ear.

"I can't wait to make you scream," he whispered to her as he licked her earlobe.

She whimpered and pressed her body against his, eager for their clothes to be off and craving bare skin contact. She felt his hands reaching down for her pants when suddenly they disappeared, as did Farkas. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Einarr pulling Farkas away from her and punching him square in the jaw.

"Einarr!" she shrieked, covering her chest with her arms. "What in Oblivion do you think you're doing?!"

Einarr ignored her and punched Farkas again, sending him down to the ground. Lassarina quickly laced her jerkin back up and ran over to her brother, grabbing his arm as he raised it to punch Farkas again.

"Einarr stop it!" she ordered.

"Get off of me!" Einarr snarled, shoving her away with his superior strength.

She fell to the ground and looked up at her brother, who was stalking over to Farkas. Farkas had managed to get up off the ground in the few seconds Lassarina had distracted Einarr and was ready for his next hit. He ducked out of the way of the punch and swung his own fist at Einarr, hitting him right in the stomach. Einarr grunted in pain and clutched his stomach, giving Farkas an open window to punch him in the face. Lassarina got to her feet and glared at the two of them.

"Stop it both of you!" she screamed.

The sounds of fighting must have reached upstairs, because Vilkas and Skjor appeared beside Lassarina and started to pull the two fighting men apart. They fought to get free and were giving Vilkas and Skjor a bit of trouble, but then Athis and Aela stepped him to assist. Lassarina covered her mouth with her hands as she watched her brother and Farkas get held down.

"What in Oblivion is going on?!" Skjor demanded, his voice and face filled with rage.

"Ask him," Farkas spat, glaring at Einarr. "He started it."

"You were the one hanging off my sister as if she were a common whore!" Einarr snarled, struggling to break free from Skjor's hold.

"Einarr!" Lassarina shouted, her face red with shame. "Be quiet! It's none of your damned business!"

More of the Companions came down from the mead hall, watching the whole scene in silence.

"You're my sister!" Einarr retorted. "Anything you do is my business!"

"By the Nine what happened here?" Aela asked, though from the look in her eye Lassarina saw she knew exactly what had happened.

"You didn't have to react this drastically!" Lassarina growled at her brother as she walked over to Farkas, who had stopped struggling but was still being held back by Vilkas and Athis.

His lip was bleeding and his jaw red, showing the beginnings of a nasty bruise. Einarr didn't look any better, his eye already starting to swell shut and his teeth stained with blood.

"This is the second time I found the two of you like that," Einarr said.

"Second time?!" Lassarina gaped.

"By Ysmir's beard everyone calm down!" Kodlak ordered.

"I need to get out of here," Lassarina growled, stomping past the other Companions and up the stairs.

She slammed the doors of Jorrvaskr behind her as she walked out, fuming with anger. She was so embarrassed by the scene her brother had caused and didn't even want to spend the night in the mead hall. Knowing she had nowhere else to go, she headed down to the Bannered Mare. The inn was warm and everyone within was drinking and listening to the bard Mikael play on his lute. She took a seat at the bar, where the innkeeper Hulda was wiping down the wood.

"Lassarina, what bring you here tonight?" the innkeeper asked her.

"I need a room for the night," she muttered, her eyes still bright with anger.

"Did something happen back at Jorrvaskr?" Hulda asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "I learned how idiotic men are."

"You're just learning that now?" Hulda chuckled. "My you are young. Have a little fight with Farkas?"

Lassarina looked up, surprised at Hulda's knowledge. "How did you-"

"Rina dear, thing you've got to know about innkeepers," Hulda interrupted. "We learn everyone's business and always know about the gossip going around town. The way Farkas always looks at you is quite the topic."

"I didn't fight with him," she sighed. "My brother got into a fight with Farkas."

"What brought that on?" Hulda asked.

"Einarr, he came downstairs and found Farkas and I..." she trailed off, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"Say no more," Hulda smiled. "Ten Septims to rent a room for the night."

Lassarina reached into her pocket to pull out some gold but found it empty. She cursed when she realized she left all the gold she found in Dustman's Cairn in her other pants.

"I left my coin purse back at Jorrvaskr," Lassarina sighed. "I guess I can just sleep on a bench outside."

"No need for that," Hulda told her. "I know you have the gold, just pay me tomorrow."

"Thank you Hulda," she smiled at the innkeeper.

Hulda handed her a bottle of mead and smirked. "That's on the house."

Lassarina nodded and uncorked the bottle, drinking her troubles away. She finished the bottle quickly and set up a tab with Hulda so she could get some more. Six bottles of mead later, she was seated beside the soldier, Sinmir, singing loudly as Mikael played Ragnar the Red.

"And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade, As he told of bold battles and gold he had made," Lassarina sang, her voice slurred but still pleasant to the ears.

"I didn't know you could sing Lass," Sinmir laughed before taking a drink from his tankard.

"My adopted father thought I could entertain his guests with more than just my pretty face," she chuckled, batting her lashes.

"Oh if Farkas and your brother could see the state they've left you in," Mikael laughed as he strummed on his lute.

"Speak of the devil," Sinmir said, looking at the door. "There's Farkas now."

Lassarina looked over and snorted. "Sinmir you daft fool, that's Vilkas not Farkas."

"They're twins, how am I supposed to tell them apart?"

"It's easy," Lassarina explained. "Vilkas is smaller and more serious. Aren't you Vilkas?"

Vilkas was frowning at her as he walked over. "Come on Lassarina, I've come to bring you back to Jorrvaskr."

"I don't wanna go," she scowled, taking another sip of her mead.

Vilkas glared at her and took the bottle from her hands, throwing it into the fire.

"Hey I wasn't finished with that!" Lassarina snapped, standing up and shoving Vilkas.

He didn't even move and merely stared at her. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the door.

"I said I'm not going!" Lassarina repeated, fighting him.

Vilkas sighed and turned around, his shoulder meeting stomach as he swept her off the ground.

"Sweet Talos not this again!" Lassarina shrieked as she was lifted off the ground. "Vilkas put me down!"

He ignored her and walked out of the Bannered Mare, everyone who had watched the scene laughing loudly. She started to slam her palms down on Vilkas' back as he walked, but she knew he didn't feel a single hit.

"I don't want to go back!" she told him. "It's too embarrassing. I don't want to deal with everyone staring!"

"No one will stare," Vilkas told her, going up the stairs towards the Gildergreen.

"Einarr will lecture me," she whined.

"He's been confined to his room, same as Farkas," Vilkas explained. "You can sleep in my room so you don't have to talk to Einarr."

Lassarina fell silent and let Vilkas carry her all the way to Jorrvaskr. She started struggling again once he opened the doors, not wanting everyone to see her being carried in like a drunken wench, though that's exactly what she was at the moment.

"I found her," Vilkas announced as he walked inside.

Kodlak was seated with Skjor and Aela at the table while the the other members were standing nearby, drinking and whispering to each other.

"By the Nine what happened to her?" Aela asked, her voice resisting a laugh.

"Like a true Nord she drank until her troubles were gone," Vilkas sighed.

"I'm not that drunk!" Lassarina protested, kicking her legs.

"I'll take her downstairs," Vilkas offered.

"Is that wise?" Skjor asked. "She and her brother share a room with the other whelps."

"I've already decided to give her my room for the night," Vilkas explained, walking over toward the stairs.

She felt her heart beat begin to race every step down Vilkas took. When he opened the door to the living quarters she started complaining, begging Vilkas to take her back to the Bannered Mare. Her voice must have alerted her brother.

"Lassarina," she heard his voice.

She craned her head up and saw her brother standing in the doorway of the shared room. His eye had swollen completely shut and was already starting to turn purple.

"Get back to your bed," Vilkas ordered him. "You're confined there until morning."

"What happened to her?" Einarr demanded.

"She drank to much because of your behavior," Vilkas replied bluntly, walking away from him and over to his room.

Vilkas opened the door to his room and set Lassarina down on his bed, she stared down at the ground, a frown etched on her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm just so embarrassed," she muttered. "Everyone knows what happened now."

"What you and Farkas do is no ones business," Vilkas told her. "Nor should you feel any shame for it. Just get some sleep Lassarina. You'll feel better in the morning."

Fang walked into the room, his tail wagging, and he jumped on the bed, licking her face eagerly. She smiled at the wolf and nodded at Vilkas, taking his advice and laying down on the bear belt spread across his bed. Fang curled up beside her, sharing his furry warmth with her.

"Sleep well Lass," Vilkas smiled, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

She sighed and lay on the bed, petting Fang. She lay in silence for several minutes when she heard a door outside the room open, right before the door to Vilak's room opened. Farkas stared down at her, his lip swollen and the side of his jaw purple.

"Rina," he sighed, relieved, as he walked over to her.

She sat up as he knelt on the ground and frowned at his injured face. "Are you alright?"

He smiled when she gently touched his face and nodded. "I've been in my fair share of fist fights. I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry Einarr did this to you," she murmured.

"He was just behaving as any brother would," Farkas told her gently. "I suppose we weren't exactly being discreet either, standing right in the hall."

"Still it's none of his business what we do together," she muttered angrily.

"Oh is that right?" Einarr said, walking into the room.

She got off the bed, her legs unsteady as she swayed, and stood in front of Farkas, who also stood up. "Einarr don't start another fight."

"I won't," he growled. "Though it's hard when I know his intentions towards you."

"Einarr what Farkas and I do is no one else's business but our own," she told him.

"Do you think I'm going to just sit back and do nothing while my only sister is hanging off a man with her breasts out for the entire world to view?" Einarr demanded.

She blushed madly and could sense Farkas getting angry behind her.

"You should have some respect for yourself," Einnar continued. "It's shameful to do such things out in the open! And for all you know he's just playing with you!"

"I'm not playing around with her!" Farkas snarled, his patience wearing thin. "I care about Lassarina. I would never just bed her and send her off with sweet lies."

"Why should I believe you?" Einarr spat. "From what I've learned you've had your share of women leave your room in the early hours of the morning."

"Aye I've slept with women before just to fuck them," Farkas retorted. "As I'm sure you must have as well. But your sister means more to me than those women. I want her by my side all the time."

Einarr glared at Farkas and Lassarina felt the need to step in. "Einarr it's true. We care about each other. We aren't just fooling around."

Einarr looked at her and she could see him struggling with his anger. She sighed and walked over to her brother, holding his hand in hers.

"Einarr I love you, and I know you're just looking out for me," she told him. "But you can't behave this way. I like Farkas. I want to be with him. And I don't need your approval to do so."

Einarr flinched and shut his eyes for several moments before he sighed.

"Do what you will Rina," he said at last, releasing her hand and backing out of the room. "But I swear by the Nine, if he does anything to hurt you, I will send him straight to Sovengarde."

"Thank you Einarr," she smiled softly.

Einarr smiled a bit and walked away, back towards his bed. She stood there, staring at where her brother stood for several moments, before Farkas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want to come to my room?" he asked her quietly.

She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a look of disbelief. "You must be as mad as Sheogorath if you think I'm going to sleep with you after all this."

"I didn't ask you that," he said, giving her a glare. "I asked if you wanted to come to my room."

"If you promise all we'll do is sleep," she told him with a smile.

"I promise," she chuckled, taking her hand and leading her across the hall to his room.

Fang followed them inside and went to a corner, where Farkas had a wolf pelt on the ground for the pup if he ever wanted to sleep in Farkas' room, and settled down onto it, his jaws stretching in a yawn. Lassarina smiled at the pup and Farkas went to the bed, laying down on his side before reaching for her. She joined him on the bed, his body curled against hers as he pulled her closer into his embrace. She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled.

"Goodnight Farkas," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Rina," he replied with a content sigh.

* * *

_Well that was exciting wasn't it? Einarr and Farkas getting into a fight after he walks in on Lassarina with her jerkin wide open and Farkas nibbling on her ear. He may not like them together but he can't really say anything about it. Rina's gonna do what she wants. And she wants to do Farkas. LOL._

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	10. Chapter 10

_LEMON WARNING! Some of the following content is not appropriate for those under the age of 18. If you don't want to read it, scroll past the small portion of foreplay and onto the rest of the chapter. I have never written a full Lemon before so please don't judge. It's just not a rated M story without one._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292. Your Dragonborn saga kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Einarr didn't sleep much that night, his thoughts focused on his little sister who was down the hall, no doubt with Farkas. When he did manage to close his eyes and get some sleep, his dreams were plagued by the memory of walking down the hall and finding Lassarina pressed up against a door, her jerkin unlaces and Farkas kissing her neck. The dream, or rather nightmare, woke him up just as the sun was rising. He gave up any attempt to get more sleep and put his boots on as he got out of bed. He headed outside to the training yard to take in the early morning air, icy cold and damp, and sighed heavily, pressing the heel of his palm into his eyes, something he instantly regret, forgetting one of his eyes was bruised.

_I guess it could be worse, _he thought to himself. _If she had remained in Riften she could have ended up a thief or worse, married to one._

He couldn't help but think back to when Lassarina was a little girl, playing in the market of Riften. She was always pestering known members of the Thieves Guild, but surprisingly they didn't seem to mind. He remembered one time when one of the thieves stole a doll for her, knowing full well she had no toys of her own. Einarr tried his best to keep his sister away from such people, but after he left, there wasn't much he could have done.

He walked up to the Skyforge, admiring the legendary forge known throughout Skyrim. He had always wanted to learn how to make his own armor and weapons. He reminded himself to ask Eorlund Grey-Mane if he could teach him how to smith sometime. He walked away from the forge and looked out at the land outside Whiteruns walls. The sky was clear today and he could just see High Hrothgar at the top of the Throat of the World.

"The Greybeards," he caught himself sighing.

Even now, he couldn't figure out what to do about being Dragonborn. He knew that people expected him to fight the dragons that had reappeared in Skyrim, saying it was his destiny, that he was born for it. It wasn't just him that would be expected to fight either.

"Einarr?" her voice called, as if his thoughts summoned her.

He turned around in time to see Lassarina climb up the remaining steps to the Skyforge. Her eyes were blurry and she seemed to be hung over. He smiled at the thought that his little sister couldn't handle her liquor despite her status as a Nord.

"Rina are you alright?" he asked her.

"My head just hurts from all the mead I drank," she sighed. "Plus I seem to be making a habit of needing Vilkas to carry me back to Jorrvaskr."

"He's had to do that before?"

Lassarina scratched her head, avoiding his gaze. "Yeah, twice now. Though the first time was much worse, I nearly retched all over his back."

Einarr couldn't resist a chuckle. "I should have guess you'd end up like this. You were always so small, the mead must not have enough stomach to fill."

She smiled and they both fell silent, the tension in the air quite obvious. She walked over to his side and reached up to touch his black eye.

"You know you brought this on yourself," she sighed.

"You know you drove me to it," he retorted lightly. "I was just being overprotective."

"Why did you come downstairs anyways?" she asked him.

He placed a finger on her still bandaged arm. "That's why. I noticed it when you got back and wanted to know what happened."

"Oh," she murmured. "Well, Farkas and I found the shard of Wuuthrad and then we got surrounded by some Draugr. One of them slashed my arm, but I didn't get as hurt as Farkas. One of the Draugr sank its blade into his shoulder. He was bleeding pretty badly."

"He didn't seem too badly injured when you arrived," Einarr told her. "I noticed there was blood on his shirt but I figured it was from something he killed."

"It was his blood," Lassarina repeated. "The only reason he's alright is because I healed him."

"You healed him?"

She nodded. "I had been meaning to ask you. Was mother gifted with Magic?"

"If she was I never saw it," he shrugged.

"Then how is it that I can heal?"

"Maybe it's because you're Dragonborn," Einarr suggested.

He saw his sister look over at the distant mountain and the monastery at its peak. He saw her shoulders were tense and her eyes troubled.

"Farkas know I'm Dragonborn," she told him. "He was getting surrounded by the Draugr. So I shouted at them."

Einarr wasn't happy that she had revealed their secret to Farkas, but so many of the guards already knew about him and Lassarina, he reasoned that it didn't make much of a difference.

"When are we going to decide what to do about this Dragonborn business?" his sister asked him, her voice frustrated. "I'm tired of constantly thinking about it."

"And you think finding out more will make you think any less?" Einarr scoffed. "If anything it'll trouble your thought more and more."

"I want to find out what we are Einarr," Lassarina growled. "I need to know."

"So what? You want to go to High Hrothgar by yourself?" he demanded.

"No not by myself," she spat back. "You'll come with me."

"Aye that'll happen," Einarr said rolling his eyes. "The only thing that I'm going to do is purchase that house in the Plains District and go get my daughter."

Lassarina glared at him and let out a frustrated groan. "Einarr we can't just ignore this! For all we know this has been passed on through blood! You're daughter could be Dragonborn!"

Einarr flinched at her words. He hadn't thought of that. The idea of his only child growing up with these kind of powers made his body go tense. He wanted his little Kiraya to live a peaceful life, free of any troubles. He knew it was a bit of a stretch since she was mixed race, and Nords weren't the most welcoming towards species that weren't human. He knew that Kiraya would have a tough life, but he wanted to be there for her every step of the way now, making sure she was always smiling at home.

_Her life has already been hard enough, _Einarr thought to himself bitterly. _Her father abandoned her before she could even form complete sentences._

He told himself every day for the past seven years that his reason for leaving his Kiraya was justified, but every time he did, guilt plagued him. He never believed his own words. He knew he abandoned his daughter for selfish reasons, disguised as a promise to his mother. He looked at his sister, his reason for abandoning his daughter, and saw she was frowning at him.

"When you're ready to talk about this some more," she told him with a heavy sigh. "I'll be inside."

He wanted to reach out to her, to call her back when she turned around and descended the steps, but he just stared at the back of her head. He was stuck. He knew he had to go to High Hrothgar now, if not for himself, then for Kiraya. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the ground, his back against the warm stones containing the fires of the Skyforge.

**oOo**

When he finally went inside of Jorrvaskr it was late in the morning, his body covered in sweat. Eourland Gray-mane had arrived to find him standing over the forge, staring at the flames. He could see that Einarr was troubled and told him that beating a hammer on steel always helped him sort through his thoughts. He offered Einarr a crash course lesson on black smithing, showing him how to melt down the ores and ingots, before shaping them into weapons or armor.

He saw Lassarina sitting with Vilkas at a small table, leaning over a book. He knew about his sisters reading and writing lessons and strongly approved of them. Their mother always gave them reading and writing lessons as children, but Lassarina was only four when they stopped and he highly doubted Grelod would waste her time teaching the Orphans when she could be beating them. He saw Farkas was sitting near Lassarina and Vilkas, sharpening his blade and only sparing a quick glance at Einarr. He looked back at his sister and saw she had looked up from the book, and was now staring at him.

"Vilkas I'll be right back," he heard her say before she stood and walked over to him.

She stood in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for him to give her an answer.

"We'll head out tomorrow," he said.

"Really?" she smiled.

"On one condition," he added quickly. "After we speak to the Greybeard and learn what they have to say, that's the end of it. We don't do anything about it. I'm not going to have you risk your life or mine because people expect us to kill dragons."

"Fine," she nodded. "I never said I wanted to fight dragons by the way. I just wanted to find out what being Dragonborn means."

"Alright then," he nodded back. "We'll leave at first light."

Einarr looked over at the sound of a sword falling to the ground and caught Farkas staring at them. He got tense again when he got up and walked over.

"You're leaving?" he asked, looking only at Lassarina.

"Einarr and I are going to High Hrothgar," she told him. "We've delayed the Greybeards summons long enough. We need to go see them."

"I understand why you have to go," Farkas frowned. "But why do you have to leave tomorrow?"

Einarr didn't need to listen to Farkas beg Lassarina to stay. He went downstairs to the dormitories and retrieved his coin purse. He had to purchase a few things for their trip, and he wanted to get it all done quickly. When he came back upstairs he had to move out of the way when Farkas stormed passed him, with Lassarina running after him, her voice clearly distressed.

"Rina," he said, reaching out for his sister and grabbing her arm.

"Not now!" she snapped, pulling away and continuing after Farkas.

Einarr sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, remembering a time when his wife Faraya had to run after him whenever he overreacted.

"They need to work it out themselves," Vilkas said from where he sat.

Einarr looked over at Farkas' twin and nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah I know."

**oOo**

"Farkas will you please just listen to me?" Lassarina begged, catching up to him just outside his room. "I know this is sudden but-"

"Did you even think for one moment?" he demanded, whirling around to look at her.

"What?" she gaped.

"I don't want you to leave," he told her. "The trip up the 7,000 steps is dangerous and who knows how long you'll be gone."

"Farkas I need to do this," she snapped. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"But you are," Farkas frowned.

She reached out to him but he turned around, opening the door to his room and disappearing inside. Lassarina followed him inside and closed the door, glaring at him.

"Honestly you're reacting like a child who had his toy taken away," she told him.

He had moved behind his bar and opened a bottle of mead for himself. "Call me selfish if you'd like. But I don't want you out of my sight."

"You're behaving just like my brother did last night," she continued. "You think you can order me around?"

"I'm not trying to order you around," he growled, taking a swig of his drink. "I'm just telling you that I am not happy about this."

"And I'm not happy about your current attitude," she said. "You need to calm down and stop this."

"Three months I hold back," Farkas growled. "Telling myself not to try anything with you because I knew you were just going to leave. Then you go and kiss me, say you want to be with me too. Now you're going off to the Throat of the World, for Ysmir knows how long!"

"I didn't ask to be Dragonborn Farkas!" she yelled. "Neither did my brother! We have to find out what we are!"

"I can tell you what your are right now!" Farkas voice boomed around the room. "As of two nights ago, you're my woman, and I don't want to lose her to some Frost Troll on a mountain."

She glared at him, still angry, but her heart also warmed when he called her his woman. "It's not like I'm going alone. Einarr is coming with me and he knows how to fight."

Farkas shook his head, chugging down the rest of his mead. He reached for another but Lassarina walked over and snatched it from his hands.

"Stop drinking," she said, throwing the bottle at the ground, shattering on impact. "Farkas I'm going. Whether you like it or not. The only thing I can say is that I will come back to you."

Farkas stared at her, his eyes unreadable. She didn't know what else she could say, so she turned around and walked over to the door. She pulled it open only to have slammed shut by Farkas. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Giving you a reason to come back sooner," he told her, tossing her on the bed.

She lay on her stomach on Farkas' bed and rolled over to sit up, only to get pushed back down and pinned to the straw filled mattress by Farkas' hands. He stretched over her, his blue-gray eyes filled with an animalistic hunger that made her heart race and her mouth go dry. He slanted her mouth over hers, punishing her with hard kisses that were impossible to breathe around. Her body heated up, burning with an urgent need that he wasn't going to satisfy with kisses. She whimpered against his lips and he pulled away, staring down at her flushed face as she gasped for air.

He could see just by looking at her eyes that any anger she had had disappeared, having been replaced with lust. He released one of her wrists and pulled her braid out from underneath her body, ripping the strip of leather from the end and running his fingers through her hair to undo the braid.

"Why are you bothering with my hair?" she panted, reaching for the back of his head his her free hand.

He quickly slapped her hand away and continued to undo the braid. "I want to see how your hair looks spread across the furs. And don't try and take charge. I'm in control tonight."

She lay there patiently as he finished undoing the braid, his lips returning to hers once he was done. His tongue slipped out, tracing her lips slowly before catching her lower lip with his teeth and sucking on it like a piece of candy. His free hand was suddenly on her breast, groping it through the leather jerkin. Her body ached, wanting bare skin contact and she arched her back, begging for more. But he didn't give it to her. Instead he continued to kiss her, his kisses long and deep and slow, before quickly becoming hard and punishing and fast.

"Farkas please," she begged between kisses.

He chuckled darkly and released her other wrist, his fingers quickly undoing the laces of her jerkin. He stripped the leather armor off her body and tossed it to the ground, her breasts now only covered by her breast band, which he quickly ripped off, not caring that he destroyed it. She didn't care either, crying out the moment he palmed her breasts roughly. She raised her head to kiss him, but he moved his head to her neck, running the tip of his tongue up its length. She clutched at his linen shirt, tugging at it urgently, wanting it off.

He pulled back and pulled it off, baring his magnificent chest to her. She sat up and couldn't help but reach out to touch his muscles and the scars laced across his chest, the most recent one still red and stitched up. She ran her finger across an older scar that traveled from his collar bone and down to his nipple.

"How'd you get this one?" she asked him, glancing up.

"Do you really want to spend hours hearing how I got my scars?" he asked her, his voice thick.

She shook her head and he pushed her back down on the bed, planting kisses across her bared skin, delaying any contact with her breasts. When he finally took one of her nipples in his mouth, she buried her hands in his hair. He intensified the pleasure by reaching down between her legs and pressing the heels of his palm hard against her, while his other hand teased her other breast. She moaned and arched her hips, wanting more. He tugged at the waist of her leather pants and started to push them down, not having an easy time with just one hand. She released his hair and helped him, kicking off her boots and lifting her hips off the bed and pushing her pants and small clothes down in one swift movement. Once they were by her ankles she kicked them off and was completely naked beneath him.

He reached down between her legs again and grinned at her. "Excited are you?"

She blushed and smacked his arm. He laughed and caressed her soft fold, spreading her wetness before slipping a finger inside her. She cried out and pushed against his hand, small broken sounds escaping her lips as he slid another finger in. He thrust his fingers in and out of her bringing her close to the edge before backing off, leaving her wanting.

"Farkas don't tease me," she panted, clutching the furs beneath her. "Please."

He ran is thumb across the bundle of nerves right above her folds, making her scream. "That what you want? To scream for me?"

"Yes," she gasped.

He pulled his fingers out of her, unlacing his own pants and pulled them off. He pulled her close to him and wrapped her legs around his waist, his hard length pressed against her. He rubbed himself across her sleek heat, spreading it onto himself before sliding himself in, gasping at how tight she felt around him. He seated himself in to the hilt and stayed like that, unmoving for several moments, enjoying the feel of her.

"Farkas please move," she begged.

He growled hungrily and slanted his mouth over hers as he started to thrust in and out, stiirring nerve endings in her she didn't even know she had. Lassarina had been bedded before, though not by choice, but none of those previous encounters felt like this one. Any time she had been with a man before, it had been painful, the man only concerned over his own pleasure and completely disregarding her. But with Farkas she felt alive, pleasure gripping her body.

His pace had started out slow, allowing her to adjust to him, but he was starting to get impatient, his thrusts becoming faster and shallow as he felt himself reaching his peak. He doubled his efforts on her, needing her to reach her peak first. He reached between them and brushed the pad of his thumb over her hard nub again, making her shout.

"Oh gods Farkas that feels so good," she moaned.

"Are you close?" he asked her, his lips against her ear.

Her body answered for her when he felt her spasm around his erection, pushing him even closer to his own climax. He pounded into her, breathing heavily. He gasped out her name as he pulled out and spilled his seed across her stomach. He panted and sat back, staring at her exhausted form, sprawled across his bed, her auburn hair spread across the black bear fur. She propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at him, a sheen on sweat covering her brow as well as the rest of her body. He pulled her into a sitting position and kissed her softly.

"That was almost enough to make me want to stay," she murmured against his lips.

He chuckled and smiled sadly. "But you're still going to."

She nodded and frowned. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and got off the bed, going over to his wash basin and wetting a clean rag. He returned to her and gently wiped his seed off her skin and kissed her forehead.

"It's fine," he murmured, sitting on the bed and lifting her onto his lap. "I just need you to swear by the Nine that you'll be back soon."

"I promise," she replied.

He kissed her again, bringing her down to the bed with him as he lay down. When they ended the kiss she was breathless. She sat up and reached for her pants at the foot of the bed. Farkas hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, grinning wildly.

"Getting dressed," she replied.

"Unfortunately you're aren't leaving this room the rest of the day," he told her, pulling her back over to him. "You aren't even allowed to leave my bed."

She giggled and tried to lay on her side beside him but nearly rolled off the bed. She would have to if Farkas hadn't caught her.

"Why is your bed so small?" she complained.

"Two reasons," he chuckle. "The bar takes up a lot of space."

"And the other reason?"

He pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. "So you'll have to sleep on top of me."

She smiled and lay against his chest, listening to his heart beat and letting it lull her to a drowse. She could already feel his manhood growing hard again, pressing against her stomach.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it?" she sighed.

"You have to make up for all the nights you aren't going to be here," Farkas explained. "You probably wont even sleep."

She sighed again as he switched their positions, rolling her underneath him and kissing her neck, ready to go for another round.

**oOo**

Before dawn came Lassarina quietly peeled herself away from Farkas' side and got dressed. She hated having to leave him but she needed to pack her belongings and get ready to leave with Einarr. She was exhausted, having slept only a bit in between each love making session. Farkas was even more exhausted, snoring loudly on the bed, his arms hugging the pillow to his face. She frowned as she leaned over his sleeping form and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

She quietly crept out of his room, shutting the door without a sound and walking towards the shared dormitory. From what she could tell, everyone was fast asleep, but then her brother sat up in his bed, looking at her with a blank stare.

"I packed for you," he told her quietly, standing up and pulling two packs out from under the bed.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking her pack and slinging it across her back.

She reached under her own bed and pulled out her bow and quiver, attaching them to her belt. She nodded to Einarr once she was ready to go and he led the way out of the room. Lassarina paused when her eyes fell on an inkwell and roll of paper on the table in the hall and she walked over to it. She unrolled the paper and dipped a quill into the ink, slowly writing out a message to Farkas, hoping she spelled the words correctly.

_I'll be back soon, _she wrote.

"Einarr," she called.

"What?" he asked, walking over to her.

"How do I spell my name?" she asked him, embarrassed that she didn't know how.

Einarr frowned and quietly told her the correct spelling of her name, watching her writing each letter slowly. Her handwriting was a bit shaky, but it was legible. Once she signed it, she folded the piece of paper and walked back to her bed, setting it down on her pillow. She returned to her brothers side and nodded.

"Let's go," she murmured.

She heard a small whine and looked down, silently cursing. She had completely forgotten about Fang. The wolf pup was standing at her feet, staring up at her.

"I can't believe I forgot about Fang," she told Einarr, kneeling down to pet the pup.

"Bring him with us," Einarr told her with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Lassarina asked, frowning.

"I hired a carriage to take us as far as Windhelm," Einarr explained. "He won't slow us down. Plus he'll probably get into all kinds of trouble if you leave him."

She smiled at Einarr and picked Fang up off the ground, holding the warm pup close. She followed her brother out of Jorrvaskr and over to Whiterun stables, where a carriage was waiting for them. She watched her brother hand the driver a small pouch of gold.

"Climb on in," the driver told them. "We should be in Windhelm in a couple of days."

Einarr and Lassarina climbed into the carriage, Fang sitting on the floor between them. She looked up at the gates of Whiterun sadly as the carriage started to ride away and sighed.

"We'll be back soon," Einarr told her. "We'll only be gone a couple of weeks at most."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she smiled. "And we'll know everything we need to know once we get back."

"I hope you're right," Einarr chuckled, shaking his head. "The fact that I'm going anywhere near Windhelm says a lot."

"That's right," Lassarina gasped. "I've never even seen Windhelm."

"Hopefully we won't run into trouble," her brother frowned.

"I doubt it," she shrugged. "It's been nineteen years, they probably don't even remember us."

"It doesn't matter if they remember us or not," Einarr snapped. "The fact that we remember is enough. I just hope we don't run into any Stormcloaks or that bastard Ulfric."

She nodded and yawned, her exhaustion finally catching up.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Einarr suggested. "I know you didn't sleep much last night."

She blushed and quickly lay down, turned away from her brother. Lassarina pulled Fang against her and the pup snuggled against her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Lassarina and Farkas went all the way! FINALLY! LOL. But sadly, she and Einarr are leaving for High Hrothgar to learn more about what a Dragonborn is and they have to stop by the city of their birth on the way. Windhelm, the city that they were banished from when they were children. What will happen when they arrive? And why does Einarr hate Ulfric so much?_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	11. Chapter 11

_Alright, I had a brain fart last chapter and it was brought to my attention. I accidentally took Lassarina and Einarr REALLY out of the way, heading to Windhelm first on the road to High Hrothgar. What makes this more embarrassing is the fact that I have a poster over my desk and it's a map of Skyrim... I know epic fail. Does the fact that I'm blonde help you all judge me less? But after realizing my error, I decided to just go with it, I figured out a way to make it work. So today the siblings will arrive at Windhelm, the city or their birth. The city they were banished from..._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292. Your Dragonborn saga kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Einarr this isn't right," Lassarina frowned, looking down at the map the carriage driver handed her when she asked for it. "The start of the 7,000 steps is near Ivarstead. Windhelm is completely out of the way."

"I know," Einarr frowned unhappily.

"Driver why aren't we taking this other road?" Lassarina asked, leaning over the railing as she pointed at the map.

"I won't take that road," the driver explained. "Too many problems with bandits. I know many people who've gotten ambushed traveling on that road."

"How long will it take us to get to Ivarstead from Windhelm?" she inquired.

"On foot, about five days," the driver replied. "If you hire another carriage, about two and a half. I know my friend take travelers to Riften every now and then, he could probably take you close to Ivarstead and you can walk from there."

Lassarina frowned and glared at her brother. If they were going out of their way this much they should have just gone on foot. But it was two late now. She had woken up from her sleep in the late afternoon and they had crossed the border into the Pale. The driver was already of talking about stopping for the night to give his horse some rest.

"At this rate we'll be gone for at least three weeks," she muttered, sitting back down across from Einarr.

"I know, I'm not happy about this either," Einarr grumbled. "But this whole trip was your idea, if you wanted to get back sooner we could just jump out and walk back to Whiterun."

Lassarina scowled at her brother. "We're not going to do that. You should have figured out another way to get to Ivarstead quicker."

"You should have helped me plan the trip instead of spending all of yesterday sleeping with Farkas," Einarr retorted.

She blushed and fell silent. She couldn't really complain when Einarr had to do everything himself. He had packed for her, purchased supplies, and even found them a ride, even though it wasn't going anywhere near their destination. She spent the remainder of the ride that day staring at the land around them, spotting deer and foxes. She wished she could stop and hunt them for their pelts, knowing the fox fur would make for excellent bedding and the deer hide she could make a jerkin out of.

When the driver finally stopped the carriage, the sun was nearly set, leaving plenty of light for Lassarina to hunt a bit.

"Einarr I'll be nearby," she told her brother, setting down her pack and hanging her quiver off her back. "I'm going to see if I can hunt down a few rabbits or even a fox."

"Try for rabbits," Einarr told her. "We could cook them up in a stew."

She nodded and ran off into the grass with Fang at her heels. She knew this would be a perfect opportunity to get some training with Fang done, wanting him to be able to help her hunt when he was older. He was too small to bring any game down himself, but she could teach him to retrieve rabbits she shoots for now. She nocked an arrow and started to scan the area for any sign of a rabbit, finiding one after a few moments.

"Fang stay," she whispered to the wolf pup when she noticed his ears prick.

The pup whined but obediently sat down, staring at the rabbit several feet away. Lassarina drew back her bowstring and released the arrow. It flew through the air and hit the rabbit's back, killing it instantly.

"Go get it boy," she urged the pup.

Fang ran over to the dead rabbit and snatched it off the ground. He shook it a few times to see if it would move, but when it didn't he ran over to Lassarina dropping it at her feet.

"Good boy Fang," she praised the pup, scratching him behind the ears. "Let's go find another one."

By the time they were done, the sun had set and Lassarina had bagged four rabbits and Fang had fetched each one for her. She walked back over to their makeshift camp beside the carriage and dropped her kill at Einarr's feet.

"I trust you know how to clean a rabbit," she smirked, wanting to rub in how good she was with a bow.

"Aye I do," he grinned back, pulling out his dagger and getting started. "I already got a stew started, threw some potatoes and carrots into some water and got it boiling."

She looked into the pot Einarr had set up over the fire and stirred its contents. "Did you throw any salt in there?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you clean the rabbits then," she offered, sitting down beside her brother and pulling out a dagger of her own.

They cleaned the game and threw the meat the wanted into the pot, giving the rest of it to Fang, who ate it happily. Lassarina and Einarr shared their food with the carriage driver, who told them his name, Bjorn. He told them how he used to be a hunter himself, but had to leave that life behind when he had an accident that shattered his leg. It healed as best as it would ever get and he resigned to a life of taking people where they needed to go.

He asked them why they were traveling to Ivarstead and Einarr told him they were going to make the journey up the 7,000 steps and pray at the altars. He didn't tell Bjorn about their identities as Dragonborn, understanding his reasoning. They just wanted to keep a low profile and get back to Whiterun as soon as possible. But Einarr did tell Bjorn about his plans upon returning to Whiterun; buying a home for himself and his daughter. The ate and talked until the moons were high in the sky and they decided to turn in. Lassarina tied Fang to the carriage wheel so he wouldn't wander while they slept and settled into her bedroll for the night.

**oOo**

"My friend is usually near the stables this time of day," Bjorn told them when he dropped them off at Windhelm. "Tell him I sent you and he won't charge much for a ride."

"Thank you Bjorn," Lassarina smiled. "We'll see you when we return to Whiterun."

"Gods willing," the driver smiled as he turned his carriage around and started heading back to Whiterun.

It was early afternoon when they arrived at Windhelm and it was snowing heavily, the thick clouds blocking out the sun. Lassarina had forgotten how cold it could get in Skyrim and was thankful that Einarr had packed them some fur lined cloaks to wear. She walked behind her brother as they approached the Windhelm stables, seeing a carriage but no horse or driver.

"Maybe he's inside the house," Lassarina suggested.

"Maybe," Einarr nodded, heading towards the small house beside the stables.

The horses seemed to be restless, pawing at the ground anxiously and neighing loudly every now and then. When Lassarina looked down at Fang, she noticed the wolfs fur was standing on end and his tail was tucked between his legs.

"Fang what's wrong?" she asked the pup, scooping him off the ground.

She was shocked to find Fang shaking violently, whimpering in fear and squirming in her arms. The fear her wolf was suffering became contagious, spreading to her quickly and making her nervous as well.

"Einarr I think something's wrong," she called to her brother. "Something had Fang and the horses spooked."

"I noticed," Einarr growled, reaching for the greatsword strapped to his back.

"You there!" shouted a voice urgently.

Lassarina looked around and spotted a guard near the bridge to the Windhelm gates. He was waving his arms wildly and had his bow out.

"Get out of sight!" the guard shouted. "There's a dragon nearby!"

A roar suddenly echoed around them, the sound shaking Lassarina down to her bones, and a large blue dragon swooped down as if from thin air. Lassarina screamed and ran to the stables, taking shelter in a stall beside a panicked mare. Fang howled and barked in fear, struggling to get out of Lassarina's arms. She set the wolf down in a pile of hay and pulled out her bow, nocking and arrow and taking deep breaths.

"Einarr!" she shouted, stepping out of the stall and looking for her brother.

"Over here!" Einarr shouted, having ducked behind a rocky wall.

The dragon roared again and Lassarina saw several arrows flying through the air and missing it. She drew back her own arrow and released it, having the best aim out of all the guards and hitting it right in the neck when it flew over her. It shrieked in pain and turned in the air, flying right at her. Lassarina loosed another arrow, this time hitting it in the snout. It cried out again and decided to land on the ground. She saw Einarr rush passed her, his sword in both his hands and reeled back to swing at the large dragon.

"Die!" he yelled at the reptile and he swung his blade across it neck, cutting it deeply but not killing it.

"Einarr look out!" Lassarina shouted a warning when the dragon drew back and opened it jaws.

Einarr jumped back and avoided its snapped jaws when it tried to bite him. He swung his blade at the dragon again and slashed its eye, robbing it of half its vision. Lassarina took an opportunity and fired an arrow at its other eye when it turned its head. The dragon was now completely blind and swung its head back and forth, trying to figure out where to attack. Lassarina gasped when she saw it take in a deep breath and aim right in Einarr's direction.

"Einarr it's going to breath fire!" she shouted.

Her warning came to late though and the dragon released its mighty breath, but instead of fire, it released a wave of deathly cold frost. She watched as her brother flew back, rolling across the ground and lying limply on the ground. She cried out in horror and bared her teeth at the dragon, letting her rage get the better of her and didn't think when she did what she did.

"_Yol!_" she shouted, using the word she read back at Dustman's Cairn.

Her throat burned terribly as fire shot out from her mouth and enveloped the dragon. It let out a final roar of pain as the flames spread across its body and it fell to the ground, dead. Lassarina fell to her knees and clutched her throat, coughing repeatedly and trying to take a breath. Tears filled her eyes from the burning pain she inflicted upon herself.

"The woman breathed fire!" she heard a guard nearby shout.

"What's happening to the dragon?" another asked, alarmed.

Lassarina looked up and saw the dragon's body begin to turn to ash, just like the one near Whiterun did. A brilliant light erupted from the dragons body and flew at both her and Einarr's motionless body. She felt the dragons soul enter her this time, and tensed up at the strange feeling. It felt like her body was being invaded by an unwelcome force, making her heart hurt and her head throb. She gasped for air when the feeling and the light suddenly disappeared and she knelt on the ground, digging her hands into the snow for support.

"They're Dragonborn!" the guards began to shout excitedly.

Lassarina looked up at the dragon, now a skeleton, and to her brother just beyond. She shakily got to her feet and stumbled over to Einarr, kneeling beside him and rolling him over once she reached him. His body was freezing, icy to the touch, but he was still breathing.

"Is he dead?" a guard asked, walking over to them.

"No but he needs help!" she croaked, her throat still burning. "We need to get him somewhere warm, near a fire."

"We should take them to Jarl Ulfric," another guard said. "He'll want to meet the Dragonborn."

Lassarina didn't object as one guard helped her to her feet and two more carried Einarr between them as they started walking towards the gates of Windhelm. Fang had emerged from the stable and was running over to her, startling the guards.

"Leave him," she told them, her voice cracking. "He belongs to me."

"A wild animal has no place inside a palace," a guard explained. "They're too dangerous."

"A dragon just attack your gates and you're worried about a wolf pup?" she asked dryly. "He's no danger to anyone and obeys my every order."

The guards relented and Lassarina picked Fang up, feeling her strength starting to return. The Shout she had used had done some serious damage to her throat, but the pain was starting to subside, as was the shock of having her body invaded by the dragons soul. The guards led Lassarina into the snow covered city and she didn't feel right being there. She had been banished as a baby and knew she wasn't welcome there. She knew if Einarr was awake he would immediately turn around and walk out the gates, cursing every guard in the city as he left.

"This is the Palace of the Kings," the guard told her as they approached the large stone hold of Jarl Ulfric.

"What's all this?" a guard at the doors demanded, stopping them from going any farther.

"These two killed the dragon and absorbed their souls. They're Dragonborn. The man was injured and needs help."

The guard quickly stepped aside and Lassarina was ushered inside, looking over her shoulder at Einarr who was still unconscious. The inside of the hold was warm and a long table full of food was the first thing she saw. Beyond the table she caught sight of a throne, and the man sitting atop it. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Guards have you brought news of the dragon?" asked a large Nord man wearing a bear pelt over his armor and standing beside Ulfrics throne.

"The dragon is dead," the guard beside Lassarina reported as they approached the throne. "The woman beside me and this unconscious man slayed it, right before they absorbed their souls."

"Please my brother needs help," Lassarina spoke up. "He needs warmth and a healer."

"I know that man," Jarl Ulfric spoke up, making everyone fall silent.

Lassarina looked over at Ulfric and stared at him. He looked exactly as he did at Helgen, only his hands weren't bound and his mouth no longer gagged. His intense green eyes were trained on Einarr and she ducked her head when it switched over to her.

"Jorlief, send for the healer," Ulfric ordered a second man standing by his throne.

Lassarina guessed he was the steward as the man bowed and ran towards the keeps doors. She looked back at Jarl Ulfric and was surprised to find him still staring at her.

"I know you as well," he said, his voice deep and heavily accented. "But where have I seen you before?"

She wet her lips and lowered her gaze to the ground. "I was at Helgen."

"Ah yes, destined for the chopping block if I'm not mistaken," Ulfric said, standing up and walking over to her. "But that's not why your face if familiar. I have seen you before Helgen, though I'm not sure where."

"Forgive me Jarl Ulfric," she murmured, glancing up at him. "But Helgen was the first time I have ever seen you. You must have me mistaken for someone else."

She saw his eyes flare suddenly and she noticed his jaw tighten. Fang suddenly growled and squirmed in her arms, making Lassarina look away and down at the pup.

"How did you get out of Helgen?" Ulfric asked her.

"I escaped with Ralof," she replied, petting Fang.

"Ralof's alive?" Ulfric grunted. "I hope that's true. He's a damn good man. But he hasn't arrived yet."

Lassarina looked up alarmed, worried for the man who helped her escape certain death. She saw Ulfric's eyes flash again and he quickly turned to look at Einarr.

"Your friend here escaped with my soldiers and I," he told her.

"He's my brother," she corrected him. "His name is Einarr."

"And your name?"

"Lassarina," she replied.

"Well Lassarina, I'll see your brother receives a healers attention," he told her, turning to the guards he added, "Take him to a room."

The guards nodded and began carrying Einarr towards some doors. Lassarina was about to follow, when Ulfric reached for her wrist and stopped her.

"You will remain here and tell me how you killed the dragon," Ulfric told her. "Dragonborn."

She wanted to say no, to tell Ulfric she needed to be with her brother, but she merely nodded and allowed Ulfric to lead her to the table, seating her in a chair before taking one across from her. He stared at her for several moments, as if waiting for her to speak.

"This was the second dragon my brother and I have killed," she told him. "The first one we killed with the help of some guards just outside of Whiterun. That's how we discovered we were Dragonborn."

"You can Shout?" Ulfric asked. "Use a Thu'um?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's how I killed the one outside your gates. I just shouted a word and fire erupted from my throat, it killed the dragon.

"I'm impressed," Ulfric told her. "I had heard about the appearance of the Dragonborn but never would have guessed it was you. No one would ever think such a small girl like you to be such a powerful person."

"It's not just me," she told him firmly. "My brother is Dragonborn too."

"Him I could believe," Ulfric chuckled. "He fits the description better."

Feeling insulted, she glared at Ulfric, Fang growling once again. She jumped suddenly when the keeps doors opened and a guard returned with a person in robes, ushering them over to the doors Einarr had disappeared through. She reached for the end of her braid and fiddled with it nervously, feeling extremely tense and uncomfortable.

"You seem restless," Ulfric commented. "Is something wrong?"

"To be honest with you Jarl Ulfric," she sighed. "I should not be here in Windhelm. I'm not welcome."

"And why not?" he asked. "You're a Nord, and you just saved my city from a dragon. I pray you aren't trying to tell me you're an Imperial."

"I have no stance on this war of yours," she confessed. "But the reason I'm not welcome in your city is because I was banished from here as a babe."

"Were you now?"

"Yes, my mother was the mistress to some nobleman," she explained. "When he died, his true born son demanded my mother take me and leave the city, never to return."

"I can understand why," Ulfric smirked. "He probably felt threatened by your claim to the inheritance."

"What cares does a one year old child have for inheritance?" she scoffed. "It has foolish for him to feel threatened by me when I couldn't even speak."

Ulfric chuckled and handed her a goblet filled with wine. She nodded and took a small sip, not wanting to be rude.

"So you have no stance on the war?" Ulfric repeated. "Not even after the Imperials sent you to the chopping block despite your innocence."

She frowned bitterly and stared down at the wine. "I will never forgive them for that. But, I am not suited for war, even if I wanted to take up your cause."

"You just killed a dragon and believe yourself ill suited for war?" Ulfric asked.

She glanced at him and grinned. "Fine, I don't want to take part in this war. I haven't lived in Skyrim for seven years, why should I risk my life in a war I don't believe in?"

"You agree with the Empire's submission to the Thalmor then?" Ulfric demanded. "Telling us who we can and cant worship."

"They can tell us what to do, but that doesn't mean we have to obey," she replied. "I lived in Cyrodill the last seven years and still prayed to Talos and the other Gods every night."

Ulfric stared at her, his expression unreadable. Finally the Jarl chuckled and sat back in his chair, smiling fondly at her.

"Trust a woman to be complicated," he said, grabbing a goblet and drinking from it.

"My other reason for not getting involved in this war of yours is that my brother doesn't approve," she smiled back, sipping slowly at her wine.

"Really now?" Ulfric's brows rose in mild surprise. "I wonder why that is."

"I honestly have no idea why," she shrugged. "But if my brother has reason not to trust you, then I should keep a close eye on you now."

"Well you have nothing to fear of me Lassarina," Ulfric told her. "You are safe and welcome within my city. You'll be given a warm bed to sleep in and food to eat while you wait for your brother to recover."

"Thank you Jarl Ulfr-"

She broke off when a loud crashing sound came from the nearby door, the very door the guards carried Einarr through. She stood up and stared at it, jumping when the doors flew open and a guard rolled across the floor. Not a moment later Einarr stalked out into the main hall, his eyes burning furiously.

"Einarr what's wrong?" Lassarina asked, moving towards her brother.

She felt Jarl Ulfric's hand close around her arm once again and hold her back. She looked over her shoulder at him, raising a brow in confusion. But he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at Einarr, amusement apparent on his face.

"Ulfric get your filthy hands off her," Einarr snarled.

"You would be wise not to give me orders in my own keep," Ulfric sneered.

"Let her go or I'll give you what you should have gotten back at Helgen," Einarr said, pulling out his greatsword.

The man wearing a bear pelt over his armor pulled out his own sword and moved in front of Ulfric and Lassarina.

"Put your blade away," he spat at Einarr.

Lassarina turned to look at Ulfric again and yanked her arm out of his grasp. He glanced down at her and tried to reach for her again but she quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed at him, taking a few steps back.

Fang had moved himself onto the table top and was snarling at Ulfric, his fur puffed out and his ears flat. Lassarina kept her eyes on Ulfric as she moved to the table and grabbed the wolf pup.

"Rina grab your things," Einaar ordered her. "We're leaving."

"Leaving so soon?" Ulfric asked. "Without even having a meal as my thanks for saving the city?"

"I'd rather eat horse shit than sit at your table," Einarr spat. "Rina let's go!"

Lassarina glanced at her brother, shocked at how angry he looked. He didn't even look like this when he walked in on her and Farkas. She quickly grabbed her back and bow from beside the chair she had been sitting in and made her way over to her brothers side. Once she was next to him, Einarr nodded to the doors, motioning for her to get moving.

"Be quick about it," Einarr growled, not taking his eyes off Ulfric.

"Yes brother," she murmured, turning towards the door.

"Lassarina aren't your curious about your brothers hate for me?" Ulfric asked her.

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare say her name!" Einarr shouted. "Don't even talk to her."

Ulfric ignored him. "I know the reason for your brother's hatred. Would you like to know as well?"

"Shut up!" Einarr snarled.

Lassarina turned to her brother. "Why do you hate him Einarr?"

Einarr glared at her. "It matters not, let's just go!"

She glared back at Einarr but didn't defy him. With a frustrated sigh she turned for the door once again.

"Lassarina you don't have to leave," Ulfric called out. "You said it yourself, just because some one tells you what to do, doesn't mean you have to obey."

She stopped just in front of the door and looked at Ulfric. "Why does Einarr hate you so?"

Ulfric smiled. "Because I am the one that banished you from Windhelm, little sister."

* * *

_WHAT?! OMG OMG OMG! Who saw that coming? Show of hands! So yeah, this was my intention from the start. To create a Dragonborn related to Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. When I read up on Ulfrics history and the whole Markarth incident, I noticed he was in jail for a while and he was also an only child. Well that was kind of boring, so I figured, Hey, why doesn't Ulfrics dad knock up a woman in case Ulfric never gets out of prison? It kind of worked out, Lassarina was born from this affair, but Ulfric got out earlier than anticipated and banished her and her mother and brother from Windhelm. I mean if I was a Jarl I would feel threatened by my siblings... Children of power are always trying to kill each other._

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay so I'm on a roll today, but I generally try to update every day. I like to keep you all happy. Anyways, Lassarina knows who her other brother is, Jarl Ulfric. Let's see what happens shall we?_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292. Your Dragonborn saga kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Rina wait!" Einarr called out to her as he ran after her.

Lassarina was furious at both her brothers. She was angry at Einarr for never telling her about this and angry at Ulfric for everything else. For banishing her when she was just a baby. She couldn't help but blame him for her mothers death as well. If she had remained at Windhelm, she might not have died. Fang must have sensed she was angry, because he didn't even squirm once in her arms.

"Rina please," Einarr said, his voice just behind her now.

She whirled around and glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Einarr's face was full of pain and sadness. "Mother and I agreed it would be best you never know. We wanted you to just live a happy life."

"Any chance of a happy life ended when mother died Einarr!" she spat.

"Lassarina we never wanted you to know about Ulfric or your father," he explained. "Mother was terrified of Ulfric, she thought he might try to have you killed if you knew about your claim to Windhelm."

"I don't care about any claim I have to Windhelm," she hissed. "I do care that I was lied to my entire life, by my own brother and mother. It's no wonder you didn't want to come to Windhelm! You didn't want to get caught in your lies."

"I never lied to you," Einarr growled.

"No you just withheld information about her past," Ulfric said, appearing behind Einarr.

Einarr whirled around and glared at the Jarl. "Stay out of this Ulfric!"

"I'm merely coming to check and see if my only sister is alright," Ulfric sneered.

"You banish her from the city before she could even talk and now you dare to pretend you give a shit about her?" Einarr snarled.

"Enough!" Lassarina shouted. "I don't want to look at either of you right now!"

Ulfric looked her over once. "Lassarina, at least come back to the keep. You'll have a place to sleep."

"You didn't care whether my family had a place to sleep when you banished us," she hissed at Ulfric. "I'd rather take my chances in the snow than set one foot inside your keep."

"Dear sister I deeply regret that I've wronged you," Ulfric told her. "I only wish for a chance to make things right."

"Don't call me sister! I don't care if we share the same father. I am not your sister and you are not my brother!"

She turned away and continued down the steps, eager to leave the city. She was dimly aware of Einarr following her, but she didn't say anything to him. Despite the fact that she was angry at him, she wasn't going to tell him to leave. He may have lied to her, but at least he was there for her up until their mother deaths. And when he left it wasn't by choice.

The guards at the gates opened them and Lassarina stepped out onto the bridge, reaching into the coin purse on her belt. She was going to find the carriage driver and head to Ivarstead, focusing on their original task. When she arrived at the stables she found some men sitting around a fire, drinking mead.

"Which one of you is the carriage driver?" she asked.

An older man with a thick brown and gray beard raised his mug. "That would be me."

"Bjorn told us you could take us to Ivarstead?" she asked him.

"Aye that I can," he replied. "Though not directly. I can drop you off near there though. It would only be half a days walk from where I'd drop you."

"That's fine," she nodded. "How much?"

"30 Septims, but I won't be going anywhere today," he added.

"I'll pay the 30 and throw in an extra 20 if we can leave right now," she told him, holding out the gold for him.

The mans eyes lit up at the sight of the gold and he nodded. "Alright, just allow me a moment to hitch my horse to the carriage."

"Fine," Lassarina said, turning away and walking right past Einarr so she could sit on a crumbling wall.

Einarr approached her slowly, a frown evident on his face. He said nothing as he sat on the wall beside her and just stared at his hands. Lassarina couldn't resist glancing at them. Einarr was cracking his knuckles, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was clearly upset.

They sat in silence until the carriage driver called out to them, telling them to climb on back. Lassarina climbed into the carriage with Einarr and sat across from him, not sparing a glance. She just ran her fingers through Fang's fur and scratched his ears, trying to distract herself from the ache in her heart. She just couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Rina I promise you, I didn't tell you because I thought it was best you never know," he murmured after a moment.

"Who were you to decide that?" she muttered, refusing to look at him.

"You're brother," he stated simply. "Your brother who loved you from the moment you were born. Your brother who watched over you when mother was working. Your brother who watched you take your first steps and speak your first words. Your brother who cried when he was separated from you."

She flinched slightly at his words and felt tears pricking her eyes. Her shoulders started to shake and her body tensed. She felt Einarr move across from his seat so he could sit beside her.

"Your brother who knows you're a cry baby and doesn't care," he continued. "Because he's always going to be there to beat up whoever made you cry."

"You're going to beat yourself up then?" she laughed, letting a tear fall.

"If that's what it'll take to make you stop crying," he said, his arms reaching for her and pulling her into a hug.

She let out a sob and turned to Einarr, burying her face into his shoulder. "You kept it from me my whole life. If you had just told me I would have never let the guards take us to the keep."

"I didn't want you to know," he explained. "I was scared he might do something to you. I'm even more terrified that he might try to take you away from me now."

"What?" she asked, wiping her eyes and looking at Einarr.

"Ulfric knows you're Dragonborn now," he told her. "He might try to use you in this war of his."

"I already told him I had no stance in this war," Lassarina murmured. "I told him I wouldn't risk my life."

"He's a selfish man Rina," Einarr growled. "He's only after power and he will do anything to achieve it. He won't care if you say no, he'll try and find a way to make you fight for him."

"The guards told him you were Dragonborn too," she added. "He might try to use you as well."

Einarr scoffed. "I'd like to see him try. I won't fight for the Stormcloaks, nor will I fight for the Imperials. I have no stance in this war."

"News of us will start to spread now," she sighed. "We might not have a choice but to fight soon."

"I won't fight unless I have to," Einarr shook his head. "As far as I'm concerned, this Dragonborn business is nothing I have to act upon unless I want to. I only wish to know if it has possibly been passed on to Kiraya."

"I just want to know what it all means," she said.

"The Greybeards will explain once we get to High Hrothgar. Then we can go back home to Whiterun. I purchased Breezehome before we left, so it should be fully furnished and ready to live in once we get back."

"Will you go get Kiraya once we're back in Whiterun?" she asked.

"Yes," Einarr smiled. "I sent a Courier to find Za'nir and have him write back where he will be in the next couple of months."

"I'll come with you when you go get her," Lassarina offered.

"Will you also live with Kiraya and I?" Einarr asked.

She blinked at him. "I'm not sure. Farkas might not like it."

"You aren't married to him," her brother growled. "Why should he care where you live?"

"I think I'd want to live in Jorrvaskr though," she added quickly. "Not just because of Farkas, but because of Ria and Tilma too. And I have Vilkas teaching me how to read and write and I enjoy speaking with Kodlak now and again. They're like a family to me."

"Aye I feel the same way, but you'll have a room in my house should you decide you want to stay with me," Einarr offered.

"Thanks Einarr," she smiled.

Einarr returned the smile and hugged her. "So am I forgiven for not telling you about Ulfric?"

Lassarina sighed heavily. "I'm still angry and hurt. But I know you did it to protect me. So yes Einarr, I forgive you."

"I'm glad," Einarr's body relaxed and he placed a kiss on top of her head.

**oOo**

"It's no wonder people rarely make the trip up the 7,000 steps," Einarr complained as they continued to climb. "It's too bloody difficult."

Lassarina glanced over her shoulder at her brother and couldn't help but giggle. He looked exhausted, weighed down by heavy armor and a sleeping Fang, who was being carried in Einarr's pack. The carriage had dropped them off the day before after two days on the snow covered roads and then they walked all the way to Ivarstead, arriving well after dark and spending the night at the towns inn. When they woke up that morning they began the climb up the Throat of the World to High Hrothgar. It was already past noon and they seemed to have traveled half way there.

"You're age is starting to show Einarr," Lassarina laughed.

"I'm thirty years old, not an old man," he growled.

"You're complaining like one," she added dryly. "Next, you'll be complaining about the cold affecting your joints."

"I'm only complaining because you have me lugging around your wolf," he retorted. "Plus my armor is heavier than yours."

"I'm not as strong as you are Einarr," she explained. "My body is suited for speed and stealth, making Leather armor ideal for me. Not my fault you're no good with ranged attacks."

Einarr grumbled something under his breath and Lassarina glared at him.

"If you're going to be such a baby about it then I'll just take Fang," she sighed, climbing back down some of the steps and taking the sleeping pup out of Einarr's pack.

Fang woke with a start, squirming and growling a complaint, but he quickly fell back asleep in Lassarina's arms. She and Einarr continued climbing up the steps, stopping briefly for a short lunch break. They had run into a small group of wolves on the road and Einarr quickly dispatched of them with his blade while Lassarina shot them from farther away. Fang had seemed interested in the strange wolves, recognizing them as his own kind, but Lassarina kept him well away from them while they fought, knowing that the pup could have gotten seriously hurt or even killed by the full grown wolves.

"We should take their pelts," Lassarina said when Einarr killed the last one. "I could sew them together and make a blanket for Kiraya."

"That's a nice idea, but we shouldn't burden ourselves with more weight than we can handle," Einarr said, wiping his blade off on the nearest wolf.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, putting her bow away.

They continued moving, nearing the top a few hours later. They had come across a few pilgrims on the path, praying at the altars, and talked to them a few moments before continuing on their way. As they neared the top, they were approaching a short path surrounded by tall rock walls. Fang started whimpering and squirming around, alerting Lassarina of some sort of danger.

"Einarr hang on," she said over her shoulder. "Fang's freaking out, there might be some trouble ahead."

Her brother nodded and pulled out his greatsword, taking the lead and pressing forward cautiously. Lassarina placed Fang inside her pack and pulled her bow out, nocking an arrow and drawing the string in case she needed to fire quickly. She followed her brother closely, keeping an eye open for any danger. She suddenly heard the sound of cascading rocks and felt them fall on her head. She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight of a large frost troll hanging off the rock wall directly over her.

"Rina get back!" Einarr shouted, having spotted the troll.

Lassarina jumped back just as the frost troll jumped down, slamming its fists on the ground. She fired an arrow at it and hit the troll in the shoulder, making it roar in pain and lurch over in her direction. She panicked and reached for another arrow, but it slipped from her fingers as the troll swung its powerful arms at her. She flew back when it smacked her out of the way and she rolled down several of the steps, crying out in pain. The troll charged at her and stopped over her, its arms raised to slam down on her body. She shut her eyes and screamed.

The trolls suddenly roared in pain and Lassarina felt a splash of warm liquid hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw Einarr's sword sticking out of the troll, her brother having run it through from behind. The liquid that hit her face and was splattered all over her armor was the trolls blood. She sat up and crawled back away from the troll as Einarr pulled his blade out and it fell to the ground. He panted heavily and stared at Lassarina.

"Rina are you alright?" Einarr asked her, walking over and kneeling beside her.

She nodded and wiped some of the blood off her face with her hand, only smearing it. "I'm okay, just badly bruised."

"Where did it get you?" he asked her.

"My side," she groaned, lightly placing her hand on her side.

Einarr carefully pulled her jerkin up a bit to reveal the beginnings of a large and nasty looking bruise. She hissed in pain when he pressed down on it softly, trying to feel for any broken bones.

"Nothing feels broken," he told her. "But you're going to need a healing potion for the pain."

"I'll take one once we get to High Hrothgar," she muttered, shrugging off her pack and checking on Fang.

The wolf pup was shaken but unharmed, having been cushioned by some rabbit furs Lassarina had gathered during the trip. She pulled the pup out and placed him on the ground.

"You're going to have to walk the rest of the way boy," she grunted, trying to get up.

Einarr helped her to her feet and kept an arm wrapped around her waist as they continued up the mountain. She had to lean heavily on Einarr the rest of the way, glancing every her shoulder now and then to make sure Fang was still following. After half an hour of at their slow pace, they finally arrived at High Hrothgar, staring up at the monastery in awe. Just beyond the doors were answers they needed. They climbed up the steps to the door and looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Einarr asked Lassarina.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she nodded.

Einarr looked back at the door and pushed it open, a rush of warm air hitting them as they stepped inside with Fang at their heels. Einarr shut the door behind them and Lassarina stepped out of his supportive hold, walking farther into the monastery. Einarr followed her, his heart pounding in his chest as they stepped into a dimly lit chamber. They stood in the center of the room, a light shining down from the ceiling shining down on them. An old man in a dark robe approached them and stood before them as others stepped into the chamber.

"So... a Dragonborn appears," the old man spoke. "At this moment in the turning of the age, but does not come alone. Why is this?"

"My brother and I are both Dragonborn," Lassarina explained. "We are answering your summons."

Einarr was glad to let his sister do the talking, for he didn't know what to say himself. For years he had heard stories of the Greybeards, monks who lived high above Skyrim and studied the way of the Voice. The men responsible for educating Ulfric Stormcloak on how to use a Shout. The old man before them studied him and Lassarina for a moment.

"We will see if you two truly have the gift," the man said. "Show us Dragonborns. Let us taste of your Voice."

Lassarina glanced at Einarr, unsure of what to do now. He understood her hesitation. The men before them were not young and could easily be thrown aside by the sheer force of their combined Shout. Einarr knew his sister had used her Shout more than once, having to use it during her Trial and again when they fought the dragon at Windhelm, but he himself had only used it once, when he tested it with Lassarina.

"Do not hesitate to Shout at us," the old man reassured them. "We may be old but we have trained for many years. We can withstand the power."

"Very well," Einarr nodded, taking his sisters hand and squeezing it.

She nodded at him and took a deep breath when he did. Together they Shouted.

"_Fus!_" the powerful and forceful wave erupted from their voices, directed right at the monk and making them take several steps back.

"Dragonborn," the man they had been speaking to gasped. "Both of you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards. Now tell me, Dragonborns, why have you come here?"

"We want to find out what it means to be Dragonborn," Lassarina answered.

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit," Arngeir explained. "Just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you."

"You mean there were Dragonborn before us then?" Einarr asked.

Arngeir shook his head. "You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind. The fact that you are both Dragonborn is proof enough."

"The gift is passed down by blood then?" Einarr asked urgently, wishing to know the fate of his daughter.

"It could be," Arngeir shrugged. "We do not know much of how a Dragonborn is chosen, though we believe they are hand chosen by Akatosh himself. Nevertheless, we are honored to welcome the two of you to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."

"And what is our destiny?" Lassarina demanded.

"That is for you to discover," he answered. "We can show you the Way, but not your destination."

"So if we just wanted to ignore the fact that we were Dragonborn, we could?" Einarr asked.

"You choose your own path," the monk told him. "If that is the path you want, then it is the path you will travel."

"Excellent," he sighed. "Then I've learned all I need to know. Let's go Rina."

"Einarr wait," she stopped him. "Maybe we should stay and let them teach us more. Even if we choose not do do anything with this gift, we should at least know how to control it."

"You have shown that you are both Dragonborn," Arngeir spoke up. "You both have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you?"

"I want to learn," Lassarina told the monk. "I need to learn how to control this power better."

"You've had a negative experience?" he asked.

"I used a shout I learned from a wall," she explained. "I didn't know what it did but still used it. Fire erupted from my throat and it burned terribly. I still feel the burn now."

"Without training you have already taken your first steps towards projecting your voice into a Thu'um, a Shout," Arngeir told them. "When you shout you speak in the language of dragons. Thus your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All shouts are made up of three words of power. As you master each word, your shouts will become progressively stronger."

He turned to look at the monk behind him.

"Master Einarth will teach you Ro," he continued. "The second word in Unrelenting Force. Ro means Balance in the Dragon Tongue. Combine it with Fus, Force, to focus your Thu'um more sharply."

Lassarina and Einarr turned to face Master Einarth, who had stepped forward to the center of the room and looked down at the ground. They waited for the monk to start explaining but instead of speaking to them, he whispered softly to the ground.

"_Ro,_" he whispered, waving his hand at the stone floor.

Lassarina and Einarr stepped back with a gasp when the stone cracked before them and strange markings appeared on the surface. To the siblings, the words appeared to glow as they stared at them, their eyes entranced at the markings. For some unknown reason, the understood the markings as clearly as if they were written in the common tongue.

"Einarr," Lassarina whispered to her brother.

"I know," he murmured. "I can read it."

"But learning a word of power is only the first step," Arngeir said, stepping forward again. "You must unlock its meaning through practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well that is how the rest of us learned. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of Ro."

Master Einarth bowed and a bright light began to rush out of him and into Lassarina and Einarr. They were frozen where they stood, not even daring to breath as their minds became filled with knowledge they did not know second before. When the light disappeared Lassarina and Einarr were breathless, panting heavily, but knew everything Einarth knew about the word of power.

"Now let us see how well you have come to understand the meaning of the word Ro," Arngeir ordered. "Use it in a Shout."

Without hesitating Lassarina took a deep breath. "_Fus Ro!_"

The force that shot from her voice was more powerful than before, sending several pots flying across the room and shattering when they hit the ground.

"Now you Einarr," Arngeir ordered.

Einarr stared at the monk before nodding and using his shout. "_Fus Ro!_"

His shout was just as powerful as his sisters, and then the two were forced to use their shouts on spectral beings, making them disappear as quickly they appeared.

"Excellent, your Thu'um's are precise," Arngeir nodded. "You both show great promise Dragonborn's."

"Thank you master," Lassarina smiled, bowing.

"I would like the two of you to stay a few days and train with us," he told them. "We'd like to see the extent of your abilities. Learn your capabilities and your limitations."

Lassarina looked over at Einarr and immediately saw she wanted to stay. He gave a heavy sigh. He wanted to head back to Whiterun as soon as possible, but just staring at his sisters eyes made him weak. Not to mention he was also starting to become interested in the Ways of the Voice.

"We'll do whatever you want to do Einarr," she told him with a smile.

"Quit lying to yourself," he grinned. "You obviously want to stay. But just a few days alright?"

She smiled and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Einarr."

"Just don't complain if they make us spar each other and I shout you off the mountain," Einarr chuckled.

* * *

_The Dragonborn siblings have reached High Hrothgar and have started their training, now I wouldn't make two Dragonborn and make them good at everything. They each have trouble with some of the Shouts, as I'm sure a Frost dragon has trouble speaking the Word for Fire. _

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	13. Chapter 13

_Warning! This is a very Lemon heavy Chapter! There's two lemons in it. Read at your own risk!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292. Your Dragonborn saga kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

They had stayed in High Hrothgar for two weeks, learning the ways of the Voice and discovering their limitations with certain words. Lassarina seemed to have trouble speaking words of destruction, such as Yol, but Einarr was able to use them without any trouble, his throat only burning the first time he spoke it. But Einarr had trouble with the Whirlwind sprint, Wuld, tripping over his feet nearly every time her spoke it. Lassarina however embraced the word as if she had used it her entire life, finding herself speaking it often to get from place to place quicker. Needless to say it got on Einarr's nerves.

The Greybeards had the siblings spar every day. While Lassarina knew she had no chance against her brother at close range, she used her gift of the word Wuld to get close enough to him and trip him. She brought him down many times before he figured out her pattern and managed to send her flying back with his Unrelenting Force shout. Though the training and learning was hard, Einarr found himself enjoying his time at High Hrothgar with Lassarina, learning all sorts of things about his sister he missed out on when they were seperated.

His sister enjoyed the company of other people, no doubt trying to make up for the lack of family throughout her childhood. She enjoyed laughing and listening to stories. She even was a gifted singer he discovered, when the siblings had sat to dinner with the Greybeards and she sang to everyone songs from the Empire and others she'd learned during her time in Skyrim. When it came time to leave, she and the Greybeards grew sad, and Einarr had to admit, he did as well. He had grown to like the Greybeards, learning much about history and dragons and the Nine Divines.

But they had to return to Whiterun. Einarr had to find Za'nir and take his daughter back and Lassarina was starting to miss Farkas. Not to mention Fang was growing and had become restless, being stuck in the high mountains so long. When they traveled down the mountainside early in the morning the wolf pup had run ahead several time, running around and unleashing two weeks worth of pent up energy on any rabbits that crossed their path. Luckily the climb down was easier than the climb up and they arrived at Ivarstead by mid afternoon. They didn't want to delay their return much longer, so instead of spending the night at the inn, they purchased supplies to camp out in the wilds and pressed onto Whiterun on foot.

They decided to take the southern roads back to Whiterun, a trip that would take them about five days on foot. The first three days and nights were rather uneventful. They walked during the day, occasionally having a run in with some wild animal, and the camped out during the night, taking shifts to make sure nothing snuck up on them while they slept. But at dawn on the fourth day, the siblings found themselves at the gates of Helgen.

"I would have prayed every day my entire life just so I would never have to see this place again," Lassarina muttered, still able to smell the scent of the burned down building, now damp from months of rains.

"I know," Einarr agreed, pulling his sister close. "This place holds bad memories for the both of us."

"The Empire was just going to have us executed for no reason," she added. "We weren't even on the list and they just decided it would be easier to chop off our heads. I can still see the cold look in the executioners eyes when he raised his axe."

"Let's go around," Einarr suggested, turning away from the gate and walking along the walls of the town.

Lassarina followed him, clicking her tongue at Fang to follow. The wolf pup was starting to understand that it wasn't alright to run off by himself, having gotten into a fight with a territorial fox just the day before. Einarr had urged her to let the fight happen, explaining it'll teach Fang a lesson about how dangerous the world could be as well as teach him how to protect himself. Fang had fought off the fox easily, only getting a couple of shallow bites from the scuffle. He had been a bit bigger than the fox and made Lassarina realize how quickly he was growing.

His soft baby fur was starting to shed and become replaced by thicker, courser fur. He was also learning to hunt for himself, able to take down a rabbit on his own and eat it without needing it cut up into smaller bites. He was starting to behave more mature, listening to Lassarina when she told him something instead of trying to play fight.

The walked the entire day, leaving Helgen far behind, but the memories remained. When they camped for the night each sibling had to watch as they each cried out in their sleep, plagued by nightmares. By morning they were both tired, neither having gotten much sleep, while Fang was bright eyed and perky, chasing after rabbits whenever they ran by. The reached Riverwood long before noon and pressed on, eager to arrive at Whiterun later that day. The sight of the hold when they arrived at sundown was a welcomed sight.

"We're back," Lassarina sighed as they walked through the gates.

"Einarr Lassarina!" called Adrianne Avenicci when they walked past Warmaiden's. "You're back."

"It's good to see you Adrianne," Einarr smiled at the sight of the Blacksmith.

"I hear we're to be neighbors now?" she smirked at Einarr. "I saw my father ordering some men around, moving furniture into Breezehome. When I asked him who purchased the house he told me it was you."

"Aye, I plan on going out to find my daughter in a couple of days and bringing her here to live with me," Einarr told her. "But for now I'm going to escort Lassarina back to Jorrvaskr and no doubt celebrate our return."

"Don't get too drunk!" Adrianne laughed as they continued walking.

"You give me too little credit," Einarr chuckled.

"I was talking to your sister!"

Einarr laughed and Lassarina ducked her head in embarrassment. The whole city knew of her inability to control herself when she drank and she still felt shamed by it. She kept casting glares at Einarr while he laughed the entire way back to Jorrvaskr. But a smile returned to her face when she gazed at the mead hall. Fang also seemed to be happy to see home, running ahead and scratching at the door with his nails while he barked.

"Fang get back so I can open the door," she giggled, pushing the wolf back with her boot.

She pulled open the doors and Fang ran past her inside. Ria and Torvar were the only ones seated at the table and lit up at the sight of Lassarina and Einarr.

"You're back!" Ria cried out, getting out of her chair and running over to Lassarina, pulling her into a tight hug.

"My favorite drinking buddy!" Torvar laughed as he walked over. "Three weeks you've been gone. The mead hall has been quiet."

"I highly doubt it's been quiet the way you drink Torvar," Lassarina laughed. "I've missed you all while we were gone."

"You were missed as well," Ria told her. "Both of you."

"Where's Farkas?" Lassarina asked her friend.

Ria and Torvar rolled there eyes before sighing heavily.

"He's been insufferable since you left," Torvar explained. "He's been putting all of us through brutal training. He's out back right now with Athis."

"Do I even want to see what he's putting poor Athis through?" Lassarina asked as she headed toward the back door.

"Rina I'm going to check on my house and see if that courier got back with anything," Einarr called, seeing his sister was too distracted thinking about Farkas.

"Alright Einarr," she nodded over her shoulder.

She opened the back doors to the training yard and immediately heard the sound of steel hitting steel. Fang ran past her and she stepped outside, seeing Farkas run Athis through some sword drill in the darkening training yard. His face was stern and scowled, shouting orders at Athis to fix his form.

"Poor Athis," she murmured when the Dunmer stumbled.

"Everyone has had to deal with him since you left," spoke a voice beside her.

Lassarina turned her head and saw Vilkas leaning against the wall, staring at her.

"Vilaks," she smiled, walking over to him and throwing her arms around him in a hug.

Vilkas was stiff under her, but quickly relaxed, wrapping his own arms around her and chuckling. "It's good to see you Lassarina. But please go greet Farkas before he injures Athis."

She laughed and nodded, releasing Vilkas and turning to look at Farkas. His back was to her and he had no idea she was there. She stepped out from under the shelter of the porch and crossed her arms across her chest, waiting for Farkas to notice her. She saw Athis' eyes light up when he noticed her and he got thrown to the ground by Farkas.

"Pay attention!" Farkas barked. "I could have sliced you in two."

"If you had done that I would have been rather angry," Lassarina announced sternly.

She saw Farkas stiffen and he whirled around, his eyes blank with shock. He stared at her for several moments, not moving or speaking, his jaw dropped in sheer amazement.

"What no welcome home?" she smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

Farkas smiled and walked over to her, crushing her in his tight embrace and whirling her around. She laughed, enjoying the crushing feeling a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he stopped spinning her she looked up at him and was immediately seized into a greedy kiss. She sighed happily and returned the kiss, glad to be in his arms.

"You said you were going to be back soon," Farkas growled, breaking the kiss.

"Believe me I could have stayed in High Hrothgar a lot longer," she told him. "The Greybeards didn't want me or Einarr to leave. Said they had much more they could teach us. But I missed you too much. It took us five days just to walk all the way here."

"You're not going to be leaving again any time soon are you?" he asked, his eyes hardening.

"I wanted to go with Einarr when he went to go get his daughter, but I was hoping you would come too," she confessed. "I'm looking forward to meeting my niece."

"I would have gone with you to High Hrothgar if you had let me," he murmured, claiming her lips in another kiss.

"Ugh would you two get a room?" Njada gagged, having come down from the Skyforge.

"As a matter a fact I think we will," Farkas laughed wickedly, setting Lassarina down on the ground and leading her back into Jorrvaskr.

"Keep it down," Athis complained. "The walls are made of stone and echo every damned sound."

Lassarina blushed and hid her face in Farkas' arm as she followed him inside and downstairs. The walked by a surprised Tilma, who started welcoming Lassarina back, but her words were lost as Farkas ushered her into his room and slammed to door shut. Farkas slanted his mouth over hers once they were in the privacy of his room and quickly started to undress her. Lassarina whimpered against his lips and grabbed for the leather binding of his breast plate, trying to undo them. Farkas unlaced her Jerkin right when she undid the last binding. She shrugged the jerkin off, letting it fall to the floor, while Farkas threw his breastplate aside and stripped off his undershirt. Lassarina quickly toed off her boots and peeled off her leather pants, eager to have Farkas inside her.

Farkas grinned and backed her up against the bar, squeezing her ass with his hands. She panted heavily and undid the laces of his pants, pulling his rock hard length out. He wrapped her legs around his waist, making her hold onto the bar behind her as he slid into her in one smooth thrust. She cried out in pleasure and bucked against him, nearly climaxing right there. Her hips moved in tempo with his as he pounded into her in hard, shallow thrusts. They were both moaning and crying out, only falling silent to kiss each other.

"Oh gods Farkas," Lassarina shouted when he reached between them and teased her hardened nub. "Right there!"

"Rina I'm so close," he murmured against her ear, his thrusts becoming more urgent.

"Me too," she panted.

She claimed his lips as she neared the edge. Her body shaking and shuddering after a couple more thrusts. Her climax sent Farkas over the edge and he pulled out, his seed falling to the ground. She hung limply in his arms, her head pressed against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as he carried her over to the bed and lay down with her, holding her close, just enjoying the bliss of holding her sweat damp body against his.

"I missed you," she murmured after a few moments.

"I missed you too," he told her, running his fingers across her scalp.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes, exhaustion from traveling on the road the past five days topped with her love making with Farkas finally hitting her. She soon dozed off, Farkas chuckling at her soft snores before he too dozed off.

**oOo**

When Lassarina woke up, it was very late. She was sprawled across Farkas' body and he was fast asleep, snoring softly. She placed her chin on his chest and couldn't help but smile at him. He looked extremely relaxed, the muscles in his face smooth. She sighed happily and carefully tried to get out of bed without waking him. He attempt was unsuccessful, his arms going around her the moment she tried to move.

"Where are you going?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm just getting something to drink," she told him, dropping a kiss on his nose.

He reluctantly released her and she walked over to his bar, looking around for anything that wasn't going to get her drunk.

"Farkas don't you have water in your room?" she asked him.

"Just drink some mead or wine," he told her, rolling onto his side and staring at her.

"I don't want mead or wine," she sighed, walking over to his wardrobe and pulling on one of his shirts. "I'm going upstairs to get some water."

Farkas' shirt was very big on her, reaching her mid thigh and hanging loosely off her body. Normally she wouldn't dare step outside where someone could see her dressed like that, but she was pretty sure that everyone was asleep. The entire mead hall seemed quiet.

"By the Nine you have no idea what seeing you wear one of my shirts does to me," he groaned lustfully, eying her.

Her gaze fell on the fur across his lap that was raised in one spot and smiled. "I think I have some idea."

"Hurry back," Farkas purred.

She giggled and stepped out of the room, walking across the cold stone floors barefoot. She tiptoed past the room she shared with the other Companions and peeked in quickly, seeing everyone was in their bed fast asleep. She saw Fang curled up at the end of Ria's bed and smiled. Confident that it was safe to go upstairs real quick, she walked up the steps and started to search the pitchers left on the long table for water. When she finally found one she poured herself a glass and drank deeply, not even aware she wasn't the only one in the hall.

Vilkas had been reading in the corner of the room, where he always read when Lassarina came up. When he saw her he instantly wish he would have gone to bed when everyone else did. She was wearing one of his brother's shirts, and from what he could tell, nothing else, seeing her behind trying to peek out from under the hem. Her waist length hair was in a messy tangle, her braid half undone. The light from the fire burning in the center of the room seemed to make her bare legs glow golden. He felt a knot develop in his throat as he stared at her and needed her to disappear quickly.

He cleared his throat and she whirled around, dropping the goblet in her hands onto the floor, making a loud clattering sound. She stared at Vilkas sitting in the corner of the room. He was looking right at her, his eyes hard and expressionless, and she felt herself blushing.

"Vilkas I didn't see you there," she said, reaching to place a hand on her chest, her heart pounding from being startled.

"I thought I'd stay up a while longer," he told her, his voice dark as the shadowy room.

She spotted the book in his hands and her embarrassment dissipated, replaced with curiosity and interest. "What book is that?"

"Of Fjori and Holgeir," he muttered, shutting the book closed.

"What's it about?" she asked, walking over and sitting in a nearby chair.

He shifted a bit, not looking at her. "It's about two warriors of rival clans who fell in love after a battle, deeming the other their equal. But a snake bit Holgeir, so Fjori went to the Akavir to find an elixir for him. He was nearly in Sovengarde when she returned and gave him the elixir, curing him instantly. But the snake bit Fjori just as she poured the last of the elixir into his mouth. She was tired from her journey and died instantly. Holgeir built a tomb for her and upon his completion, took his own life to he could be with Fjori once again."

She frowned as he told her the story. "That's so sad."

"Aye," he agreed. "But-"

"But it's also very romantic," she continued.

He blinked, amazed she said what he was about to say. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how soft her eyes had become from listening to the story. He couldn't help but note how beautiful she really was, knowing now what his brother meant when he talked about her. Hers really was a beauty gifted by Dibella. But when Farkas spoke of it he only spoke of her facial beauty, he didn't see the true beauty she held. It was all in her eyes, the way they expressed her every emotion in the pale blue depths.

She looked at him them, her eyes widening at his expression. He was staring at her intensely, his eyes betraying the thoughts going through his head. To her shock they weren't lustful. She could see a strange softness in Vilkas' normally hardened eyes that she had never seen before. She couldn't seem to look away from him no more than he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Rina?" Farkas' voice called softly.

She looked over at the stairs and saw Farkas just coming up. He had thrown on some pants but wasn't wearing a shirt. She flushed at the sight of him dressed like that and quickly got out of the chair as he approached.

"What was taking you so long?" he asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Farkas your brother's right there," she told him, pushing him back, embarrassed.

"It's nothing he hasn't seen before," he chuckled. "Right Vilkas?"

Vilkas wasn't looking at them, merely grunting a reply before standing up.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered, walking past them. "Try to keep it down. My room is right across from yours."

"We'll try but I can't make any promises," Farkas said wickedly, nuzzling his lips against Lassarina's neck.

Lassarina frowned when Vilkas shot a glare at them as he went down the stairs. She had felt extremely awkward when Farkas touched her in front of Vilkas. Her mind was still trying to make sense as to why his eyes had gotten so expressive before Farkas had come in.

"What were you and Vilkas talking about?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"He was telling me about the book he was reading," she explained.

"I can never understand his fondness of reading," Farkas told her. "Ever since we were pups, he seemed more interested in dusty books than the blade in his hand."

"I like reading too," she told him, turning around to scowl at him. "I'm just not that good at it. That's why I have Vilkas teaching me."

"Aye I get it," he murmured, his hands sliding down from her back and down to her behind.

She felt his hands and gave his arm a light smack, smiling at him. "Honestly you can't keep your hands to yourself can you?"

He chuckled. "I just cant help myself. You look good enough to eat."

He lifted her off the ground and seated her on a smaller table top, kissing her deeply. She threaded her fingers in his hair and sighed happily, her thoughts of Vilkas disappearing in a haze of pleasure. When his hand grabbed her breast she giggled and pushed him away playfully.

"Not here," she told him.

"Why not?" he complained.

"Because everyone eats here," she explained. "And this is the table I like to take my lessons. I don't want to be distracted by the fact that we had sex on it every time I sit here."

"Fine let's go back to my room then," he purred into her ear, lifting her off the table and carrying her towards the stairs, her legs around his waist.

He set her down when they reached his room and latched the door. He walked over to the bed and laid down on it, motioning for her to come over. She giggled and went, stripping his shirt off of her body as she climbed into bed beside him. She quickly undid her braid and let her tresses fall across her back, covering it completely.

"Dibella took her time making you," he growled, staring at her naked body. "You're perfect."

"And you were gifted with a silver tongue," she told him. "Quite ironic considering you're a werewolf."

He chuckled and pulled her into a kiss, burying his hands in her hair as he rolled her on top of him. She felt his erection hard and ready underneath his pants and instinctively reached down, rubbing her hand against it. Farkas growled and reached for her behind, grinding her into his leg. She gasped quietly and let out a soft moan, her mind becoming fuzzy with lust.

"I love it when you moan for me," he told her, sitting up and switching their positions.

He hovered over her and started to place gentle kisses all over her collarbone. She could barely suppress a shudder when he started to lavish her breasts with tiny nibbles and caresses, leaving little love bites all over them. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, biting down on it gently before releasing it and dragging his tongue over to capture the other.

"You're breasts are perfect," he purred against her skin.

"Really?" she managed, arching her back and inhaling sharply. "You don't think they're too small? I've heard about the kind of women you bedded before."

He looked up at her, his eyes startled. "From who?"

"Aela, Ria, Torvar," she smirked. "Even Skjor has told me a story about a bar wench in Markarth with rather large endowments."

He frowned. "That was before you though. You're the only woman I want in my bed."

She smiled warmly at him and he returned it, returning to placing kisses all over her body, each one traveling lower and lower. When she felt his warm breath between her legs, her hands clutched at the furs and she was panting heavily. He hooked her calves over his shoulders and shocked her by licking her soft folds. She cried out from the sudden pleasure and raised her hips, seeking more. He gave it to her, slipping two fingers into her depths and flicking his tongue across her nub rapidly.

"Farkas," she moaned, shaking her head from side to side as the pleasure clouded her head.

"You like that?" he asked her, glancing up at her from beneath his brows.

"Aye," she panted.

"Do you want more?"

"Please," she begged.

He chuckled and doubled his efforts, thrusting his fingers in and out of her rapidly. She felt her climax hit her hard, bucking her hips and crying out loudly. As she rode it out, Farkas flipped her over onto her hands and knees, stripping off his pants and sliding into her, making her orgasm stutter and become a second one that made her scream. She buried her face into his pillow as he pounded into her from behind, trying to muffle the sounds coming from her.

As he thrust in and out of her, he gathered her hair into his fist, yanking her head up so he could hear those sweet moans and cries. When he moved her hair aside he was shocked to see several scars scattered across her back. He knew they were old from how pale and smooth they were, but were jagged and ugly looking. He didn't even realize he had stopped thrusting into her until she glanced over her shoulder.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked him, her eyes fiery with lust.

He blinked at her and ran a hand across her back, ignoring the scars and focusing on her once again. "No reason."

He continued slipping in and out of her, making her climax two more times before achieving his own release. She collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted, and felt him wrap his arms around her as he spooned his body against hers.

"You're amazing," she murmured drowsily.

"Aye that's what every man wants to hear after having sex with a beautiful woman," he chuckled.

She laughed too and snuggled against him. "Maybe tomorrow we can go hunting."

"Maybe," he nodded.

"I trained Fang while we were on the road," she told him. "He can catch rabbits all by himself now."

"Sounds like he'll make a fine hunter," Farkas smiled.

"Mhmm," she hummed.

**oOo**

A sudden pounding at the door jarred Lassarina instantly awake. When she jerked, Farkas' arms tightened around her.

"Rina!" Einarr shouted. "Wake up!"

"What?" she groaned a complaint.

"Get your arse off of Farkas and get out here right now!"

She sat up, alarmed by how panicked her brother's voice sounded. She got out of bed and quickly slipped on her pants and Farkas' shirt before walking over to the door. She unlatched it and swung it open. Einarr's face was pale and his eyes clouded with sorrow and fear.

"Einarr what happened?" she asked him, her drowsiness gone.

"A courier brought me a letter this morning," he told her, his voice shaking. "A dragon attack Za'nir's Caravan."

She gasped and her hands covered her mouth.

"Is Za'nir," she started.

"Za'nir is dead," Einarr told her sadly. "As is Tahana and Shanir."

"And Kiraya?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"She's alive," he said. "But she's in Honorhall Orphanage."

* * *

_So Lassarina was treated to a special night of Farkas loving, lol, and Kiraya is in the Honorhall Orphanage! I pray to the Nine that Grelod hasn't harmed her!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	14. Chapter 14

_The siblings arrive in Riften this Chapter and Kiraya finally makes her appearance, as well as a devilishly handsome thief we all know and love!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292. Your Dragonborn saga kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!_

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, Lady of Dov. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"A visitors tax?!" Einarr all but screamed. "What in Oblivion do you mean visitors tax?!"

"What's the tax for?" Lassarina demanded, glaring at the two Riften guards.

Lassarina and Einarr had left Whiterun five days ago and had purchased horses to get to Riften as soon as possible. The trip should have only taken three days, but they had run into trouble on the road. A group of bandits had attacked them and killed Lassarina's horse. She had been glad that Farkas had come with them and helped her and Einarr fight them off. She had ridden on his horse the rest of the way, but the extra weight on the stallions back slowed them down.

Einarr had been insufferable the entire time too. His concern for Kiraya had made him short tempered, snapping at Lassarina or Farkas every time they fell behind. Lassarina had gotten annoyed with her brother, but she didn't say anything, understanding his concern and fear. She herself was terrified about her niece's well being. Lassarina had grown up in Honorhall Orphanage, and she knew exactly how horrible the old woman, Grelod, was.

"The tax is for the privilege of entering the city," the guard explained. "What does it matter?"

Einarr took a step toward the guard, looking ready to beat him within and inch of his life. Farkas stopped him luckily, holding Einarr back. Lassarina shot a warning glare at her brother. He had been away from Riften too long, he forgot how the city worked. Corruption and Greed built Riften, and if you didn't know that, then you were going to get robbed.

"This visitors tax is obviously a shakedown," she told the guard, glaring at him with piercing and hardened eyes.

The guard easily broke under her intense stare and frowned, looking side to side rapidly. "All right, keep your voice down... you want everyone to hear you? I'll let you in, just let me unlock the gate."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Einarr and Farkas. Einarr didn't say anything while Farkas just looked at her impressed. She walked over to them and shrugged.

"You've been away from Riften far too long brother," she told him. "Watch your coin purse while we're here. You too Farkas."

"I'd like to see anyone steal from me," Farkas growled, puffing out his chest.

"They won't care how big and intimidating you look," she warned him sternly. "They'll still pick your pocket."

"The gate's unlocked," the guard announced. "You can head on inside when you're ready."

"Welcome to Riften," the other guard spoke up as they walked past. "Home of the Thieves Guild. Or so they'd have you believe. It's all lies. They're just thugs... vermin, creeping around the Ratway."

Lassarina shot the guard a dirty look and had to get pushed forward by Farkas. She knew many members of the Thieves Guild when she was a girl and they were all very kind people, despite the way they made a living. As they stepped through the gate Lassarina felt like she was a child again, running around the streets of Riften with the other orphans. She recognized the city's inn, the Bee and Barb, as they walked in and smiled.

"We should get rooms and spend the night," Lassarina suggested, guessing the Kiraya would need to adjust and get to know her father for at least a couple of hours before they returned to Whiterun.

"Fine but I'm going straight to Honorhall," Einarr said, looking fiercely determined. "I need to get my daughter away from that Grelod."

"Go," she urged, smiling at Einarr and squeezing his hand.

Einarr nodded and ran off, heading down the street towards the market place. She looked at Farkas and noticed his pack shaking.

"Fang be still," she whispered to the pack. "We'll let you out once we have the room."

The wolf pup whined from inside the pack but stopped moving. She walked over to the inn doors with Farkas and stepped inside, looking around and seeing many people inside, drinking or eating.

"Welcome to the Bee and Barb," an Argonian male with a broom greeted them.

"Hello," Lassarina smiled. "Who do we talk to about renting some rooms?"

"Go speak to Keerava at the bar," he told her, pointing towards an Argonian female in a dress.

"Thank you," she nodded, heading towards the bar with Farkas.

As they neared the bar a man bumped into Lassarina, making her stumble back. She turned to glare at him but the man had just kept walking, not even looking back. She just stared at the back of his head, his red hair seemed familiar to her.

"Are you alright Rina?" Farkas asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she sighed. "I forgot some people in Riften can be rude."

She walked over to the Argonian woman and she looked up at Lassarina, her red gaze a bit intimidating. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I'd like two rooms please," she told the innkeeper.

"20 Septims to rent them both for the night," Keerava said.

Lassarina nodded and reached for her coin purse, only to freeze from shock. Her coin purse was gone. She whirled around, knowing instantly where it had gone. But the man was nowhere to be seen.

"Bastard," she cursed.

"What's wrong?" Farkas asked.

"That man that bumped into me stole my coin purse!" she yelled, stalking towards the door.

"Rina wait!" Farkas called, coming after her.

She kicked the doors open and looked around for the thief. He was nowhere to be seen. She walked towards the market place, praying to the Nine that he was there so she could clobber him. She scanned the area and spotted the mans red hair, right behind one of the stands. His back was turned to her when she approached him, and she was bristling with fury.

"Hey!" she shouted. "You stole my coin purse!"

She heard the man chuckle and speak in a strange, but familiar, accent. "I wondered if your temper had cooled any after seven years. I'm glad to see it hasn't."

The man turned around and Lassarina gasped, all her anger being replaced with surprise and joy. She skirted around the market stall and threw her arms around the man, laughing.

"Brynjolf!" she cried happily.

"Lass it's good to see you again," the red headed thief laughed. "When I saw you I didn't know how to react."

"So you take my coin purse?" she scoffed, pulling away and looking at his face.

Seven years hadn't changed him one bit. Brynjolf was still as handsome as ever, no doubt using his good looks to bed every woman he came across. His green eyes were still bright and teasing, and he still wore an arrogant smile on his face. For a moment she felt like a little girl again, sighing over how handsome he was and declaring how she would be his wife one day.

"You've grown into quite a beauty Lass," he told her, looking her up and down.

"And you haven't changed one bit," she chuckled. "Showering women with compliments."

"When you were sent off with that family from Cyrodiil I feared I might not ever see you again," Brynjolf sighed. "When did you return to Skyrim?"

"A few months ago," she told him. "I've been living in Whiterun, at Jorrvaskr."

His brows flew up. "You're a Companion?!"

"I am," she smiled.

"And here I was clinging to the hope that you would want to join the Thieves Guild like you always said you would," he sighed. "What happened to the little lass I taught to pick pockets?"

"She grew up," she shrugged, cupping his cheek.

She heard Farkas clear his throat and turned around to see him glaring at Brynjolf. She flinched back a bit, realizing how insensitive she had been. Farkas didn't know she knew Brynjolf, he just saw his woman hugging a strange, handsome man and laughing loudly.

"Farkas this is Brynjolf," she introduced the two. "After my mother died and Einarr got adopted by Za'nir, Brynjolf raised me as if I was his little sister."

"Aye I remember Einarr mention him," Farkas nodded. "The thief."

Lassarina tensed up when Farkas reached out to shake Brynjolf's hand. The two men were glaring at each other, their eyes fiery and their jaws set. She could cut the tension in their air with a knife. Unsure of what to do, she placed her hands on Farkas' chest and backed him away from Brynjolf. Her lovers arm immediately went around her waist and he gave Brynjolf a cocky grin.

"So Lass, is it safe to assume this is your husband?" Brynjolf asked her.

"No we aren't married," she muttered shyly, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Now that's something dear Edana wouldn't approve of," the thief told her, arching a brow.

Lassarina frowned at the mention of her mother's name and she stared at the ground. Brynjolf instantly regretting his words and frowned.

"Lass forgive me," he apologized. "I realize it mustn't be easy being back here. You should go visit her grave while you're in town."

"I had planned to," she nodded. "Both Einarr and I were going to leave flowers later."

"You were reunited with Einarr then?" Brynjolf asked.

She smiled again. "Yes, we were reunited in Whiterun over a month ago. He's actually at Honorhall right now."

Brynjolf cocked his head. "What business does he have in Honorhall?"

"His daughter is there," Lassarina explained. "Her grandfather and the rest of his caravan were wiped out by a dragon."

"Einarr's a father?" Brynjolf exclaimed. "That's good to here. His daughter wouldn't happen to be that little girl that covers her face all the time would she?"

"I've never met Kiraya," she sighed. "And Einarr hasn't seen her in seven years."

Her eyes went to the Orphanage nearby and she saw her brother stepping out with a young girl wearing a cowl at his side. He was shouting angrily over his shoulder and slammed the door shut, leading the girl away from the building.

"Farkas there he is," Lassarina told him.

He was still holding onto her waist, nodding when he spotted Einarr and releasing her.

"Brynjolf I'm sorry to cut this short but we have to go to Einarr," she told her old friend.

"I understand Lass," Brynjolf nodded. "I'll stop by the Bee and Barb tonight. Share a drink with me before you leave."

"I will," she promised, turning to walk over to Einarr.

"Lass," Brynjolf called out, making her turn back. "Forgetting something?"

He held her coin purse in his hand and she shook her head, completely having forgotten her reason for tracking down Brynjolf. She snatched her purse back and tied it to her belt.

"You've lost your touch if you were so easily robbed by me," he grinned.

"So you think," she smirked, turning around and running over to Einarr.

Farkas followed her and she could just sense his annoyance. His body was strung tighter than a bow and his jaw was clenched.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him as they walked.

"I don't like how he was looking at you," he muttered.

"Farkas are you jealous?" she looked over her shoulder at him, amazed.

He merely grunted and she couldn't resist a laugh. She never thought that her big and powerful lover would get jealous over another guy. She wrapped her arms around his powerful bicep and cuddled closely to him.

"You don't have anything to worry about," she reassured him. "Trust me."

He smiled a bit at that and they continued walking towards Einarr. When they reached him, he was kneeling before Kiraya, murmuring to her softly. He looked up as they approached and got to his feet.

"Kiraya," Einarr told the girl, using a surprisingly gentle voice. "This is my sister, Lassarina, your aunt. And the man beside her is Farkas. He's a Companion just like us."

The girl looked up at Lassarina, blue eyes the same shade as Einarr's blinking at her from underneath her cowl, a narrow feline pupil running through them instead of a round one. The cowl completely covered her face, spare her eyes. Kiraya was small for her age, standing an inch or two over four feet. She was wearing a brown dress, the long sleeves were baggy and covering her arms and hands, and swaying slightly behind her and poking out from a hole, was a tail.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kiraya," Lassarina smiled at the girl. "I've been looking forward to meeting you since your father told me about you."

"Aye, you're all your father would talk about," Farkas added, giving the girl his most charming smile.

The little girl nodded and looked back down to the ground, making Lassarina frown at Einarr. He brother shared her frown, looking down at his daughter concerned.

"She hasn't said a word since she got here," Einarr told her and Farkas. "The woman working for that Grelod said that she just nods, and refuses to take her cowl off."

"Maybe she's in shock?" Farkas suggested. "I would imagine a dragon attack would be traumatizing."

"Here I have an idea," Lassarina said, walking behind Farkas and reaching into his pack.

She pulled out Fang, who had fallen asleep but was now wide awake, his tail wagging madly. She held the pup close to her chest and knelt down in front of Kiraya, showing her Fang. The little girl seemed to perk up a bit at the sight of the adorable wolf and Lassarina smiled.

"Kiraya this is Fang," she told the girl. "He's a wolf pup that Farkas and I found in the woods. He was all alone."

"What happened to his mother?" her soft, heavily accented voice asked.

Lassarina smiled up at her brother before looking back at Kiraya. "His mother and the rest of his litter were killed by a Sabercat. Farkas and I decided we couldn't just leave him all alone so we brought him back to Whiterun with us."

"Would you like to play with him?" Farkas asked Kiraya.

Kiraya nodded and Farkas looked around, grabbing a stick he found on the ground. He waved it in front of Fang for several moments, making the pup chase after it, before handing it to Kiraya. The pup was now sitting in front of the half-Khajiit girl, staring at the stick intently.

"If you throw it he'll fetch it and bring it back to you," Einarr told his daughter.

Kiraya nodded and threw the stick a few feet away. Fang barked and ran after it, grabbing it in his jaws and bringing it back to Lassarina, dropping it at her feet. Lassarina pet the wolf.

"Good boy Fang," she told the pup.

"Want to throw it again?" Einarr asked Kiraya.

"Yes," she murmured, her cowled head nodding.

Einarr reached for the stick in Lassarina's hands. Fang surprised him by nipping his hand when it was in close range, making Einarr swear loudly and pull his hand back. Lassarina and Farkas laughed, and to everyone's surprise, so did Kiraya. The child's laughter was a beautiful sound, making Einarr's scowl turn into a smile.

"Fang doesn't like your father very much," Farkas told the girl.

"He's funny," Kiraya giggled, reaching out to pet Fang.

Fang's ears pricked up when the girls hand touched his fur and he wagged his tail, turning towards the girl and licking her hand. Kiraya laughed again and was pushed down to the ground by the pup, who was soaking up all of the girls affection. Taking advantage of the distraction, Einarr reached for the cowl on his daughter's head and pulled it off. Kiraya's giggles turned into a gasp and she covered her face with her hands.

Her face, though young and immature now, promised beauty in the future. She had typical Nord features, pale skin and an aristocratic nose. Light brown hair framed her face and fell to her shoulders, a pair of furry, pointed ears sprouting from the top of her head. Her neck was dusted with a bit of fur, as were the tops of her hands, now poking out from her sleeves. She had sharp nails and her gasp had revealed fangs in her mouth. But despite all of the Khajiit features, Lassarina though Kiraya was a beautiful child, her mixed blood only enhancing her uniqueness.

"Kiraya you're so pretty," Lassarina told the girl with a smile.

"Aye," Farkas agreed. "Once you grow up, I might have to leave Lassarina for you."

"Oh no!" Lassarina gasped, feigning worry. "Now I'll have to keep an eye on you."

Kiraya's hands lowered and she smiled a bit. Einarr said nothing about Farkas' comment, knowing he just said it to make his daughter feel less insecure. Fang took advantage of her exposed face and sniffed her thoroughly, rasping his tongue against her cheek. Kiraya giggled again and hugged the wolf.

"Are you hungry kitten?" Einarr asked her.

"Uh huh," she nodded, sitting up and getting to her feet, dusting some dirt off her skirt.

"Well we can eat in the Bee and the Barb," Lassarina suggested. "I still need to get our rooms."

"You mean you haven't gotten them yet?" Einarr gaped.

"A thief pick-pocketed her coin purse," Farkas explained dryly.

"You were robbed?!" Einarr exclaimed.

"I got it back," she told her brother, holding her hands up to try and calm him down. "Brynjolf was just trying to get my attention.

Einarr scowled even more. "You saw Brynjolf?"

"Aye, he's still running a market stall just over there," Lassarina nodded, pointing over at the market.

Kiraya glanced over and her ears pricked. "I know him. He brings the Orphans candy every day while Grelod is taking her nap. He's nice."

Lassarina caught the blush in the young girls cheeks and bit her lip to hold back her laughter. It seemed that Brynjolf still had the ability to charm any girl he looked at. She saw Einarr glaring at her and let out a small snort, the urge to laugh was becoming extremely hard to hold back.

"Let's just get to the inn and eat," Einarr growled, placing a hand on Kiraya's shoulder and gently pushing her towards the inn.

Lassarina and Farkas followed them, Fang walking between the two. Her brother stepped into the inn and got them their rooms and dinner. Keerava was hesitant about allowing Fang inside the inn, only relenting when Lassarina promised the wolf was completely tame and that he wouldn't make a mess inside. They all ate together at a larger table, Kiraya asking all sorts of questions about the Companions. They told her about their Trials and the other Companions at Jorrvaskr. Kiraya perked up when the bard began playing his lute and singing a song that shocked both Lassarina and Einarr.

"_Our hero, Our hero, claims a warriors heart,_" the bard sang. "_I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes._"

Lassarina ducked her head and frowned, Einarr doing the same. Farkas noticed her unease and wrapped an arm around her while Kiraya listened to the song intently.

"_With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts. Believe, Believe, the Dragonborn comes._"

She shook her head and wished the song would stop. Lassarina couldn't believe bards had already written songs about her and Einarr, when they had just learned about what they were and only slayed two dragons.

"_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, Beware the Dragonborn comes._"

Looking over at Einarr, Lassarina noticed his hands clenched tightly and reached out, placing her own hand over his. He gave her an uncomfortable glance and sighed heavily, confirming that he didn't care much for the song.

"_For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows. You'll know, You'll know, the Dragonborn's come._"

The song ended there and the siblings released a sigh of relief. Kiraya turned back to look at them, frowning sadly.

"Do you think grandfather and Aunt Tahana would still be alive if the Dragonborn had been there?" the girl asked quietly.

Einarr flinched and Lassarina looked away. They both shared the guilt of not being there to stop the dragon, even though there was probably nothing they could have done. Farkas looked at each of them before turning to Kiraya.

"I'm sure if they had known you were in danger, they would have slayed the dragon without hesitating," Farkas told her, smiling at Lassarina and Einarr.

Silence fell on the table, the only one making any noise was Fang as he whined and begged Kiraya for food. The girl turned her attention to the wolf and the adults ate the rest of their meal in silence. When their plates had been taken away and they were all full, Kiraya's head began to droop, her eyes clouded by weariness.

"Come along kitten," Einarr sighed, lifting his daughter into his arms and heading over to the stairs. "Let's get you into bed."

When they were gone, Lassarina sighed and laid her head on the table top. "I feel so guilty."

"Rina don't be so hard on yourself," Farkas told her, rubbing her back. "The dragon is to blame."

"And I'm the one that's supposed to be out there killing them," she mumbled, sitting up and getting up from her seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to go visit my mothers grave," she told him.

"I'll come with you," he offered.

"No," she shook her head. "I want to go alone. Just watch Fang for me and tell Einarr where I went."

She saw he was upset that she didn't want him to come with her, but she needed to visit the grave alone. When she was outside, the sun had already set and the streets were practically empty, save a few guards with torches. She walked down the road, past the market and over towards the Temple of Mara. Her mother had spent many days in the temple, praying to the Goddess of love, wishing for happy lives for both Lassarina and Einarr. She stared at the temple for several moments before walking around to the back, where the graveyard was located. Her eyes immediately spotted her mother's grave.

To her surprise, the growth around the tombstone was well maintained. She had thought that the care of tombstone would have been neglected during the last seven years, but there were no weeds or tall grass around it. Part of her wondered who took care of her mothers grave all this time but she pushed the thought aside and sat down in front of it.

"Hello mother," she told the tombstone softly. "I'm sorry I've been away so long, but I'm here now."

She stared at the tombstone for several moments, as if expecting a reply. She did this every day when she was a little girl. She would just sit in front of the grave and talk to it, having a one sided conversation with her dead mother. So she sat there for Gods knows how long, telling her about everything that happened to her the past seven years.

She talked about her adopted family in Cyrodiil. About the abuse she suffered at their hands. She told her about what led to her escape from Cyrodiil. She talked about Helgen and how she had been reunited with Einarr without even knowing it. She told her about the Companions and fighting that first dragon, and how Einarr saved her from being burned by its fiery breath. Lassarina talked about how she and Einarr were Dragonborn and how she now knew Ulfric Stormcloak was her brother.

"I've met someone too," she murmured. "His name's Farkas and he's really nice to me. You would have liked him. He has a twin brother who's teaching me how to write and brush up on my reading. I know you wouldn't have wanted me to be involved in such a dangerous lifestyle, but I'm happy with the Companions. We're like a big family, and I'm sure you would have preferred this over me joining the Thieves Guild."

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and looked over her soldier, spotting a stranger walking towards the nearby crypt. The person obviously didn't see Lassarina and just walked right inside. She heard the sound of heavy stone being dragged, making her stand up and approach the crypt slowly. Peeking inside she saw the stranger was nowhere to be seen, the room was completely empty. Frowning she looked around, checking around the stone coffin. Her eyes fell on a strange symbol etched onto the coffin and she instantly recognized it, her mind going back to an old memory of when she was a little girl, pestering Brynjolf at his market stand.

He had carved the very same symbol into the wood of his stand. When Lassarina asked him about it he told her what it was.

"If you carry this symbol you'll be known as a friend of thieves," he had told her.

She ran her fingers across the diamond shaped carving, pausing when she felt the circle in the center was protruding slightly from the stone. She pressed the circle, hearing a click. The stone coffin started to move back, making her step back in shock. When the coffin stopped moving, it revealed a flight of stairs, leading underground. Lassarina smiled, knowing right away she had found the secret entrance to the Thieves Guild. She practically ran down the stairs and the coffin slid back into place, sealing her inside and leaving the underground entrance completely dark.

"Shit," she cursed, feeling her way around by moving slowly and poking at the ground with her feet.

She walked onto something wooden and knelt down, feeling it with her hands. It was perfectly round and didn't feel like it was nailed to the ground. She grabbed the edges and lifted it, streaming a dim light into the dark room from an unknown source below. Lassarina climbed onto the ladder she saw, sliding the wooden lid back into place as she climbed down. When she climbed all the way down she turned around and found herself looking right into the eyes of a male Bosmer, who did not look happy to see her.

"Intruder!" he shouted over his shoulder, pulling out his bow and nocking an arrow.

Lassarina backed into the ladder as more people ran over to the Wood Elf's side, wielding weapons in their hands, ready to attack her. Knowing she couldn't fight them all, she raised her hands into the air, showing that she was submitting.

"On your knees!" spat the male Breton beside the Bosmer.

"Alright alright," Lassarina growled, keeping her hands in the air and kneeling on the ground.

"Out of the way!" shouted a voice towards the back of the group of thieves.

The thieves moved to the side and an older Breton stepped forward. Lassarina instantly recognized him, having seen him a few times when she lived in Riften, but could not remember his name. He glared down at her, but his eyes seemed to flash with recognition momentarily.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And how did you get in here?"

"My name is Lassarina," she started.

"Lass?" Brynjolf's voice gasped and he appeared at the Bretons side.

"Brynjolf," she sighed, relieved. "Can you help me out here?"

"Mercer it's fine," Brynjolf told the Breton.

"You know this girl?" Mercer asked.

"Aye she's the little lass that always spent the day at my market stall," Brynholf explained.

"Edana's brat?" Mercer exclaimed. "I thought she looked familiar."

"I'm not a brat!" Lassarina spat, slowly standing up.

Brynjolf shot her a warning look, ordering her to be quiet without even saying it. She glared but shut her mouth, standing there in silence while Brynjolf and Mercer whispered to each other. After several minutes and many angry glares at Lassarina on Mercer's behalf, they nodded and Mercer walked away.

"Alright everyone get on with your own business," Brynjolf told them, walking over to Lassarina's side.

"Does that mean I'm not going to be killed?" she asked him dryly.

"You shouldn't have come down here lass," he scolded her. "I've been ordered to get you out of here. How did you even find your way in?"

"I saw the symbol on the coffin," she explained, starting her climb back up the ladder. "I remembered how you told me about it when I was younger. Then I pressed the button and just came down."

"Well you're lucky I was here then or you might be dead right now," Brynjolf sighed, climbing up behind her.

Lassarina moved the hatch lid out of the way and climbed back into the dark room beneath the crypt. When Brynjolf climbed up after, he sealed the hatch and pulled on a chain on the wall, making the stone coffin slide back so they could walk out.

"Sorry I went down there," she murmured as she stepped out of the crypt.

"You always were too curious for your own good," he shrugged. "Just never go back down there without an invitation."

"Alright," she frowned, fiddling with the end of her braid. "I was just really excited about finding the entrance. You always told me that I would never find the base of the Thieves Guild, I feel like I accomplished something."

"I imagine you'd be in our ranks if you hadn't gotten adopted," Brynjolf told her, walking towards the city streets.

"I had fully intended on coming back here when I escaped from Cyrodiil," she told him. "I was going to find you and ask if I could join the Guild."

"What changed your mind?"

"My brother. The Companions. And a bunch of other stuff I'd rather not think about."

"I still cant believe you're a member of the Companions," the red headed man shook his head. "I'd been training you to be a master thief since your mother died. I can't believe all those skills are being put to waste."

"Not all of them are being wasted," she objected. "I can still make use of lock picking and sneaking. I'm not exactly the strongest fighter in the world. I use stealth in battle."

"Still you had talent Lass," he added. "Talent that I would hate to see go to waste. I'll tell you this right now. If things don't work out with the Companions, you'd make a welcome addition to the Guild."

"Thanks for the offer Brynjolf but I'm happy where I am," she smiled.

"Aye, but the offer stands," he told her firmly. "No matter how much time passes, the offer will always be there for you."

She looked into his green eyes, wondering how things would have ended up had she never been adopted. She would have joined the Thieves Guild, that was a given. But would she have ended up with Brynjolf? As a girl the red headed thief was always on her mind. Even before she returned to Skyrim, his handsome face was all she thought about, making her hurry along the roads to get back to Riften. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't hold any feeling for him. Just looking into his eyes was enough to make her blush. But her feelings weren't as strong since she had Farkas in her life. Before today, she hadn't thought of Brynjolf once in the past three months.

Sighing she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Brynjolf. I appreciate the offer, but I still decline. My life is with the Companions. And I'm leaving tomorrow so I can return to them."

Brynjolf smiled sadly and shrugged. "Well I tried. At least let me buy you a drink before you leave. I'd like to see Einarr too. I want to see what kind of man he grew into."

She nodded and they walked back to the inn together. And though she declined, Brynjolf's offer still bussed around in the back of her mind.

* * *

_Lassarina first crush just waltzes into the picture. Einarr doesn't like him. Farkas doesn't like him. But Rina and Kiraya blush at the sight of the silver tongue thief with the sexiest accent in the entire game! Seriously, the fact that you cant marry him in game really pisses me off! _

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	15. Chapter 15

_We're skipping ahead a few months in this chapter to try and get a more realistic timeline going. I'm sorry but the fact that you can do all that stuff in Skyrim in a matter of days, travel from town to town in just hours? Complete bull. So here's Chapter 15, set in Einarr's point of view. He's going to be settling into his role as a father and come to make a difficult decision at the end!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292 and Kira Mackey. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself! (Though I'm still a little in shock at the end of Kira's story... I wasn't ready for it.)_

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, Lady of Dov. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Three months had passed since Einarr returned to Whiterun with his daughter. When he first saw her at the Orphange, standing near some other children, he nearly shed tears of relief and joy. As expected, she hadn't recognized him when he came up to her, but she went with him willingly enough when he told her who he was and that he was taking her from the Orphange to live with him in their home in Whiterun.

He saw much of her mother in her every time he gazed at her. She laughed like Faraya, even moved like her. Each time she smelled something unpleasant she would wrinkle her nose just like Faraya would and her ears would twitch with her every expression. But he saw a lot of himself in his tiny daughter too. She had his eyes and nose, but more importantly, she had his temper. Whenever the little girl got mad or annoyed, she would express her anger with shouts and icy glares, making it quite a challenge to calm her down.

Kiraya had become very close to Lassarina too. He often caught his sister playing some sort of game with Kiraya, or she would braid the little girls hair, telling her how pretty she looked with her hair out of her face. Lassarina had helped Kiraya build up some confidence during their time together, telling her she should feel no shame in her appearance. She explained that she should be proud to be both Nord and Khajiit, because they were both strong and proud races. Lassarina also took it upon herself to teach Kiraya how to use a bow and arrow, saying that every woman should know how to use some form of weapon.

Einarr had also grown to like Farkas a bit when he saw how kind he was with Kiraya. His sisters lover would often entertain Kiraya with fascinating stories of things he had seen and done throughout his life. He would make her laugh with jokes and impress her with his skill using a blade. A month after their return from Riften, Farkas had given the girl a dagger, showing her how to use it and training with her every day in Jorrvaskr's training yard. The thought of his daughter fighting people made Einarr uncomfortable, but he knew it was necessary in case Kiraya was ever in a dangerous situation.

The other Companions had grown to adore Einarr's daughter as well, even the short tempered Njada. Kiraya had a way of making everyone just smile, making her the most popular person in Jorrvaskr. He noticed how Kiraya had taken a special interest in all of the members of the Circle, and often found her with Kodlak, the aging Harbinger speaking to her in tones much too serious for a child. But whenever he asked Kiraya what she spoke to Kodlak about she would smile at him and tell him it was a secret and run off to find something to do.

Today his daughter was sitting with Lassarina and Vilkas, the two girls brows furrowed in deep concentration as Vilkas guided them through a writing lesson. Einarr had been shocked to learn that Kiraya hadn't learned to read or write and asked Vilkas if he would mind teaching her. Vilkas wasn't exactly comfortable around children, but he agreed nonetheless. He walked over to the table they were sitting at and smiled at Kiraya, ruffling hair.

"What are you all doing?" he asked.

"Vilkas is making us write whatever he says," Kiraya explained. She then wrinkled her nose and added, "Papa you stink."

He chuckled and couldn't help but agree with her. He had just returned from a three day hunting trip with Aela and Skjor and his skin was covered in sweat and grime accumulated from running around the forest. But they had brought back a whole deer and several rabbits. He had no idea how Skjor carried that heavy deer by himself, but whenever he thought about it, all of the members of the Circle were strong, even Aela. The huntress and Skjor were the two members of the Circle he was closest to, always eating his meals with them and talking long into the night.

"I guess I'll have to take a bath when we go home," he told Kiraya, kissing the top of her head. "Did you do anything special while I was gone?"

"Farkas and Aunt Rina took me fishing yesterday," she told him. "Fang kept swimming in the water though and scared the fish away."

Einarr cast an amused glance at the wolf laying down on the floor beside Lassarina's seat. Though he was only six months old, the wolf pup was as big as any wolf he'd seen in the wilds. Standing on all fours that pups head came right up to Lassarina's hip and was still growing. His soft baby fur had been replaced by his course winter coat, his pale gray fur now several shades darker around his back and face. He was still as energetic as he was when he was smaller, but much more obedient, obeying any order Lassarina gave him.

"So you came back empty handed then?" he asked Kiraya.

"I tried getting Fang to come out of the water," Lassarina explained, looking up from what she was writing. "But Farkas said he needed a bath anyways."

"Are you two going to talk through the rest of the lesson?" Vilkas demanded, glaring at Lassarina and Kiraya.

"Sorry Vilkas," the two girls said together with amused smiles.

Einarr couldn't suppress a smile himself. Vilkas may well be the most serious person in Jorrvaskr, but Einarr could tell there was more about the warrior than he let on. He often saw Vilkas thinking deeply, no doubt troubled by something. Einarr could try and guess what was troubling the Companion. He noticed the way Vilkas looked at his sister sometimes and guessed he might hold some attraction for Lassarina. Things would become complicated if his guess was right, since Lassarina was with Farkas and had just about moved into his room.

He was glad he lived in his own home with Kiraya. He always listened to complains from Aela and Skjor about how annoying loud Lassarina and Farkas got at night, comparing the two to a pair of horses in heat. His sister and Farkas were always sneaking off together and going on assignments together. Mora than once he spotted love bites on Lassarina's neck, and it took every inch of his willpower not to punch Farkas square in the jaw.

"How much longer will the lesson take?" Einarr asked Vilkas. "I wanted to take Kiraya with me to sell some pelts."

Kiraya's ears pricked and she looked up at her father excited. Though Za'nir didn't bother teaching Kiraya how to read, he did teach the girl how to make trades and haggle prices. While Einarr too was rather skilled at talking a price up or down, having learned from Za'nir himself when he lived in the Caravan, he liked having Kiraya talk to the merchants so she could practice the skill.

"Are we going to Belethor's?" she asked him.

"Yes, but after your lesson," Einarr nodded.

"You might as well take her now," Vilkas sighed. "She's not going to focus after telling her that."

Kiraya smirked and got out of her chair, her tail swaying happily. "Let's go Papa!"

Einarr chuckled and shot a glance to Vilkas. "Sorry, you can keep her longer tomorrow if you'd like."

"It's fine," Vilkas shook his head. "She learns quickly."

"Are you coming back for dinner?" Lassarina asked, stretching her arms above her head. "Or are you going back home after you're done in the market."

"We'll be coming back," Einarr told her, placing a hand on Kiraya's shoulder and leading her towards the door.

"See you in a bit," Kiraya called out.

Once they were outside and walking towards the marketplace, Einarr reached into his pack and searched for something he knew Kiraya would like. While he had been hunting, he came across a silver necklace with an emerald embedded into the pendant. He had shown it to Aela and Skjor, but the two quickly reeled back at the sight of the necklace, a strange reaction and had refused to touch it. When his hands brushed against the cool silver chain, he pulled it out and showed it to Kiraya.

"I found this in the forest," he told her. "I thought you might like it."

"It's pretty!" she exclaimed, taking it in her hands and looking at it closely. "Is it really mine?"

"It's all your kitten," he smiled, using his pet name for her.

Kiraya put the necklace on around her neck and smiled up at Einarr. He was relieved at how comfortable his daughter was around him now. The first few weeks together had been a bit awkward. They hadn't seen each other in seven years, so Einarr had to learn everything about his daughter as if she were a stranger. He also had to learn how to care for a child, often needing Lassarina to help him out with something simple, like buying her new clothes or making sure she was clean. She had also been reluctant to leave the house when Einarr moved them in, only daring to leave with a cowl on. Einarr guessed it was mainly because she hadn't been in close contact with many humans in her life.

But she was very comfortable running around Whiterun now. He watched as she ran down the steps ahead of him, down to the Plains District, her ears pricked and alert. He caught up to Kiraya right by Carlotta Valentina's food stall, where she was talking to the merchants daughter, Mila. Einarr was glad to see that Kiraya had started making friends her own age.

"Einarr back from your hunting trip?" Carlotta smiled when he approached.

"Aye," he nodded, coming to stand beside Kiraya.

"Bag anything?"

"We managed to bring down a deer and some rabbits," Einarr told her. "Killed some wolves and a bear while we were out too. I was going to have Kiraya sell them to Belethor for me."

"Papa says I'm better at haggling than he is," Kiraya told the Imperial woman.

"I'll bet you are," Carlotta smiled. "Have fun."

Einarr nodded a goodbye and led his daughter into Belethor's store. The male Breton smiled at the sight of Kiraya, which was very rare, since Belethor tended to be sarcastic towards anyone who entered his store.

"Kiraya and Einarr," Belethor greeted them. "What can I do for you?"

"Just selling some furs," Einarr explained, heaving his heavy pack onto the counter. "Go ahead Kiraya."

His daughter stepped forward and leaned against the counter, helping Belethor pull out three wolf furs and a bear fur. Einarr watched her inspect them carefully for a moment before finally nodding and turning her serious gaze to Belethor.

"We want 20 Septims for each wolf pelt and 70 for the bear," she told the merchant.

"Those wolf pelts aren't worth 20 Septims apiece," Belethor protested. "I'll give you 10 for each and 40 for the bear."

"17 for the wolves and 60 for the bear," Kiraya countered, her tail lashing.

"Alright, 15 for the wolves and 50 for the bear, final offer," Belethor grinned.

"Deal," she agreed, looking over her shoulder at her father.

Einarr chuckled at how serious Kiraya got when she was bartering with a merchant and walked up to the counter, accepting the Septims from Belethor with a thank you.

"Was there anything you wanted while we're here?" he asked Kiraya.

"No," she shook her head. "Can we go back to Jorrvaskr now?"

"Why don't you go on ahead?" he told her. "I need to stop by the house and take a bath. I keep seeing you wrinkle your nose at me."

"It's only because you smell bad," she giggled.

"You wouldn't smell very pleasant after hunting for three days," Einarr laughed, holding the door open and letting Kiraya walk out. "Pleasure doing business with you Belethor."

"Have a nice evening!" Belethor nodded as they stepped out.

"Okay Papa I'm going back to Jorrvaskr now," Kiraya said as she started running towards the mead hall.

"Tell your Aunt I'll be there soon," he called after her.

"I will!" she replied.

Einarr sighed happily and turned toward his house. As he neared it he noticed one of the Whiterun citizens, Ysolda, standing just outside his house. When she spotted him she waved, smiling.

"Ysolda did you need something?" he asked her.

"Einarr I wanted to see if you could help me out with something," the woman told him.

"I'll do what I can," he replied. "What's the problem?"

"I need a Mammoth tusk," she replied bluntly. "I know it seems like a big request, but I need it so the Khajiit will teach me some more trading secrets."

"A mammoth tusk huh?" Einarr sighed. "I'll see what I can do Ysolda, but that's a mighty big request. Bringing down a Mammoth isn't an easy task."

"I know, I've asked others already," Ysolda frowned. "But the moment I bring up the fact it's for the Khajiit, they turn me down. I thought you'd be more willing to help since, well, you know."

"Since I was married to a Khajiit?" Einarr asked dryly. "Since my daughter is half-Khajiit?"

"Both valid reasons," she mumbled. "But also because you're a good man, and I thought you'd get the job done."

"Like I said, I'll see what I can do," he repeated. "I can't make any promises though."

"I understand, thanks Einarr," Ysolda said before walking away.

Einarr watched her go and sighed, letting himself into Breezehome so he could wash up.

**oOo**

When he stepped into Jorrvaskr an hour later he immediately looked for Kiraya, spotting her sitting down beside Aela and Skjor at the long table. She had a half eaten Salmon steak in front of her and was taking a bite of bread. He walked over to them and picked the girl off of her chair and hanging her upside down with his arms, making her squeal in delight.

"Papa let me down!" she giggled.

Einarr laughed and set her straight, sitting in her chair and seating her on his lap. "Did you start eating without me?"

"You were taking too long," Kiraya told him, taking a whiff of him. "But you do smell better."

"She had the nerve to tell me I smelled when she came back by herself," Skjor growled, though the smile on his face suggested he wasn't really angry at her.

"She was right," Aela laughed. "You smelled as bad a dung heap."

Kiraya giggled and took another bite of bread. Einarr reached for the serving plate stacked with venison chops. He speared a couple onto his plate and accepted the tankard of mead Skjor offered him. He drank deeply and looked around the hall. All of the Companions were there minus Lassarina and Farkas.

"Where's my sister?" Einarr asked Aela.

"She just went downstairs in Farkas' room," Kiraya answered. "They had been kissing in the hall and Torvar told them to stop, so they went downstairs."

Einarr frowned. He didn't like how public his sister and Farkas were when it came to their relationship, openly touching each other without any concern over where they were.

"Kiraya was telling us she fetched you quite a bit of gold selling those pelts," Aela said.

"Aye, she's got quite a talent for bartering," Einarr nodded. "I'm pretty sure she inherited her mother's smarts, cause I never got as good as she is."

"Grandfather taught me a lot too," Kiraya added. "He taught you too right Papa?"

"That's right," he nodded.

As he ate with Kiraya and the rest of the Companions, he noticed that Kiraya wasn't wearing the necklace her gave her. He frowned and hoped she hadn't lost it already.

"Kiraya what happened to your necklace?" he asked her.

Kiraya blinked and looked down, looking surprised. "I let Aunt Lassarina try it on. I guess she still has it."

"What?!" Aela gasped, standing up. "You aren't talking about the same silver necklace you found in the woods are you?"

"Aye what of it?" Einarr frowned.

A loud shout suddenly came from downstairs. Einarr immediately recognized it as Farkas' voice and stood up, alarmed. Aela and Skjor cursed loudly and ran for the stairs, Vilkas and Kodlak following them. Einarr ordered Kiraya to stay there and ran after them, running down the stairs to the dormitories and over to Farkas' room. Lassarina was kneeling on the floor and Farkas was lying in the bed, shitless and clutching the side of his face and groaning in pain.

"Take that off!" Aela shouted at Lassarina, pointing to the necklace.

His sisters hands were shaking as she reached for the silver chain around her neck and lifted it over her head, tossing it to one side of the room.

"I forgot I had it on!" she told everyone, looking back at Farkas and pushing his hands away from his face.

Einarr gasped when he saw a nasty burn stretching from Farkas' lip all the way across his cheek. He watched his sister's hands begin to glow as she placed it over the burn. After a few moments she pulled her hand away and all that was left of the burn was some reddened skin.

"Farkas I'm so sorry," Lassarina whimpered, a few tears falling down her face.

"I'm fine," he grunted, rubbing the skin where the burn had been gently. "You already fixed me up."

"You've got to be more aware next time Lassarina," Kodlak said.

"What in Oblivion happened?" Einarr demanded.

The members of the Circle turned to look at Einarr, all of them with uneasy expressions. Einarr glared at each and every one of them and looked over to Lassarina. She was staring down at the ground, refusing to look at him.

"Why so much commotion over a silver necklace?" he asked, stepping into the room and picking the necklace off the ground. "As far as I can tell there aren't any enchantments on it. It's just silver and an emerald."

When they didn't say anything Einarr felt his patience wearing thin. He tried to think of some reason why the Circle were so angry at Lassarina over the necklace.

"So I'm not going to get a single answer?" Einarr demanded.

"It's none of your concern," Vilkas told him. "You are not a member of the Circle."

"Neither is my sister," he countered. "But she seems to know full well what's going on."

"Einarr please," Lassarina spoke up. "Just leave it be. Pretend as if nothing happened."

Einarr glared at his sister, but let out a frustrated growl and walked away, pocketing the silver necklace. He started stalking over to the stairs when a hand on his shoulder pulled him to a stop. Turning around, he saw Aela and Skjor had followed him, their faces both extremely serious.

"If you wish to know our secret," Skjor murmured softly. "Come to the Underforge tonight."

"The Underforge?" Einarr echoed.

"It's located beneath the Skyforge," Aela explained. "We'll meet you just outside. And also, it might be best if you have Kiraya sleep here tonight."

Einarr blinked, wanting to ask why he should leave his daughter here, but the two Companions turned around and walked back to Farkas' room. Einarr shook his head and headed back upstairs, making the decision to meet Skjor and Aela later that night. Kiraya was waiting at the top of the stairs for him.

"What happened?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing kitten," he told her. "Farkas just got hurt a bit."

"Was it the necklace?" she asked suddenly.

Einarr frowned. His daughter knew something about the Circle and he was determined to find out what.

"Kiraya, do you know something about the Circle?" he asked her seriously.

His daughter frowned at the question. "I'm not supposed to say."

"It's alright to tell me," he reassured her.

She shifted nervously and looked around. "You promise not to say anything to them?"

"I promise," he swore.

"Farkas, Aela, and everyone else in the Circle," she started. "They're..."

**oOo**

When Einarr stepped out of Jorrvaskr later that night, his mind was reeling from the information Kiraya had given him. He had tucked her into Lassarina's bed after dinner and sat by her until she had fallen asleep. He had been rather shocked at what she told him, having overheard Vilkas and Kodlak talk about it one night. The harbinger had discovered Kiraya after Vilkas had left and sworn the girl to secrecy. He walked towards the Skyforge, spotting Aela and Skjor standing side by side against the rock wall beside the stairs.

"Einarr," Aela greeted him.

"You're werewolves," Einarr said, making both Aela and Skjor stiffen. "Both you and the rest of the Circle."

They stared at Einarr for several moments before Skjor finally spoke.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"How I found out doesn't matter," Einarr told them, not wanting to break his promise to Kiraya. "How did Lassarina find out?"

"During her Trial with Farkas some Silver Hands set up an ambush," Aela sighed. "Farkas was forced to change so he could protect himself and your sister."

"And what were you planning on doing tonight?" he asked. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"Actually we had planned something different," Skjor said. "When you and I went out for your Trial, I saw something in you. The potential for greatness that you don't find every day. There's a reason I asked you to come meet us here tonight Einarr. The Underforge taps an ancient magic that is older than men or elves. We bring you here to make you stronger. Now let's move."

The man pressed a hidden switch and a section of the rock wall slid away. Aela went in first, followed by Skjor. Einarr stared at the entrance for several minutes, not knowing what was about to happen next, before he finally stepped inside. Beneath the Skyforge was a large chamber with a tunnel sloping down. He could feel a breeze coming from it and guessed it must lead out of Whiterun. At the very center of the chamber stood a large stone basin. Aela moved in front of it and started removing her armor.

"What are you doing?" Einarr stammered, looking away quickly.

"I can't exactly turn with my armor on," she told him.

He kept his eyes away from Aela and suddenly a strangled growl sounded from her throat, followed by the sound of bones snapping and popping. Einarr looked back and watched as Aela was halfway through her transformation, fur covering her body as it grew large and her nose and mouth extending into a snout. Within moments, Aela was gone and a werewolf now stood before him, its fur the same color as her hair.

"What's happening?" Einarr demanded. "Why did she change?"

"That pitiful ceremony we had behind the hall does not befit warriors like us," Skjor told him. "You are due more honor than some calls and feasting. Aela has agreed to be your forebear."

"What?" Einarr asked again.

"We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been given," Skjor continued, the disgust in his voice obvious. "He thinks we've been cursed, but we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowess be a curse? So we take matters into our own hands."

"What are you talking about?!" Einarr snarled.

Skjor finally looked at him. "To reach the heights of the Companions you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf. Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world friend?"

Einarr stared at his Shield-brother in shock. He respected Skjor greatly, admiring the older mans power in battle. He had been his first Shield-brother, standing by his side during his Trial of Honor and sharing a mead with him every night since then. But now Skjor was asking him to become a werewolf, a creature feared by many in Skyrim.

"What if I don't want to be a werewolf?" Einarr asked finally.

"Then we will not force you," Skjor replied. "But if you want to be a part of the circle then you must share the blood with us."

Einarr looked down at the ground. "There has to be consequences to this."

"You will become powerful," Skjor told him. "Your senses will be heightened and you feel like nothing could ever bring you down. The first few times you transform, you might not have full control over your inner beast, but with time you will learn how to control it."

Einarr hesitated, he wasn't sure what to do. There was a reason werewolves were greatly feared all across Tamriel. They were savage creatures that attacked with no remorse. But according to Skjor, the beast could be controlled. Then he thought of Lassarina. Aela had told him that the group known as the Silver Hand had attacked her and Farkas. Now he couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be targeted just for having been with Farkas at the time of the ambush. He clenched his fist and looked up at Skjor, his eyes lit with determination.

"I'm ready," he nodded.

Skjor pulled out a dagger and reached out for Aela's arm, slicing into the skin and holding the gushing wound over the stone basin, letting the blood pool inside. Einarr stared at the dark blood for several moments before dipping his hand in and drinking a mouthful. The reaction was instant. He fell to his knees, screaming in pain, feeling like his blood was on fire. He cried out when his bones began to break and reset, shifting into the proper positioning for his lycan body. Thick brown hair started to spread across his arms and his mouth and nose extended forward painfully.

The pain was excruciating, Einarr releasing one long wolfish howl of pain before he let the darkness claim his mind.

* * *

_WOOHOO! Bet you all though Rina was the one who was going to become a werewolf! WRONG! I have other plans for Rina, but rest assured, this story is far from over. Chapter Sixteen is going to be very exciting, packed with action!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay so this chapter isn't one of my longest. I'm not that good at writing out battle scenes. So please just bear with me and I hope you all enjoy it. Aela and Einarr storm the Silver Hand camp and well, you all know what happens._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292 and Kira Mackey. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself! _

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, Lady of Dov. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Einarr groaned when he finally came to. His body was cold and upon opening his eyes he realized it was because he was completely naked and lying down in the snow. He slowly pushed himself off the ground onto his knees. He kept one hand braced on the ground as he reached up with the other to clutch his pounding head. He felt like he was experiencing the worst hangover ever. Even worse than the time after Faraya had died, and he drank heavily all night. He had a fowl taste in his mouth and scooped some of the snow off the ground, tossing it into his mouth in an attempt to wash the taste out.

"Are you awake?" Aela's voice asked. "I was starting to think you might never come back."

Einarr spat out the snow out and looked up to find the Huntress staring at him. He finally got a clear look at his surroundings. He was somewhere in a forest, though he had no idea how far from Whiterun he was, and it was still dark out, judging by the positioning of the moons that dawn was still a couple of hours away. He had no idea what happened after he changed last night, but his chest had blood on it, leading him to believe he had done something terrible.

"What happened?" Einarr croacked.

"Yours was not an easy transformation" she told him, handing him a bundle of armor and his greatsword. "You gave us more trouble than the twins. I don't remember who's idea it was to let them take the blood together, but we learned soon enough it was a bad one."

"What happened to me?" he repeated, standing up and pulling on his pants. "I can't remember anything past my transformation. Everything went black..."

"The first time is always the most," she trailed off and her body shuddered as she smiled. "Intense. But you didn't do anything too terrible. Skjor and I followed you the entire time. You brought down a few deer, then killed a bandit who had strayed too far from his friends. We had to kill the rest to keep them from killing you."

"It was just bandits?" he asked, relieved he hadn't hurt anyone innocent.

"Yes, no need to get all worked up," Aela smiled. "You're one of us now, we'll always watch your back."

"I feel like a mammoth ran me over," Einarr groaned, pulling on a shirt before strapping on his steel armor.

"But you're still alive," Aela told him. "So congratulations. We even have a celebration planned for you."

"Celebration?" he had almost been afraid to ask.

"There's a pack of werewolf hunters camped nearby, at Gallows Rock," she told him, pointing over the ridge. "The Silver Hand. They ambushed and tried to kill your sister if you recall."

"Aye, I remember when you told me," Einarr nodded, pulling on his boots. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to slaughter them," Aela explained, a sadistic smile on her face. "All of them."

"Is that really necessary?" he growled.

"We could leave them alone and let them hunt us down if you'd prefer," she sneered. "And when I say us, I mean you as well Einarr. You are a werewolf now. Their sole mission in life is to kill you."

Einarr growled, shocked by how animalistic it sounded compared to before. "Fine, let's go then."

"Lead on," the huntress nodded. "Skjor's already scouting ahead."

Einarr strapped his sword onto his back before nodding and leading in the direction Aela had pointed. He could see a stone fortress just through the trees and guessed that must be where the Silver Hand were camping. As they neared, he could see a few members of the Silver Hand sitting around a campfire.

"How far from Whiterun are we?" Einarr caught himself asking as he kept an eye on the Silver Hand farther away.

"Far," Aela replied. "We're right near Windhelm."

"I ran that far in just one night?!" he exclaimed.

"One night?" she laughed. "Einarr you were in wolf form for three days. That's why I had thought you weren't going to turn back."

"Three days?!" Einarr repeated. "Gods... Kiraya and Lassarina must be worried about me by now."

"Farkas or Vilkas would have smelled your wolf form outside the Underforge," Aela reassured him. "They'll have made up a story for Kiraya's sake, but no doubt told your sister what happened since she's aware of our gift."

Einarr growled again. "Then let's finish this quickly and return."

Aela nodded and pulled out her bow. She nocked an arrow and drew the string back as far as it would go. She took a few moments to aim and with a predatory smile, she released the arrow. It flew through the air and hit one of the Silver Hand right in the head, killing them instantly. Quick as a Khajiit, she drew another arrow and let it fly, hitting another Silver Hand that had stood up when his companion had fallen. She took out the last two as quickly as the first two and that was the end of it. Einarr was always impressed by Aela's deadly accuracy, considering her a better shot than Lassarina.

"Let's go," she murmured, lowering her bow and stepping out of the trees, towards the fortress.

Einarr walked beside her, checking the pockets of all the Silver Hand she had killed and pocketing any gold or useful items he found. Aela retrieved her arrows from their skulls and grabbed a quiver of iron arrows she found beside on of the tents. Once they were done looting they turned towards the fortress door, opening it and stepping inside. Einarr immediately recoiled, his face grimacing in disgust. He heard Aela growl beside him and couldn't help but share her sentiment. The Silver Hand had set up two stakes in front of a gate, severed werewolf heads skewered right through them, their faces trapped in a permanent snarl.

"This is sick," Einarr muttered, walking over to one of the stakes and knocking it down with a swift kick.

"It's what they do," Aela muttered. "They hunt us down like animals and torture us. When they've killed us, they display our heads like trophies and skin our pelts." When her eyes fell on the gate she curled her lip. "Cowards. They must have locked the place down after Skjor charged in. You can taste their fear."

Einarr inhaled the air. When he walked in he had scented something different in the air, a strange scent he had come across before. But after Aela mentioned tasting the fear, he realized that's what the scent was. It was a bitter scent, that made Einarr immediately think of fear. He was amazed at how keen his senses were now that he was a werewolf. He could distinguish every individual scent. He could hear Aela's heartbeat beside him. And he could smell several people beyond the gate.

With a growl he pulled the chain on the pillar and the gate slid open, allowing them entrance into the chambers bellow. He went down the stairs before him, the scent of fire and cooked meat reaching him. At the bottom of the step he crouched low, sneaking forward quietly through the hallway. Just head of him were two Silver Hands, a man and a woman, sitting around a fire and cooking what appeared to be a skeever. He didn't like how at ease they appeared. It made him think something had happened to Skjor.

He took another step forward, drawing the sword on his back. He stepped out from the shadows and into the light of the fire, the man seeing him instantly and shouting a warning to his female companion.

"You never should have come here!" the man shouted, drawing a silver edged sword.

The woman also drew her weapon, rushing at Einarr. A fatal mistake. She was running at him so quickly she left herself with no room to stop. Einarr thrust his greatsword forward when she was a few feet away, impaling her on the sharp Skyforge Steel. The woman gasped, blood gurgling in her throat as she dropped her weapon and grabbed the blade penetrating her. Einarr pulled his blade out of her torso, slicing her straight across her chest as he did. The woman's eyes went dull and she fell to the ground, dead.

Aela had rushed at the man while Einarr was handling the woman and killed him swiftly, using her superior agility to dodge his attacks before thrusting her dagger under his chin. The man fell to the ground and she wiped the blood off on his corpse. Einarr checked the room out, opening a nearby door and revealing a dead werewolf.

"No one we know," Aela murmured, looking over his shoulder at the creature.

"How can you tell?" Einarr asked.

"I can tell from the smell," she explained. "This one must have been feral. Couldn't separate the animal from himself."

Einarr frowned and closed the door, hiding the werewolf from sight. He walked over to another door and tried to open it. It was barred from the other side. He swore under his breath, he could easily smell Skjor's scent somewhere past the door. When he turned to the other door he found it was open and pressed on, eager to finish this vendetta Aela and Skjor had with the Silver Hand and return home to his daughter. As he walked down the hall, he heard the pattering of feet and a sour smell. A skeever turned the corner, the source of the smell, and charge at them, Aela taking it out with an arrow before it even reached them.

He reached another set of stairs, spotting a rigged gate at the very top. He had come across one before when he was doing his Trial with Skjor and nearly got himself killed. He knew there was a likely a floor switch that set the trap off. Climbing the stairs slowly and quietly, he peered at the floor when he was high enough and saw the switch right beside the final step. Had he not noticed the gate, he would have stepped onto the switch right away and likely been tossed down the stairs, a bleeding pincushion.

His attention to the gate had distracted him and he did not notice the Silver Hand that had walked into view, spotting him immediately and shouting a battle cry. His friend sitting at a desk jumped at the sudden scream, but drew his weapon and join in. Einarr swung his sword at the closest one, taking a step back and nearly falling down the stairs. This was not the best place to fight. He tried to get the Silver Hand to step back onto even ground by pushing forward, swinging his blade like a madman. His strategy worked and the Silver Hand backed up the stairs, stepping right onto the switch.

"Aela get down!" Einarr shouted, lowering himself down to the stairs.

Aela joined him on the ground just as the gate swung at the still standing Silver Hand. He felt blood splatter onto him as the two people were hit and sent flying down the stairs, waiting a few moments before daring to stand up. When he did, he looked over his shoulder at the Silver Hand members. They were dead. Sighing, he continued up the stairs, being careful to avoid the gate switch.

The noise of battle had alerted a Silver Hand archer of the danger and was ready for Einarr and Aela when they appeared. An arrow hissed through the air and Einarr shouted in pain when he felt it hit him in the thigh. Aela shoved him out of the way, firing her own arrow at the archer while Einarr clutched his leg and the arrow embedded in it. Taking several deep breaths, he yanked the arrow out with a scream of pain and watched the blood gush out.

"Einarr are you alright?" Aela asked him, having finished off the archer and was now kneeling beside him.

"Do I look alright?" he snapped, pressing down on the wound with his hands.

Another arrow suddenly hissed past his ear and hit the wall behind him. Einarr swore and saw another archer had appeared, aiming another drawn arrow at them. Aela stood up, slashing her short sword at the man and taking him out after a few moments. Einarr reached into his pack and pulled out a healing potion, chugging the bitter tasting liquid down to numb the pain in his leg. Aela was kneeling beside him again and wrapping his leg with some shredded linen.

"Where you find that?" he asked her.

"Tore them off a dead werewolf in one of the cells," she explained, tying a knot to keep the linens in place.

Einarr grunted as he got back on his feet, the healing potion having dulled the burning pain to a annoying ache. He looked around the chamber they were in and saw that it was a prison, with cells on either side of him. He limped forward, looking into each cell as he passed, pausing when he found a still living werewolf inside one of them. The creature was completely feral, slamming its arms into the iron bars and snarling at Einarr and Aela.

"There's nothing we can do for them," Aela told him. "I don't even want to think about what these bastards did to them."

"There is one thing we can do," Einarr replied, stepping forward until he stood right in front of the gate.

The werewolf growled at him, its eyes glaring and full of hatred. Einarr pitied whoever it was this beast used to be. They could have had a family somewhere out there for all he knew. With a heavy sigh, Einarr raised his sword and stabbed the werewolf right through the head, killing it swiftly and painlessly, so it wouldn't have to suffer any longer.

"He hunts with Hircine now," Aela murmured, having watched the whole scene in silence.

"Let's keep going," Einarr said softly, limping forward.

They went down another set of stairs and found themselves just outside the door of another chamber. He could smell several Silver Hand behind the thick wood and curled his lip. He hadn't cared much for these Silver Hand at first, not concerned over what they did. But now after seeing what they were doing to these people trapped in a beasts body, he was furious. They were more monstrous than the werewolves they killed. With an icy resolve, Einarr threw open the door and charged in as menacingly as he could with an injured leg.

The Silver hand inside were shocked at first, but quickly sprung to action, drawing their weapons and meeting Aela and Einarr head on. There were two archers above, and two more in front of them. Einarr's blade slammed against one of the Silver Hand's blades and he bared his teeth at the man.

"Get ready to die wolf," the man spat.

"Not before you!" Einarr growled, sliding his blade off and slashing at the mans legs.

He felt his blade cut into the mans leg and he cried out, slashing at him with his own silver blade. Einarr jumped back to avoid the brunt of the attack, but the very tip slashed his arm, making him howl in pain as his flesh burned and seared from the silver, nearly making him drop his greatsword. He glanced at the wound and saw only a shallow cut, barely deep enough to bleed, but the skin around it was an angry red. He was shocked at how vulnerable he was to even the lightest contact with silver and glared at the man. With a powerful swing of his sword, he sliced right through the mans gullet, his entrails spilling out as he fell to the ground.

Aela had taken care of her opponent and was now firing arrows at the archers above. Einarr glared up at the archers as the backed away whenever Aela fired and climbed up the stairs to them. They hadn't been ready for him and fumbled with trying to draw their swords, their hands shaking. Einarr roared as he stabbed them both, killing them quickly. Aela climbed up the stairs and joined him.

"Let's go we're getting close now," Aela told him, ushering him down another hall.

"Any idea what we're going to be facing?" Einarr asked her.

"With any luck, their leader," she replied. "But be careful, he's a tricky one. They call him The Skinner."

"The Skinner?" he echoed.

"I don't think I need to tell you why," she muttered, her eyes sharp and staring straight ahead.

They walked until they reached a wooden door. They had met no other Silver Hand on the way to it but could smell a lot of them right behind it. But what alarmed Einarr the most was Skjor's scent, layered under the scent of blood. Without warning, Aela opened the door, rushing in blindly. They met several Silver Hand. They were hopelessly outnumbered, but were not ready to relent. Raising his sword, Einarr stormed in after the huntress and sliced through a man who was still kneeling by a tanning rack. The man died quickly and Einarr turned to face his next opponent, but was slammed back by a large iron shield.

Einarr swore loudly and tried to regain his footing. A mace swung into his vision and hit his chest plate, all his breath being forced from his body by the blow. He glared up at the man attacking him and swung his fist at him, his gauntlet connecting with the mans jaw and forcing him back a couple of steps. It was enough room Einarr needed to regain his footing and steady himself. He looked over his shoulder and saw Aela hacking and slashing at some Silver Hand woman, another one laying dead nearby. Turning his attention back to his opponent he swung his blade, hitting the mans shield and splintering the wood.

"Fucking wolf!" he shouted.

Einarr snarled and slashed the mans weapon arm, making him drop the mace in his hands. He slashed again, this time cutting right through his arm, blood spurting out and splattering onto the ground.

"Time to send you to Oblivion," Einarr growled at the screaming man.

He stepped to his exposed side and thrust his sword right through his side, impaling his blade halfway into the mans flesh. He cut upward as he drew the blade back, slicing through meat and bone. More blood gushed out of the man, spraying onto Einarr's arms and face. When he fell, Einarr turned his attention to an archer sneaking up behind Aela and chopped off one of his legs when he reached him. The archer screamed in pain, but was quickly silenced when Aela turned around and cut his throat. All the Silver hand were now dead, their bodies lying on the ground and their blood pooling around them.

Panting heavily, Einarr leaned against the wall, the tip of his sword on the ground. He could smell Skjor's scent somewhere in the room but couldn't see his shield-brother. The scent of blood was starting to overwhelm his senses and he rubbed his temples with a free hand, trying to calm himself down. He watched Aela pick her way through the chamber, stepping over bodies and walking over to some sort of altar. He watched as the huntress suddenly fell to her knees and let out a wail of grief.

"Aela?!" Einarr cried, running to her side.

When he reached her he reeled back in shock, not believing what he saw before him.

"The bastards!" she sobbed, throwing herself over the body in front of her.

Lying dead in front of them, his body torn open and a terrified expression of his face, was Skjor.

**oOo**

It took a full day for Einarr and Aela to carry Skjor's body to Windhelm, where they hired a carriage to carry them all back to Whiterun. The journey took two more days. Aela had turned into an empty shell of her former self, refusing to eat or sleep. When they stopped for the night to sleep, she would curl herself against Skjor's mangled body and cry softly the entire night. Einarr himself was still in shock at discovering Skjor dead. Skjor had been his shield-brother, his friend, and a trusted confidant, and just knowing that he was dead was a lot to take in.

When they finally arrived back at Whiterun, Einarr carried Skjor on his back, walking past several stunned guards and citizens as he and Aela trecked back to Jorrvaskr. They both felt emotionally dead inside, Aela blaming herself for not making Skjor stay behind with them. When they reached Jorrvaskr, Einarr pushed open the door and stepped inside with Aela.

"Papa!" he heard Kiraya call out.

He turned his gaze over to his daughter. She was running over with Lassarina behind her and he instantly wished she wasn't there to see who he was carrying. Lassarina thankfully noticed the dead body hanging off his back and pulled the girl back, her eyes wide in horror.

"Einarr what happened?!" Lassarina asked him, holding Kiraya close to her body and shielding her eyes from Skjor's body.

"The Silver Hand," he muttered, walking over to the closest bench and laying Skjor on it. "Skjor charged in without any back-up."

He heard a scream from the stairs and saw Ria staring over at them with Torvar and Athis, their mouths gaping at them in shock. Njada joined them a moment later, only to run back downstairs when she saw Skjor. The commotion made Kiraya realize something was horribly wrong and she pushed Lassarina away. Einarr flinched when he saw his daughter's eyes fill with tears and she started to sob. Lassarina pulled the young girl back into her arms, hugging her close. Her own eyes were bright with tears, but Einarr saw she was trying to stay strong for Kiraya.

"What happened?" Kodlak's voice boomed as he entered the main hall.

Einarr looked at the Harbinger in shame, knowing that he would immediately disapprove of what happened to them.

"We attacked a Silver Hand camp," Aela explained, her voice lacking any emotion. "Skjor went in ahead. They overpowered him."

Kodlak walked over to Skjor's body, staring down at him sadly. Einarr could see the pain in his Harbingers eyes as he took in the sight of one of his oldest friends dead before him.

"Tilma," Kodlak spoke, looking over at the caretaker. "Can you help me arrange for Skjor's funeral?"

"Of course Kodlak," Tilma nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Tell Eorland that we'll need a pyre built," he continued.

"I'll help him with that," Torvar said, stepping forward.

"As will I," Athis added.

Kodlak nodded. "Then go."

The two men escorted Tilma outside and the hall became quiet again, save the soft sobbing coming from Lassarina, Ria, and Kiraya. Einarr looked up when he heard Farkas and Vilkas enter the hall. Farkas immediately went to Lassarina, taking both her and Kiraya into his arms. Vilkas walked up to Skjor's body and stared at it for several moment before walking up to Einarr.

"I hope it was worth it," he growled, his eyes cold.

Einarr stared at him, completely drained. "I'll get back to you on that Vilkas."

With a heavy sigh, Einarr stood up and walked towards the mead hall doors to go home, not even bothering to take Kiraya with him. He knew that Lassarina would take care of her while he cleaned himself up and think about the consequences of what he'd done to himself and the pain he inflicted upon the Companions.

* * *

_Okay, so a little depressing with Skjor dead and all. That wasn't the best moment in the game. _

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	17. Chapter 17

_I started typing this chapter up last night and hated the idea of going to bed. But I was tired... So I woke up early today and finished it. This Chapter will have both Vilkas and Lassarina POV's and you'll get a clear view of Vilkas and Rina's relationship, as well as Vilkas' inner thoughts and feelings._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292 and Kira Mackey. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself! _

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, Lady of Dov. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The month after Skjor's death was a difficult one. Aela refused to leave her room for two weeks, Lassarina and the other girls would often have to go in to comfort the huntress. Everyone was shocked at how far into depression Aela sunk, crying long into the night. Lassarina had always looked up to the older woman, admiring how strong and confident she was, but when she looked at her now, all she saw was a broken woman. Everyone in Jorrvaskr knew how Aela and Skjor had been involved in an intimate relationship and guessed that only time would be able to mend Aela's broken heart.

Einarr too became extremely distant, always leaving Whiterun for a couple of days before returning back, exhausted and with a cold look in his eyes. Farkas and Vilkas had explained to Lassarina what Einarr had done with Skjor and Aela, taking the beast blood and slaughtering the Silver Hand camp, and she wasn't sure how to react to it. She kept trying to talk to her brother, begging him to tell her why he kept leaving Whiterun, but he ignored her pleas and would take Kiraya home. The only person he gave any attention to or gave a smile in the last month was his daughter, which in a way was relieving since Einarr was neglecting everyone else.

Lassarina herself hadn't left Jorrvaskr that month. With Einarr coming and going so often, she had to stay so she could look after Kiraya at a moments notice. Fang had gotten so restless that Farkas had to take him with him whenever he went hunting just so the wolf could get some fresh air and exercise. Farkas was currently out on another hunting trip with Fang and Athis, and Lassarina was keeping herself busy by reading her latest letter from Brynjolf. Ever since she had seen her old friend in Riften, she had made an attempt to keep in touch, sending him a letter every now and then and he always replied back.

_The Guild is currently experiencing some troubling times, _she read. _Jobs aren't coming in like they used to and we're barely keeping ourselves afloat. It's only thanks to Maven Black-Briar that we still have some presence. Old Delvin seems to think a curse is hanging over us, that our luck has run dry._

She frowned at the news. The Thieves Guild always seemed to have trouble, even when she was a little girl, but lately they seem to be doing much worse. He wrote about how a few of the guild members got caught performing a job and had to get bailed out in the last month alone. But she smiled at the last line of the letter.

_The offer to join is still on the table whenever you're ready to take it Lass, _he had written. _I'll be waiting for you till then. -Brynjolf._

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. Brynjolf had taken to ending every single letter to her like that, and every single time she replied with a firm no. She folded the letter up and placed it inside her chest that she had moved into Farkas' room along with her other belongings. She felt extremely bored, having nothing to do since Einarr had returned last night and was spending the day with Kiraya and Farkas would be gone for another couple of days. She felt like take a job. She wanted to go out and help people. Out of all the Companions she had done the least amount of jobs after Torvar and she had to admit it was a bit embarrassing.

She got out of Farkas' bed and walked over to Kodlak's room, finding the Harbinger hunched over a book, his eyes troubled. She didn't want to disturb him and was about to back away when he looked up and smiled at her.

"Lassarina, come in," Kodlak nodded to the chair beside him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, walking over and taking a seat. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine dear," he reassured her. "Did you need to talk about something?"

"Actually I was wondering if you had a job for me," she told him.

Kodlak's brows rose in surprise. "That is a rare request. Normally you usually end up going on whatever job I give Farkas."

"I know," Lassarina sighed. "But I haven't been away from Whiterun for a month and I'm getting a bit restless. I feel like I haven't been pulling my own weight around here."

"Well I did just get this request to track down an escaped criminal," he told her, handing her the written bounty. "The criminal lived in Markarth before he was arrested in Winterhold, so that might be a good place to start your search."

"Thank you Kodlak," she smiled, reading over the bounty. "I'll leave right away."

"Lassarina," Kodlak stopped her as she rose from her chair. "Since Skjor's death I've decided to enforce that no Companion is to leave on a job without a Shield-sibling."

"Oh," Lassarina blinked, not that surprised. "Well I guess I could take Ria."

"Actually Ria is the only one that Aela will talk to these days," Kodlak told her. "I want you to go with Vilkas instead."

"Vilkas?" she echoed.

"Yes, you two spend a lot of time together, you should work well together," the Harbinger nodded.

"Well alright," she murmured, walking out of Kodlak's room.

She tried finding Vilkas first in his room, opening the door without knocking and peering inside. He wasn't there. Closing the door she headed upstairs and immediately spotted him at the long table, drinking from a tankard and a bowl of half eaten stew in front of him. She walked over to him and waited for him to notice her.

"Is there something you need Lassarina?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Kodlak is sending me out on a job," she told him, holding out the bounty for him. "He said that he wants you to come with me."

She saw his jaw twitch slightly before he looked at the folded bounty notice and took it from her. He read it over quickly before handing it back to her.

"So we're off to Markarth?" he asked her.

"Aye," she nodded.

"Let me just finish eating and we can leave," Vilkas told her.

"Alright, I'll go pack some things for the road then," she told him, heading back downstairs.

She figured they would be away for a few days so she grabbed the largest pack she had in her trunk. She threw in a few necessities she would need. A change of clothes in case her armor got damaged, some potions she purchased from Arcadia, a purse full of gold and an extra quiver of arrows. She attached her bedroll to the pack and attached her sword and bow to her belt, along with another quiver full of arrows. Confident she had everything she would need, she headed back upstairs, walking right past Vilkas and to the kitchen to get some food.

"Tilma I'm going to take a few things," she told the elderly woman who was baking a tray of sweet rolls.

"Are you going somewhere dear?" she asked.

"I'm tracking down an escaped criminal with Vilkas," Lassarina explained. "We'll be gone a few days."

"Then help yourself," Tilma gave her a wrinkled smile.

Lassarina grabbed a small sack and filled it with two loaves of bread, some cheese, a few apples and salted beef. Once she had put it in her pack she grabbed two waterskins from the wall and kissed Tilma on the cheek before leaving. Vilkas was waiting near the door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"You packed already?" she blinked, seeing his pack slung across his back.

"I always have a pack ready," he explained. "I'm always ready to leave at a moments notice."

"I noticed Farkas does that too," she smiled, opening the doors and walking outside.

"It's something every warrior should do," Vilkas told her as he followed her.

"I guess I should start doing it too then," she sighed.

The left Whiterun and headest west, towards Markarth. Vilkas said the trip there should only take them five days on foot and she immediately frowned. That meant ten days they would be away, not counting how many days it would take to track down the criminal. Vilkas handed her a map, pointing at where Markarth was.

"It's so far," Lassarina gasped. "And it looks like it's surrounded by mountains."

"The city itself is built into the mountainside," Vilkas told her.

"Do you have any idea how we're going to find this guy?" she asked him. "I've never tried tracking a person down before."

"He lived in Markarth before he was arrested," he said. "We'll question whatever family he has there once we arrive."

"And if they don't talk?" she asked.

"I'll find something that belongs to him," he explained. "That way I'll know his scent when we start tracking him."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that."

"I may not enjoy the curse, but this is one of the few advantages to having it."

She frowned and decided to ask him a question she had been meaning to ask Kodlak for a while. "Vilkas, is there a cure to being a werewolf?"

Vilkas shrugged. "Kodlak and I are searching for one. Why do you ask?"

"Einarr's a werewolf now," she told him. "I'm still trying to figure out why he let Aela and Skjor change him."

"I don't know," he growled. "Nor do I want to know. It was a foolish decision on his part, as were his actions that night."

"He's already suffering enough," Lassarina said sternly. "Him and Aela both. You don't need to constantly remind them of their mistake. Einarr respected Skjor and Aela loved him. Farkas was angry at them too, but he's not being as insensitive as you are."

"I'm not Farkas," Vilkas tossed over his shoulder. "We may look alike but we are not the same person."

"Aye I know that well enough," she muttered. "You're brother is kindhearted, while you just scowl at everyone. I'm amazed at my patience towards you."

"Why don't you just hold your tongue the rest of the trip Lassarina?" he snapped. "Just because I'm too be your shield-brother doesn't mean we have to talk to each other."

"You're absolutely right," she spat back.

They walked the rest of the day in silence. Lassarina had forgotten how frustrating Vilkas could be. She had seen some kind side from him when he was teaching her to read and write, but she guessed that it was because he enjoyed reading, no matter who was doing it. He reminded her of the Vilkas she had first been introduced to, the short tempered brute who didn't know how to smile. The one who avoided her all the time and that she was certain hated her, though she didn't exactly know why.

When they stopped for the night, Lassarina spread out her bedroll in silence, looking over her shoulder every now and then to glare at Vilkas. If he noticed her glares at all, he didn't show it. He just lay out his own bedroll and pulled out one of his books, offering to take the first watch. She rolled her eyes at him and tucked herself into the bedroll, turning her back to him and settling into a restless sleep.

An hour after she fell asleep, Vilkas dared himself to look over at her. She had rolled onto her side and was now facing his direction, her face free of any anger she directed at him earlier. He shouldn't have agreed to go one this job with her, too much time alone with her was dangerous. Right from the day he met her, Vilkas had never been comfortable around Lassarina, knowing she would be trouble the moment she bumped into him and nearly fallen down the stairs. When he wrapped his arm around her waist and she looked up at him that first time, he had felt a strange electric current run through his body, shocking him to his very core.

He had been cold towards her, making it clear he wanted nothing to do with the petite lass, and to his relief it had worked. She didn't look at him and always stepped out of his way when their paths crossed. Then that blasted wolf forced her to step into his room. If it hadn't been for Fang, he would have never found her standing in front of his bookshelf, holding one of his favorite books in her hand. He wouldn't have offered to loan her the book. He wouldn't have learned she was all but illiterate. He wouldn't have offered to teach her. He wouldn't have gotten close to her.

Giving her that first lesson had been pure agony. Her scent mingled with his brother's had stabbed at his heart, distracting him throughout the entire lesson. He had known that Farkas had spoken his interest in the girl but had also be warned away by Kodlak. But he knew the moment he caught his brother's scent on Lassarina, any chances he had with her were gone. From the time they were young lads, everyone seemed to enjoy Farkas' company the most, women especially when they became adults. Why would Lassarina have been any different? He quietly stepped aside, and allowed his brother to have her.

But despite the fact that she was with Farkas, he still couldn't help but want her. Every night that Vilkas heard her moan to his brother's ministrations right across the hall, he wished it was him with her, making her writhe in pleasure. He would cover his ears, tortured by the sounds Farkas and Lassarina made when they were together. Listening to her cry out Farkas' name and sometimes scream in pleasure sent him into a craze that would make him run outside to the frigid night airs and destroy the nearest training dummy.

Even now, staring at her face while she slept, was pure torture. He kept willing himself to not want her. To let her be happy with Farkas. But just the thought of giving her up set his inner wolf into a fit of rage. While Vilkas himself wanted her, his wolf wanted her even more. His beast spirit was always extremely alert when Lassarina was nearby, goading him to ignore his love for his brother and claim what he wanted, what they both wanted. Even now, it was urging him to go to her. They were alone, with no one around for miles.

_I won't betray my brother like that,_ he snarled to his inner beast. _Women come and go, but my brother will always be there. He is more important to me than any woman._

Lassarina whimpered in her sleep, making Vilkas look up. Her face, having been calm and peaceful only moments before, was now donning an expression of fear. Her body twitched underneath the leather of her bedroll and she cried out in fear. She was having a nightmare. He instinctively went to her side, leaning over her and placing a hand on her face. She turned away from his touch, her hands clutching at her covers tightly as she whimpered once again.

"Lassarina," Vilkas murmured, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her gently. "Wake up."

"No," she murmured in her sleep, a tear falling down her cheek. "No, please."

"Lassarina, you're having a nightmare," he told her, raising his voice a bit and shaking her more firmly.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up, looking around wildly. Her breaths came out in short, panicked gasps and she looked ready to run out into the wilds.

"Easy Rina," Vilkas murmured, squeezing her shoulder and looking her right in the eye. "It's alright, you were having a nightmare."

"No it was right here," she whispered, her blue eyes filled with pure terror. "It was standing over me."

"What was?" he asked.

"The dragon from Helgen," she murmured.

Vilkas frowned. Farkas had told him that Lassarina would often cry out in her sleep, plagued by a recurring nightmare, but he never knew what the nightmare was about. The fact that the dream was about a dragon did not surprise him in the least. He knew Lassarina was Dragonborn, right from the moment she discovered it. He didn't treat her any differently for it, but was in shock at first. He had heard tales of the Dragonborn growing up and knew all too well their place in the world. They were born to kill dragons.

"The dragon isn't here Rina," he reassured her.

"It stood over me," she repeated. "And it breathed fire on me. I can still feel the flames."

"You're safe," he told her, stroking her back lightly. "I promise."

She stared at him, her pale blue eyes shaken but quickly became relieved and tired. He gently pushed her back down and tucked the blanket of her bedroll over her shoulder.

"Go back to sleep," he said softly. "I promise I won't let any dragons eat you while you sleep."

She blinked several times, her lids becoming heavy with weariness. "Thank you Vilkas."

He smiled at her and gently stroked her hair, still bound in a thick braid, until she fell back asleep. He sat by her side the rest of the night, watching her face and making sure she slept soundly the rest of the night.

**oOo**

They continued onto Markarth, Vilkas not bringing up her nightmare once, and arrived just before noon on their fifth day on the road. When they stepped into the city, Vilkas could barely suppress a smile as Lassarina looked around, completely amazed at the city around her. She had never been to Markarth before and wished he could allow her the luxury of exploring for a while, but they had a job to do.

"Come on Lassarina," he told her. "We can't just stand around with our mouths open all day. We're here to perform a job."

"Aye I hear you Vilkas," she sighed, adjusting the straps of her pack and walking over to him. "I've just never been here before, I can't help but want to look around."

"If we get this job done quickly perhaps we can spend a day here and you can look around to your hearts content," he told her. "But until then, you're a Companions on an assignment. So behave like one."

"Fine fine," she grumbled, pulling out the bounty. "The criminals name is Ulran. I'll go ask a guard where we can find his family."

She walked over to a guard and Vilkas stood back, watching her. That's when he noticed a man watching her. He looked the man over once and frowned. He was an Imperial, and a fat one at that. What little remained of his hair was a dark gray color and his brown eyes were full of shock as he looked at Lassarina. Vilkas was about to walk over to the man when Lassarina walked back to him.

"We're in luck," she told Vilkas with a smile. "Ulran is here in Markarth. The guard said he's hiding out in The Warrens. Any idea where that is?"

"Aye I know," Vilkas nodded, looking at her briefly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"There was a man staring at you, I didn't like the look of him," he explained.

"Really? Where?"

Vilkas looked over to where the man had been standing, only to find he was gone. He frowned and looked around the area, trying to spot the man, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He must have left," Vilkas sighed, a bit unnerved.

"He must have just been some pervert," Lassarina shrugged.

"Nay the man appeared to have recognized you," he told her.

"Forget it for now Vilkas," she smirked. "We're on a job, act like it."

He shot her a glare and she giggled. He rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing the fat Imperial from his mind as he started walking towards the Warrens. He should have guessed that the pathetic criminal would be hiding away down there, in the last place anyone would want to look. They passed the forge and walked across the wooden walkway to the Warren, Vilkas hesitating before opening the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Lassarina don't touch anyone or let anyone get close to you while you're in here," he told her. "Many of the people who live in the Warren are sick. The last thing we need is you catching whatever plague is festering in there."

"Alright," she nodded, a frown appearing on her face. "I'll be careful."

Vilkas nodded and opened the door. The overwhelming stench of sickness hit him immediately and he grimaced. While he was immune to any diseases, the odor of them still bothered him. Lassarina herself could smell the sickness in the air, even without the enhanced senses of a werewolf and gagged a bit. They walked inside and saw a male Breton leaning against the wall, glaring at them.

"What business do you two have here?" he demanded.

"We're looking for someone," Lassarina explained, her nose still wrinkling from the overpowering stench. "A man by the name of Ulran. Have you seen him?"

The red haired Breton narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not sure. Lots of people come in and out of the Warrens. My memory's a bit hazy."

Vilkas glared at the man, ready to beat the information out of him, but Lassarina placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back. When he looked at her he saw a fierce look in her eyes, telling him she wanted to handle this.

"Fine, but if he tries anything I'm stepping in," Vilkas growled.

"Thanks but trust me, I know how to handle this," she told him, walking up to the Breton and fishing out her coin purse from her pack.

Lassarina had brought around 300 Septims with her. She took out 50 and pocketed the coins before handing the purse to the man. His eyes flew wide in shock as he peeking inside the purse and saw the amount.

"You're going to give this all to me?" he asked.

"It's not just for you," she told him quickly. "It's for them too."

She looked over, farther down the hall, and stared at a few people who were sitting down in the dirt. They were all extremely skinny and sick, one of them looking quite near death. She reached into her pack again and pulled out all of her Cure Disease potions, handing them to the man too.

"Use the money to buy food," she told him. "And share these potions with those among you that are sick."

"Why are you doing this for us?" the man demanded, glaring at her.

"Because I want that information," she smirked. "Ulran is wanted for murder in Winterhold. And also because no one deserves to live like this."

The Breton's eyes softened a bit and he smiled. "The world should be filled with more people like you miss."

"My name's Lassarina," she told him.

"I'm called Garvey," he replied. "You'll find Ulran at Silver-blood inn."

"Thank you Garvey," she smiled. "If you're ever in Whiterun, feel free to visit me in Jorrvaskr."

"You're a Companion?"

Lassarina nodded before turning back to Vilkas. He had watched her the entire time, in complete shock of what she had done.

"Why'd you help them?" he asked as they left the Warrens.

"We're Companions and I'm the Dragonborn," she shrugged. "Even if I don't want to kill dragons I still feel obligated to help people."

Vilkas blinked at her, surprised at how generous and compassionate she was towards people. He silently cursed the Gods for giving him another reason to be attracted to her.

"I also know what it's like to be sick with no one bothering to help you," she added. "I once came down with a bad case of Bone Break Fever after a skeever bit me. My adopted father wouldn't spare the coin to buy me any medicine."

"That's terrible," Vilkas gasped.

"I got better," she shrugged. "The temple healer saw my condition when I was sent out to hunt. He kept me hidden in the temple for a few days and then bought some meat so my adopted family wouldn't know."

"Why would someone adopt a child if they weren't going to bother caring for them?" he growled.

"Vilkas, I'd rather not talk about it," Lassarina told him. "Let's just find Ulran and the inn and get the job done."

Vilkas nodded and led the way. When they reached the inn he held the door open for her and followed her inside, walking right up to the counter where the innkeeper was standing.

"Can I help you?" the innkeeper said when they sat down at the bar.

"We're looking for a man by the name of Ulran," Vilkas replied. "We were told we could find him here."

Lassarina saw a man at a nearby table look up at the mention of Ulran, before quickly looking down. She narrowed her eyes when he dropped a few Septims on the table and got up, heading toward the door.

"Vilkas," she whispered, elbowing him and nodding to the man.

Vilkas turned and saw the man.

"If you're looking for Ulran that's him right there," the innkeeper said, nodding at the very man about to leave the inn.

Ulran broke into a sprint, running out the inn. Lassarina dashed after him, barely aware of Vilkas right behind her until he was running right beside her. She saw that Vilkas was much faster than his brother, but Lassarina was faster still. She pulled out her sword when Ulran ran through the gates of Markarth and picked up the pace, quickly leaving Vilkas behind her. She caught up to Ulran, running just behind him, as slashed at his legs, cutting into the flesh a bit. The man cried out at the sudden pain and stumbled, toppling to the ground. Lassarina couldn't stop in time and ended up tripping right over him, dropping her sword and rolling across the ground.

"Damn it," she groaned, trying to sit up.

She was immediately pinned to the ground by Ulran, who had pulled a blade out and was holding it above her, ready to bring it down and stab her. She shot a glare at him and kicked out with her legs, trying to unbalance him. As she kicked her legs, she yanked an arm free of his tight hold and grabbed his weapon arm just before he brought it down.

"Fucking bitch," Ulran growled, fighting against her resistance and forcing the blade down slowly.

She pushed against his arm, trying to keep it back, when a steel boot kicked Ulran off of her. She rolled aside and got to her feet, standing beside Vilkas and gasping heavily.

"Are you hurt Lassarina?" Vilkas asked her, not taking his eyes off Ulran for one moment.

"I'm fine," she replied, grabbing her sword from the ground and holding it out in front of her.

Vilkas pulled out his own greatsword from where it hung on his back and walked over to Ulran, who was trying to stand up. Vilkas swiftly kicked him back to the ground and stabbed his exposed chest. Ulran's eyes widened in shock and blood spurted out of his mouth as he attempted to cry out in pain. The cry came out a wet gurgle and his eyes quickly glazed over as the murderers life slipped away. Lassarina sighed and put her sword back onto her belt.

"Well that was easy," she joked.

Vilkas shot a glare over his shoulder and placed his sword back on his back. "You shouldn't have run ahead like that."

"I was fine," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"He was getting ready to stab you," he retorted. "You call that fine?"

"Aye," she nodded. "I was holding his arm back."

Vilkas growled and she smiled, trying to suppress a giggle. "Come on Vilkas, we'll get something to eat and spend the night at that inn. We can make for Whiterun tomorrow morning."

Vilkas glared at her but shrugged, heading back towards the Markarth gates. Some guards stopped them, demanding to know what happened. They quickly explained that they were Companions and the man they killed was wanted for murder in Winterhold. After clearing the misunderstanding, Vilkas and Lassarina walked side by side back to the Silver-Blood inn.

"Can we get two meads please?" Lassarina asked the innkeeper.

"Are you sure you should be drinking?" Vilkas asked dryly.

"I'll only have one," she frowned as she took the tankard the innkeeper poured for her.

"You just have a low tolerance for it," he informed her. "And I'd rather not have to carry you over my shoulder again."

She blushed furiously, remembering those two times Vilkas had to fetch her drunken ass and carry her home. She took a small sip of the mead, enjoying the honey sweet taste as it washed over her tongue.

"One mead isn't going to get me that drunk," she muttered.

Vilkas grabbed hold of his tankard and hid his smiled behind the rim as he took a chug. "If you say so."

They ordered two meals and ate their fill, Vilkas ordering himself another mead when he had finished the first one. They sat together and were actually getting along well. Lassarina had finally finished reading The Wolf Queen and was telling Vilkas her favorite parts. They listened to the bard play songs and at one point Lassarina got up to dance with a young boy who had approached her. Vilkas watched her the entire time, smiling when she was wasn't looking. When the dance was over, she ruffled the boys hair and returned to the table with Vilkas.

"You seem popular with the lads," Vilkas told her. "Should I tell my brother you have another suitor in Markarth?"

She laughed and shook her head. "He was a handsome little lad. I might come back once he's all grown and leave your brother."

Vilkas chuckled and then he noticed someone familiar walking into the inn. It was the fat Imperial from before. He had brought what looked like his son, since they had similar facial features and had the same muddy brown eyes, though the son was a lot slimmer. He saw their eyes drift to Lassarina and fill with hostility.

"Lassarina that man that was staring at you when we arrived just walked in," he told her softly.

She smirked and one of her brows rose a bit. "Really? Well let's get a look at the man."

She looked over her shoulder and her amused glance quickly turned into an expression of horror. She turned away and stared down at her lap. Vilkas could hear her heart beat rapidly in her chest and smelled the fear coming off of her.

"Vilkas we need to leave," she told him softly, her voice urgent and panicked.

"Lassarina what is it?" he asked her. "Do you know those men?"

"I need to get out of here," she told him, grabbing her pack off the ground. "Now."

"But Rina-"

"Vilkas please," she looked up at him, the look in her eyes making the decision.

Vilkas nodded and grabbed his pack. He looked over at the two Imperials and saw that they had moved to a table, but where still stealing glances at them. Vilkas placed a hand on Lassarina's shoulder and got up with her, staying by her side as they walked out of the inn. Once they were outside, her breath started coming out in short gasps.

"We need to leave the city," she told him, walking towards the gates. "I'll walk all night if I need to."

Vilkas followed her. "Lassarina you need to tell me who those men were. You knew them and they knew you."

"Aye I know them," she told him, refusing to look over her shoulder. "And if I don't get far away from them there's going to be trouble."

"Why?" he demanded, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to a stop.

She stared up at him. She kept glancing over towards the inn and was holding onto the end of her braid with one hand.

"Vilkas, those two men were my adopted father and brother," she explained. "I killed his eldest son before I ran away."

"What?"

"He was," she broke off and took a deep breath. "He was raping me. And I turned the dagger I had hidden under my pillow at him..."

She broke off again and squeezed her eyes shut, her breath hitching and her voice cracking as she said the next thing.

"If we don't get far away from them they're going to kill me."

* * *

_I always wanted to bring Lassarina's adopted family into the mix and now I have. I talked to Lady of Dov about this moment and what will transpire in the next chapter for the last few days and she seemed really excited about the idea. Well onto chapter Eighteen!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	18. Chapter 18

_I loved writing this chapter. I have been looking forward to this moment in the story for a while. I hope you all like it!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to Whisper292 and Kira Mackey. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself! _

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, Lady of Dov. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Vilkas was staring down at Lassarina's body, clutching his head with both as hands as he knelt beside her. Her body was completely bare, lacking any clothing or armor. Her pale skin was covered in blood and dirt, while her long hair was in a messy tangle, covered with burrs and leaves. His hands shook as he reached for her, almost too scared to touch her. But the sun was rising high into the sky and he needed to get her off the road.

Taking a deep breath he picked her limp body off the blood soaked earth, trying to ignore the mangled corpses around them. He deftly wiped some of the blood off her face and pushed away some of the hair that was sticking to cheek. He carried her into a copse of trees farther away from the view of the main road and out of sight from anyone who could possibly walk by. He gently set her back down on the ground and looked up at the sky, dark with storm clouds.

He felt like he couldn't breath. He kept blaming himself. It was all his fault she was like this. He couldn't protect her. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his tightly clenched fist to his mouth. He knew what would be awaiting him when he returned to Jorrvaskr. Kodlak would look at him, greatly disappointed. Farkas and Einarr would be out for his blood. He wouldn't be surprised if they worked together on it. He kept thinking back to the events last night that led to this moment, pointing out his own mistakes.

**oOo**

_**12 hours earlier**_

"Lassarina calm down," he told her for the hundredth time when he caught her looking over her shoulder. "You're safe with me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I just can't understand why they're here," she told him, running her fingers across her scalp. "He ran an inn in Chorrol. Why would he leave and come to Skyrim?"

"I'm not sure," he told her, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "But let's just focus on getting some distance between us and them."

She nodded. They were already several miles out of Markarth and Vilkas was confident that the fat Imperial wouldn't be able to catch up to them. Though it was late at night and the wilds around them were full of dangers, they pressed on, determined to travel all night and possibly all day tomorrow. As they walked, Vilkas kept seeing Lassarina glance over her shoulder and sighed, not bothering to reassure her again. It didn't matter what he told her, she would still feel uneasy.

"We should get off the main road," Lassarina told him.

"Aye we will, but not until we clear the mountains," he told her. "There's Sabercats and Trolls and wolves about and we don't want to attract any of them."

Lassarina nodded but was still frowning. The moment she saw her adopted father, Trebon, and his son Silian, her heart stopped. She felt like time slowed. Trebon eyes had met her and she saw the hate and cruel intentions hidden in their brown depths. If she hadn't left with Vilkas, she knew that Trebon wouldn't have cared if there were dozens of people around. He would have come right up to her and stabbed her or slice her throat.

She found herself remembering the past seven years at the mercy Trebon and his family. When they had first taken her from the Orphange, she didn't want to go with them. She kicked and screamed, calling out for Brynjolf to save her. She had seen the fiery haired thief make an attempt to reach her, but he was quickly held back by the guards. The entire journey to Cyrodiil, her new family would tie her up at night so she wouldn't run away and when they finally did arrive in Cyrodiil, she was put straight to work.

They made a thirteen year old girl clean all the rooms by herself. She had to sweep the floors every two hours and wash any dirty tankards or plates. If she ever messed up by breaking something or forgetting to clean an area, her adopted father would take her out back and beat her savagely to make sure she never did it again. Every day she had a new bruise, even if she did nothing wrong. Her back was laced with scars from being whipped weekly and she quickly became a broken girl, fearing for her life and well being every single day.

Till the age of fifteen, her only safe place was her bed in the cellar, but then the sexual abuse started. Trebon had been the first one to rape her. She had been fast asleep when she awoke to the awful smell of his alcohol ridden breath. He had taken her forcefully, hitting her every time she screamed for help. When he was finally finished with her, streaks of tears stained her bruised face and blood stained her thighs. She thought it had been over, but then he drank a stamina potion and started all over again. It went on every night, Trebon, his sons, even guests at the inn, used her like a common whore. She kept the dagger she stole under her pillow and every night would have her hand clutched around it while a man raped her, but she never used it.

Trebon's wife hadn't liked the fact that he was sleeping with Lassarina regularly. She would take her anger out on her during the day, working Lassarina until she was on the verge on collapsing. The only kind thing that woman ever did for her was give her a potion to prevent her from becoming pregnant. Lassarina only ever found peace when she went out hunting, hiding a wheelbarrow somewhere nearby to carry her kill back to the inn. She would spend days out in the woods, letting her bruises heal and taking her anger out on the deer and rabbits, pretending they were Trebon and his family whenever she fired an arrow at them.

But then Trebon's eldest son had come in that night. He was very drunk and had gotten a little too violent. When she tried to push him away, he started strangling her. She panicked and took out her dagger, shoving it into his chest. He died slowly, right in front of her. When she felt his life slip away she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. She packed anything she could get her hands on, stole food from the kitchen, and ran out that very night. She instinctively headed towards Skyrim, crossing the border and walking into that Imperial ambush.

"Lassarina are you alright?" Vilkas voice snapped her back to the present.

She blinked and looked up, noticing she had fallen a bit behind. She quickly jogged over to Vilkas' side and saw the look of concern on his face.

"I was just remembering," she told him simply. "Remembering all the things they did to me."

"You said you killed your adopted brother," he said. "Well one of them. Do you ever wish you had killed the rest of them?"

She looked up at him shocked at his question. But when she thought about it, when she thought about her hatred toward Trebon and his family, she couldn't help but become filled with a sudden blood lust. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I hate them with every fiber of my being," she told him quietly. "But I would have never killed anyone while they slept, no matter how cruel they were. I would have wanted their eyes open, so they could watch me slit their throats."

Vilkas' eyes widened and he could see the pain and anger in her eyes. She had a rough life. Her mother dying when she was only a young girl and then being separated by her only family left, her brother, days after. And then being adopted by an abusive family who treated her like a slave. He couldn't even imagine what she suffered through when she became a woman.

"You must think I'm a terrible person for having such evil thoughts," she murmured, staring down at the ground.

"We all feel like that about someone at one point in our lives," he told her.

"Have you?" her question surprised him.

Vilkas sighed and shook his head. "Nay. I've never hated someone as much as you hate your adopted family. But I do despise the man who raised Farkas and I. Jergen."

"Your father?" she asked.

"Whether he was our father or not, I don't care," Vilkas growled. "But Farkas saw him as such and Jergen knew that. But he didn't care and left to fight in the Great War."

"If he wasn't your father then who was he?"

"Jergen rescued Farkas and I from a group of necromancers," Vilkas told her, his eyes darkening at the memory. "They were going to use us for some strange ritual. The cast spells on us day after day. When Jergen came and slaughtered then, Farkas instantly became attached to him, believing him our father. Jergen brought us back to Jorrvaskr and stayed around a while before leaving and never coming back. If anyone has the right to be considered our father, it's Kodlak. He raised Farkas and I, not Jergen."

"Vilkas," she murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter," he repeated. "I despise Jergen for abandoning Farkas, but in my eyes, Kodlak is our father."

She nodded and they continued walking. A few hours passed and they found no one following them. It took a bit of convincing to talk Lassarina into stopping for a short break so they could rest. They found a nice spot beside a sandy pond and dropped their belongings. He kept his ears alert for any sound and watched Lassarina fidget nervously as she sat on a log and drew in the dirt with her sword. He himself was sitting on a small boulder, drinking from his water skin, filled with icy water from the pond. She kept looking over at the road, expecting to see someone running at them.

"No one is going to come upon us without me hearing them first Rina," Vilkas told her, filling her water skin and tossing it to her.

"I know," she replied. "But I'm still scared Vilkas. They know I'm here in Skyrim now, they might start tracking me down or even hire mercenaries to kill me."

"We are mercenaries," he smiled in an attempt to make her laugh.

"Aye but we're honorable mercenaries," she shot back, a smile tugging at her lips. "We help people and only kill bandits and criminals."

She suddenly shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"I just had to ask Kodlak for a job," she muttered. "I couldn't just be happy with staying safe in Jorrvaskr and reading another book from your collection."

"You had gotten used to being outside in the world," he told her. "You were restless and craving the need to go out in a world you thought safe enough to travel through."

"Skyrim isn't safe," she scoffed. "There's dragons, wolves, Sabercats."

"And trolls and bandits," he continued.

"Yet I'd gladly face any of those things any day before having to face my adopted family," she finished. "I call myself a hunter, but right now I feel like the one being hunted."

Vilkas frowned, understanding that feeling all too well.

"Myself and the members of the Circle, and now your brother," he started. "We constantly have that fear. The Silver Hand know what we are. They know who we are and where we live. I still have no idea what is keeping them from just marching up to the steps of Jorrvaskr and killing us."

"Maybe it's the fact that you have all the guards of Whiterun at your back if needed," she shrugged. "The Companions are greatly admired throughout Skyrim. No one else knows that you are werewolves."

Vilkas smiled at her words and they both fell silent, listening to the sounds of the night. After resting for a while longer, Vilkas decided they should keep moving. They walked down the road, having covered a lot of road in just a few hours. They were only a couple of hours of walking out of the high mountain area. They still had to face the rocky terrain of the lower mountains tomorrow, but he was impressed by the time they were making. Lassarina herself was starting to relax. He could see less tension in her body but noticed her feet were starting to drag and dark circles were appearing around her eyes.

"We'll find a place to camp before dawn," he told her.

"I'm not tired," she lied. "We can keep traveling well after dawn."

"Lassarina another couple of hours and you'll be slowing the both of us down," he explained. "I know you're scared but we can just hide."

She frowned, but sighed and nodded. "Alright."

They walked for a couple more hours when Vilkas finally heard something that made his body go stiff. He heard the sound of horses coming towards them from up the road. Lassarina saw the change in him and stopped.

"Vilkas what is it?" she asked him.

The scent of the riders on the horses reached him, carried by the wind. It was her adopted father and brother and several other men. That's when he realized what their plan had been. They let Lassarina and Vilkas get far ahead of them, so they would exhaust themselves before they started chasing after them. Vilkas swore under his breath, they would catch up to them in a matter of moments.

"Lassarina, I need you to run," he told her. "They've brought some help with them. I'll try and lead them away."

"I can't leave you alone," she told him, drawing her bow from her belt. "If they catch you

"You're useless at close range," he spat at her. "You'll only hinder me. If they try and overpower me I can always change."

"But you promised Kodlak you wouldn't!" she gasped. "Farkas told me! Just come with me!"

"Lassarina," he growled, his eyes flashing as he looked at her. "Go. I won't say it again."

She flinched back and hesitated a moment before nodding and running off the road, quickly running into some grass and heading south. Vilkas stayed on the main road, waiting for their pursuers to get close enough. When he saw the first horse approaching he pulled out his greatsword and ran off the road, in the direction opposite of Lassarina. He heard one of the riders shout out, alerting everyone of him and picked up the pace. They would follow him, thinking Lassarina was with him. He ran until he could hear the thundering sound of hooves just behind him. Even if he was a werewolf, there was no way he could outrun a horse. He spun on his heel, slashing his sword at the horse as it ran past.

The best squealed in pain as it fell to the ground, rolling across the rocky ground and crushing its rider beneath it. The other riders had dismounted, and were running at him with their weapons drawn. Vilkas saw Lassarina's adopted brother among them, but her adopted father was nowhere to be seen.

Growling, Vilkas stepped forward and swung his sword into the the gut of the closest man, killing him instantly and turning to the next one. He grunted when he felt a blade slash and cut his arm. He quickly took down the one who cut him and then cut down another. He was in a blood rage, not even worrying about the injuries the were inflicting on him. Before long only Lassarina's adopted brother was standing. Vilkas knocked the iron sword from his hands before stepping up to him and grabbing him by the throat.

"Where is your father?" he demanded, tightening his grip.

The man trembled in his grasp, making chocking sounds. Vilkas squeezed even tighter before the man finally answered.

"He. He went after. That murdering bitch," he said, his voice straining. A smile came to his lips as he added, "He's no doubt. Caught. Up to her. Already. Little whore. Is as good. As dead."

Vilkas saw red and he dropped his sword to snap the mans neck. The light faded from his eyes and Vilkas let him fall to the ground. Retrieving his sword from the ground, Vilkas ran over to the closest horse and mounted it, steering the mare south in Lassarina's direction. He reached the road when he heard a blood curdling scream echo into the night. Lassarina's scream.

"Lassarina!" he shouted, kicking the horse into a full gallop.

He rode towards where the scream originated and his eyes widened at the sight of Lassarina and her adopted father standing in front of her. His gaze drifted down to where she was clutching at her stomach, a dagger shoved into her. Her eyes were blank as she fell to her knees before falling down. His hateful gaze went to her adopted father, who was standing over her with a satisfied grin on his face. When he saw the man kick Lassarina, it forced his change.

He vaulted off the horse, his bones breaking and armor snapping off as his body morphed, all the while walking right at the man. Her adopted father watched with eyes wide as Vilkas turned into a werewolf in front of him. He completed his change as he reached the man and slashed his sharp and deadly claws at him, slicing right through the mans throat and sending him flying several feet back. He went to rip into his flesh when Lassarina coughed, bringing his attention to her.

She had tears in her pain filled eyes and she rolled to her side and clutched at the dagger still embedded in her gullet. Vilkas whimpered and fell on all fours, sniffing her injuries. He watched as she curled her fingers around the handle and swiftly yank the blade out with a painful cry. Blood gushed out in a steady flow and showed no signs on stopping. Vilkas whined as he licked at the wound, trying to clean it and stop the bleeding, but it wasn't working.

"Vilkas," she sobbed. "It hurts."

Her blood was flowing out too rapidly. If it kept on like that she would bleed out in a few moments and die. He looked around wildly, trying to find something that would help her, when his eyes fell upon the corpse a few feet away. If she were a wolf she could eat the mans flesh and heal herself. With dread he came realized what he could do to save her. He carefully pulled her into a sitting position, holding her close to his furry chest.

"Vilkas?" she murmured.

He raised his wrist to his fangs and bit into it, forcing blood to drip out of the open wound. He held it to her mouth and forced it on her, making her drinking the blood. She let out a muffled cry of protest, trying to push his arm away, but she had no strength left. The beast blood trickled into her mouth and she instinctively swallowed. Her blood began to burn and she cried out.

Vilkas flinched when he heard her bones start to break and held her tight against his chest, the blood bond with her forming instantaneously. Her armor ripped as her body grew larger and dark auburn fur started sprouting all across her skin. She kept shouting in pain when her face elongated and transformed into that of a wolfs and her teeth grew out and became fangs. Her change was a slow one, but when she was finally finished, Vilkas help a werewolf Lassarina in his arms. She was whimpering in pain and blood still flowed out of the dagger wound in her belly.

He slowly got up onto two legs and carried her over to her adopted fathers corpse, growling at her, urging her to eat. He watched her nose twitch and then her eyes opened. They were still pale blue. A hungry look glazed over them and Lassarina pushed away from him weakly, plunging her fangs into the mans flesh. He watched her, saddened and guilty at what he had just done. A pain radiated through his body, signaling he was turning back to a human and he trashed on the ground as the fur shed from his skin and his bones broke and reset.

When he was human once again he looked up and saw Lassarina was still tearing into her adopted father. Blood dripped from her jowls and she had a wild look in her pale blue eyes. But he could see her strength returning, and noticed her belly wound had stopped bleeding. He had saved her.

"But at what cost?" he murmured as he watched her.

There was nothing but bones left when she was finished with her adopted father. She turned to look at him and Vilkas flinched when he saw that hungry look in her eyes. It had been his favorite feature, her eyes that were always so expressive and beautiful. He could barely recognize them now. He saw her nose twitch as she sniffed the air and suddenly run of towards the north.

"Lassarina wait!" he called out.

He knew she was heading towards the bodies of the people he had killed. He quickly put on a change of clothes he kept in his pack. The straps had broke during his change, so he had to carry it on his lap when he remounted the mare and rode towards Lassarina. The mare refused to go anywhere near her, so Vilkas got off and walked over to her slowly. She was too preoccupied tearing into the bodies to notice him.

"Lassarina," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

He stood there in silence, watching he feast on the corpses until dawn came. She howled in pain as her body began to change back to that of a human. Her fur shed and her body became small once again. When she was back to normal she didn't get up. Vilkas walked over to her, his hands shaking, and checked to see if she was still breathing. She was only unconscious. With guilt stabbing his heart, he picked her off the ground and carried her blood covered body to the trees.

**oOo**

"Vilkas?" Lassarina murmured, making his head snap up to look at her, his memories forgotten.

Her eyes were open, the pale blue irises clouded with weariness. He crawled to her side and looked her over frantically.

"Lassarina are you alright?" he demanded.

"Vilkas, what happened?" she croaked, her gaze drifting to her naked body, still covered in blood. "Why am I covered in blood? What did I do?"

"Lassarina," he started, helping her sit up and lowering his gaze in shame. "I didn't know what else to do. You were bleeding too heavily. I didn't know any other way to save you."

She raised her shaking hands up and stared at them, they were caked with dirt and blood. She noticed a stab wound on her belly.

"Trebon he, he stabbed me," she said. "Then you turned into a werewolf."

"Aye," he murmured.

"And then," she trailed off and her eyes flew wide. "You made me drink your blood."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You turned me," she cried out. "You made me a werewolf."

"I had no other choice," he told her. "It was that or let you die. As a wolf you could feed from your adopted fathers body and heal."

Her mouth dropped in horror and she looked ready to retch. "I ate Trebon?"

"And his son and the men he hired," he told her, his guilt increasing.

"Why?" she demanded, shoving him away. "Why did you do this to me?!"

"Lass I couldn't just let you die!" he shouted. "I wouldn't allow it!"

"So you turn me into a monster!?" she screamed, getting up from the ground and staring down at the blood covering her body. "Gods what have I done? I ate people!"

Just speaking it made her stomach turn and she bent over and emptied her stomach, heaving the blood colored bile out of her. The sight of her made her recoil in disgust. She could make out a finger in the puddle of bile and backed away.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked, avoiding Vilkas' gaze.

"They were destroyed when you changed," he told her.

"Then my pack!" she snapped. "Where's my pack?!"

Vilkas flinched at her angered tone and walked out of the trees and over to the mare that still had his and Lassarina's packs tied to her saddles. Vilkas took her reins in his hands and led her to the trees, tossing Lassarina her pack when he was close enough. She caught it and quickly pulled a pair of leather pants and a jerkin out, slipping them on quickly, not even caring she was still covered in blood.

"Rina please know I didn't want to do this to you," he told her.

"But you did," she replied bitterly as she walked past him and toward the road.

"Rina-"

"Don't!" she shouted over her shoulder. "I don't want to hear another word. I just want to get back to Whiterun."

Vilkas saw the grief and anger in her eyes and fell silent, numbly walking forward and pulling the horse along with him.

* * *

_Yeah, Vilkas, the guy who hates being a werewolf almost as much as Kodlak, just made Lassarina one. It was the only way he could save her from bleeding out. I know she's being a little mean towards Vilkas, yelling at him and everything, but I'm pretty sure you all would react this way too. If I woke up naked in the mountains, covered in blood and was told I just ate a bunch of people I'd be pretty shocked. _

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay so this chapter was a little difficult cause a lot of emotions are going through people, and I had to run a few ideas about Werewolves and how they are in this story through a few people. Been writing it since 7 this morning and finished it at 3:45. Updates might get a little slower this week because I have to make a Fionna and Marshall Lee cosplay for myself and my boyfriend for our local comic book stores free comic day. We're getting hired to attract customers and take pictures with the kids._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292** and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!** Kira Mackey** has also been a great help. Running my ideas through her is making me more confident with the direction of this story._

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

The entire trip back, Lassarina refused to look at Vilkas, feeling hurt and betrayed by him. She also felt disgusted with herself, knowing what she had done to Trebon and his son, as well as the men they had brought. She felt like a horrible monster, having eaten several of her own kind.

_They _were_ my kind, _she thought bitterly.

She was a werewolf now. She had become more aware of the change in her after the initial shock had dissipated. The more obvious change was her senses, the scents around her were sharper and her ears picked up the smallest sounds that she wouldn't have heard before. But the change that she was more concerned over was the new presence attached to her soul and running through her blood. The werewolf's spirit felt similar to when she had absorbed the two dragon souls, but the weight of it was stronger.

She was afraid of the wolf spirit within her. It was always trying to take control of her body, to force her to change. At one point during the trip back to Whiterun, she had lost control for a brief moment as the moons rose, causing her horse to throw her off the moment her scent changed. Vilkas was at her side at an instant, telling her to fight the wolf, to make it submit to her.

"You have to will yourself to resist it Rina," he told her urgently. "The beast is only as strong as you allow it to be."

She was struggling to breath as she tried to fight the change, her words coming out in rushes, with pauses in between. "It's. Too. Strong."

"You're stronger," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

"No," she hissed, shaking her head violently.

"Yes you are," he insisted. "Now fight it!"

She felt herself fighting an internal battle, one that the wolf was winning. It kept overpowering her with its presence, growling at her any time she tried to suppress it. It took several minutes, with her body changing a bit, before she finally managed to overpower her inner beast. She had won this fight, but just barely. She knelt on the ground, breathing heavily and dimly aware of Vilkas' hand still on her shoulder. When she looked at him she saw concern in his eyes and quickly pushed him away, not wanting him to touch her or even get close to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, unfazed by her revulsion towards him.

"I'm fine," she replied stiffly. "Just don't touch me."

She could feel him flinch, but didn't care. He was the only that inflicted this curse on her. Part of her still couldn't believe what he had done. Farkas had told her how Vilkas wanted to be cured of the curse, just like Kodlak, and even went as far as resisting the change until they found it. She still had no idea what caused him to change, but wanted to.

"Maybe we should stop for the night," Vilkas suggested.

Lassarina wanted to object but when she glanced at her horse and saw how it was eying her warily, she knew that she wouldn't be able to ride it until it calmed down. With a heavy sigh she got up from the ground, ignoring the pain from being thrown off. She looked down at her body, still caked with dried blood. Spotting a stream nearby, she walked towards it.

"Where are you going?" Vilkas called.

"To clean myself off," she spat over her shoulder.

When she got to the stream, Lassarina stripped all of her clothes off, laying them on a rock before wading into the icy cold waters. She tried to ignore the freezing water around her and starting to wash the blood and dirt off her skin vigorously, grabbing handfuls of sand from the bottom and scrubbing her body. When she ran some sand across her belly, she gasped out in pain and looked down, seeing her belly wound. While it was no longer bleeding the wound was still bad, the soft tissue off her insides completely visible.

Biting down on her lip, Lassarina rinsed the sand out of the wound, causing it to start bleeding again. She raised her palm and used her healing magic on herself. In the past few months she had learned to control her magicka and now could heal herself without completely draining all of her energy. She closed the wound as best she could, leaving a scabbed over cut that would finish healing with time. The wound would leave a scar, of that she had no doubt.

She could still feel the pain of having been stabbed. Trebon had been ruthless, shoving his dagger depp into her belly and twisting it as her thrust it in and out, trying to cause as much pain and damage as possible. Frowning, she grabbed another handful of sand and continued washing herself, rinsing out her dirty and tangled hair as well. Even after her skin was cleansed, she continued to scrub herself until her skin was bright pink and stinging slightly. The cold water had already left her body numb, so she stood in the stream a while longer, troubled by a feeling deep within her chest.

Her heart ached, like someones hands were clutching it tightly and causing her pain. She didn't know why she was experiencing these feelings, but she didn't like it. She tried sorting through them and trying to identify each one. Guilt. Shame. Grief. Despair. Lassarina knew they weren't her feelings, separating her own guilt from the one making her heart ache. Groaning, she got out of the stream, pulling her spare armor back on once she was out. She walked back to Vilkas and saw he had started a small campfire and was staring at the flames blankly.

"You should bathe," she told him, smelling the sweat and blood on his body.

"Maybe later," he replied.

Lassarina sat down on the ground across from him and clutched at her chest when she felt another pang of grief. Vilkas noticed her movement and stared at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My heart aches," she explained.

Despite her anger towards him, he was the only one who could explain what to expect now that she was a werewolf. They wouldn't reach Whiterun until tomorrow, and until then, Vilkas was the only one Lassarina could turn to with her questions.

"I'm feeling emotions that I know aren't mine," Lassarina continued.

"What emotions are they?"

"Guilt, shame, grief," she listed. "I feel my own guilt and grief separate from the one's causing me pain."

Vilkas' eyes flashed briefly and he sighed. "What you're feeling is our bond."

"What bond?" she demanded.

"I am your forebear," he explained. "By feeding you my blood, a connection was formed between us. If you were to experience any strong emotion, I would be able to feel it, no matter where you were."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I've been a werewolf much longer than you," Vilkas said sharply. "I've learned much in that time."

Lassarina fell quiet and suddenly remembered the days leading to Skjor's death. "Farkas woke up one night before Einarr and Aela returned with Skjor. He said a sharp pain in his chest had woken him up and that he was terrified. I told him it was just a nightmare and the sharp pain was a result of eating too much venison."

"Farkas likely felt Skjor's final moments while he slept," he nodded. "Skjor was his forebear while Kodlak was mine."

"So these are your emotions I'm feeling?"

"Aye."

"What reason do you have to grief?" she asked icily. "Why do you feel despair?"

"Because I hate what I've done to you," Vilkas muttered. "I wouldn't wish this curse on my greatest enemy."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I couldn't let you die."

Lassarina blinked, stunned at how heartbroken he sounded. Vilkas' emotion reached her through their bond and she grimaced at how much her heart hurt. There was a strange emotion she couldn't identify, swelling underneath all the others, one she couldn't identify.

"Why not?" she asked, staring at him.

He glanced up, his blue-gray eyes dark and sad. He stared at her, his mouth opening to start forming the words he wanted to speak, but nothing came out. After several moments of trying to speak he sighed and looked back down at the ground.

"Because Farkas is the most important thing in this world for me," Vilkas told her, his voice dull and quiet. "If you had died, he would have been crushed."

Lassarina looked away uncomfortably. Somehow she knew that wasn't what he had wanted to say, but it wasn't a lie either. She could hear the sincerity in Vilkas' voice. Her thoughts then strayed to Farkas.

_How will he react?_ She thought to herself. Another equally stressful thought came to her. _How will Einarr react?_

She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She grabbed her bedroll and set it on the ground, deciding she best try and get some rest. She didn't even murmur a goodnight to Vilkas, she just turned her back to him and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

**oOo**

They reached Whiterun about an hour before sunset the next day, selling the horses to the owner of Whiterun Stables when they arrived. Lassarina stayed ahead of Vilkas the entire walk over to Jorrvaskr, wanting nothing more than to lock herself up in her and Farkas' room and lay on the bed. She opened the doors of Jorrvaskr, slamming them shut just as Vilkas reached them, and walked towards the stairs. A happy bark stopped her and she saw Fang running over to her, his tail wagging rapidly. The wolf stopped just a foot away from her, his nose twitching. Lassarina frowned, knowing the wolf knew her scent had changed.

"Rina you're back," Kiraya called out, walking into the hall from the back door, Einarr right behind her.

Fang had started sniffing her, curling his lip a bit. Once he was done, he backed up, his ears flat and a low whine rumbling from his throat.

"What's wrong with Fang?" Kiraya asked, reaching the wolfs side and scratching his ears.

Einarr came up right behind Kiraya and Lassarina saws his nostrils flare briefly right before his eyes widened.

"Kiraya why don't you take Fang for a walk?" Einarr told his daughter without looking at her. "He's probably restless."

"Okay," the girl smiled. "Come on Fang."

The wolf followed the little girl, glancing back at Lassarina with a confused look.

"Vilkas you're back too!" Kiraya said as she reached the doors when he walked in.

Lassarina glanced at him and looked away just as quickly. He was looking right at her, just like he had been doing all day. Kiraya walked right past him with Fang and the door closed. Einarr grabbed Lassarina's wrist and pulled her close, sniffing her quickly. When he pulled away, she saw a storm brewing in her brothers eyes.

"What happened?" he demanded. When Lassarina didn't answer him Einarr turned to Vilkas. "What happened?!"

"There was an incident," Vilkas explained, meeting Einarr's gaze without flinching.

"What did you do to her?!" Einarr snarled, stalking over to Vilkas and shoving him roughly.

Lassarina heard the door to the dormitories open and looked down the stairs to see Farkas and Aela looking up. Farkas smiled when he saw her, but that smile quickly turned into a frown when her scent reached him. He quickly climbed up the stairs and placed his hand on her shoulder, sniffing her neck. When he pulled away she saw the shock in his eyes.

"You're a werewolf," he murmured.

"What in Oblivion did you do to my sister?!" Einarr's snarl turned Lassarina's attention back.

Einarr had shoved Vilkas against the wall and had his teeth bared. Lassarina was shocked at how much of her brothers wolf was apparent on his face. She could see his eyes had a wild and animal look to them and she saw his teeth had already started shifting. Aela pushed past her and Farkas and confronted Einarr.

"Calm yourself!" she growled, pulling Einarr off Vilkas. "You cannot do this inside the hall. Everyone go to the Underforge. Now."

Lassarina looked at Farkas, not knowing what Aela was talking about. "The Underforge?"

"Follow me," he told her, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

"I'm going to go get Kodlak," Aela said as she walked past. "Farkas don't let things get out of hand."

Vilkas had walked ahead of them, reaching the back door and stepping outside. Einarr was right behind him, Lassarina could easily make out the tension in his shoulders. Her body was also tense, but only because she was terrified of what was going to become of her life. She let Farkas lead her out the doors to the training yard. Ria and Njada were sparring with Athis watching from his seat at one of the tables, but they had stopped what they were doing to look at her and the others. They could tell something was wrong, but knew better than to ask what it was.

Lassarina stayed in Farkas' comforting hold as they followed Einarr and Vilkas over to the Skyforge. But just before they reached the steps, Vilkas pressed a hidden switch and part of the rock wall in front of them began to slide out of place, revealing a hidden chamber built right underneath the Skyforger. Vilkas and Einarr walked in, followed by Lassarina and Farkas. Inside she gaze at the small shaft of light shining down at a stone basin through a hole in the wall.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"The Underforge," Farkas told her. "It's where we all first took the beast blood."

Lassarina nodded and looked over at her brother. Einarr was glaring at Vilkas, his eyes burning with anger. Vilkas though was simply staring at the stone basin, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Vilkas what happened?" Farkas asked his brother.

"I didn't have any other choice," Vilkas replied.

"Why did you give her the beast blood?" Einarr growled. "What did you do to her?!"

"I saved her life!" Vilkas finally snapped, baring his own teeth at Einarr.

Einarr fell silent, taken back by what Vilkas had just said. Lassarina felt Farkas stiffen beside her and could smell his surprise.

"You saved her life?" Farkas echoed.

The stone door of the Underforge suddenly slid open again and Kodlak walked in, flanked by Aela. The old Harbinger's face held an expression of worry. He walked right up to Lassarina and she quickly lowered her face, unable to meet his gaze. He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face. He was frowning at her, but his gaze was one of deep sympathy. Without warning the aging man pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you my dear," he told her softly.

She felt numb. Without warning a tear slid down her cheek and she placed her head against his shoulder, feeling comforted and safe. Kodlak held her like that for a moment before gently pushing her away and towards Farkas. Her lover quickly wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Vilkas how did this happen?" Kodlak asked.

"We had finished our job in Markarth," Vilkas explained. "We were going to spend the night at the inn and start for Whiterun in the morning. But then..."

He trailed off, making Lassarina look over at him. He was looking right at her, like he was waiting for her permission to continue."

"But then?" Kodlak pressed.

"My adopted father and brother walked in," Lassarina told them quietly.

"What?" Farkas gasped.

"We left right away," Vilkas continued. "I didn't hear anyone following us and thought we were safe. We had traveled all night. It was nearly dawn when I finally heard someone coming after us. They were on horses. They had let us get ahead so we would be tired and not able to fight. I told Lassarina to run and hide while I led them away and I thought my plan had worked. Nearly all of them had followed me."

"Nearly all of them?" Einarr repeated, his voice monotone.

"My adopted father had seen me," Lassarina explained. "I tried to get away, but he was on a horse and caught up easily. I screamed."

"I had heard her just after I cut down her adopted brother and ridden one of the horses back to the main road," Vilkas interjected. "I rode towards her, but I didn't get there soon enough."

"He stabbed me," Lassarina frowned.

"What?" Farkas gasped, looking down at her.

Aela was looking her over and spotted the hole in her jerkin. She quickly raised the hem and revealed the scabbed over wound. Einarr stared at it, horrified.

"I had changed into my beast form and killed her adopted father," Vilkas continued telling the story. "When I went to check on her I saw that she was losing too much blood and would have likely bled out before I could find help. I saw the corpse nearby and did the only thing I could do that could save her. I fed her my blood, she changed and then the blood of her adopted father healed her."

She became nauseated just hearing Vilkas talk about it. Lassarina hated thinking about it, but it kept coming up.

"I didn't want to do it," Vilkas told everyone. "But it was either that or let her die."

Everyone in the Underforge was silent. Lassarina looked over at her brother and couldn't read his expression, so she had no clue as to what he was thinking. When she looked up at Farkas she saw that he just looked extremely relieved that she was alive. The silence stretched on uncomfortably until finally Kodlak spoke.

"You were looking out for your shield-sister Vilkas," Kodlak said. "You were trying to make sure she didn't perish. Though you understand that you single handedly cursed her soul."

Lassarinas eyes went wide and she forgot how to breath. She wanted to know what Kodlak meant by that.

"I understand Harbinger," Vilkas frowned, lowering his head.

"What do you mean he cursed my soul?" Lassarina demanded.

Kodlak looked at her and sighed. "Because you are now a werewolf, should you die as one, you will not go to Sovengarde. You will be claimed for Hircine's Hunting grounds."

"Hircine? The Daedric Prince?"

"Kodlak you speak as if Hircine's Hunting Grounds is Oblivion itself," Aela said, placing her hands on her hips. "Perhaps she would prefer hunting when she dies."

"You speak as if she's going to die soon!" Einarr growled, stepping forward. "I for one care not for religion or where I'll end up upon my death. What I do care about is my sisters well-being."

"Your sister is fine," Aela snapped. "She is the same person she was before, only now she carries the beast blood."

"Rina are you alright?" Farkas asked her.

Lassarina hasn't even noticed she had been staring out into space blankly until Farkas spoke to her. She blinked and frowned at him.

"I just don't know what to do," she said softly. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Kodlak asked.

"She's having trouble controlling the beast within her," Vilkas explained. "She nearly changed last night."

"It's not rare for that to happen at first," Aela explained.

"I couldn't control my beast at first either Rina," Einarr added. "That's why I was out so often. I would change and come back once my urge to hunt had been satisfied."

"Aye I went through the same thing," Farkas reassured her.

She felt like everyone was trying to reassure her and calm her down, to put her fears at ease so she could try and live normally again. But it was difficult to think she could ever live a normal life this way. Even now, just being in the presence of other werewolves made her beast stir, its interest peaked as well as excited. Her heart started beating rapidly and the urge to change forms was too hard to resist. Vilkas must have noticed the change in her.

"Calm down," he growled quickly.

She bared her teeth at him and heard an animal like ground coming from her. Farkas' grip on her arm tightened and she saw Einarr's eyes flare up. The look of shock in her brothers eyes made her flinch back, like he was scared of the sound she had just made. With great effort, Lassarina shut her eyes and forced the beast away.

"Then again her beast might be a bit of an issue," Aela said cautiously after Lassarina had calmed down.

She flinched, seeing her exact fear in their eyes. She was dangerous and couldn't be in the town with too many innocents around. She didn't remember anything from the time she first changed, she had completely blacked out. If she turned in Whiterun and blacked out again, she could very well kill someone.

"Lassarina, this puts me in an uncomfortable position," Kodlak said. "But it might be best if you learn how to control you beast in a safer environment."

"I understand Kodlak," she muttered.

"Wait you're kicking her out?" Einarr gaped.

"No," Kodlak shook his head. "We're asking her to spend a few day away from Whiterun, where she can learn to control the beast within her. It's too dangerous for her to stay here when she's at risk of changing at any moment."

"We wouldn't send her out alone," Aela added. "Farkas had to do the same thing when he first took the blood. Skjor went with him and help him learn to control the beast. Normally any new member of the Circle goes with their forebear if they're having these kind of troubles."

"You didn't help me," Einarr told Aela dryly.

"You didn't need help," she retorted. "You and your beast are fine. You had good control and left town whenever you felt the urge to hunt."

Lassarina fidgeted a bit and looked at Vilkas. "Does it have to be Vilkas?"

She saw him flinch and narrowed her eyes.

"If you'd like I could come too," Farkas told her. "But you might learn to control it a lot quicker if you let Vilkas help you."

"I understand if she doesn't want me to come Farkas," Vilkas said.

Kodlak looked between them uncomfortably. "Though its not ideal, if that is what you prefer Lassarina, then go with Farkas."

"Thanks you Kodlak," she nodded. "We'll leave tomorrow if that's alright."

The Harbinger nodded.

"Kodlak does she have to do this?" Einarr asked.

"Einarr I'm dangerous right now," Lassarina snapped at her brother. "I could hurt people. I could hurt Kiraya."

She saw Einarr's eye twitch and she knew that she won the argument. If there was one person that Einarr prioritized over her, it was Kiraya. His daughter was everything to him, Lassarina saw it every time he held her or watched her play. She loved her nice as well. If she had been responsible for her death, she would never forgive herself. Nodding, she looked at Farkas.

"I'm going to go back my things," she told him.

"I'll be right behind you," he nodded.

Lassarina walked out of the Underforge; Einarr, Aela and Kodlak following suit. Once they were gone Vilkas dared himself to look at Farkas. His twin's expression was unreadable and the silence between them stretched out for several moments.

"Farkas I-"

"You saved her life Vilkas," Farkas interrupted. "She wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't done it."

"You aren't angry at me then?" Vilkas asked him.

"If she had died, I would have been angry," he replied. "I would have been angry at you, at the Gods, at her adopted father. I would have been angry at myself for having gone hunting instead of being in Jorrvaskr with her. But she's not dead. She's alive. And for that I am grateful."

Vilkas smiled a bit, meeting his brothers gaze. Farkas walked over to him and hugged him, clapping his back several times. When they separated, Farkas looked at him, a confused look on his face.

"You could have killed her adopted father without changing," he said. "Why did you?"

Vilkas stiffened, not knowing how to reply. The reason he had changed into a werewolf was because the sight of Lassarina bleeding sent him into a blood rage, wanting nothing more than to kill the person who harmed her. He was ashamed to admit that what he felt was the need to avenge the girl who haunted his every thought. Ashamed of the feeling her confirmed for Lassarina right at that moment.

"I had already felt the temptation to change when I was fighting the other men," he lied. "Seeing my shield-sister injured pushed me over the edge."

Farkas nodded. "I see. Well I'd better go check on Rina. I'll see you inside."

"Aye," Vilkas nodded.

Once Farkas was gone, Vilkas braced himself against the stone basin, clutching the lip tightly with both hands. How was he supposed to face his brother now? How could he continue to be happy for Farkas knowing he was in love with Lassarina?

* * *

_This was exhausting to write. I had to put myself in each of the characters heads one at a time, back and forth, and try to sort out their emotions. Just to get in the mood, I watched the ending to TellTale Games Walking Dead video Game over and over again. Had several good cries._

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry this took a couple of days. I got a major case of writers block and rewrote this chapter like 5 times. I'm still a little iffy with it, but I never thought this chapter was going to be too exciting. Lots of talking and running into another familiar face from Skyrim. You might not see another update until Monday or Tuesday. Going to be working on my Fionna cosplay tomorrow and then working at my local comic book store all weekend._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292** and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!** Kira Mackey** has also been a great help. Running my ideas through her is making me more confident with the direction of this story._

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Kiraya asked, her face pouting. "You just got back yesterday."

Lassarina looked down at her niece and sighed. "I told you, Farkas and I have to go on a very important job. Some bandits stole from a family in Solitude and we need to kind them and get their belongings back."

"Then why aren't you taking Fang?" she asked, glancing over at the wolf who was chewing on a goat leg.

"And leave you without someone to play with?" Farkas smirked from beside Lassarina. "That would be mighty cruel of us."

"Besides we don't want Fang to get hurt," Lassarina added. "He's more likely to try and fight now that he's bigger."

"Oh," Kiraya murmured, looking at the wolf. "Okay then."

Lassarina smiled and knelt in front of Kiraya, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're in charge of taking care of Fang, alright Kiraya? Make sure he eats and stays out of trouble."

"Okay," she smiled.

"And he may be big, but he still thinks he's a pup," Farkas chuckled. "He'll try and climb onto your bed at night."

"That's okay if he does," Kiraya giggled. "I'm tiny so he wouldn't take up much room."

"Well take good care of him then," Lassarina nodded. "Cause Farkas and I are going now."

"Come back soon," the young girl told them, her face serious.

Lassarina stood up and looked over at Einarr. Her brother was sitting at the table with Aela, watching her sadly. She knew her brother wasn't happy about her having to live out in the wilds until she learned to control her inner beast, but no one wanted to risk her changing and possibly hurting someone. She had felt the urge to change last night while Farkas was sleeping. She bolted his bedroom door shut and paced around the room anxiously, trying to control herself. Her anxiety had woken up Farkas and he found her covered in sweat from head to toe, her eyes wild and leaving scratch marks on his bar while she clutched it.

He had tried his best to calm her, holding her close to his chest and murmuring into her ear. But his words didn't help her, neither did holding her close. The scent of his own wolf cause her wolf to become aggressive, not enjoying how close he was getting. She didn't understand why, but the moment she pulled away from Farkas, her wolf calmed down considerably, but was still trying to take over. It took nearly all night, but she finally got under control.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Lassarina promised, ruffling Kiraya's light brown hair.

She gave her brother a stiff nod, before she turned towards the door with Farkas. They left Jorrvaskr and Whiterun, their packs filled with supplies they'd need for several days of camping out in the woods. Farkas had told her they would stay in the mountains near Riverwood since he knew the surrounding forests quite well.

"How long did it take you to learn to control your beast?" Lassarina found herself asking Farkas as they traveled down the road.

"A few days," Farkas explained. "Skjor encouraged me to change, saying the best way to control the beast was to walk in its skin first."

She frowned. "But I don't want to change. I want to be able to stay in my human form."

Farkas rubbed the back of his neck and looked confused. "Oh, well then maybe..."

When he trailed off Lassarina sighed. "Farkas you have no idea how to help me do you?"

"I've never been a forebear before," he replied. "I only know what Skjor has taught me. It's why I said it would be better if Vilkas came along as well."

"I didn't want Vilkas to come!" she snapped.

Farkas glared at her, his eyes expressing annoyance. "Why are you so angry at him? He saved your life!"

"He turned me into a monster!" she hissed.

Her inner beast stirred at her agitation and was intrigued. She could sense it waiting, watching. Clenching her fists, Lassarina could tell it was going to attempt another take over of their body and force a change. She closed her eyes and fought against it.

"What else could he have done Lassarina?" Farkas demanded, not noticing her struggle. "If it had been me with you I would have done the same thing!"

"Farkas," she growled, her teeth gritted. "Shut up."

He looked at her and finally noticed how tense her body was. Alarmed, he reached out and grabbed her arms, squeezing them a bit. Lassarina's eyes flew open when his hands touched her skin and a snarl came out of her, directed right at Farkas. She saw him flinch at the sound and release her, taking a few cautious steps back. She was shocked at the sound too, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Farkas I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't know... I don't know why I did that."

"It's my fault," he told her. "I was making you mad and the beast blood was stirring."

"I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"It's fine," he reassured her. "Let's just drop it. We'll just keep walking and make camp tonight. Then we'll figure out how to help you control your beast."

She nodded glumly and they kept walking. They didn't speak anymore and for that, Lassarina was thankful. She was still shocked at how aggressive she had become towards Farkas. She could tell he was just as shaken as she was, staring down at the road the entire walk towards the tree. This was the second time she had become aggressive towards him and it was bothering her a great deal. She was always calm around Farkas, loving the feeling of his arms around her whenever they were relaxing in his room.

_I'll have to talk to Kodlak or Aela about it when we get back,_ she thought to herself. If _we go back._

They traveled until sunset, finding the area Farkas favored when he had to camp out in the woods. They worked together to set up camp, Farkas pitching up their tent while Lassarina went out to look for some firewood. While she searched, she shot down a deer that was grazing nearby and went to carry it back to camp. Along with heightened senses her strength, speed and endurance had improved considerably and she was now able to carry heavy burdens all by herself. Having forgotten the firewood, she dragged the young deer back to camp and found Farkas had finished setting up the tent and was now unpacking a cooking spit.

"Nice kill," he told her, eying the deer appreciatively.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I forgot the firewood though."

"That's fine I'll go and get some," he offered, getting up from the ground and walking away from the camp.

Lassarina started skinning the deer once he was out of sight, removing the pelt with practiced ease before she started harvesting it organs. The moment she cut through its belly and the blood spilled out, a strange hunger overcame her. She eyed the deers entrails and organs and felt her mouth starting to water. She was hungry. And she didn't care that the deers insides were raw, she just wanted to devour them. She wasn't even aware she was lifting some of the entrails to her lips until they were right in front of her and her mouth was getting ready to bite in.

Her eyes widened and she threw the entrails to the ground, completely disgusted at what she nearly did. She angrily hollowed out the rest of the deer, tossing the organs into a nearby bush for a fox to eat if it came by. Once it was cleaned, she started cutting into its flesh, slicing up chunks of meat for some stew that she and Farkas could eat. When Farkas returned, she had finished and her arms were stained with blood.

"You're so quick with that," he told her when he saw the completely cleaned deer.

"It helps when you've done it a lot," she smiled, scratching her cheek and accidentally smudging some blood onto it.

"You're all messy now though," he chuckled, setting up the logs in a swallow hole he made.

"I'll go wash up in a bit," Lassarina told him.

Farkas dug through his pack and swore softly. "Gods be damned, I left the flint back at Jorrvaskr."

"I can light the fire," she said, looking over at the stacked logs. Taking a few deep breaths she stared at the logs before shouting, "_Yol!_"

Her throat burned but the logs ignited, quickly becoming engulfed in a hot blaze. She cough and tried to clear her throat, still unused to using the Fire Breath Shout.

"Are you alright?" Farkas asked her.

"Aye," she nodded, her voice cracking. "I'm not as good as using that shout as Einarr is."

"Why don't you go have a drink of water?" he suggested. "There's a pool just a few yards away. You could wash yourself off while your at it."

She nodded and walked in the direction he had pointed. Before long she found the small pool that Farkas told her about. Smiling, she stripped off her clothing and stepped into it. She hadn't bathed before she left Jorrvaskr and her body was still grimy from how much she sweat last night trying to contain her beast. She undid her braid and tied the leather strip around her wrist, deciding to rinse out her hair as well. She held her breath and dunked herself into the water, staying under a couple of moments before standing up and letting the water drip down her face.

She started to scrub the deer blood off her arms. Since it was still fresh and wet, it washed off rather easily, mixing in with the water. Lassarina swam around, enjoying the temperature of the water was and how quiet the surrounding area was. Her beast wasn't bothering her at the moment either, making her completely at ease. When Farkas came to the pool to fetch some water, she decided to get out.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her when she stepped onto the bank.

"Aye," she sighed, wringing the excess water out from her hair. "I feel a lot calmer and the burning in my throat faded quickly."

"That's good," he smiled.

She glanced at him when she bent over to grab her pants and saw he was staring right at her naked ass. Grabbing a pebble off the ground, she tossed it at Farkas, hitting his knee and snapping his attention to her face.

"Stop staring at my behind," she giggled.

"I can't help myself," he shrugged, turning to dip the pot into the pool and fill it.

She rolled her eyes and pulled on her leather pants. Once she slipped them on she threw on her jerkin and laced it on as she started walking back to their camp barefoot, her boots tucked under an arm. Farkas was right behind her, walking slowly to make sure none of the water in the pot splashed out and onto him or the ground.

"I hope we don't have to stay out here too long," Lassarina sighed when they reached their camp, sitting by the fire and running her fingers through her wet hair.

"I personally don't mind if we stay out here long," Farkas told her as he hung the pot over the flames.

"Cause it's just the two of us?" she grinned.

"Aye, I know we're always together, but we're never alone," he explained, throwing some of the deer meat into the water, as well as potatoes and carrots. "This time away from Jorrvaskr, without your brother or Fang or the other Companions, it's nice."

She smiled at him and untied the leather strip from her hair. Turning her hair to the side she started braiding it like usual and saw Farkas staring at it.

"What?" she asked him.

"You're hair's just so long," he commented. "Doesn't it ever bother you?"

She shook her head. "No, I love keeping my hair long."

"But don't you worry someone might grab hold of it during a fight?" he asked.

Her smile turned into a frown and she felt where this conversation was headed. "I'm not cutting my hair."

"Rina every woman in Skyrim never lets her hair grow past her shoulders," Farkas sighed.

"My mother always kept her hair long like this," she snapped, her beast grinning at her annoyance.

"You're mother wasn't a warrior," he told her.

"And neither am I," she hissed. "I don't seek out to battle head on like you and Einarr. I prefer on range and stealth."

_You're a hunter,_ her wolf all but purred to her.

"I'm a hunter," she caught herself repeating.

_You're just like me, _her wolf added. _Why fight me? Embrace me._

A red haze cast over her eyes as she listened to her inner beast. She felt the sharp pain of her bones snap and screamed, the blood curdling sound echoing throughout the forest around them. Through the haze she could see that Farkas had risen to his feet, staring at her alarmed.

"Lassarina," he cried, running to her side.

His scent filled her nose and her wolf growled, shoving him back with her hands. Her arms had elongated and nails turned to claws. The bones in her legs snaps and reset, making her cry out in pain again, and her leather trousers tore as her muscles grew larger. She shredded the jerkin off her chest with her newly formed claws and fell to the ground, writhing in pain and stared at her rib cage as the bones cracked and shifted, only to become covered by dark auburn fur seconds later. Finally her face changed, her teeth became fangs and her nose a snouts, her cries of pain becoming a howl.

She had only a few moments of clarity when she had finished her transformation. She whimpered like an injured pup as she rolled onto four paws and looked around. Her eyes could see everything in the slowly darkening forest and the scents were even sharper than when she was still a human moments ago.

"Rina," Farkas' voice made her ears twitch and she looked over at him.

Her wolf growled at him when it saw him reaching for her, issuing a warning. He drew his hand back and looked at her concerned.

"Rina it's me," he spoke softly and slowly. "It's Farkas."

Her wolf growled again, even louder this time.

_Do not make me hurt him! _She snapped at her wolf.

_He is not a worthy mate, _her beast replied, snarling at Farkas and baring her teeth at him.

That was when she realized her reason for being so distant and short whenever Farkas came near her and tried to touch her. It was her wolf. While Lassarina liked Farkas and was his lover, her wolf didn't. It showed no interest in him whatsoever and was enforcing the feeling through her, without Lassarina even realizing it. The shock made Lassarina lose her focus on trying to maintain her awareness in wolf form, and her beast took advantage of the distraction, forcing her to relinquish control of their body and make Lassarina become engulfed in the red haze and lose total awareness.

**oOo**

When she finally came to, Lassarina felt something poking her side insistently. She groaned and rolled away from whatever it was, covering her face with her arm.

"Get up tidbit," an unfamiliar and unfriendly voice growled.

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking at the bright sunlight, and she found herself staring up at a Nord man. His face wasn't a friendly one, his white beard not even hiding the scowl. Pale hair fell to his shoulders and his arm were crossed over his chest. He wore black armor with red detailing and a heavy war axe hung from his back. When she didn't get up, he kicked her side lightly with his foot.

"I said get up," he growled.

She sat up and finally realized her state of undress. Blushing furiously, she covered her chest with her arms and looked around wildly. Large trees surrounded her on all side and a dead dear lay nearby, its body laced with laceration caused by long and sharp claws and its throat torn out.

"Where am I?" she asked the man.

"A few miles inside Falkreath Hold," he told her. "By Lake Ilinalta."

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Never mind who I am you little she-wolf," he growled. "I had been chasing after that deer all night and then you come out of nowhere and take it down."

She gasped when he called her a she-wolf and she crawled back a bit. "You know what I am?"

"Aye, not that I care much," he shrugged. "I'm more pissed off that you stole my kill."

Lassarina was slightly alarmed that the man wasn't trying to lop her head off with his axe, but then his scent reached her, making her eyes widen a bit.

"You're a werewolf," she said, blinking at him.

"Tell me something I don't already know beef roast," he snapped. "The beast blood must be new to you, or you wouldn't have stolen my kill when I was so close. Any other werewolf would have smelled me and known right away to stay away."

"Forgive me," she apologized, bowing her head. "I have not had the blood long and was not aware during my change last night."

"Still a newborn pup and already having problems controlling the beast within you?" he scoffed. "Looks like you're well on your ways to becoming feral lambshank."

"Stop calling me types of food!" she snapped, her wolf stirring from its slumber. "My name is Lassarina. Not tidbit. Not beef roast. And definitely not lambshank!"

For the first time, the man gave her an amused smiled and crouched down in front of her. "Don't take offense morsel, but it's hard for me not to think of people as a snack."

She glared at him and quickly got to her feet. Her hair was no longer braided and was covering her back, all tangled and ruffled. She used the length to her advantage and brought it over her shoulders to cover her naked breasts. Knowing the man before her was a werewolf made her less uneasy about being naked, but she still wished she at least had small clothes on. The man eyed her a moment before getting up and walking over to a pack that lay abandoned on the ground. He pulled a large tunic out and tossed it to her.

"Put that on," he told her.

She blinked as she caught it. "Thank you."

"Don't come across my own kind that often," he explained. "But I know what it's like waking up miles from home with nothing to wear. It's why I never make the change far from where I live."

"I couldn't stop it from happening," she told him, slipping the tunic on.

It covered her entire upper body and fell to her mid thigh, preserving some of her decency.

"You should learn to control yourself better," he told her. "If you let that beast of yours take advantage of you you'll wind up going Feral."

"I've tried controlling the beast," she told him. "I've fought it since I was given the beast blood. But it's stubborn. It always fights back and catches me off guard, taking advantage of me whenever it can."

"Probably because it knows you're weak," he said.

She glared at the man again. "How would you know I'm weak?"

"You're small, soft and have no upper body strength," he listed. "But I'm not talking about your physical weakness. Your wolf no doubts considers you mentally weak. It hold no respect for you and probably thinks its best to just completely take over your body."

She stared at the man. "How can I prevent that from happening?"

"If you were a man I'd tell you to grow a pair between your legs and make that damn wolf respect you," he chuckled. "But seeing as you lack a shaft I'll tell you search deep within yourself and find some common ground with your beast. Something that it will respect you for."

"How do you make a monster respect you?" she sneered.

"Start by not calling it a monster," he explained. "The beast is part of you now, whether you like it or not. By calling it a monster you're calling yourself one as well."

Lassarina lowered her head, finding some wisdom in the strangers words. It was true that ever since she became a werewolf, she resented the animal spirit within her and regarded it with disgust. When she thought of how insulted her wolf must have become, it was no wonder it didn't respect her.

"Get to know your wolf tidbit," the man continued, grabbing his back off the ground and slinging it over his back.

She nodded. "Can I ask you one more question?"

"What?"

"Which way is Riverwood?" she asked, remembering she was completely lost.

The man smirked and pointed at the trees. "Head that way until you reach the lake. Then just follow the connecting river to Riverwood. You should get there long before sundown."

"Thank you," she said, turning in that direction.

"Hold on a moment beef roast," he said suddenly, making her turn around.

She blinked and stumbled a bit when a bow was tossed to her, and she clumsily caught it. She was ready for the quiver however and caught that easily. It was a simply Hunter's Bow and a handful of Iron arrows, but she appreciated them nonetheless.

"Picked those up during my latest job," he told her. "I'm not much of a shot so you keep them."

"Thank you," she repeated. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you that?" he asked.

"I gave you mine," Lassarina shrugged. "It's only common curtsey to give me yours. Not to mention I'm going to cause countless rumors when people see my lack of dress. If I'm going to be accused of having a romp with some man in the forest, I should at least give the gossips a name."

He laughed out loud. "You're a funny one lambshank. Very well, I'm called Arnbjorn."

"Thank you again for the bow and arrows Arnbjorn," she smirked. "And thank you for the advice."

**oOo**

She left Arnbjorn behind and traveled alongside the river as she headed to Riverwood, the gifted bow in her hands and her eyes open for any trouble she might run into. But the day was quiet and peaceful, making her relax just a bit. Once she got to Riverwood, she would pay Gerdur a visit and get some leggings and shoes before she made her way back to where she was camped with Farkas. The thought of her lover brought unpleasant memories of last night.

_His scent does not appeal to me_, her wolf told her. _He is not the right mate for us._

"How could you possibly know that?" she snapped, deciding to speak aloud.

_A wolf always knows who would make the best mate just from his scent, _it replied. _You may not see it yet, but you will._

"Farkas is a good man," she told it. "He cares for me and always looks out for me."

_You feel protected by him. You've mistaken safety for an attraction to the man. You really are a stupid girl._

"Shut up!" she snarled. "I don't have to listen to you or whatever you think!"

Her wolf fell silent, but Lassarina could sense it wasn't happy with her. She knew it was sated from changing last night, but eventually it would try and force her to change again. She needed to figure out a way to gain her beasts respect before then. Her werewolf was a hunter, just like her. She could possibly try and take down a large animal in an attempt to impress it. She was starting to think about tracking down a Sabercat after she reached the campsite when a familiar and bone chilling sound reached her ears.

Her eyes went wide and she felt all the blood drain for her face. She quickly ducked behind a tree and stared up at the sky. It was a dragon.

* * *

_Ugh Damn you dragon! You have the worst and best timing! A dragon would no doubt impress Lassarina's wolf spirit, but she has no armor and a limited amount of arrows... So it's not looking good. Was anyone happy to see Arnbjorn? I wanted to include someone of the Dark Brotherhood into my story, even if it was just for a moment, and Arnbjorn seemed like the perfect choice. Out of all the werewolves in the game, he seemed more... in touch with his wolf? Idk, I thought it would be cool if Arnbjorn, a former Companion himself, gave Lassarina a little advice on being a werewolf. Maybe I'll bring him back for more in a sequel if there's enough demand for him! LOL_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	21. Chapter 21

_So Free Comic Day was fun. I had a lot of kids come over to me and ask to have their picture taken with me. Needless to say I made an excellent Fionna! I was singing some of Finn's songs from the show and was doing jump kicks in the air and was just being a total spazz. LOL. My friend Rachel was dressed up like Alice, and her skirt was... very billowy... and it was very windy. She had to go back inside when a breeze pulled a Marylin Monroe and gave the newest employee a clear view of her pantie clad butt... Very fun day..._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292** and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!** Kira Mackey** has also been a great help. Running my ideas through her is making me more confident with the direction of this story. I'd also like to thank **BrunetteAuthorette99**, I had some really bad writers block and her story helped get me out of it, She was also kind enough to give me some feedback on my story so I could improve it._

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The dragon flying overhead had its head turned towards her as it flew past. It had seen her. Lassarina swore under her breath and receded further into the trees reaching over her shoulder for an arrow and nocking it. The dragons roar echoed around her and she looked up to see it fly over her, attempting to land and cut her off. When she felt the ground shake as it landed,s he skidded to a halt and pulled back her bowstring, hiding behind a a nearby tree and peeking around. It was several yards ahead, crawling forward and scanning the area for her.

Lassarina leaned against the tree, breathing heavily and fearing for her life. She had very limited resources at her disposal. A handful of arrows and the bow Arnbjorn gave her were her only weapon and she had no armor to protect her. She had never fought a dragon alone before, wishing that her brother, Farkas, or any of the Companions were there to help her.

_Gods I'd even be thankful for Vilkas right now,_ she thought to herself when the ground shook again and she could hear the dragon sniffing not even a few feet away.

She was about to try and fire an arrow, when the dragon spoke.

"_Nivahriin jul,_" it said. "_Rek bovulle ek dez. Zu fen du hio._"

Her eyes went wide. She had no idea what it was saying, but she knew it couldn't be good. Taking a deep breath, she moved away from the tree, stepping out to face the dragon. It was only a couple of feet in front of her and looked startled to see her step out. Lassarina glared and fired and arrow into one of it's large yellow eyes. It screeched in pain and threw its head back. Taking advantage of it being distracted, Lassarina turned around and ran towards the river again. She glanced over her shoulder and saw it was glaring at her with its remaining eye.

"_Yol-_"

She gasped, knowing what was coming, and turned to the left, shouting, "_Wuld!"_

She shot forward with a large burst of speed and was several yards away from where she stood seconds ago.

"_Toor Shul!_" the dragon finished speaking and a pillar of fire consumed the area.

Had Lassarina not used her Whirlwing Sprint, she had no doubt she would have gotten engulfed in the flames.

"_Dovahkiin!_" she heard the dragon roar. "_Alduin hindde hio dilon!_"

Dovahkiin. She knew that word. The Greybeards had called her and Einarr that before, telling them it meant Dragonborn in the dragon's language. And now the dragon knew she was Dragonborn, guaranteeing that it would not leave her alone now. So she kept running, once again turning towards the river. If the dragons could breath fire then she needed the protection of being underwater to save her skin. The ground shook again and a strong gale of wind blew past her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that the dragon had taken flight and was now flying over her. She skidded to a stop.

_It's just going to keep cutting me off, _she thought to herself. _I may be fast but I won't be able to outrun a flying dragon._

She drew another arrow and fired it at the dragon as it flew past her, cursing loudly when she saw the arrow whiz past it. The dragon turned around in the air and hovered several feet over the ground, glaring down at her.

"_Hio fen ni filok!_! it roared.

"Fuck you!" she shouted at it as she fired another arrow.

This arrow hit it's hind leg, making it snarl at her angrily before it took in a deep breath.

"_Yol!_"

She dove to the ground to her right to avoid the jet of fire coming at her. She screamed when she felt the flames lick her leg, searing her skin and flesh. She crawled forward to escape the smoldering grass and foliage and sat up to fire another arrow. She hit the webbing of its wing and reached for another arrow, but was shocked to find her quiver empty.

"No," she whispered, looking around wildly.

Her dive to the ground had caused several of her arrows to fall out of the quiver. They were scattered around her and she quickly picked up the nearest one, firing it. The arrow sailed right past the dragon and she cursed loudly.

"_Hio kos sahlo,_" the dragon growled as it landed on the ground and started to crawl towards her. "_Zu fen ag hio ahrk naak hio._"

She glared defiantly at the dragon and bared her teeth. "Spare me your words. They fall on deaf ears!"

"_She does not even speak our tongue,_" the dragon seemed to chuckled as it neared. "_You are unworthy of sharing our blood._"

Lassarina feebly crawled back, feeling around the ground behind her for an arrow. She didn't dare take her eyes off the dragon drawing ever closer to her in case it tried something. She heart started racing, knowing certain death was only moments away. She felt the same way she did when she was at Helgen and the Captain forced her down to the chopping block. Terrified.

She reached for her inner beast, for once wanting to change so she could stand a chance against the dragon. But the change would not come and her wolf was sated. Gritting her teeth she took a deep breath.

"_Fus, Ro!_" she shouted, the raw power of her shout hitting the dragon and making it flinch.

She took that time to get to her feet, her burned leg nearly giving out at the sudden weight. She bit down on her lip as she hobbled forward, trying to flee. The burning pain was excruciating, but she had to withstand it long enough to get away. She felt the ground shake again and looked over her shoulder to see the dragon planting its claws firmly into the earth.

"_Fus ro dah!_" it shouted.

Lassarina was suddenly thrown through the air as the wave of power hit her and pushed her through the air. She shouted in in when a tree stopped her from going any farther, but more than likely broke a few bones. Tears streamed down her face and she cried out desperately, screaming for help, despite the terrible knowledge that no one would be close enough to hear her shouts. She rolled onto her back and stared at the sky. Her bow was no longer in her hands and she could barely move.

She turned her head to the dragon as it closed the distance between them in a few steps. Her whole body shook in terror as the giant beast stood over her, its teeth bared and ready to kill her with one snap of its razor sharp fangs.

"_Dir!_" it snarled as it drew its head back.

A howl echoed around Lassarina and the dragon and a large black shape launched itself at the dragons neck and began to tear into the scaly hide. Her eyes flew wide in shock when she realized she was looking at a werewolf.

"Farkas!" she cried out, rolling onto her stomach to try and force herself up, only to fall well she felt the bones in her arm shift. She screamed in pain when she realized it was broken.

The dragon roared in pain and threw its head from side to side in an attempt to dis latch the werewolf on its neck, but the werewolf held on tight, its claws slashing and fangs ripping. The dragon had enough and tore the werewolf from its neck, using the claws on its wings. It threw it to the ground and Lassarina gasped when she saw the dragon advancing on the wolf. Suddenly another werewolf, identical to the first one, ran out from the trees and slashed the dragons snout, splashing its blood onto the green grass.

When she saw the dragon take a deep breath, Lassarina screamed, "Get away!"

A roar exploded from the trees behind the dragon and yet another werewolf came out. This one had light brown fur and its howl had a strange power behind it, one she recognized as a howl backed with the power of a Shout. That werewolf was Einarr.

The dragon had turned at the sound of the Shout infused howl, only to shriek in pain when Einarr jumped onto its back and began to claw it angrily. The two black werewolves joined Einarr and snapped their fangs at the dragons exposed neck. Between the three of them, the dragon fell, its blood pooling onto the ground and soaking into the dirt. It's flesh started to decompose rapidly and turn to ash, becoming a swirling bright light that flew straight to Lassarina and Einarr.

Once again Lassarina had to feel the unpleasantness of feeling her body be invaded by the dragons soul. It caused her a great deal of pain, making her bones, heart and soul ache as she unwillingly stole its power. She let out a choking sob and curled herself into a ball. Inside her, her beast stirred when the dragon soul entered her body.

_You absorb the souls of the strongest beasts to ever live? _it growled to her.

"Not willingly," she whispered a reply.

_And you fight them as well?_

"Not willingly," she repeated.

_Maybe you aren't as weak willed as I thought, _her wolf purred.

_Then you will stop trying to over power me at any chance you get? _She asked it.

_Will you stop fighting me? _It countered. _The sooner you accept I am a part of you, the better we will get along._

Lassarina closed her eyes and was suddenly looking within herself. The pain in her body had disappeared and she was staring at her wolf spirit and saw its eyes bright and lit with amusement, the love of the hunt swimming in the glowing depths. Inside her, despite its spectral form, her inner beast just looked like a regular wolf, albeit much larger. It didn't look like a monster within her, but rather it looked majestic and proud. To proud to accept the fact that its host was disgusted by it and denied it any freedom in their shared body. For the first time, Lassarina didn't consider her inner beast a monster.

_I will stop fighting you, _Lassarina finally answered. _I will accept you. But you must accept that it is my body first, and you cannot control me or my decisions._

_Finally showing your teeth, _her wolf chuckled. _Very well girl._

"Lassarina!" a voice brought her out from within her.

Her eyes flew open and she found her brother standing over her, his arm curled under her shoulders to support her in a seated position.

"Einarr," she murmured, relief flooding her chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"My leg is burned and my arm is broken," she told him. "I think a few of my ribs are broken too."

"We'll get you to a healer," her brother promised her.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I felt you change," said another voice.

Lassarina looked over and saw a completely naked Vilkas standing beside an equally nude Farkas. For the first time, she realized she was pressed against her brother's bare chest and saw that he was also naked. A blush came to her face and she pushed Einarr away with her good arm.

"Sorry," her brother murmured, as if he also just realized his state of undress.

Lassarina shook her head and kept her eyes on the ground so she didn't see anything.

"You ran off and I lost you, so I ran back to Whiterun to get help," Farkas told her. "I ran into Einarr and Vilkas once I was half way there and we all took on the search. We were tracking you last night but lost your scent near the river. Where did you wake up?"

"I woke up a few miles inside of Falkreath Hold," she explained, looking over at her burned leg.

The skin was badly scorched and her flesh was an angry red color. She bit her lip as she placed her shaking hand over it, resisting a cry of pain when she touched the burning flesh. She focused on drawing out her magicka and started healing the burn.

"Where did you get the tunic?" Einarr asked, tugging on the sleeve.

"I met a man in the woods," Lassarina sighed as the burning pain started to numb. "I had brought down his deer in my wolf form and he reprimanded me for it."

"The man saw you change?!" Vilkas exclaimed.

"The man was also a werewolf," she said. "He gave me the tunic and a bow and arrows and I went on my way."

Her magicka ran out and she saw that her burn wasn't as bad as it was moments ago. She had no doubt that she will have a scar there from now on, but her healing spell saved her from a possible infection. Reaching for Einarr's shoulder, she slowly lifted herself off the ground and stood on wobbly legs. Einarr stood with her and kept her steady by holding onto her good arm.

"You said you lost my trail," Lassarina said to Farkas. "How did you find me here?"

"We were nearby trying to pick up a trail and then we heard the dragon," Farkas explained. "We were going to run the other way but Vilkas sensed you were nearby."

"Then we heard your Shout," Einarr added.

"I'm glad you showed up," Lassarina told her brother with a weak smile. "Another few seconds and that dragon would have killed me."

"I'm just sorry we didn't get here sooner," Einarr sighed, looking at her broken arm that hung limply beside her.

"We should get moving," Vilkas announced. "If we can get her to Riverwood I can set her arm until we get back to Whiterun and have Danica heal her."

Lassarina had to lean on Farkas as they walked through the forest. Einarr had offered to support her, but she was entirely too uncomfortable with the thought of leaning on her brother when he was as naked as the day he was born. Her ribs and arms pained her with every step and her burned leg still ached slightly. She didn't have to peak under the tunic to know that bruises were already starting to form all over her chest from the collision with the tree. She was also starting to get light headed by how potent the scent of werewolf was, her own wolf getting downright giddy over it.

Eventually they stopped in a clearing and Lassarina saw everyone's armor and weapons scattered onto the ground. Farkas eased her onto the ground, so she could rest while he, Vilkas and Einarr got dressed. She waited a few moments, staring at the ground, when Vilkas walked over to her, wearing some trousers and a linen shirt he wore under his armor. He had his pack in his hands and was looking down at her intensely.

"What do you want?" she asked him with a glare.

"Your arm needs to be set," he explained, kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm fine," she growled, her voice sounding very wolfish.

"Lassarina just let me help you," his voice was tired and frustrated.

"I don't need your help," she hissed.

"Yes you do!" he snapped, his patience gone. "I'm sick of your attitude towards me! I've tried apologizing to you, but you're too stubborn to listen to me!"

"Vilkas-"

"Quiet!" Vilkas interrupted Farkas, glaring daggers at his twin. "She may be your woman but I'm the one who has to deal with feeling everything she feels!"

"That's your own damn fault!" Lassarina snarled at her forebear. "I didn't ask you to turn me!"

"You didn't have to!" he shouted, fisting his hand in the collar of her shirt and pulled her close. "I wasn't just going to sit back and let you die!"

Lassarina saw and felt the anger swelling within Vilkas, shocking her into silence. For once she actually feared Vilkas. She could see the storm in his blue-gray eyes and a shiver traveled down her spine.

"Vilkas!" Einarr growled, stalking over. "Let her go!"

"Stay out of this!" Vilkas spat. "This is between me and her. One way or another we're settling this now!"

Unable to control her own body anymore, Lassarina shut her eyes and swung her good arm at Vilkas, her fist connecting with his jaw. His head turned from the force of the punch and she shook out her hand, trying to relieve the shocking pain traveling up and down her arm. Vilkas turned his head back and glared at her.

"Is that all you've got?" he sneered.

She let out a shriek of anger and shoved him off of her, kicking his knee as he backed away. Without missing a beat she punched him again with her good arm. She was about to go in for another hit, when Vilkas' hand shot out and he slapped her. It wasn't hard enough to leave a mark, but it still hurt. Lassarina couldn't even feel the sting on her cheek due to the shock she was experiencing.

_He hit me, _she thought to herself, raising her hand to touch her face.

She looked up and glared at him again. Her mind was blank and she had no idea what her next move was going to be. She just stood there, her hand on her cheek and her eyes wide in shock.

"You hit me," she murmured after a moment.

"Aye it's usually the best thing to do when a child is throwing a tantrum," he told her. "Because that's the way you've been behaving."

She flinched at his words and averted her gaze.

"I won't deny that you should be angry towards me," he continued. "I changed your life and cursed you with the beast blood, without your consent. But that doesn't mean you should act like a child who was denied their sweet roll. You're a fucking Companion, a warrior and a grown ass woman! Now act like it!"

She lowered her head and felt her face burning with shame.

_I completely agree with him, _her wolf growled.

_No one asked you! _Lassarina snapped.

Her wolf gave her a growl before falling silent again. Lassarina blinked and saw Vilkas' legs and boots a couple of feet in front of her. She lifted her gaze a bit, peeking at him through a curtain of her hair.

"No are you going to sit quietly and let me set your damn arm?" he demanded.

She frowned and stared at him for several moments before nodding.

"Then sit down," he ordered.

Lassarina lowered herself to the ground slowly, her eye twitching when her torso reacted and pain shot through her. Vilkas knelt down in front of her and took her broken arm, setting it with a few sticks he found lying on the ground and some linen wraps he pulled out of his pack. Through the entire process, she stared at the ground, only looking up once at Farkas and her brother. The two of them had watched the whole scene silently and she could tell Einarr had to force himself to hold back the entire time.

"Try and keep your arm still until we reach Whiterun," Vilkas told her sternly.

"Okay," she murmured.

Vilkas helped Lassarina back onto her feet and she made her way to Farkas and Einarr. Her brother immediately lifted her chin and inspected the mark on her cheek. It was only a little red and no longer stung, but it had snapped her right out of her anger.

"Are you alright?" Einarr asked her quietly, casting a death glare at Vilkas.

"I'm fine," she replied. With a heavy sigh she added, "And to be honest, I think I deserved that."

"You didn't deserve to get hit," Einarr muttered.

She just shook her head and Farkas wrapped an arm around her. Once again she felt a strange emotion stirring deep within her, one she didn't recognize. She instantly looked at Vilkas and caught his gaze for a brief instant before he looked away.

"Let's get going," Vilkas told them. "If we hurry we can reach Whiterun by nightfall."

**oOo**

"Are you in control of your beast?" Vilkas asked Lassarina.

They had made a small detour off their path, returning to Lassarina and Farkas' temporary camp in the highlands by Riverwood, and were currently resting before packing everything up and continuing to Whiterun. The moment they arrived, Lassarina changed into some spare clothes she had brought with her, a simple linen shirt and leather leggings. She was sitting on the ground beside a fire Einarr had started and was using a healing spell to try and fix her broken ribs. Her magicka stores weren't large enough to completely mend them, but she managed to mend them a bit until they were just cracked.

"For now my beast will behave itself," she told him, drinking some mead once her magicka was drained. "I seem to have come up with some agreement with it."

"What agreement?" Einarr asked, sitting down beside her.

"It will stop overpowering me if I stop fighting it every chance I get," she explained. "I have to accept it as part of me."

"How'd that come about?" her brother arched his brow.

"I think the fact that I was born to kill dragons seemed to impress it enough to negotiate," Lassarina shrugged. "I don't know Einarr, it's cooperating with me for now. I'm calling that a victory."

"At least we don't have to worry about her changing inside Whiterun now," Farkas pointed out.

"We do have to worry about that man who saw her change though," Vilkas growled.

Lassarina glared at Vilkas. "He was a werewolf, he's not going to hunt me down."

"Not all werewolves can be trusted," he countered. "Did you tell him your name?"

"Yes and he told me his in return," she sighed. "But he doesn't know where I live, so it's fine."

"What was the mans name?" Einarr asked her.

"His name was Arnbjorn," she told him.

"Arnbjorn?" Farkas and Vilkas both repeated in unison.

Lassarina looked at the twins and blinked. They both became very uneasy, scowls plastered on their faces.

"You know him?" she asked.

"Aye we know him," Vilkas muttered.

"He was a Companions once," Farkas explained. "A member of the Circle, which is why he has the beast blood."

"We were in our teens when Kodlak asked him to leave our ranks," Vilkas continued.

"Why did Kodlak ask him to leave?" Einarr asked.

"Whenever he went on an assignment he used very unorthodox methods. He enjoyed killing too much, and would sometimes end up killing people he was meant to rescue."

Farkas grimaced. "Bodies would be found outside of Whiterun, completely shredded and unrecognizable. He was a constant risk to the Companions and the Circle's secret."

"Last we heard, he joined the rank of the Dark Brotherhood," Vilkas grimaced.

"The assassins guild?" Einarr's brows shot up.

"He was wearing black and red armor," Lassarina confessed, having heard tales of the Dark Brotherhood her entire life.

"Then the rumors are true," Farkas sighed.

Lassarina frowned and stared at the fire in front of her. She had been so close to a Dark Brotherhood assassin and lived to tell the tale.

"Do you think he'd come after Lassarina?" Einarr asked.

"He doesn't know where I'm from," she objected.

"Aye but he knows the Companions are werewolves," her brother snapped. "What if he makes the connection?"

"The man thought I was small and weak," she scoffed. "There's no way he'd every think I was a Companion. Just some unfortunately girl who had a bad encounter with a werewolf."

"You'd best pray to the Nine that he does think that," Vilkas told her, getting up from the ground. "Cause the last thing we need is the Dark Brotherhood sniffing at our heels."

Lassarina glared at him as she was helped to her feet, not wanting to admit he was right. If the stories she'd heard about the Dark Brotherhood when she was a child were true, she wouldn't want them anywhere near her.

* * *

_Dragon Translations in order:_

_"Cowardly human. She flee's her fate. I will devour you."_

_"Dragonborn! Alduin wishes you dead!"_

_"You will not escape!"_

_"You are weak. I will burn you and eat you."_

_"Die!"_

_Can I just say, that the Dovah language is really fucking hard to write? As far as I can tell they have no word for "My" and it makes writing a grammatical nightmare! I think I'm going to spend a whole day just cataloging this language and creating a Dovah to English dictionary... LOL _

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	22. Chapter 22

_This chapter is going to focus on Einarr. We're going to look into his and Kiraya's relationship a bit more and see how they're like when it's just the two of them. We're also going to head back into the Companions quest line and get some shit done. This book might end somewhere past chapter 30. I write every day so we should be done with Book one and I can start writing the sequel in a couple of weeks._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292** and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!** Kira Mackey** has also been a great help. Running my ideas through her is making me more confident with the direction of this story. I'd also like to thank **BrunetteAuthorette99**, I had some really bad writers block and her story helped get me out of it, She was also kind enough to give me some feedback on my story so I could improve it._

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"How did Aunt Lassarina break her arm?" Kiraya asked.

Einarr's mouth was full, he was still chewing on a piece of deer meat and couldn't answer his daughters question. He had arrived back at Whiterun with Lassarina and the twins earlier that day and immediately returned home to get some sleep. He woke up just before the sun started setting and made venison stew for himself and Kiraya, calling her inside once it was ready.

"She fell out of a tree," he lied through his mouthful.

Kiraya wrinkled her nose at him. "Aunt Tahana said you shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

"I'll bet she also said you should eat your carrots," he smiled, nodding at her bowl.

She had been pushing the carrots around for the past few moments, trying to avoid eating them. When he caught her, Kiraya's ears went flat and she scowled.

"I don't like vegetables," she told him.

"You don't?" he arched a brow.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"You ate all your potatoes, and those are vegetables."

"Potatoes don't taste skeever."

Einarr laughed. "And how would you know what a skeever tastes like?"

"I, ugh, I- Mila and Lars found some and we all ate it," Kiraya stumbled as she told the tale.

"Did you now?" Einarr grinned. "And how did it taste?"

"Like carrots," she laughed.

"Alright that's enough of that. Eat your carrots kitten."

Kiraya let out a heavy sigh of frustration. "Fine..."

Einarr finished off the last of his stew, soaking up the remaining brother with a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth. He kept and eye of Kiraya while she ate the rest of her supper. Every time she put a piece of carrot in her mouth, she chewed it slowly and frowned. Einarr couldn't help but chuckle each time, taking the bowl away from her once it was all gone.

"So what did you do yesterday while I was gone?" Einarr asked her, throwing the bowls into a bucket of water and rinsing them out.

"Athis gave me a lesson on how to fight with my dagger," she told him, kneeling on the ground beside the bucket to help him. "And then I read a book with Kodlak."

"What book did you read?"

"It was a book about Hircine," she told him. "Sheogorath challenged him to a contest and they had to create two beasts to fight to the death. Hircine created a Daedroth imbued with the lycanthropy curse and Sheogorath created a tiny and colorful songbird."

"Who won?"

"Sheogorath," Kiraya smiled.

"I'm not surprised," Einarr sighed, shaking his head. "He's the Daedric Prince of Madness. Always full of tricks."

"Grandfather worshiped Sheogorath," Kiraya said, her big blue eyes staring at him.

"Aye I know that," he nodded, frowning.

He never approved of Za'nir's worship of the Prince of Madness, but he kept quiet about it, worshipping his own gods silently.

"Papa who did Mama pray to?" Kiraya asked him.  
"Your mother worshiped Azurah," he told her. "She prayed to her every night."

"And who do you pray to?"

"I was raised to worship the Nine Divines," Einarr explained. "Mara especially. My own mother was a strong worshiper of the Goddess of love and I guess it made an impression on me."

Kiraya fell quiet for several moments before speaking up. "Papa, I thought the Empire said that there were only Eight Divines."

Einarr finished cleaning out the bowls and dried his hands on a nearby rag. He didn't enjoy talking about his faith of Talos, seeing as it brought around so much trouble with those that were with the Empire.

"In my eyes, Talos is a god," he said slowly, choosing each word carefully. "I don't agree with the Thalmor's belief that just because he was born a man means we can't worship him. The Divines chose him to join their ranks. Who are we to question the gods?"

"That's what Vignar said," Kiraya told him. "He said he's backing Ulfric in the war."

"Kiraya I will not have you speak that man's name in this house," Einarr snapped, an instant reaction upon hearing Ulfric's name.

Kiraya flinched back, flattening her ears at Einarr's harsh tone. He immediately regretted his anger and reached out for his daughter.

"I'm sorry kitten," he apologized. "I just don't like Ulfric."

"Why not?" she asked.

"He may be right about the Thalmor, but he's still a power hungry man, and a bigot one at that," Einarr explained. "If you aren't a Nord, the man won't lift a finger to help you. Same for the rest of the Stormcloaks."

"But papa the Imperials and Mer people are like that too," Kiraya told him. "Every time grandfather stopped the Caravan outside a city, any city, the people who lived there called us nasty things."

"Aye, I know sweet," he sighed, kissing the top of her head. "I once got into a scrap with some men when they insulted your mother."

"Did you beat them up?" she smiled, her ears pricked.

"Nay they beat me black and blue," he chuckled, reliving the memory. "Your mother had to save my sorry hide."

"How'd she do that?"

"You're mother was a small little thing, but she knew how to fight. She had those men on the ground, clutching bloody noses in minutes. She had a fiery temper she did. A temper you inherited."

"Grandfather always told me that," Kiraya giggled. "He says I have her personality."

"Aye that you do," Einarr smiled. "I see a bit of your mother every time you smile or scowl."

"Can you tell me more about her?" she asked. "Grandfather and Aunt Tahana never liked to talk about her much. It made them sad."

"It makes me sad sometimes too," he admitted. "But I love thinking about your mother. I loved her a lot."

"What did she look like?" Kiraya asked.

"She looked a lot like your Aunt Tahana," he told her. "Only she was much shorter. She had pale gray fur and darker stripes like your grandfather, and had black hair that she kept tied into several long braids. And her eyes were a pale gold."

"What was she like?"

"She had quite the temper, as you can imagine," Einarr laughed. "She was only eleven winters old when Za'nir adopted me, and always kept trying to pick a fight with me. She would always play tricks on me too."

"What kind of tricks?"

"One time I was bathing in a stream, and she had quietly snuck over and stole all my clothes and replaced it with a womans dress. I had to return to the Caravan dressed like a girl."

Kiraya laughed and clutched her stomach. Einarr smiled at the sound and tickled her belly to make her do it some more.

"Papa stop!" she giggled. "I can't breath."

"That's what you get for laughing at me," he grinned, easing the tickling a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop!"

Einarr stopped tickling her and ruffled her hair. "You have your mother's laugh too."

Kiraya smiled sadly. "Sometimes I wish she was still alive."

"Aye, I do too kitten," he sighed.

"But I'm glad I still have you Papa," she told him, wrapping her skinny little arms around his neck and hugging him.

Einarr hugged her back and rubbed her back. "I'm glad I still have you too Kiraya."

The rest of the evening went by quickly. Kiraya played with her toys while Einarr cleaned and polished his weapons and armor. He made plans with her to take her out on a hunting trip in a few days and she smiled. After a couple of hours, he noticed Kiraya was starting to nod off and set down his things to carry her to bed. She laid her head on his shoulders and clung to his neck as he climbed up the steps to her room. He set her down on the bed gently and placed a kiss on her forehead, tucking the fur blanket over her shoulders.

"Night kitten," he murmured as he blew out the candle and headed to his own room.

He sat on the straw filled mattress for a few moments, reaching into his shirt and pulling out the Amulet of Mara he kept hidden underneath. It was the same Amulet he had given Faraya when she had told him she was pregnant. She had been so scared at the thought of having a child, as was Einarr, but he reassured her that he would be there for her, that he would love both her and their child until the day he died. When she died giving birth to Faraya, he sunk into a deep depression, not even aware that their child was crying nearby. He only got over his depression when Za'nir forced Kiraya into his arms and the tiny infant grabbed onto his finger with her hand.

He wept and held his daughter in his arms the entire night, staying awake the entire time just so he could look at her. For those first two years, Kiraya had been his entire world. He bottle fed her himself and soothed her whenever she cried. He heard her first words, Papa, and watched her take her first steps across their tent. If it hadn't been for his promise to his mother, that he would look after Lassarina, he would have never left Kiraya. He would have never been plagued by the guilt of abandoning her.

Sighing heavily, Einarr put the Amulet back under his shirt and laid down. He closed his eyes to get some sleep, but knew when he woke in the morning, he wouldn't feel rested. Once of the negative effects of having the beast blood, he no longer got a good nights sleep. He had gotten used to the beast within him, becoming quite comfortable with it and his werewolf form. He was beginning to consider remaining this way for the rest of his life. He knew if he did, he would never go to Sovengarde, but that knowledge didn't bother him any.

_Why go to Sovengarde when I know Faraya is not there? _He thought to himself before falling asleep.

**oOo**

When he woke the next morning he felt someone curled up against him beneath the blankets. He pulled the fur back and smiled when he saw Kiraya sleeping beside him. Einarr sat up and stroked her hair.

"Kiraya, wake up," he said softly.

Her eyes blinked open and she rubbed them. "Is it morning?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I had a bad dream last night," she explained. "I dreamed about the dragon that attacked the Caravan."

Einarr frowned and continued to stroke her hair. "The dragon can't hurt you when you're with me."

"I know," she murmured. "But I'm still afraid of them."

Einarr sighed and got out of the bed. "Hows about we get ready for the day and head over to Jorrvaskr for breakfast?"

Kiraya perked up a bit and nodded, getting out of his bed and running to her room to put on her shoes. Einarr threw on his armor and strapped his greatsword onto his back before following his daughter out of the room. He saw she was already downstairs and quickly made his way down, She was extremely eager to go, her hair still ruffled from sleeping.

"Kiraya at least brush your hair before we go," Einarr told her.

"Aunt Lassarina is just going to brush it herself once I get there," Kiraya sighed. "She likes to treat me like a doll."

"Your aunt has a broken arm and Danica probably has her drinking health potions," he pointed out. "She's not going to be brushing your hair today. So go back upstairs and brush it yourself."

"Fine," she muttered, stomping upstairs.

Einarr shook his head fondly and waited a few moments for Kiraya to return. When she came back, her light brown hair was brushed back and was tied back in a braid.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

Einarr chuckled and nodded. "Aye, let's go."

He held the door open for Kiraya and locked it behind him as he stepped out. They sky was covered in gray clouds today, promising rain later on. Einarr grimaced and started to hurry to Jorrvaskr. As they reached the Gildergreen, Einarr was surprised to hear how quiet it was outside.

"Papa Heimskr isn't in front of the statue of Talos," Kiraya said, pointing over at the statue.

Einarr looked over and saw that his daughter was right. Normally the Priest of Talos was at his post before the market opened, shouting sermons at anyone who passed by or was willing to listen.

"He's probably decided to stay in today," Einarr shrugged. "It's going to rain today."

"Maybe," Kiraya nodded, turning to the steps up to Jorrvaskr.

Kiraya ran inside to the mead hall and Einarr followed her, seeing that nearly all of the Companions were already sitting down and eating, even Aela.

"Morning everyone!" Kiraya said, running over to the table and sitting down between Ria and Torvar.

"Morning Kiraya," Ria smiled.

Einarr walked over to sit beside Aela and saw Lassarina climbing up the stairs from the living quarters. His sister appeared to be half asleep, her hair all messy and her arm wrapped up and hanging from a sling. Farkas climbed up behind her, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't fall. They sat down at the table beside Vilkas, who was drinking deeply from a large tankard.

"Lassarina you look like shit," Njada said, eying her.

"Shut up Njada," she muttered, cradling her forehead in her hand.

"I only know too well how she feel," Ria sighed. "Those healing potions of Danica make you sleep so deeply and leave you feeling exhausted."

"She didn't even sleep," Njada said. "She kept growling and twitching. I doubt she feels rested. She kept me up half the night." Njada glared at Lassarina. "Why couldn't you shack up with Farkas like you do every night?"

"My bed isn't large enough for her to sleep comfortably with an injured arm," Farkas said, reaching for some bread and biting a huge chunk off.

"Did Danica fix the break?" Einarr asked.

"She did but her bones still ache and are weak from the injury," Vilkas said.

Einarr nodded and turned to Aela, who was eating quietly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better than I was," she replied, her voice hushed so only he could hear. "But we have a problem."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Kodlak knows what we've been up to," she told him.

Einarr's eyes narrowed and he sat back in his chair, clenching his fist and glaring down at the plate of food in front of him.

"How did he find out?" Einarr growled.

"I don't know, but he wishes to speak with you. Best find out what he wants."

Einarr grimaced and he got up from the table, his appetite gone. He started heading over to the stairs.

"Where are you going Papa?" Kiraya asked.

"Kodlak wanted to see me about something," he told her with a smile. "I'll be right back."

Einarr caught the look in Vilkas' eyes and knew that he was aware of what he and Aela were doing, what she called their campaign. Since Skjor's death, he had been going out on jobs given to him by Aela. He slaughtered several Silver Hand recruits and their leaders, and even retrieved a shard of Wuuthrad. Einarr thought that no one had caught onto what he was doing, but he thought wrong.

Lassarina had tried finding out what he had been doing the entire time, and he refused to tell even her. He knew that if he said anything his sister would try to help him and he couldn't risk her safety in his and Aela's quest for vengeance. He had run into a dragon during one of his trips and killed it all his own, not mentioning it once to his sister. He wasn't happy about killing all the Silver Hand, but he had to avenge Skjor and keep his Shield brothers and sisters safe from harm.

He walked downstairs and down the hall to Kodlak's room. He found the Harbinger in his anteroom, sitting at a small table and lost in his own thoughts. There was a leather bound book on the table in front of him and a quill beside it, a journal perhaps. Einarr lifted his fist to the doorway and tapped on the stone to get Kodlak's attention. The older man looked up and nodded to Einarr.

"Einarr," Kodlak greeted. "I've been looking for you."

"You wanted to see me?" he asked, stepping inside.

"Yes youngling," he replied, waving at the chair beside him. "Please take a seat."

Einarr walked over and sat down in the chair, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously.

"I hear you've been busy of late," Kodlak said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Einarr couldn't deny what he had done. "Aela and I work to avenge Skjor's death."

"Your hearts are full of grief," Kodlak sighed. "And my own weeps at the loss of Skjor. But his death was avenged long ago. You have taken more lives than honor demanded. The cycle of retaliation may continue for some time."

"Forgive me Kodlak," Einarr murmured. "I did not wish for it to go this far. But just thinking about what the Silver Hand did, what they are doing now. I can't help but get angry. Skjor was my closest friend here, him and Aela. Losing him just sent me over the edge of grief and into vengeance's embrace."

"I understand Einarr," Kodlak told him. "In any case, I have a task for you. A chance to redeem yourself for this campaign of yours and Aela's."

"A chance I would gladly take."

Kodlak regarded him for a moment. "Have you heard the story of how we came to be werewolves?"

"Skjor said it was a blessing from Hircine," Einarr nodded. "But Vilkas told Lassarina that it was a curse laid upon the ancient Companions."

"They both interpret it their own way. But, as in all matters of faith, the reality is more complicated than one believer would tell you."

"So what is the truth then?"

"The Companions are nearly five thousand years old," Kodlak explained. "This matter of the beastblood has only troubled us for a few hundred years." He took a deep breath before starting the tale. "One of my predecessors was a good, but short-sighted man. He made a bargain with the witches of the Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt in the name of their lord, Hircine, we would be granted great power."

"And they became werewolves?" Einarr guessed.

"They did not believe the change would be permanent," Kodlak continued. "The witches offered payment, like anyone else. But we had been deceived."

"But aren't we more powerful now?"

"The witches didn't lie, of course. But it's more than our bodies. The disease, you see, affects not just our bodies. It seeps into the spirit. Upon death, werewolves are claimed by Hircine for his Hunting Grounds. For some, this is a paradise. They want nothing more than to chase prey with their master for eternity."

"Vilkas told me this," Einarr nodded. "But this does not bother me."

"And that is your choice," Kodlak agreed. "But I am still a true Nord. And I wish for Sovengarde as my spirit home."

"Is there any way to cure yourself?" he asked the Harbinger.

"That's what I've spent my twilight years trying to find out," Kodlak smiled. "And now I've found the answer."

"Tell me."

"The witches' magic ensnared us, and only their magic can release us. They won't give it willingly, but we can extract their foul powers by force. Einarr, I want you to seek them out. Go to their coven in the wilderness. Strike them down as a true warrior of the wild. And bring me their heads."

"Their heads?" Einarr's brow furrowed. "Why their heads?"

"It is the seat of their abilities," the harbinger explained. "From there, we may begin to undo centuries of impurity."

"Am I to do this alone?" he asked.

"You shall have no Shield-Brother this time," Kodlak shook his head. "But the spirit of Ysgramor goes with you, to restore the honor of his legacy. Talos guide you, lad."

Einarr nodded and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Einarr wait," Kodlak said.

"Yes Kodlak?" Einarr asked, looking over his shoulder.

"You are a Nord," he said. "You worship the Nine, like your sister. Why do you not care that you won't go to Sovengarde when you die?"

"My wife was a worshiper of Azura," Einarr told him. "Upon her death I have no doubt that she went to Moonshadow. I have no wish to go to Sovengarde if my wife will not be there waiting for me."

"I see," Kodlak stared at him. "And you hope that Hircine's realm will connect you to Azura's?"

"A man can only pray," he sighed, turning around and walking out of the room.

He walked down the hall and up the stairs. Everyone was still enjoying their breakfast and Kiraya was stuffing her face with a Sweet roll, only to be scolded by Tilma for eating so greedily. Einarr smiled and walked over to his daughter's side.

"Papa," she smiled, wiping some icing from the corner of her mouth.

"What did Kodlak want?" Aela asked him from where she sat.

"He wants me to run an errand for him," he explained. "I'll be gone for a few days."

"You're leaving?" Kiraya asked sadly.

"Just for a few days kitten," he reassured her. "I'll be taking Ally so I won't be gone long."

"But you said we'd go on a hunting trip," she complained.

"We can go upon my return," he told her. "I promise."

"You can practice your Archery with me while your father's gone," Aela told the girl. "Rina can't very well teach you in her condition."

"I'll be better in a few days," Lassarina snapped. "My arm is mended, I just need to let it rest for a little while."

"And we can have some fun when you aren't practicing your Archery," Farkas told the young girl. "We can try fishing again. Only this time we won't let Fang swim in the stream."

The wolf looked up from his goats leg at the sound of his name and wagged his tail. Kiraya smiled a bit and nodded. Einarr placed a kiss at the top of her head.

"Well I'd best leave now while it's still early," he announced. "The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back."

"Be safe," Lassarina told him. "And keep an eye on the sky."

"I will," Einarr promised.

His sister reached into her tunic and pulled off a necklace, tossing it to him. He caught it in his hand and looked down to see it was an Amulet of Talos she had received from the Greybeards. He could pick up the enchantment imbued into it, knowing it was to help him regain some strength between shouts.

"Thanks Rina," he smiled.

"Promise to come back soon, alright papa?" Kiraya said. "Cross your heart and promise."

Einarr made a cross over his heart and nodded. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Stick a dagger in your eye," Kiraya giggled.

Einarr chuckled and turned away, walking towards the Jorrvaskr doors and stepping outside. Praying her wouldn't be gone more than a week.

* * *

_Next chapter is going to be another Einarr chapter, and his fight against the Glenmoril witches. I might also throw in a little on the road altercation, but it wont be a dragon, let's just say I focused on a sensitive in game issue this chapter and it will continue and cause conflict in the next one._

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	23. Chapter 23

_Einarr is heading to the Glenmoril Witches Coven and has a minor altercation on the road there._

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292** and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories kept me sane while waiting for a BETA key and inspired me to write a story myself!** Kira Mackey** has also been a great help. Running my ideas through her is making me more confident with the direction of this story. I'd also like to thank **BrunetteAuthorette99**, I had some really bad writers block and her story helped get me out of it, She was also kind enough to give me some feedback on my story so I could improve it._

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**. Listening to my ideas and giving your opinion is really helping me shape this story into something people will truly enjoy. Your constant support and words of encouragement brighten my day and push me to update chapters quickly!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Icy rain showered down on Einarr and his dark brown mare, Ally, as they rode down the road towards Falkreath. He had bought a map from the market and had Kodlak mark the coven location before he left Whiterun. The witches lived in a cave near Lake Ilinalta, right on the border of The Reach. With any luck he should only be gone for three or four days at the most.

"Wish this rain would let up a bit," he muttered aloud.

Ally's ears twitched and she nickered, shaking her head from side to side to shed some of the rain water from her mane.

"I know you're uncomfortable girl," Einarr told the mare, clapping her neck affectionately. "If I could share my cloak with you, I would."

Not that his cloak was keeping him any dryer. The rain had long soaked through the thick leather and the fur lining inside, leaving him feeling as uncomfortable as Ally. Looking up at the clouds, Einarr frowned and realized that it was likely to rain the rest of the day and probably all night.

"We'll have to find some shelter before nightfall," he told Ally.

The mare boobed her head and whinnied a bit. Ally was one of the best things Einarr had ever purchased. The mare was extremely intelligent and loyal. Ever since he bought her, the brown mare had become very attached to him, following him around like a pup. She had proven to be very useful in a fight as well. During one of Einarr's jobs, he had run into some bandits on the road and Ally reared up and waved her large and heavy hooves at anyone who got close, killing two bandits all on her own.

"Brought you a sack full of apples for this trip," Einarr informed the mare. "They're all yours when we make camp."

Ally's ears pricked and she seemed to pick up the pace a bit, springing into a sudden canter. As he rode, Einarr spotted a group of people several yards ahead. He frowned when he recognized the Elven armor that the Thalmor always wore. When he spotted a man with a bag over his head between them, his frown turned into a scowl. He slowed Ally to a walk as they neared, turning his icy gaze to the elves. Their prisoner wore robes and had his hands bound together tightly. He rode ahead of them and stopped Ally, baring their way.

"Move along Nord," one of the Thalmor spat. "You're interfering with official Thalmor business."

"Aye Thalmor business," Einarr growled. "From what I've heard you take those marked as worshipers of Talos and torture them right before you kill them."

"It is none of your concern," a Thalmor wearing robes told him with a glare.

Einarr glared at all three of them. The two in armor were no doubt skilled fighters, while the one in robes was likely a mage. He knew it wouldn't be wise to take on all three at once. The elves weren't above killing him just for being in their way.

"Einarr is that you?" asked the prisoner, his voice was muffled by the bag, but still recognizable.

Einarr's eyes widened in shock as he realized who the prisoner was. "Heimskr?"

"Move along human!" the Thalmor repeated, pulling out his sword.

Einarr dismounted and pulled out his own greatsword. "I'm sorry but it would appear your prisoner is an acquaintance of mine."

"He's a worshiper of Talos and needs to be dealt with," a female Thalmor informed him.

"And what is wrong with worshiping Talos?" Einarr demanded.

"It's immoral to worship a man," the robed Thalmor replied. "And it's also illegal."

"A faithful Imperial citizen would know that," the armored Thalmor added.

He saw the Thalmor's gaze drift down to the Amulet around his neck. The Amulet of Talos Lassarina had given him as he left.

"Perhaps there's something you wish to confess?" the Thalmor asked with a sneer.

Einarr gave them a grin full of malice and ill intent. "I can worship anyone I want."

"Incorrect," the female Thalmor told him. "You can worship whatever gods you like. But Talos is a man, and only a heretic would think otherwise..."

"Then I guess I'm a heretic," he said sarcastically.

"And you will die a heretic's death!" the armored male Thalmor shouted, charging at him with his Elven axe.

Einarr shouted a battle cry as he ran forward too, his greatsword clashing with the Thalmor's axe. They pushed the blades towards one another, all the while glaring. Einarr jumped back when he saw the Thalmor reach to his belt and flash a dagger out at him. He felt the dagger scratch across his steel armor and retaliated by slicing his greatsword across the Thalmor's arm as he retreated. The Skyforge steel cut through the elven armor and he saw blood dripping through the crack.

"You will regret that," the Thalmor spat, dropping his dagger and glaring at Einarr.

"And you will regret stepping a foot inside Whiterun," Einarr growled, stepping froward and swinging his sword around.

Their weapons clashed again and again, Einarr's blows stronger thanks to the injury he inflicted on the Thalmor. When the Altmer stumbled, Einarr drew back his sword, ready to stab the man through the chest, but a ball of fire flew at him. Einarr jumped back, narrowly dodging the flames. He glared at the robed Thalmor who cast the spell and was currently charging up another one while the female Thalmor charged at him with her elven blades in hand.

He held up his own blade to absorb the blow of the females attack, shoving her back once the initial shock wore from his arms. Behind him Ally whinnied and he heard her hooves beat on the ground as she ran over. Einarr moved to the side as his battle steed reached them and lashed her hooves at the female Thalmor, striking her square in the chest. The woman fell back and landed on the ground, her swords falling from her grasp. Einarr ran forward and stabbed her through the heart before she could recover. He saw the light leave her eyes as Einarr pulled his blade out and splattered blood across the ground.

"Good girl Ally," Einarr told the mare, panting heavily.

He jumped out of the way as another ball of fire flew at him. While Einarr dodged it, he heard Ally let out a blood curdling scream of pain. The smell of burning hair filled the air and Einarr looked over to see the fireball had hit Ally's flank. The area was devoid of any hair and her skin was smoking and burned to an angry red and white color. Rage filled him and he turned to the robed Thalmor, now standing side by side with the armored one.

"_Fus, RO!_" he shouted, the strong wave of power erupting from his voice.

The Thalmor fell back, rolling across the ground. Heimskr got caught in the blast too and rolled off the road and into the long wet grass. Einarr stalked forward, raising his sword. When he reached the armored Thalmor, he sliced the tip of his blade across the Altmer's neck and letting his life blood spill out. He turned his attention to the robed Thalmor, who was just starting to get up. Einarr kicked the elf back down and glared at him.

"Fucking Nord!" the Thalmor spat. "I know who you are Dragonborn! I swear by the Eight that you will get what's coming to you!"

"By the Nine," Einarr corrected, before thrusting his blade forward and impaling the Thalmor's face.

Einarr panted heavily, turning back to Ally who was standing in the middle of the road, shaking. The dark brown mare was terrified and in a tremendous amount of pain. He could see the white of her eyes and glanced at her wound. The skin was blistering from the burn and liquid was weeping from them.

"Easy girl," Einarr murmured as he approached. "I'll help you."

Ally threw her head back and took a few steps back, limping heavily. Einarr bit his lip and looked around for something that could help. He walked back to the Thalmor bodies and checked them for anything useful. Between them, they all had a large amount of gold as well as some healing potions. Einarr had never used a healing potion on a horse before, but it was worth a try. He was about to walk back to Ally when he heard a groan, realizing that Heimskr was still there.

"Heimskr?" Einarr called, walking over to the tied up man.

"Help me up!" the priest shouted.

Einarr knelt beside the priest and untied his wrist and stripped the bag from his head. Heimskr's face was badly bruised and beaten, no doubt the work of the Thalmor when he resisted arrest.

"Are you alright Heimskr?" Einarr asked.

"Aye I'll be fine once I get back to Whiterun," he nodded.

"How did you manage to get yourself arrested?"

Heimskr spit on the ground. "The damned Thalmor were waiting for me by the statue of Talos this morning. The sun had barely risen and no one saw them take me."

"Kiraya was worried when she didn't see you delivering your sermon this morning," Einarr told him.

"She's a sweet child," the priest sighed. "Despite being a half-breed."

Einarr glared at the priest and grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "Don't ever call her that."

"Aye I understand," Heimskr said, his voice rising. "Forgive me, it was a slip of the tongue."

"Just get out of my sight and back to Whiterun," he growled.

"Aren't you going to escort me back?" Heimskr demanded.

"I'm in the middle of a job," Einarr said. "If you need a weapon there's three fully armored Thalmor lying dead on the road. Have your pick of their weapons."

Without waiting for a retort, Einarr walked back to Ally. She seemed to calm down a bit, but was still trembling. Einarr approached slowly and uncorked one of the healing potions. He poured it onto the wound and waited a few moments. He smiled when he saw the blisters disappear and her skin repair itself. Before long, some mildly burned pink and white skin replaced the angry red burn that was there moments ago.

"Feel better girl?" he asked the mare, stroking her muzzle softly.

Ally nickered and nibbled on his palm.

"Good girl," he smiled, walking over to the stir-ups and mounting the saddle. "Let's get moving so we can finish this job and head home."

**oOo**

"Damn it," Einarr cursed softly when he peeked around the tunnel and spotted one of the Glenmoril Witches. "They had to be Hagravens."

He had stepped into the Covens cave, expecting to find mages or necromancers. Never did he expect to find out that the Glenmoril Coven was a group of Hagravens. There was only one in the main chamber, with a frostbite spider crawling around beside her. Einarr gripped the handle of his greatsword tightly, unsure of how to handle this. He had never fought a Hagraven before, but knew that they were powerful creatures with destructive magical abilities.

_I could use my Thu'um, _Einarr thought to himself.

He shook his head and thought better of it. His Shout would alert any other enemies in the cave and he could find himself surrounded by witches. He peeked around the tunnel again and saw her standing over a fire, tossing things into a pot. At first glance it appeared the Hagraven was just cooking herself something to eat, but Einarr saw each item she tossed it. A human heart, deathbell, a skeever tail. The smell of the foul mixture reached him and he nearly retched. He cursed his heightened senses and their ability to smell every foul thing in the cave.

His eyes fell on the frostbite spider and he saw it was crawling over towards him. Einarr took a few steps back to stay out of sight and held his sword up to stab the spider the moment it turned the corner. When he saw its legs and then its fang, Einarr thrust his sword into it, making it squeal as it thrashed its legs about and slowly died. The Hagraven must have heard its squeal of pain and called out to it a few times. When it didn't return to her, Einarr saw heard her footsteps approaching. He pulled his sword out of the spider and waited for her.

He saw her shadow stretch out on the ground in front of him and he stepped out of the shadows, slashing his sword and slicing her across the chest. The hagraven shrieked in pain and shot a fireball at him, dark blood spilling from her wound and soaking her ragged clothing. Einarr ducked to avoid the fireball and stepped forward, shoving his sword through the witches chest. A Strangled cry fell from her lips as she fell to the ground. Her dark blood pooled on the ground and smell as foul as the concoction she was cooking up.

"Filthy creature," Einarr muttered as he stared at the dead Hagraven.

With a heavy sigh, he raised his sword and swung it down on her neck, chopping her head clean off. More blood poured out of her body and Einarr wrinkled his nose as he wiped his blade clean on her wrinkled body. He grabbed the head by the white hair on top and stuffed it into a sack.

"One down," he sighed. "Talos knows how many more to go."

He quietly made his way down one of the tunnels, ready to bring down the next one he saw. The entire time he walked he wished he had a bow so he could kill them from a distance. But he lacked the skill with a bow that Aela and Lassarina possessed. He rarely used a bow, having more skill with a sword and preferring to fight at close range rather than hide behind a tree and fire arrows like a coward. He smirked when he thought of how Aela or Lassarina would have punched him for calling Archery cowardly.

The tunnel he took led to a small chamber with a stone pillar standing in the center. A fireball flew in front of him, making Einarr jump back as it hit the ground. He looked up and saw one of the witches was standing on a ledge, sneering at him. He took a deep breath and ran towards her, dodging her barrage of fireballs. When he reached her, he swung his sword towards her shoulders, slicing right through her head quickly. The head flew through the air, spraying blood on his face, and fell down to the ground below as the witches decapitated body fell to the ground.

Einarr jumped down the ledge to pick up the head and saw her lips were still moving wordlessly. He frowned and stuffed it into the bag with the other one.

"One head for Kodlak and another for Rina," he said to himself. "Now I just need one for Farkas and another for Vilkas."

He went through two more tunnels and killed two more Hagravens, giving him four heads in total. But there was still one tunnel he hadn't checked and he guessed that there was one more Hagraven to kill. Einarr wanted nothing more than to forget the last one and just leave. He had enough heads to cure the ones that wanted to be cured. Aela was one with her wolf and would never get rid of her gift, while Einarr was also content with the beastblood. But he had to admit, it would be comforting to know he had a head for himself, should he ever want the cure.

Grumbling his displeasure, Einarr headed down the last tunnel, following the twists and turns. At the end he found himself in a medium sized chamber and looked around for the Hagraven. He was alarmed to see that the witch was nowhere to be seen. A large pool of dark water filled the room and he looked across it to see a tent and arcane enchanter. He cautiously walked over to it, crouching down and sneaking as best as he could. He could smell the witch, so he knew she was somewhere in the room. As he walked past the water, a clawed hand shot out and clutched onto his ankle.

Einarr cried out in alarm and dropped his sword as the hand pulled him into the water with a surprising strength. His head submerged under the water and he floundered for several moments, trying to swim up to the surface. He started to panic and splash like a madman when he couldn't get to the surface, but realized he was being held under water. He stopped struggling and focused for a moment, seeing the Hagraven through the rippling water, her red eyes glaring at him as she tried to drown him. He reached out to grab her, managing to get his fingers around her ragged dress, and pulled her towards him.

As she fell onto him, Einarr rolled and straddled the witch, holding her underwater as he surfaced and gasped for air. He looked around for his sword and saw it laying on the rocks. He also saw the Frostbite spider standing over it. Without missing a beat, the spider spat its poison at Einarr. He closed his eyes as it hit his face, in an attempt to protect them. The venom stung his face fiercely and he cried out, spitting out whatever venom ran into his mouth. His grip on the Hagraven loosened for a moment and her claws lashed out, slashing him across the face and allowing the Frostbite venom to drip into the new wound, making it burn even more.

He fell back into the water, rolling onto his knees and rubbing his face rapidly to try and wash off all the venom. His shoulder burned when the witch cast a fireball spell on him and He submerged himself to put it out. When he stood up, he glared at the witch, jumping to the left to avoid another fireball.

"_Yol!_" he shouted, fire shooting from his mouth and setting the Hagraven and her spider ablaze.

The Hagraven screeched in pain and ran around like a mad woman. The spider had died instantly and Einarr ran over to the rocks, grabbing his sword from underneath its smoldering body. He turned to look at the Hagraven and saw she was still running around, trying to put herself out. Einarr growled and stalked over to her, swinging his sword clean across her shoulders. Steam filled the air as her body and head fell into the water, tinting it red as her blood clouded in the water.

"Fucking bitch," Einarr spat into the water as he walked over to the witch and kicked her headless body.

He grabbed the floating head, watching the blood drip off its face. He stuffed it into the sack with the other heads and slung it over his shoulder. He limped back to the main chamber and sat down beside the fire, gently touching his scratched up face. Einarr flinched the moment his fingers touched the wound and pulled them away, seeing they were wet with blood. He fancied it would leave quite the scar once it was fully healed.

He rested a few moments, staring at the sack of heads that was now soaked in blood the entire time. Each witch gave him trouble; scratches, cuts, a bite from a skeever, and now he had a clawed face and a burned shoulder on top of those injuries. His body ached and he wanted nothing more than to return home and rest a few days before going with Lassarina and the others to cure themselves. He grunted as he got up and walked out of the cave.

Ally was grazing a little farther away from the cave, since any plant life near the cave entrance was dead and withered. He whistled to the mare and she trotted over to him, nipping his finger affectionately. Einarr smiled and ran his fingers through her mane before climbing onto her back.

"Let's go home Ally," he told her, grabbing her reins and kicking her into a smooth trot towards the road.

**oOo**

Back in Jorrvaskr, Lassarina was sitting at the table in the living quarters, hunched over a book she had borrowed from Kodlak. She was absently flipping through the pages, not really reading. She was too lost in thought, troubled by a few things that have happened the last few days. She wished she could talk to Einarr about it, but he had been gone for four days now.

"What are you reading?"

Lassarina jumped and looked over her shoulder, seeing Vilkas standing over her. His scent wrapped around her and she felt instantly calm. She found a strange comfort in Vilkas' scent, guessing it must be because he was her forebear.

"I'm not really reading it," she confessed. "I was just flipping through it."

"Something troubling you?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"No," she lied.

"I can tell when you're lying. You're heart beats faster and you look away."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it with you," she muttered, closing the book and standing up.

"Lassarina I thought we settled this," Vilkas sighed.

"I'm not angry at you any more Vilkas," she told him. "But it's still awkward around you. I just need some space."

Vilkas sighed heavily, a weird look on his face that quickly disappeared as he nodded. "Fine I can respect that."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"How's your arm?"

She glanced at her arm. She no longer needed the sling, but her arm still felt a bit weak. Lassarina went to the training yard earlier and fired a few arrows at the targets, but her aim was off and she could just barely pull the string all the way back.

"I still lack the strength to fire arrows," she sighed. "But I'll get better soon."

"I thought you might still be in pain," he told her. "I noticed you've been sleeping in the shared room with the other whelps."

"I've just needed a little breathing room," she shrugged. "I'm going to go give Kodlak his book back."

Vilkas nodded and Lassarina walked down the hall to the Harbingers room. He was having a late lunch, a plate of bread and salted beef, and Lassarina watched him take a drink from his tankard of mead.

"Kodlak I'm returning your book," she announced, walking over to him.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, setting down his tankard.

"I didn't really read it," she sighed. "I was too distracted."

"Why don't you have a seat and tell me what's troubling you?"

Lassarina stared at the aging Harbinger for several moments before nodding and taking a seat beside him. She really enjoyed Kodlak's company and appreciated his advice. She had come to him more than once, whenever she doubted her place with the Companions or was having troubles with Farkas. He was like a doting grandfather to her, always making sure she was happy and listening to her when she was troubled.

"What's on your mind lass?" he asked her.

She frowned and stared down at her hands for several minutes. "Ever since I was given the beast blood... My interest in Farkas has diminished. His scent doesn't appeal to my wolf. Or to me."

Kodlak frowned and sat back, remaining silent for a while before saying, "I don't know what to say about your beast Lassarina, but you've been with Farkas for many months now. What are your feelings for him?"

"I love being with Farkas," she told him. "He's kind to me, he's been kind to me since I met him. He makes me laugh and I feel safe when I'm with him. I never thought I could feel safe around a man. But lately, I've just felt awkward around him and Vilkas."

"Lassarina I raised those boys," he told him. "I've watched them grow from tiny lads to the men they are today."

"I know," she nodded, smiling. "They've told me."

"How do you feel about Vilkas?"

She looked up, alarmed at the question. "Why are you asking me about Vilkas?"

"Call it an old man's curiosity," he shrugged. "Indulge me."

"It complicated with Vilkas," she told him. "I used to be afraid of him when I first came here, but then when he offered to teach me to read and write, I started to enjoy his company and talking about the stories in the books. When he gave me the beast blood, I felt betrayed. He hurt me deeply, though I know he only did it so I wouldn't die. I'm not angry at him anymore, but..."

"But?"

"Do werewolves find comfort in their forebears scent?" she asked him suddenly. "I was extremely tense a few moments ago. But then Vilkas came over and I relaxed because of his scent."

"I've never felt that myself," he admitted. "But it could be a possibility. Though it is strange that Vilkas' scent comforts you while Farkas' doesn't appeal to you." He fell silent again, thinking for several moments. "Lassarina, I must ask you this. Do you love Farkas?"

Her eyes flew wide and she forgot to breathe. Her hands went to the end of her braid and she clutched it tightly, her mind whirling with thoughts. Never once, since the time she and Farkas first laid together, had she thought of love. She did care deeply for Farkas, but when she thought of whether or not she loved him, she couldn't come up with an answer.

"I'm not sure," she murmured. "We've never talked about love before. Or even a future together. We've just been enjoying each others company. I care for him, I do, but love..."

Kodlak sighed heavily. "Lassarina, you need to look deep within yourself and find an answer. You also need to look at the people around you."

"The people around me?"

"You are young lass," Kodlak told her. "And rather oblivious to the people close to you. You don't see some of the things that are in plain sight."

"Kodlak what are you talking-"

She broke off when a scream sounded from upstairs, followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. Alarmed, Lassarina stood up and so did Kodlak. She ran down the hall towards the stairs, aware that the Harbinger was right behind her. When she opened the door, the stench of blood hit her and her wolf became alert. Then she heard the scream. Kiraya's scream of terror.

"Kiraya!" she shouted, vaulting up the stairs and taking her first look at the scene in front of her.

Silver weapons flashed out and clashed with the Skyforge steel of the Companions weapons. Lassarina immediately recognized what was happening and wished her arm was better. The Silver hand were attacking Jorrvaskr.

* * *

_The Silver hand! You all know what's about to happen people... I kind of rushed the conversation between Lassarina and Kodlak, but I honestly don't know how to write a moment like that. I think I spent an hour on those pages alone. This was the best I could muster._

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	24. Chapter 24

_I am amazed at how smoothly this chapter came out... I have never written a chapter without taking a break in the middle. But with this one, I just kept writing, like my fingers would not stop typing. I wrote it in two hours if you'll believe that. It's full of action and has some foul language, so I hope you enjoy it. _

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

A man wielding a silver sword charged towards Lassarina. Her eyes widening in alarm, she jumped out of the way and Kodlak stepped forward to block the man's blow. She pressed herself against the wall and cursed silently at the fact that she was unarmed.

"Lassarina the weapon rack!" Kodlak shouted at her as he shoved the man away.

Lassarina looked over at the weapon rack standing nearby and she nodded at the Harbinger, dashing from the wall to grab the only weapon available, a warhammer. She held the hammer in her hands and ran back to assist Kodlak. The Silver Hand member didn't see her coming as she swung the hammer and hit the man's skull, hearing the sickening splat of steel smashing his brains.

"Why are the Silver Hand attacking us?" she asked Kodlak.

"Never mind that," the Harbinger barked. "Defend this hall and your Shield Siblings!"

Lassarina heard Kiraya shriek again and she looked around wildly, spotting her niece crouched in the corner with Tilma. The old woman had her arms wrapped around the child in an effort to protect her, while Fang stood in front of them. Lassarina barely recognized her normally sweet wolf. His fur was puffed out and his teeth bared in a furious snarl. Blood dripped from his jaws and his eyes were bright with a frightening rage as he snapped at any Silver Hand who got too close to Tilma and Kiraya.

"Kiraya I'm coming!" Lassarina shouted, running towards her niece.

As she ran, a Silver Hand woman barred her way, swinging her sword. Lassarina took several steps back, avoiding each slash aimed at her. She was extremely uncomfortable at the idea of fighting at such close range. Despite all her training with Farkas and the other Companions, she still had trouble holding her own against an opponent and couldn't predict their movements, not having as much time to think as she would with the range a bow provided. Kiraya cried out again when another Silver Hand approached them and Fang snarled a warning, which was ignored.

Lassarina gasped in horror as the Silver Hand in front of Fang slashed his sword at the wolf. A small cut appeared on the wolfs leg and blood stained his fur. Fang yelped in pain right before he launched himself at the Silver Hand, biting down on the mans throat. Seeing her niece and wolf in danger gave Lassarina the drive to retaliate against the woman she was facing. She swung the hammer at the woman, hitting her side and hearing the satisfying crack of her bones when the blow landed. The woman cried out in pain and she hit her again, this time hitting her skull and smashing it in.

She kicked the body out of the way and ran over to Kiraya and Tilma. Lassarina knelt down beside them and Kiraya threw herself into her arms.

"It's alright Kiraya," she told the sobbing child. "I'm right here."

"I'm scared!" Kiraya cried, clutching onto her leather jerkin.

"I know sweetie, I'm scared too," she confessed. "But you have to be brave. You and Tilma need to get somewhere safe."

"Rina behind you!" Tilma suddenly screamed.

Lassarina barely had enough time to look over her shoulder when she felt a blade slash across her back. While the wound wasn't very deep, the silver on the blade burned badly, making her scream in pain. She shoved Kiraya back into Tilma's arms and swung her hammer as she turned. Her weapon hit the mans shin and he cried out, taking a few limping steps back. He backed right into Fang, who immediately turned away from the dead Silver Hand he was standing over so he could sink his teeth onto the one attacking Lassarina. The Silver Hand man shouted again at the fresh pain and raised his sword to strike Fang.

"Fang back!" Lassarina shouted as she threw herself onto the man, tackling him to the ground.

The wolf reluctantly released him and backed away, dodging the man and Lassarina as the hit the ground. She felt the man's fist connect with her jaw, leaving her dazed momentarily and giving him the chance to roll her onto her back and pin her down. She cried out and struggled against him, trying to get free. She saw him raise his sword in the air and Fang launched himself at him again, biting down onto his arm. The Silver Hand punched the wolf hard and Fang collapsed to the ground with a strangled yelp.

"Bastard!" she hissed, spitting in his face.

The man slapped her face again and bared his teeth at her. "Fucking cunt!"

He raised his sword again, blood dripping down his arm and she braced herself for the killing blow. The mans weight was suddenly pulled off of her and she sat up to see Vilkas holding him by his hair.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" he snarled at the Silver Hand before running him through with his sword.

The Silver Hand fell to the ground and Lassarina crawled back a bit to avoid the body. She grabbed Vilkas' hand when he offered it to her and he pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he demanded, looking her up and down. "Gods you're bleeding."

"I'll be fine," she told him. "I got caught off guard."

Vilkas glanced at Kiraya and Tilma behind her and nodded. "Get them somewhere safe and then stay with them."

"I can fight Vilkas!" she spat. "I'm not some weak woman who needs to be protected!"

"I'm not telling you to stay clear of the fighting!" he snapped. "I'm telling you to stay with them and protect them!"

"But-"

"I don't want to have to worry about you getting killed!" he interrupted her. "Now do as I say and keep your niece and Tilma safe!"

She stared at Vilkas for a few seconds, clutching the hammer in her hands tightly. "Fine."

She turned to Tilma and Kiraya and urged them to her feet.

"What about Fang?" Kiraya asked, her words barely understandable as she sobbed.

Lassarina spared a glance at her wolf. His eyes were open and he was breathing, but he didn't appear to want to get up. She could see a few cuts under his fur and saw that someone had nicked his ear, leaving a permanent scar.

"Fang come here," she urged the wolf, trying to keep her voice steady. "Come on boy, get up."

Fang's ears twitched at the sound of her voice and he rose to his legs, his body shaking as he did. She waited until the wolf was at her side and grabbed onto his scruff as she began to walk towards the servants quarters on the other end of the dining hall.

"Stay close to me!" Lassarina ordered Kiraya and Tilma.

Lassarina stayed close to the walls, careful not to get too close to the fighting. Her Shield-Siblings were fighting fiercely all around the hall. Njada was fighting off two Silver Hand members by herself and overpowering them easily. Ria and Athis fought side by side and she saw that the Dark Elf had suffered an injury, his leg bleeding profusely. Her eyes fell on Farkas, who was fighting beside his brother and she was horrified to find him covered in blood. She knew from the smell that none of it was his, but it was still a shocking thing to see.

An angry shout on her right made Lassarina look up and see a Silver Hand charging at her. She brought the hammer up to block the mans blow and flinched when pain radiated through her recently healed arm. Fang barked angrily and bit the mans leg, trying to distract him, but the man ignored the wolf and glared down at Lassarina. One of his hands went to his belt and silver flashed in the corner of her eye as he slashed at her torso with a dagger. The side of the blade got her right beneath her breast and she screamed out, her skin practically sizzling from the contact with the silver.

"Aunt Rina!" Kiraya screamed.

"Kiraya no!" Tilma shouted.

Lassarina gasped when she saw Kiraya appear beside her, the dagger Farkas had given her in her hands. Without hesitating, Kiraya stabbed the Silver Hand man in the stomach and pulled the dagger out before doing it again.

The man screamed in pain and dropped his dagger, slapping Kiraya out of the way and sending her to the ground. "Little bitch!"

Lassarina's blood boiled at the sight of her niece on the ground and she felt her beast try and take over. She held it back only slightly, not allowing the transformation but using the strength and ferocity that the beastblood gave her. She took a step back and swung her hammer at the man's skull, sending him flying back and onto the ground. She straddled his chest and raised her hammer again, bringing it down right onto his face, again and again, until nothing of his face remained. She might as well have decapitated him, for the only thing left of him was a bloody pile of flesh and shards of bone.

The blood that splattered from the mess was all over her face, but she didn't pay it any heed. She turned to Kiraya and pulled the little girl into her arms. She had the beginnings of a nasty bruise on her tear streaked face and was shaking violently.

"Kiraya open your eyes," Lassarina pleaded, stroking the girls hair. "Please, please tell me you're alright!"

Her blue feline eyes fluttered open and tears immediately began spilling out. "Aunt Rina..."

"Kiraya are you alright?" she asked, barely able to hold it together.

"My face hurts," she whimpered, bringing a fuzzy hand to her cheek and covering it.

"I know little one," Lassarina murmured, hugging Kiraya close. "But I've got you now. You're going to be alright."

"I'm scared," Kiraya sobbed again. "I wish Papa was here."

"I wish he was here too," she nodded. "But we have to be brave right now. We have to get to the servants quarters so you can hide."

Tilma came over to her and gently took Kiraya from her arms. Lassarina reluctantly allowed it and got up from the floor, grabbing onto Fang's scruff again as she started heading to the servants quarters. They met no more resistance on the way there, and Lassarina quickly ushered Tilma and Kiraya inside with Fang.

"Stay inside," she ordered them before shutting the doors closed.

She leaned against the door, the wound on her back jolting in pain when she did, and held up the hammer. She was ready to die to protect her brother's daughter. No one was going to get past her. To her surprise there weren't nearly as many Silver Hand as there were a few moments ago. Many were already lying dead on the floor and the remaining ones were locked in combat. Her eyes drifted to a lone Silver Hand initiate who was standing by the stairs to the living quarter. Lassarina's eyes widened when she realized he was taking the shards of Wuuthrad.

"Vilkas!" she shouted, seeing that he was closest. "That man is taking the shards!"

Vilkas looked at her before turning to the man. She watched him run towards the thief, his sword raised for a killing blow, but he was intercepted by another Silver Hand, who slashed at Vilkas' side with his blade. Lassarina let out a scream of shock when she saw the blade penetrate Vilkas' armor and blood gush out. Without thinking, she ran across the room to him, slamming her hammer against the Silver Hand's shin and shattering it. Vilkas snarled as he brought his sword down onto the mans shoulder, slicing right through bone and flesh and killing him instantly. Blood sprayed from the wound and onto Lassarina and Vilkas and the body fell to the floor when Vilkas dislodged his blade. He let out a pained groan and sank to his knee.

"Vilkas," Lassarina wrapped an arm around his torso, worried about his injuries.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "Stop the thief."

Lassarina nodded and stood up to face the thief, only to find he was no longer there. She gasped and looked around wildly for him, spotting him walking out the doors with another Silver Hand member. She would have run after them, if not for the sight on a few feet from the door. Lassarina felt her heart stop and couldn't breath when she saw a Silver Hand standing behind Kodlak, his blade piercing right through.

"KODLAK!" Lassarina screamed.

Farkas let out a roar of anger and struck down the Silver Hand without any mercy. Lassarina watched him slash at the body repeatedly, letting out a cry of rage and anguish with each blow. She dropped her hammer and ran over to Kodlak as he started to fall to the ground. She saw Vilkas bolt past her and catch the Harbinger before he hit the ground. She reached them, readying a healing spell to tend to the Harbinger, and looked down at Kodlak's face, seeing his eyes blank and void of any light. He was already dead.

"No," she whispered, feeling tears fall from her face. "No no no."

"Kodlak?" Vilkas murmured the Harbingers name, a confused look on his face. "Kodlak are you alright?"

When the dead Harbinger didn't answer, Lassarina saw pain fill Vilkas' eyes and felt her heart break. She watched as her forebear began to shake the only father he'd ever known and cried even more.

"Kodlak tell me you're alright," Vilkas ordered, his voice tight. He turned to look at Lassarina, his eyes desperate. "Lassarina you have to heal him. Use your magic."

"Vilkas," she murmured, her voice cracking from her tears. "I can't... He's already-"

"Don't say that!" Vilkas roared.

"Brother!" Farkas was instantly at her side. "It's no use! He's already gone!"

Lassarina let out a mournful cry and buried her face in her hands, a cry that was soon joined by Ria, and to everyone's surprise, Njada. She knelt beside her Harbingers body and sobbed, mourning the loss and feeling her heart break over and over. But what really killed her was the look on Vilkas' face. He was devasted. Staring down at Kodlak with a blank expression, as if he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Kodlak was dead. She instinctively reached out to touch Vilkas' hand, and flinched when he yanked his hand away, pulling the sword out from Kodlak's back and gently placing him on the ground before standing up and walking away.

"Vilkas," she called out to him.

Farkas' arms went around her and she looked up at his face. A few tears fell from his eyes and she placed her head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly in an attempt to comfort him and herself.

"Give him some space," he murmured into her ear, his voice shaking. "He's having a hard time with this."

She nodded and let out another sob, letting her tears fall onto Farkas' pauldrons and her cries become muffled by his neck.

**oOo**

The moment Einarr stepped into Whiterun, he could tell something was wrong. The guards were frowning at him and so were many of the citizens he passed as her walked towards the market. When he passed Carlotta's stall, he saw the woman trying to console a sobbing Mila.

"But I want to see if Kiraya's alright!" Mila cried.

"I know Mila, I'm worried too," Carlotta told her daughter, wiping the tears from her face. "But the guards told us we aren't allowed to go near Jorrvaskr."

Einarr felt his blood chill and alarm filled his heart. He walked right over to Carlotta and Mila, his eyes wild.

"What happened in Jorrvaskr?!" he demanded.

Carlotta looked at him, her eyes alarmed and surprised, before the softened and were filled with sorrow. "Einarr... there was an attack..."

Einarr didn't stay to listen to anymore. He sprint up the steps towards Jorrvaskr, spotting several guards and citizens staring up at the mead hall from the foot of the stairs beside the Gildergreen. He shoved his way through the crowd, only to be stopped by a guard.

"I can't let you pass," the guard told him.

"Piss off I live here!" Einarr spat, shoving the guard aside and going up the steps.

Aela and Torvar were standing over a few dead bodies and he felt a shiver travel down his spine when he recognized them.

"The Silver Hand," Torvar said, his voice surprisingly steady and not slurred like it normally was. "They finally had the nerve to attack Jorrvaskr. We got most of them, but I think a few stragglers made it out."

Einarr continued up the steps and walked inside Jorrvaskr, recoiling when the stench of death and blood hit him. He took a few steps inside and stared around the mead hall, horrified. Puddles of blood covered the floor and the bodies of the Silver Hand had been moved into a messy pile.

"Papa!" Kiraya's voice reached his ears.

He turned towards the voice and sank to his knees when he saw his daughter running over to him, safe and sound. When she was within reach, he pulled her into his tight grasp and squeezed the sobbing child.

"Thank the Nine you're safe," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I was so scared," she cried. "Those people just came in and started attack everyone. There was so much blood."

"It's alright Kiraya," he told her, pulling back and wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're safe. No one will hurt your while I'm around."

He saw the bruise forming on her cheek and flinched, his blood boiling again.

"Who did that to you?" he demanded.

"A man hit me," she murmured. "He was hurting Aunt Lassarina."

"She probably saved my life," Lassarina said, walking up to them.

Einarr look up and grimaced at the sight of his sister. Blood stained her face and she had a large cut underneath her breast. Her eyes were red and puffy, tear stains streaking her face and cutting through the gore on her skin.

"She stabbed the man who cut me with the dagger Farkas gave her," his sister continued. "I finished him off when he struck her."

"At least you're both safe," Einarr said, getting up and bringing her into a hug.

He was shocked when his sister suddenly started sobbing, and clutched his armor.

"Lassarina what is it?" Einarr asked, pulling back to look at her face.

She let out a choked sob and looked over to the Companions kneeling on the floor. Farkas and Njada were looking down at a body between them and Tilma cradled the persons head in her lap, stroking their face while she cried. Einarr let go of his sister and walked over to get a better look, horrified to see that the dead person they were mourning was Kodlak.

"Gods no," he whispered. "This can't be happening."

No sooner did he finish muttering those words, did he fall back from a punch aimed at his face. He clutched his jaw painfully and stared up at Vilkas, who was standing over him, staring at him with dead eyes.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, his voice eerily calm.

"I was- I was doing Kodlak's bidding," Einarr mumbled, his mind still reeling from shock.

"Well I hope it was important," Vilkas growled. "Because it means you weren't here to defend him."

"Vilkas leave him alone!" Lassarina shouted, coming forward and standing right in front of her forebear. "It's not his fault!"

"But it is his fault!" he snarled. "His and Aela's!"

"They did nothing to cause this!"

"They spent a month slaughtering Silver Hand! They killed so many of their members that they finally found enough courage to attack us!"

Lassarina fell silent and looked at Einarr, her eyes wide in shock. "Einarr is that true?"

Einarr looked away, extremely ashamed. "We were avenging Skjor's death."

"And now Kodlak is dead because of you," Vilkas hissed.

Einarr got up of the ground, his heart heavy with guilt. He saw Vilkas draw back his fist to attempt another punch, but Lassarina grabbed onto his forearm, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare," she told him.

"Release me," he growled.

"You are not to lay a hand on my brother," she growled back. "Especially not when his daughter is watching."

Einarr had forgotten about Kiraya and turned to look at her. She was hiding behind one of the wooden pillars, her eyes wide and her body shaking.

"I'm alright kitten," he reassured her with a sad smile. "Why don't you go to the market and find Mila? She was very worried about you."

"But-"

"Go Kiraya," he insisted.

Kiraya looked at him a few moments before nodding and walking out of Jorrvaskr. Once she was gone Einarr turned back to Vilkas and Lassarina, only to find them glaring at each other intensely. He frowned uncomfortably and grabbed onto his sisters arm, pulling her back.

"Was anyone else hurt?" he asked.

"Athis had his leg cut up pretty badly," she told him, still glaring at Vilkas. "And we all have cuts and bruises. But everyone else is fine."

"You're back is covered in blood," he noticed.

Lassarina nodded. "It's not that bad, I already healed it. Vilkas has a worse injury, but he won't let me heal it."

"I'm fine!" he growled.

"You are not!" she snarled. "I can see it's bothering you! Mara knows how much blood you've lost already!"

"My injuries don't matter," he said, turning to Einarr. "They made off with all our fragments of Wuuthrad."

"What?!" Einarr gasped.

"You and I are going to reclaim them," Vilkas continued. "We will bring the battle to their chief camp. There will be none left living to tell their stories. Only songs of Jorrvaskr will be sung. We will avenge Kodlak. Ant they will know terror before the end."

"Fine," Einarr nodded. "Let's me just leave something downstairs."

"Don't delay," Vilkas growled.

Einarr walked toward the stairs, stopping beside Kodlak's body a moment to pay his respects.

"I'm sorry I was too late," he whispered quietly. "Forgive me Kodlak..."

He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed away the pain of grief. He would mourn Kodlak's death later, when the Silver Hand were taken care of and they no longer had to fear being hunted down. He hurried downstairs and stuffed the bag with the witches heads into the chest of his old bed. When he returned upstairs, he found Lassarina and Vilkas in the middle of a heated argument.

"I'm going with you two!" his sister shouted. "I don't trust you alone with Einarr!"

"We don't need you holding us back!" Vilkas barked.

"Well you can't stop me from coming!" she told him as she walked over to the weapons rack and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Farkas!" Vilkas shouted. "Control your damn woman!"

Lassarina turned her glare to Vilkas' twin. "Stay out of this Farkas."

Farkas looked back and forth, between his brother and Lassarina before sighing heavily and stomping towards the back door to the training yard.

"Where are you going?!" Vilkas demanded.

"I don't need this shit right now!" Farkas yelled over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him as he stepped out.

Lassarina spotted Einarr and nodded. "Let's go."

Einarr knew better than to argue with his sister. So he simply turned to Tilma.

"Tilma watch Kiraya for me while we're gone," he told the old woman.

Tilma nodded and Einarr walked towards the front doors with Lassarina. He heard Vilkas swear under his breath as he reluctantly followed them. Einarr felt his blood burn with a fierce rage. His wolf extremely excited at the thought of finishing off the Silver Hand. Once and for all.

* * *

_Omg so much violence and drama! What'll happen next?!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay so this chapter is just a lot of talking, but I think it's important that every story has a lot of talking so that we learn a little more about the characters._

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The sun was beginning to set and no words were exchanged between the three of them as they sat in the carriage headed to Dawnstar. The moment they stepped out of Whiterun, Einarr hired a carriage to take them to the city closest to the Silver Hands refuge and they expected to arrive in two or three days, depending on the weather. Lassarina distracted herself by healing her injuries, the cut across her back and under her breast, and cleaning some of the blood off her skin with a wet rag. Vilkas was glaring daggers at Einarr, just as he had been since he threw that first punch and he was starting to get sick of it.

"What happened to your face?" Lassarina asked him, noticing the claw marks across the right side of his face.

"I had a run in with a Hagraven and her Frostbite spider," he told her, flinching when she reached over to inspect the wound.

"That hurt?" she asked him.

"Aye," he gritted, flinching every time her fingers skimmed over it.

"Well that's because it's infected," she muttered. "Hold still and I'll try and fix you up."

Einarr obey and sat completely still while Lassarina worked her magic on him. He still had no idea how his sister could use magic, but right now he was thankful for it. Normally magic was hereditary, and never in his first fourteen years of life did he see his mother cast any sort of spell. He let out a sigh of relief when his wound stopped burning, as it had been earlier, and Lassarina pulled away, her eyes clouded with exhaustion.

"I got rid of the infection," she told him. "And it's scabbed over for now. But you're going to have a scar."

"Thank you," he smiled, rubbing his sisters shoulder.

He felt Vilkas' gaze on him again and finally had enough. He turned to glare at the warrior across from him, his face displaying a scowl.

"Problem Vilkas?" he asked.

"Aye," he growled. "I'm bothered by the fact you're so at ease after everything that's happened."

"And who said I'm at ease?" Einarr's glare hardened. "I'm far from being at ease, knowing I'm heading to a dangerous place filled with people out for my blood."

"I'd rather it have been your blood spilled than Kodlaks," Vilkas replied icily.

"Vilkas!" Lassarina snapped. "Enough!"

Einarr saw Vilkas stiffen at her tone and his gaze dropped to the carriage floor.

"We're all mourning for Kodlak," she continued. "But fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to honor his memory."

Vilkas glanced up at her but didn't respond.

"Sort out whatever issues you have after we've killed all those damned Silver Hand and we've laid Kodlak to rest," she spat.

Einarr saw she was getting worked up and reached out to her, placing a hand on her arm. He could smell her beastblood stirring in her veins and saw that Vilkas could too.

"Easy sister," he murmured quietly. "You're getting too angry."

"You'll force your change," Vilkas added, his voice a whisper. "The last thing we need is to chase you down."

"It's not my fault I'm getting all worked up!" she hissed. "The pair of you have me so on edge with your damned hostility!"

Einarr shot a worried glance at Vilkas, who returned it. The both seemed to mentally agree they needed to put aside their differences so that Lassarina could calm down.

"Just calm down Lassarina," Einarr pleaded. "We'll behave ourselves."

"Aye, so please just control yourself," Vilkas urged, placing a gloved hand on her knee.

The driver seemed to notice the commotion and looked over his shoulder at them. "Is everything alright back there?"

"Aye we're fine," Einarr told him. Turning to Lassarina he whispered, "The driver's starting to get curious. You need to calm down."

His sister shot him a glare, a strange and animal wildness swimming in her pale blue eyes. Einarr's grip on her arm tightened.

"Lassarina look at me," Vilkas ordered sharply.

She turned to look at him and Einarr saw her shoulder relax a bit. Vilkas looked right into her eyes and grabbed hold of her chin so she couldn't look away.

"Take deep breaths," he told her, his voice having taken a soothing tone.

Einarr watched her take a few deep breaths and saw her relax even more.

"Good girl," Vilkas murmured. "Did you finish reading that book I gave you?"

"Not yet," she replied, her voice straining. "We went on that Markarth job before I could finish it."

_He's distracting her, _Einarr realized. _Trying to make her focus on something other than the change._

But he could still see some wildness in her eyes and her body was still shaking. He squeezed her leg gently, frowning at how little control Lassarina had over her emotions.

"You should finish it when we return," Vilkas' thumb was gently rubbing her knee.

"Ever time I try and pick it up, I get angry," she growled, her body tensing up again.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me think of you and remember what you did," she said.

"I thought you weren't angry at me anymore."

"I'm angry at you right now!" she snarled.

Einarr glanced at the driver after hearing the bark behind her words. The driver was sparing a glance over his shoulder every few seconds.

"Easy Rina," Vilkas whispered. "Why are you angry at me right now?"

"Because you're hurt and won't let me heal you!" she replied. "You're so damned stubborn!"

"If I let you heal my injury, will you promise to calm down?" Vilkas asked her.

Einarr saw his sister nod stiffly. Vilkas sat back and unstrapped the binding of his armor. He set it down on the carriage floor beside his and Einarr's greatsword and revealed a nasty gash over his ribs. It was at least a foot long and was wet with blood, indicating that it was still bleeding.

"By Ysmir's beard, how are you still standing?" Lassarina sighed, crossing over to sit beside Vilkas.

Einarr sat back and watched as Lassarina's hands began to glow faintly. She pressed them right onto Vilkas' wound and started healing him. Einarr was shocked at how quickly Lassarina forgot her anger just by looking at the injury. If Vilkas hadn't been with them, he was sure Lassarina would have changed and run off and left him with a terrified and confused carriage driver.

He looked at Vilkas and studied his face for a moment. He was looking right at Lassarina, his eyes as soft as they could possibly get today. Einarr couldn't help but sigh, recognizing that look all too well. He was told he had the same look on his face when he had first fallen in love with Faraya. It felt like nothing in the world mattered except the woman in front of you. A Sabercat could be right in front of you and you wouldn't pay any mind to it, because your eyes were solely focused on her.

"Shit," Lassarina cursed.

Einarr glanced over at her and saw her hands were no longer glowing. He could also see that her face was covered in a sheen of sweat and her eyes were dark and clouded with exhaustion. She had to brace herself against the bench just to keep herself steady.

"Are you alright?" Vilkas asked her.

"I drained my magicka," she panted, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"You need to rest," Einarr told her. "You've had a long day and you look exhausted."

"But I haven't finished healing Vilkas yet," she protested.

"I'm fine," Vilkas reassured her. "It already feels better. You should try and get some sleep. You can keep going once you've rested."

Lassarina shook her head and chuckled. "When do you we ever feel rested Vilkas?"

She didn't give him the chance to answer, scooting to one end of the carriage so she could curl up on the bench without bothering anyone. Einarr watched her eyes close and within minutes she was asleep, snoring softly. He could tell Vilkas was staring at her sleeping form without even looking over.

"This is some mess you're in," Einarr mumbled.

Vilkas turned to him, his blue-gray eyes hard. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't insult my intelligence Vilkas," Einarr scowled. "I'm not as blind as her or your brother. Exactly how long have you been in love with my sister?"

Vilkas' eyes widened in shock for a brief moment. "I don't know what you mean."

"Aye cut the bullshit and answer the question. How long?"

Vilkas glared at him, every body in his muscle tense, as if he was about to take a swing at Einarr. But Einarr just glared back, staring Vilkas right in the eye and showing he wasn't going to let up. After a long wordless exchange, Vilkas finally sighed, his shoulders hung in defeat.

"Probably since the moment I first laid eyes on her," his voice a whisper. "I was just walking out of Jorrvaskr and this skinny woman crashes into me, dropping her armor and nearly falling down the steps to the Gildergreen. I grabbed her waist to steady her and save her from a nasty tumble, and then every nerve in my body just jolted. It was like-"

"Getting stuck by lightning," Einarr finished, grinning.

Vilkas stared at him. "You know the feeling then?"

"Aye," he nodded. "Felt it every time my wife was near. Didn't know what it meant the first time I felt it though."

"Neither did I."

Einarr looked at Vilkas and felt a strange kinship with him at that moment. He reached into his pack from two bottles of mead and handed one to Vilkas. He uncorked his own and took a healthy swig of the honey flavored mead.

"Don't let your sister know you have these," Vilkas told him with a shake of the head.

"Aye I've seen how she gets," Einarr laughed. "I've been told about the times you have to carry her back to Jorrvaskr. Over your shoulder."

"I'll tell you now, she wouldn't come willingly. She kicked and complained each and every time."

"She's a woman. What woman doesn't kick and complain?"

He thought he saw a flash of a smile on Vilkas' face for a moment, but it quickly turned into a scowl.

"Don't think that a bottle of mead and talk of her will distract me Einarr," he informed him curtly. "I want nothing more than to beat you to a bloody pulp for not being there for the attack."

Einarr's body stiffened and he took another chug of his mead. "I'm not going to try and cool your anger Vilkas. I'm just as upset with myself. I respected the old man and it's killing me that I wasn't there to help fight off the Silver Hand."

"Why weren't you there?" Vilkas demanded. "You said you were doing Kodlak's bidding."

Einarr stared down at his mead, unsure whether or not he should reveal Kodlak's final mission to Vilkas. But he rationalized that Vilkas deserved to know, being a member of the Circle as well as wanting to cure himself of the beastblood.

"Kodlak found a cure," he said.

Vilkas's eyes widened. "He did? What is it?"

"Aye," Einarr nodded. "He had me kill and take the heads of the witches that placed the curse on the Companions. Their magic cursed us, it's the only thing that can cure us. Kodlak sent me on this mission to redeem myself for what Aela and I did to the Silver Hand. I also went so I could fix a problem you yourself caused."

He glanced over at Lassarina briefly before looking at Vilkas again. He saw pain flash across his face, but disregarded it.

"I am not proud of what I did-"

"You did it to save my sister's life," Einarr interrupted him. "I can understand why you did it, but I can't stand seeing her struggle. I can't stand knowing that every night she's plagued by nightmares like the rest of us. That she never feels rested. That she's constantly tormented by the need to change and hunt."

Lassarina suddenly whimpered in her sleep and Einarr turned to look at her, as did Vilkas. They both watched her twitch for a few moments before she stilled and was quiet once again. He wondered about her nightmare. Was she dreaming about being a wolf like he did every now and then? Or was she dreaming about Helgen? He reached over and stroked her hair, hoping that it would ward the bad dreams away.

"When you came back with her," Einarr continued. "And I learned what you did. I wanted nothing more than to kill you."

"I probably would have let you," Vilkas murmured. "It killed me, doing that to her."

"I could tell," Einarr sighed. "But that isn't the only thing that must kill you."

He saw Vilkas stiffen and frowned.

"You must want to die every time you see her with Farkas," he continued.

"You can't imagine," Vilkas growled.

"Why haven't you said anything to your brother about your feelings? It's clear he hasn't noticed your feelings towards her."

"And he likely never will. I love my brother, but his brains are not his strong suit," Vilkas squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist tightly. "Farkas is the only family I have now that Kodlak's dead. I do not remember our parents, and Jergen was only the man who saved us from necromancers. I have always looked out for Farkas and he's always been there for me. To me, family is more important than my feelings towards Lassarina. I'd rather suffer silently my entire life, than betray my brother."

"But they didn't get together until after Lassarina and I completed our Trials," Einarr said. "And she had been staying in Jorrvaskr for a few weeks before that point."

"Farkas was already infatuated with her," Vilkas sighed heavily. "And she seemed to like him just as much. The lasses have always preferred Farkas."

Einarr furrowed his brow. "Lassarina told me she thought you didn't like her when she first came to Jorrvaskr. She said you always seemed to avoid her and kept glaring at her."

"I was trying to drive her away," he explained. "I didn't want my feelings for her to grow when Farkas liked her so much."

"But it didn't work."

"Nay."

Einarr frowned and finished of his mead, tossing the bottle over his shoulder. He heard it smash when it hit the ground and wiped his mouth clean.

"You're a good brother Vilkas," Einarr told him. "But you need to talk to Farkas about this. It isn't fair to you, or your brother, keeping all these feelings bottled up. You should talk to Lassarina too, when you have a chance."

Vilkas chuckled. "It sounds like you're encouraging me to pursue your sister. An odd thing to hear, considering you got into a brawl with Farkas when you caught them together."

"Our mother made us pray to Mara more than any of the other Gods," Einarr grinned. "Call me a hopeless romantic, but I am a strong supporter of love and anyone who is experiencing it."

He reached into his shirt and pulled out his Amulet of Mara, running his thumb across the turquoise circle in the center.

"My wife was a Khajiit, but I still gave her the Amulet when I learned she was pregnant," Einarr smiled softly as he stared at it. "When she died giving birth to Kiraya, I kept it. I planned on giving it to Kiraya once she's old enough to marry. But more than likely I'll never give it to her. No man will be good enough for my kitten."

"I've caused your sister much pain," Vilkas said. "Why would you be supportive of me pursuing her?"

Einarr gave him a serious look. "Because I can see you truly love her Vilkas. I have no doubt that you would die to protect her and go to extreme lengths to guarantee her happiness."

"She's happy with Farkas."

"Aye and Farkas is a good man. But I do not sense any love between Lassarina and Farkas. I have no doubt that they care about each other deeply, but I do not think they are in love. If they did love each other, Farkas would have long asked her to marry him. Tell me has Farkas ever spoken to you of a future with Lassarina?"

He saw Vilkas hesitate, which was all the answer he needed. People in their line of work were not blessed with long lives. They were always putting their lives at risk every time they stepped outside, so if someone desired to marry, it was wise to do it swiftly and enjoy their lives together as much as possible. Lassarina and Farkas had been together for nearly half a year now, leaving Einarr convinced there was no future for them.

"Do what I've said Vilkas," Einarr told him. "You may have hurt her in the past, but wounds heal with time. You are suffering my friend, and believe me when I tell you that there is no cure for a broken heart."

"Speaking from experience?" Vilkas asked.

"I only wish I wasn't," Einarr sighed, looking up at the moons as they started to slowly rise in the sky.

**oOo**

"Sweet Mara, why is it so cold?" Lassarina complained as they climbed the mountainside towards the Silver Hand refuge.

Einarr was about to offer his sister his cloak, but Vilkas handed her a wolf pelt. They had a small run in with a pair of ice wolves just outside of Dawnstar the day before, but dealt with them easily. Vilkas had skinned them the moment they fell.

"Thank you Vilkas," Lassarina said, wrapping the fur around her shoulders.

Einarr smiled at Vilkas' doting gesture. The warrior hadn't spoken his feelings to Lassarina yet, like Einarr had suggested three days ago, but he was paying more attention to her. And while his sister was still a bit tense around Vilkas, she seemed to smile at him more often.

"Are we getting close to their hideout?" Einarr asked.

"Aye, not much farther now," Vilkas nodded.

"They probably know we're coming," Lassarina said, struggling to traverse across the deep snow. "We should approach cautiously."

"That's a given Rina," Einarr chuckled. "We're going to sneak up on them."

"The two of _you _are going to sneak up on them?" she asked, giving them a look of disbelief. "You both stomp around like giants."

"I can sneak," Einarr protested.

"No you can't," Lassarina shot back. "You're too heavy and can't transfer your weight correctly."

"Did you just call your brother fat?" Vilkas asked.

"Aye I think she did," Einarr growled.

Lassarina shrugged and jumped across a snow drift. When she stumbled, Vilkas caught her by her waist and steadied her.

"Are you any better at sneaking?" Vilkas smirked. "Because you're rather unsteady on your feet right now."

"I'm not used to such deep snow," she scowled, pushing him away. "I'm excellent at sneaking. Brynjolf helped me master it before I was eight."

"He also taught you to pick pockets and locks," Einarr scoffed.

"Lockpicking is a good skill to have," Lassarina glared. "And that pick pocketing kept me alive when I was starving and needed some coin for food."

Einarr rolled his eyes and continued walking up the snow covered mountain pass. He didn't bother looking back to check on his sister, knowing that Vilkas had that covered. After an hour more of walking, the familiar scent of the Silver Hand reached him and he bared his teeth in a snarl.

"We're getting close," he growled over his shoulder.

"We need to approach cautiously," Vilkas said.

Einarr suddenly saw his sister run past him, her bow drawn.

"Rina get back here!" he called out.

She didn't listen and kept running, climbing onto a large boulder and ducking low. Einarr and Vilkas ran after her and saw her holding out her hand as a warning.

"Stay low," she hissed at them.

Einnar glared, but obeyed her warning. He cautiously peeked around the boulder and saw why she warned them. The Silver Hands refuge was right ahead of them, and there were a couple of initiates stationed nearby. He watched his sister pulled back her bowstring and the arrow, before releasing it. He saw the arrow fly through the air and hit one of the initiates right in the skull. Before the other Silver Hand could reach his friend to see what had happened, Lassarina had let loose another arrow and killed him. With a smile of pride on her face, she jumped down from the boulder and landed beside Einarr and Vilkas.

"Let's go," she smirked.

Einarr exchanged a looked with Vilkas, before shaking his head and allowing his Shield-brother to lead the way.

* * *

_So what did you think? Please Review people! The story has over 4,000 views! Reviews= Love!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	26. Chapter 26

_And let us continue with the Purity of Revenge! _

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Lassarina followed her brother and Vilkas inside the Silver Hands keep, shutting the door closed behind her. She could smell something extremely unpleasant and saw what it was once Vilkas and Einarr moved out of the way. She wrinkled her nose and grimaced at the sight of a bloody pike with a werewolf head impaled on it.

"Don't look at it Rina," Einarr told her.

"This is terrible," she murmured, staring at the decapitated head. "Why do the Silver Hand hate werewolves so much?"

"Who can say," Vilkas sighed, knocking over the pike with a frown. "Sometimes people have no reason to hate."

"Let's just get the shards and kill as many of these bastards as we can," Einarr growled, walking towards the stairs. "I want to get back to Whiterun as soon as possible."

Lassarina nocked an arrow and followed Einarr down the long flight of stairs, reaching a wooden door at the bottom. She could smell several Silver Hand just on the other side and her lip curled instinctively. Einarr shot a glance at Lassarina and looked at her bow before nodding at the door. She nodded, understanding what Einarr wanted her to do. He quietly pushed the door open as she drew back her bowstring. The moment it was wide open, she was looking right at a Silver Hand member. He had turned at the sound of the door opening and was staring at her in shock. But before he could issue a warning, she released the arrow, sending it flying and watching it puncture the man in the throat.

He fell down the flight of stairs behind him, leaving splashes of blood on the stone. Another Silver Hand saw his body rolling down and shouted a warning. Lassarina went deaf momentarily when Vilkas and Einarr shouted their battle cries and charged past her. She gritted her teeth at the ringing in her ears and drew another arrow, aiming for an archer who was hiding behind a pillar. She waited until he poked his head out to fire an shot at Vilkas or Einarr, and released her arrow, smirking when she got his shoulder.

"Einarr he's down!" she shouted to her brother. "Finish him off!"

Einarr looked over at the wounded archer and left Vilkas' side to stab him through the chest. Lassarina ran down the stairs as Vilkas finished off the Silver Hand he had been fighting. His greatsword was buried deep in the mans gullet and blood was running down the steel, dripping onto the floor. Vilkas shoved the man off and wiped his blade clean on the fur armor, sparing a glance at Lassarina. She gave him a nod before looking over at her brother, who was standing in front of a door, trying to push it open.

"Damned Silver Hand, it's barred from the other side," he cursed, turning around and walking back to them.

"We'll have to go the long way then," Lassarina shrugged, nodding at the hall to the left. "We'll more than likely find a way through there."

Einarr nodded and led the way, not even waiting for Lassarina and Vilkas to follow. She scowled at how serious her brother got in battle and caught up to him quickly, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop.

"Einarr wait," she told him. "Maybe I should lead."

He gave her a look. "_You _lead?"

"Aye," she glared. "I'm lighter on my feet than you are and can scout ahead without getting noticed."

"And what if you do get noticed?"

Lassarina rolled her eyes. "Then I'll back up and fire arrows from a safe distance while you cut them up."

"It might be worth a try," Vilkas muttered. "We won't let her get too far ahead."

Einarr growled impatiently, but nodded. "Fine, lead the way."

Lassarina dropped into a crouch and stalked forward, stealthy as a Sabercat. She stepped into what appeared to be a dining room, judging from the table pressed against the wall. There was a small hall leading to another chamber just to the right and she crept over to it, keeping her back against the wall and peeked around the corner. She saw a Silver Hand woman sitting down at another table, drinking from a tankard.

"There's just one," she whispered to Einarr and Vilkas. "And she's got her back to us. I can fire an arrow from here and shoot her down without a problem."

"Then stop talking about it and do it," Einarr shot back.

"You know you're really bossy during a battle," Lassarina snapped, her voice still quiet.

"Aye, but it's only so no one gets killed," her brother snarled.

"Is someone there?" called the Silver Hand woman in the next chamber.

Lassarina shot a glare at Einarr, showing that she blamed him for drawing the womans attention, before stepping out into plain view and firing an arrow. She hit the woman's side and she screamed in pain, taking several steps back and drawing her weapon, a silver sword. Vilkas ran past her, his greatsword ready to strike a blow, and slashed at the woman once he was close enough. Her entrails fell out through the large and deep wound and she fell to the ground, staring at the blood gushing from her body in complete shock before she died.

"You nearly gave away our position," Lassarina told her brother.

"Only because you were aggravating me," he retorted. "You should have just taken the shot rather than talk about it and waste time."

"Can the two of you save your petty argument for another time?" Vilkas asked dryly. "Perhaps when we aren't inside a fort filled with our enemies?"

Lassarina shook her head and walked over to Vilkas' side, looking down at the dead woman. Her eyes were still open and were void of any life. She knelt beside the body for a quick moment, running her finger tips across the womans eyes to close the lids. She got up and looked around the room, pilfering a healing potion from the table and throwing it in her satchel.

"Let's go," she told the men, quietly walking into another hallway.

There was another flight of steps at the end, which she quickly climbed, and found herself in front of another wooden door. She was reaching for the handle when it suddenly swung open, a Silver Hand woman standing on the other side of the doorway with her sword in her hand and hate in her eyes.

"Damn wolf!" she shouted, swinging her sword at Lassarina.

Lassarina let out a gasp, which quickly turned into a scream of pain when the silver blade slashed across her stomach, cutting deep enough to make it bleed and burn her flesh. She fell back, pressing down on her wound with her hand. Einarr and Vilkas stepped over her and cut the woman down, before stepping through the doorway and into the chamber. Lassarina could hear the sounds of fighting and sat up, maneuvering herself to the wall beside her so she could inspect the wound. The woman had gotten her right above her dagger wound, the slash running across her belly, starting at her navel and ending just at her side.

Her injury was bleeding steadily and her skin was burning from the silver. Cursing under her breath, she pulled out the healing potion she found and drank it all in a few gulps. The taste was bitter and foul, but the burning pain quickly numbed and she let out a sigh of relief. The chamber past the door suddenly became silent and Vilkas and Einarr walked into view. She saw a cut across Einarr's arm and blood was splattered across Vilkas' armor.

"Lassarina are you alright?" Einarr demanded, kneeling beside her.

"Aye I was just about to heal myself," she grunted. "The wound isn't that bad. It just burned."

"This is why I was being so bossy," he growled. "I knew you would get hurt."

"She probably heard all of the shouting and was waiting for us," she muttered, trying to focus her concentration into healing herself.

"Do you need a few minutes to rest?" Vilkas asked her.

She looked up at him and was shocked by the concern in his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably and looked back down at her wound, pleased to see the flesh stitching up. Before long all that was left of the wound was a fresh pink skin. She was confident that there wouldn't be a scar and got to her feet.

"There I'm all better," she sighed, picking her bow off the ground. "Let's keep moving."

"Lassarina wait," Vilkas grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

She looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"Here drink this," Vilkas told her, holding out a vial filled with blue liquid. "It's a magicka potion."

She blinked at the vial, surprised that Vilkas had thought about her. She took the vial with a smile and drank its contents, feeling instantly re energized.

"I'll lead the way from now one," Einarr muttered. "I may not be able to sneak around as well as you, but my armor is stronger than yours and will keep me from getting badly hurt."

"Fine," Lassarina sighed, nocking an arrow.

She followed her brother into the chamber and saw a few bodies lying on the ground. She picked off a few arrows from one of the archers and threw them in her quiver. Her gaze was then instantly drawn to a chest in a dark alcove.

"Well what do we have here?" she smirked, walking over to the chest and trying to open it. "Damn it's locked."

"Lassarina let's go," Einarr called.

"Just spare me a moment," she told him, pulling out her lockpicks and fiddling with the lock.

"We don't have time to wait around so you can-"

The lock opened with a click and she lifted the lid, pocketing a large magicka potion, some Ebony ingot, and some gold.

"I only said it would take me a moment," she told her brother, getting up and walking over to him.

He sighed and they continued down the hall, finding a locked door near the center. Lassarina crouched down to eye level and started to pick the lock. She snapped a couple of picks before she finally unlocked it, pushing it open once she did. Inside, a Silver Hand was laying in his bed, fast asleep with a bottle of mead in his hand. Vilkas rolled his eyes before stomping over and slitting the mans throat.

"This looks like the dormitory," Lassarina muttered, walking over to a chest against the wall. "Look around, the shards might be in here."

She lifted the chest lid and only found some gold and a lockpick. Across the room, Vilkas tossed her another Magicka potion and a healing potion, which she caught rather easily.

"They aren't here," Einarr muttered, walking out of the room.

"Guess we'll have to keep going then," Vilkas growled, following him.

Lassarina brought up the rear, having taken the dead Silver Hands arrows before closing the door behind her. The continued down the hall and walked into a room where two Silver Hand were stationed. They charged right at them, their swords in hand. Vilkas and Einarr met them with their greatswords while Lassarina stood back and fired arrows. Together they made quick work of the Silver Hand members and checked around the room. Lassarina found another chest with a healing potion and gold inside.

"If any of us get hurt, we have enough potions to heal them up," she announced, waving the bottle at them.

"Try not to get hurt though," Einarr growled.

"No one wants to get hurt," Vilkas said. "Sometimes it's just unavoidable."

"Well it looks like this is the way down," Lassarina said, looking at the gate barring their way. "Now we just need to open it."

"There's a lever right there," Einarr told her.

"Last time I pulled a lever, I got trapped in a cage," she informed him. "And then Silver Hand ambushed Farkas."

Einarr rolled his eyes and walked over to the lever, pulling it down and lowering the gate in front of them. "There, it wasn't a trap."

"Remind me never to go into battle with you again," she scoffed.

"I'd actually prefer it if you'd stay at home safe," her brother retorted. "You're always getting hurt."

"I am not!"

Vilkas spoke up. "I have to agree with Einarr on this one. You're always getting into trouble. You don't stop to think."

Lassarina scowled and walked down the stairs, fuming. Sure she had gotten hurt quite a few times since she joined the Companions. But it wasn't like she had gone looking for danger, the danger always found her.

"I said I would lead the way," Einarr told her, grabbing onto her shoulder and pulling her back.

She rolled her eyes but fell back in line as they continued moving. Einarr opened the door and they stepped into what looked like a cellar. Barrels of mead were stacked against the walls and the air was cold and dank. She could smell someone ahead of them and hissed a warning, not that it was needed since Vilkas and Einarr shared her sense of smell. Her brother and forebear ran ahead and soon she heard the clashing of swords. She kept her back against the wall, stepping in front of a cell and readying an arrow to fire at the Silver Hand man they were fighting, when she heard a whimpering behind her.

Lassarina glanced over her shoulder and she gasped at the sight of a werewolf, lying on the ground and bleeding. She returned her arrow to its quiver and wrapped a hand around the bars of the cell. The werewolf was staring right at her, its eyes bright with pain and sorrow. She glanced at the door and tried yanking it open, but it didn't budge. She heard Einarr shout behind her and looked over to see two more Silver Hand members had appeared from the next room. She was confident that her brother and Vilkas could handle them, so she pulled out a lockpick and knelt in front of the cell door.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there," she told the werewolf.

The lock wasn't easy to pick. She snapped five picks until she heard the familiar click of the tumblers falling into place. She smiled triumphantly and opened to cell door, stepping inside and standing a couple of feet in front of the werewolf. He was whimpering loudly and stared at her, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air.

"It's alright," she murmured in a soothing voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help."

The werewolf's ears pricked and it slowly got up onto four legs. It's nose continued to twitch and it took a step forward. Lassarina smiled softly and held out her hand.

"Lassarina get away from it!" she heard Vilkas shout.

She glanced over her shoulder at him for a moment and then heard a menacing growl come from the werewolf. Looking back at the werewolf, she saw it was standing up on two legs, towering over her while drool dripped from its jowls. Her eyes widened in horror when it raised one of its arm to strike her. Suddenly, Vilkas' arm were wrapped around her and her turned her away from the werewolf, facing his back to the beast. She heard him scream in pain when the werewolf slashed at him and then she was falling to the ground, being pulled down by Vilkas' weight.

She heard Einarr shout and the werewolf howl. Lassarina tried pushing Vilkas off of her, only managing to move her upper body out from underneath him. She had enough room to sit up and see her brother locked in a fight with the werewolf. She gritted her teeth and reached for her bow, which lay on the ground a couple of feet away. She had to stretch out for it, Vilkas' body pinning her to the spot, but she managed to grab the end and pull it closer to her. Once she had the curved bow in her hands she drew an arrow and fired it at the werewolf, landing a shot right in its shoulder and making it snarl. When it turned to look at her, Einarr took advantage of the distraction and swung his sword across its shoulders, slicing its head clean off.

The head rolled across the floor, right next to Lassarina's boot, and she kicked it away, her face twisted in disgust. Dropping her bow, she looked down at Vilkas and saw he had taken a blow to the back of the head. Large claw marks ran across his scalp and down his neck, the blood matting his black hair.

"Vilkas," she whispered, her heart racing. "Vilkas get up."

When he didn't move, Lassarina shook his shoulders, trying to rouse him.

"Vilkas please," she was starting to panic. "Please say something."

For several moments, he was silent, but then a groan escaped his lips and she released the breath she had been holding.

"Einarr, help," she called her brother. "Help, get him off of me."

Einarr walked over and his eyes widened at the sight of Vilkas. "Mara help us."

"Mara isn't going to help him," she snapped. "I am! Now get him off of me so I can heal him!"

Einarr nodded and started pulling Vilkas off of her. Once her body was no longer being pinned down, Lassarina knelt beside Vilkas, reaching out with shaking hands. Pressing them against his head, they soon became covered in blood and her breathing became panicked again. He was loosing a lot of blood. But she had healed a wound just as severe before, back at Dustman's Cairn, when Farkas had received a fatal blow from that Draugr.

"You're going to be alright Vilkas," she murmured, her hand glowing golden as she started to heal him.

The magic seemed to be getting pulled out of her, as if she had no control over it, but she could also sense that the spell was stronger than normal. He had taken the blow for her, to protect her, and her feelings of guilt and sorrow were amplifying her powers. She had just managed to stop the bleeding and heal any internal damage when she felt her reserves running low.

"Einarr give me a potion," she ordered her brother. "They're in my satchel. Hold the bottle to my lips so I don't have to stop."

Einarr did as she commanded and she gulped down the Magicka potion, her hands glowing brighter as she did. She didn't know how long it took her; an hour, two minutes, a few seconds; but she healed Vilkas' wound, leaving only a scar and a few small bald patches. Vilkas groaned again and tried to move.

"Einarr help me prop him up against the wall," Lassarina said.

With Einarr's help, she managed to get Vilkas into a sitting position. Blood was all over his face and forehead, so she tried to clean it off as best she could with a piece of linen she found nearby. As she wiped his face clean, his eyelids fluttered open and his bleary blue-gray eyes looked right at her.

"Vilkas are you alright?" she asked him, leaning forward.

Too her shock, he reached out for her and pulled her to his chest, hugging her close with one arm. Her whole body went stiff and she felt his other hand stroke her hair.

"Thank the Gods you're alright," he whispered to her.

Eyes wide, she pushed herself away from Vilkas and stared at him. She could feel that strange emotion coming off of him again, thanks to their bond, and still couldn't determine what it was.

"Vilkas are you alright?" Einarr repeated her question.

He looked up at her brother and nodded. "Aye, I'll be fine. Just light headed."

"Probably from the blood loss," Einarr told him. He pulled out a healing potion from Lassarina's satchel and handed it to him. "Drink that."

Lassarina watched him gulp down the potion, his face grimacing at the taste. She suddenly felt extremely awkward being so close to him and got up from the ground. She walked over to the cell and stared at the werewolf's decapitated body.

"The werewolf's they have captive here have all gone feral," Vilkas told her. "Don't go near them again."

"I didn't know," she murmured, not turning around to look at him. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"It's fine," Vilkas replied. "I'm just relieved to see you're safe."

"Would you like to rest a bit Vilkas?" Einarr asked. "You could stay here with Lassarina and I can press on if you'd like."

Lassarina whirled around to glare at her brother. "There's no way in Oblivion that I'm going to let you keep going without any help."

She saw Vilkas brace himself against the wall as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine. We can keep moving."

"You look like you wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight right now," Einarr told him.

"I'll stay back and fire arrows," he muttered. He looked at Lassarina. "Could you grab me a bow and quiver from one of the bodies?"

Lassarina gave him a stiff nod and walked over to one of the dead Silver Hand. She found a bow in one of their hands, which she had to pry out of their death grip and then lift the body up into a sitting position to remove the quiver. Once she had it all, she walked over to Vilkas and handed it to him. His fingers brushed against hers when he took it and she quickly drew her hands back, feeling skittish.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she told him. "You had lost a lot of blood, I thought we were going to lose you."

He gave her a tired smile. "Thank you for healing me."

She looked away. "You saved my life, it was the least I could do."

Einarr moved between them and looked at each of them. "Let's keep moving then. Lassarina stay near Vilkas and help him if he stumbles."

She glared at him, but nodded. "Alright."

Einarr took the lead and Lassarina stayed beside Vilkas as he stumbled along beside her, his hand often going to her shoulder to support himself. Each time his gloved hand touched her, every nerve in her body jolted, and her wolf chuckled darkly.

**oOo**

They had ascended another flight of stairs and were standing in front of a wooden door. Without hesitating, Einarr kicked it open and a Silver Hand inside shouted a warning. Lassarina drew an arrow and fire it when she had a clear shot at one of the Silver Hand. The arrow pierced his skull and he fell to the ground while Einarr charged forward and started slashing at another man, their swords clashing loudly each time they met. She spotted another man standing on a landing, his hands glowing as he readied a spell. Lassarina drew back her bowstring and was just about to fire, when another arrow hit the man's shoulder and interrupted the spell.

She turned to stare at Vilkas a moment before looking back at the Silver Hand mage and firing her arrow. It pierced his chest, right over his heart and he fell to the ground dead. She looked over at Einarr just in time to see him stab his opponent through the chest. Blood hit the ground when he drew back his sword and he looked at Lassarina.

"Start searching for the fragments," he ordered.

Lassarina nodded and she walked over to the landing where two of the Silver Hand had been standing. Her eyes were drawn to the glinting shards of Wuuthrad lying on the table and she smiled.

"I found them!" she called out.

Einarr ran over, a sack in his hands. She picked them off the table and threw them inside.

"I think we've killed all of them," Vilkas said, walking over slowly.

"Then that means we can go home," Einarr let out a sigh of relief.

"We should rest at the inn at Dawnstar and then hire a carriage to take us back to Whiterun tomorrow," Lassarina suggested. "Vilkas you should rest for at least the night. You're obviously in no condition to travel tonight."

To her surprise Vilkas didn't object, just nodded. Einarr stuffed the shards into his pack and strapped his sword onto his back.

"At least it's finally over," Lassarina added.

Vilkas and Einarr exchanged a quick glance.

"It's not over sister," Einarr sighed.

"Not yet," Vilkas finished.

* * *

_So what did you think? Please Review people! The story has over 4,000 views! Reviews= Love!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay, it was brought to my attention that some of you might enjoy reading Farkas' point of view in this whole relationship crisis. So here is the most heartbreaking chapter I have ever written so far set in Farkas' and Lassarina's POV's__. I shed a couple of tears while I wrote this. It was just so hard and I felt every emotional part right in my gut. It just brought back a lot of painful and personal memories._

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Farkas sat in his room, mulling over a tankard full of mead. Ever since Lassarina received the beast blood, all he seemed to do to pass the time was drink. If he wasn't careful, Jorrvaskr might have two Torvar's. He was feeling extremely downcast due to her distant behavior since she changed and couldn't understand why. Every time he seemed to try to get close to her, or tried to touch her, she would recoil or make up some excuse to avoid him.

He turned around and looked at Fang, who was laying on his bed, licking the wound on his leg from the attack. "Maybe you can tell me what's wrong with her."

Fang pricked his ears and stared at him, tipping his head.

"Come on, tell me," he urged the wolf. "What's going on with her? She talks to you."

Fang gave him a quick bark and jumped off the bed, walking over to him with his tail wagging. Farkas sighed and reached down to pet the wolf, scratching him right behind the ears. Fang's rough tongue rasped over his hand a couple of times before he tried his luck and nipped his fingers.

"I thought we broke you of that bad habit," Farkas chuckled, tapping Fang's nose.

Fang whined and flicked his ears, walking back over to the bed and jumping onto it.

"Don't get to used to sleeping there," Farkas warned. "Come sundown when it's time for me to go to sleep, you're going back to your place on the floor."

Fang growled and went back to licking his leg. Farkas took a long drink from his tankard, wiping his mouth dry once it was all gone. He took a deep breath, frowning when he realized how stale Lassarina's scent was. How long had it been since they last slept in the same bed together? Sadly, he couldn't even remember. He reached over the bar for another bottle of mead, when a knock at the door stopped him.

"Come in," he called.

The door eased open and Kiraya poked her head in. "Hi Farkas."

He smiled at the sight of Einarr's daughter and nodded. "Hello sweetling."

She opened the door a little wider, her tiny hands clutching the door handle. "Sorry to bother you."

"You aren't bothering me," he reassured her. "You don't need to stand with one foot out the door. Come in and have a seat. I've got some sweetrolls."

She perked up at the sound of sweetrolls and stepped inside the room, walking right over to Farkas' bed and sitting down beside Fang. The wolf was obviously happy to see the girl, wagging his tail wildly and licking her hand when she reached out to pet him. Farkas plucked a sweetroll off a nearby plate and carried it over to her.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the treat with a smile.

He walked back to the bar and sat himself on a stool, opening up his mead and taking a sip. "How are you holding up little one?"

She frowned. "I'm sad about Kodlak dying. And I'm sad that Papa or Aunt Lassarina aren't here."

"Aye, I'm sad she isn't here too," he sighed. "And I can't even begin to tell you how much I miss the old man."

"Tilma and Brill wrapped him up and left his body in his room," she murmured. "Is it true you're going to burn his body?"

"Aye," he nodded. "Once Vilkas, your father and Lassarina get back, we'll have his funeral."

"Why are you going to burn him?" she asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"Most Nords don't wish to be left to rot in the ground," he explained. "They'd prefer to have their body burned and purified on a pyre."

"Oh," Kiraya fell silent for a few moments. "Why did those men attack Jorrvaskr?"

Farkas frowned and didn't know how to answer her. "Well-"

"Is it because they don't like werewolves?"

Farkas' eyes grew wide and he looked at Kiraya, shocked. "What do you know about werewolves Kiraya?"

Her ears had gone flat on her head and she looked down at the uneaten sweetroll in her hands. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"You can talk to me," Farkas told her.

She looked up at him, her eyes troubled. "I, ugh, I know that you and Vilkas and Aela are werewolves."

"How did you find out?"

"I heard Kodlak and Skjor arguing about something when I first came here," she murmured. "And then Kodlak told me not to say anything."

Farkas sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"I know Aunt Lassarina is one too," she continued. "When those people attacked, one of them cut her with a silver sword. I saw her skin burning."

"Aye, silver hurts us," he said, taking a sip of mead. "Kodlak was looking for a cure for us and Vilkas was helping him."

"Vilkas said it was Papa's fault Kodlak's dead," Kiraya frowned. "Is that true?"

"I don't know what went on between my brother and your father. So I wouldn't be able to tell you. But whatever the problem was, it should be resolved by the time they get back. They'll make sure the Silver Hand never bother us again and get back the shards of Wuuthrad from them."

"They've been gone nearly a week. I wish they would come back already."

Farkas frowned, wishing the exact same thing. When they had left, Lassarina and Vilkas had been arguing again. He wanted to interject and stop the argument, but when he looked at his brother and lover, he didn't want to get in the middle of it. Vilkas was Lassarina's forebear now, and Farkas felt like his brother knew her better than he did. He could sense their connection, their bond, and how strong it was, despite how often they argued. Farkas could sense there was something deeper going on between the two, and it was killing him that he didn't know what it was.

His stomach growled and he sighed. "Want to see if we can grab some dinner?"

Kiraya pricked her ears and nodded, her own stomach grumbling loudly. She walked to the bar and put the uneaten sweetroll back on its plate.

"I'll eat it after dinner," she explained, turning towards the door and walking out of the room.

Fang jumped off the bed and followed her out. Farkas drank the last of his mead before pursuing the girl and wolf. He followed them up the stairs and over to the long dining table. Blood still stained the floors of the mead hall as a constant reminder of the battle and everyone in the Companions was still skittish, expecting another attack any moment. It wasn't a good feeling, not feeling safe in your own home.

Farkas helped Kiraya load her plate with a salmon steak and baked potato, and tossed Fang several pieces of raw venison. He quelled his own appetite with some rabbit haunches and just sat beside Einarr's daughter, watching her eat her fill. He was telling her that he would take her out on the plains tomorrow, when the back doors swung open and Aela ran in, her eyes wide with alarm.

"There's a dragon attacking Whitewatch Tower!" she announced.

"Really?" Farkas gaped, getting up from his chair and rushing over to the doors.

He walked outside with several of the other Companions to observe the dragon from a safe distance. He could see the large reptile flying around the watchtower, breathing fire down at the soldiers who fought it. A tug on his armor brought Farkas' attention down and he saw Kiraya standing beside him, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry Kiraya, it won't come here," he told her, remembering her traumatic encounter with a dragon.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Farkas nodded. "Do you want to see?"

Kiraya hesitated for a moment before nodding. Farkas grabbed her waist and helped her find a foot hold on the stone wall. Her ears were flat against her head as she stared at the dragon. Farkas looked down at the soldiers attacking the dragon, falling to its breath or snapping jaws. He thought the battle was starting to turn to the dragon's favor, when a loud shout echoed from one of the men. He recognized the sound of a Thu'um and gasped.

"It's the Dragonborn!" Kiraya exclaimed.

"Kiraya stay here," Farkas ordered the girl, lowering her to the ground and turning to Aela. "Let's go help."

"We'll go through the Underforge," the huntress nodded. "It's quicker."

"Farkas where are you going?" Kiraya called.

Farkas turned to look at Kiraya. "We're going to help them fight the dragon."

He ran towards the Underforge with Aela and ran through the stone door as it slid open. They ran down the secret exit that only members of the Companions knew about should they ever need to make a quick escape. Once they were outside on the plains, Farkas drew his greatsword and ran towards the watchtower as fast as his legs could take him. Aela easily caught up and ran ahead, not weighed down by heavy armor like Farkas was. As they neared the fight, Farkas could feel the heat of the flames and could start making out certain individuals.

A weight was lifted off his shoulders when he recognized Lassarina and Vilkas firing arrows from behind the safety of a stone wall. He also spotted Einarr shouting orders at the Whiterun Guards, yelling at them to get a safe distance and avoid the fire. They were all safe, meaning their mission of wiping out the Silver Hand was successful.

"Vilkas!" Farkas shouted.

His twins head turned towards him, as did Lassarina's. They both seemed relieved to see him, sparing quick smiles before turning back to the dragon flying over them and firing arrows. The dragon roared in pain as the arrows pierced its wings, poking holes in the thin membrane, and it landed right in the middle of the road, it's head turned toward Vilkas and Lassarina.

"Get out of the way!" Einarr shouted to them.

Farkas watched the dragon take a deep breath and glanced at his brother. He saw him tackle Lassarina to the ground and shield her body with his, pressing them both as close to the ground as possible. He roared a battle cry and charged at the dragon, swinging his sword and slashing it's flank.

"Farkas no!" Lassarina shouted. "Don't get too close!"

The dragon turned its attention to him and shot forward, it's fangs snapping at him repeatedly. Farkas jumped back each time it tried to take a bite out of him, narrowly avoiding each strike.

"_Wuld!_" he heard Lassarina's Thu'um and suddenly she was at his side, an arrow drawn.

She aimed for it's eye and took it out, blood splattering out when the arrow sank in. The dragon shrieked and lashed its head from side to side wildly. Farkas reached for Lassarina, to pull her out of the way, but the dragon released a Shout, sending him flying backwards. Once he stopped rolling across the ground, Farkas looked up and saw the dragon standing over Lassarina, who had gotten knocked back by the Shout. It shout forward, it's jaws wide open to bite her, and he saw Lassarina rise to her knees, lifting a sword in one arm and thrusting it into the dragons mouth, piercing it right through the skull. The dragon died instantly, it's body falling and pinning Lassarina down on the ground.

"Rina!" he shouted, running over to her.

"Get this damned beast off of me!" she cried, her arm still trapped in its mouth.

Farkas reached her and was joined by Vilkas, Einarr, Aela and several guards as they tried to lift the dragon's heavy head off of Lassarina. She crawled out from underneath it once they had lifted it a couple of feet off the ground and Farkas saw her arm was bleeding badly.

"Gods Rina," Farkas whispered, kneeling beside her. "You're arm."

"Dragon's teeth," she muttered, her voice tight with pain. "Those things are sharper than a steel sword."

"Can you heal yourself?" Einarr asked.

"Probably not," she grunted. "Especially not now."

Farkas glanced at the dragon's body and saw it's flesh begin to turn to ash, getting swept up into a gale of light and wind before surrounding both Lassarina and Einarr. He didn't know what it felt like to absorb a dragon's soul, but from the look on the siblings faces, he could imagine it was very unpleasant. Their faces were twisted in pain and their bodies were extremely tense. They seemed to be afraid to take in a breath, until finally the gale disappeared and the both released strangled breaths.

"By the gods, they're Dragonborn," one of the guards exclaimed.

"Then the rumors about them are true," another one spoke.

Farkas glared at the nearest guard. "Why don't you do your job and move this damned skeleton out of the road?!"

The guard jumped at Farkas harsh tone and shouted orders at the other guards, telling them to get to work in moving the skeleton. Farkas turned his attention back to Lassarina and saw her checking her wound and the blood flowing from it. He reached out and looked at it, seeing it was three large puncture marks on her upper arm.

"We'll have to get you to Danica," Vilkas told her. "Are you sure you can't heal it just enough to stop the bleeding?"

"I can try," Lassarina said, bringing her arm closer to her body and placing a gently glowing hand over the bite marks.

She started healing her wound, her eyes clouded in pain, while Einarr had walked over to the guards to help them move the skeleton. Farkas watched the bleeding slowly stop, but she was already paler than normal, from what she lost already. He helped her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to support her.

"I can walk by myself," she told him, trying to pull away.

He kept a firm grip on her waist. "It's fine, let me help you."

"I don't need help," she growled, pulling away and taking a few shaky steps forward.

"Just leave her alone," Vilkas told him. "She's been in a foul mood ever since we left the Silver Hand's refuge."

Farkas shot his brother a glare. "Nay she's been in a foul mood since you both came back from Markarth."

Vilkas visibly flinched and sighed. "Farkas, we need to-"

"Vilkas were you and the others successful?" Aela interrupted, coming over to join them. "Did you retrieve the shards of Wuuthrad?"

"Aye we did," he nodded, his face irritated at having been interrupted. "Einarr has the shards."

Farkas turned away from his twin brother and ran over to Lassarina, who was walking up the road clutching her injured arm. She turned to look at him when he reached her side and he flashed her a smile. While she returned it, he was disheartened to see it didn't reach her eyes. They pale blue irises just seemed dull and bored.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. "You seem... angry."

"I'm fine," she told him. "Just tired and sad."

"Sad?"

"We had to forget mourning and focus on the Silver Hand," she explained. "My grief returned once Dragonsreach was in sight."

Farkas frowned, wanting to embrace her, but he hesitated. She would more than likely just pull away the moment he touch her, and he didn't wish to deal with how upsetting that reaction was. He would have to talk to her about that. Once her arm was seen to and Kodlak was laid to rest.

**oOo**

"Who will start?" Eorland asked.

Lassarina stared at Kodlak's body, wrapped in linens and placed atop the pyre, her tears flowing freely. The sun had set and the only light came from the embers of the Skyforge and the torch that would be used to set the pyre ablaze. The moment she had returned from Kynareth's temple, where Danica healed her arm as best she could, leaving only a row of round jagged scars, the Circle called everyone together for Kodlak's funeral. Einarr, Farkas, and Vilkas carried his body and placed it on the pyre that Eorland built with Torvar and Athis, and now her brother stood beside her, along with Kiraya and Fang.

"I'll do it," Aela offered. Lassarina watched the huntress take a deep breath before continuing, "Before the ancient flame..."

"We grieve," the Circle and the Companions said in unison.

Eorland continued the ceremony. "At this loss..."

"We weep."

Vilkas stepped forward, his blue-gray eyes bright with unshed tears as he stared at the man he considered his father. "For the fallen..."

"We shout."

She caught Farkas' gaze and saw his own gaze full of sorrow. "And for ourselves..."

"We take our leave," Lassarina joined her Shield-Siblings as they spoke.

Aela then took the torch she held in her hand and walked over to the pyre, placing it on the logs and letting it spread. Kiraya let out a small choking sob that was muffled when Einarr pulled her into his embrace. Lassarina reached over to her niece and stroked her hair soothingly.

"His spirit is departed," Aela announced. "My Shield-Siblings, let us withdraw to Jorrvaskr, so we may drink in Kodlak's memory."

Lassarina wiped a tear from her eye as it rolled down her cheek and turned towards the steps. Kiraya and Einarr followed her but her brother was quickly stopped by Eorland.

"Do you have the fragments of Wuuthrad, still?" the blacksmith asked. "I need to prepare them for mounting again."

Einarr nodded and handed him the satchel of fragments. "Here, take them."

"Thank you lad," Eorland nodded. "I have another small favor to ask of you. There's another piece, that Kodlak always kept close to himself. Would you go to his chambers and bring it back for me? I'm not sure I'm the best one to go through his things."

"I know where that is," Lassarina said, thinking back to the time when she was still a maid and had found it while cleaning. "I could bring it for you."

"I'd appreciate that lass," Eorland smiled.

"I'll join you once I've given Eorland the fragment," she told her brother.

"We'll be drinking with everyone," Einarr replied. He glanced at Kiraya, whose face was streaked with tears. "Well I'll be drinking."

She nodded and ran down the steps, heading inside the mead hall with Fang at her side. Once she had gone downstairs and reached Kodlak's room, she went over to the end table beside his bed and opened the drawer, finding the shard inside. She grabbed the shard and was about to close the drawer, when her gaze was drawn to the book towards the back.

_Kodlak's journal, _she thought to herself, reaching out to touch the leather cover with her fingertips.

She was just about to pull the journal out, when footsteps made her stop and close to drawer. She turned to the doorway just as Farkas came into view. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes were dark and stormy.

"Farkas what's wrong?" she asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," he growled.

She blinked, confused. "What?"

He took a deep breath and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. She took a couple of steps back, the back of her knees hitting the bed and causing her to sit down on the straw filled mattress. Fang jumped onto the mattress and whimpered, feeling the tension in the air.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me," he told her.

"Avoiding you?" she repeated, her heart thumping in her chest.

"Aye, ever since you got the beastblood," he nodded. "You've been avoiding me. And every time I try to touch you, you turn away. Now tell me what in Oblivion is wrong."

"Farkas nothing's wrong-"

"Lassarina don't insult me by lying. I may not be the smartest man you'll meet, but I'm smart enough to know that something is wrong with you."

She gave him an angry glare and got off the bed, ready to head out the door. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

Farkas stopped her and pushed her back onto the bed. "Well I do. And you aren't leaving this room until we talk about this."

"Farkas please, just drop it," she growled.

His arms grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her. "You've known me long enough to know that I'm not going to do that."

Her patience snapped and she recoiled as his scent overwhelmed her, her inner beast growling it's displeasure. She shoved him away roughly and stood up. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end and her teeth were bared.

"Don't touch me," she snarled.

"That's the problem!" he shouted, his patience snapping as well. "You seem to be disgusted by me!"

"That's not true."

"Well that's what it looks like! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

She flinched and looked away, trying to make her way to the door again. But once again, Farkas pushed her back, a little more roughly than last time. Fang barked and growled loudly.

"No!" he practically roared. "You aren't leaving until we're done talking!"

"I don't want to talk!" she yelled. "And if you push me one more time, you're going to lose a hand!"

"I don't want to push you, but you keep trying to leave and avoid this problem!"

"There is no problem!"

Farkas walked over to her, leaning close until their faces were only inches away. He stared into her eyes, a tempest of rage swimming in their depths, but there was also a challenge there. She returned his intense stare with a glare of her own, trying not to wrinkle her nose at his unappealing scent. Lassarina didn't want to back away, but her wolf was howling in her head, wanting nothing more that for her to nip Farkas to send him a crystal clear message. Her hands shook in frustration and she turned away from him, unable to take it anymore.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" he demanded. "Or are you going to keep lying and tell me nothing is wrong?"

She stared down at the ground, taking several deep breaths to try and regain her composure. She knew she couldn't avoid this problem any longer, but she refused to look at Farkas when she told him the truth. Tears pricked her eyes and she felt her heart breaking when she finally spoke.

"I've lost interest in you."

The room was silent for several moments, the only sound coming from Fang who was panting anxiously and whining. Just when she thought she couldn't take the silence anymore, she heard Farkas exhale behind her, his voice shaking.

"I thought that's what it was," he murmured, the anguished tone make tears fall down Lassarina's cheeks.

She heard the door open and she whirled around, seeing Farkas walk out, his face distraught. She ran to the doorway and stared at his back as he kept walking.

"Farkas I'm sorry!" she called out, sobbing.

If he heard her, he chose not to acknowledge her words. He simply kept walking towards the stairs and the end of the hall, slamming the door behind him as he stepped onto the first step. Lassarina back into the room and sat down on the bed, her whole body shaking with each sob and her tears falling onto the fragment of Wuuthrad she had clutching in her hands.

* * *

_Is anyone else crying? Break ups are never easy... especially when the person you dumped just storms out without saying anything to you. Makes you feel terrible and guilty for causing that person so much pain._

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	28. Chapter 28

_And here we go, continuing from the sad break up. The aftermath! Vilkas and Lassarina POV's this chapter!_

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Vilkas was sitting beside Athis, drinking a large sip of mead, when a sharp pain shot through his heart and he was overcome with an unbearable sadness. He nearly dropped his tankard, splashing some mead onto the Dunmer's lap and earning him a quick glare.

"Watch it," Athis snapped, standing up and wiping his armor.

"Sorry," Vilkas muttered, setting down the tankard.

He clenched his hands, knowing that something was wrong with Lassarina. He was about to head down to the living quarters to find her, when the door at the bottom of the stairs slammed shut and Farkas stomped his way up. Vilkas could see the grief and anger fueling his brother and rose from his seat.

"Farkas are you al-"

He broke off when his twin just kept walking across the hall and over to the back doors to the training yard. He slammed the doors shut behind him, leaving the whole hall silent in his wake. Vilkas saw everyone looking at each other uncomfortably and his eyes met Einarr's. They seemed to reflect his concern and Vilkas walked over to him.

"She's in a lot of pain," he told Einarr, keeping his voice quiet. "Something happened."

"Damn it," Einarr sighed angrily.

"What's going on?" Aela demanded, walking up to them. "Why did Farkas walk out like that?"

"I think they've fought," Vilkas replied. "Whatever just happened, it's left Lassarina feeling terrible. I can feel her pain as if it were my own."

"I'd better go check on her," Einnar said, standing up.

Vilkas nodded and unintentionally followed Einarr downstairs with Aela beside him. Before they even reached Kodlak's room, they could already hear Lassarina sobbing. Vilkas would have run all the way down the hall to her, if Aela hadn't held him back.

"I think it's best if I deal with this," she told them. "The pair of you aren't the most qualified to handle a situation like this."

"She's my sister," Einarr protested.

"And she's also a woman going through a lot of pain," Aela snapped. "So unless either of you have magically obtained breasts, you should leave this to me and go check on Farkas."

Vilkas shifted uncomfortably and Einarr growled beside him. But they both relented and turned around to leave Aela to comfort Lassarina. When they reached the stairs, they were both surprised to find Kiraya eavesdropping on them.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that then?" Einarr sighed, glaring at his daughter.

"Is Aunt Lassarina alright?" she asked, not even phased by her father's glare.

Einarr frowned and knelt down in front of her. "We think she and Farkas had a fight. So she's hurting right now, but Aela is going to try and help her feel better."

Kiraya frowned and walked past Einarr and Vilkas, her face sad, but determined.

"Where are you going?" Einarr asked her.

"I'm going to help Aela," she said simply before running off.

Einarr shook his head and sighed, standing up to give Vilkas a firm nod.

"Let's go check on your brother," he muttered.

Vilkas nodded and led the way up the stairs. Upstairs, the rest of the Companions were all tense, eager to know what was going on. He could barely repress a growl when Ria walked right up to him, her eyes lit with concern.

"What's going on?" she asked him.

"Nothing that concerns you," Vilkas told her, walking right past her.

"We're dealing with it Ria," Einarr told the Imperial woman.

Vilkas walked over to the back doors and swung it open. The cold night air hit his face when he stepped out into the training yard, his eyes searching for his twin brother. He spotted the shadowy shape of Farkas' body standing near Kodlak's still burning pyre. He headed up to Skyforge with Einarr, motioning for him to stand back a bit when they finally reached Farkas. Removing his sword from his back, Vilkas sat down on the ground beside Farkas, his leg's hanging off the edge.

For a while, Vilkas said nothing to his brother, he just sat beside him quietly. He could smell the grief rolling off of Farkas and could feel how tense his body was. His twin was suffering immensely from a pain he hadn't experienced before. He was breathing steadily, his breath following in and out. Finally he spoke.

"It's over," Farkas murmured.

Vilkas frowned and placed a hand on Farkas' shoulder, squeezing it lightly to show his brother he was there for him.

"Did she say why?" Vilkas asked.

"She said she's lost interest in me," he let out a short, anger filled chuckle. "I knew there was a problem, she had been avoiding me for so long."

"Avoiding you?" Vilkas echoed.

"Aye, ever since she became a werewolf," Farkas explained. "Whenever I tried to get close to her or touch her, she would shrink away from me. Like she was repulsed by me."

Vilkas had noticed Lassarina's behavior around her brother lately. She had gone through extreme lengths to avoid Farkas in the past couple of weeks. Aside from that first night, after they returned from Markarth, Lassarina and Farkas hadn't shared a bed and had been no closer than two feet apart when they were among the other Companions. When Farkas tried to help her back to Whiterun earlier that day, Vilkas watched her push Farkas away, her eyes filled with revulsion. He could tell her behavior had been causing Farkas pain, but he said nothing about it.

"I don't know what I've done to make her feel this way," Farkas said, his voice tight. "I thought I was making her happy."

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong Farkas," Vilkas reassured him.

"Aye, you've treated my sister very well," Einarr added, deciding he no longer wanted to sit back and stay silent. "She always had a smile on her face when she was with you."

"Then what changed?" Farkas demanded.

Vilkas exchanged a glance with Einarr. They knew exactly when Lassarina had started behaving this way. It was right after she received her beast blood and her personality went from bright and cheerful, to solemn and short tempered. Looking back at Farkas, Vilkas took a deep breath.

"She became a werewolf brother," Vilkas told him. "She must have been feeling overwhelmed."

"You're the one who turned her," Farkas spat. "You feel everything she feels, why couldn't you tell me something was wrong with her?"

"I only feel what she feels when the emotion is overwhelmingly powerful," he corrected. "Had I known she had been feeling this way, I would have gone to you immediately."

Farkas shook his head, his eyes flashing with pain. "Half a year we've been together. I just can't believe it's over."

Einarr scoffed. "You can't?"

Vilkas shot a glare at Einarr. "Hold your tongue!"

Einarr returned the glare and looked at Farkas. "Farkas you said it yourself, you'd been together half a year. If you cared about her you would have married her a while ago."

Farkas stood and turned to snarl at Einarr. "How dare-"

"Don't bare your teeth at me!" Einarr snarled back. "I like you Farkas but I'm looking out for my sister right now. Not once have I heard you or her mention a future together. The both of you were just playing around, like a couple of children!"

"I cared about her!" Farkas shouted.

"I have no doubt you did," Einarr growled softly. "But did you love her?"

Vilkas saw his brother fall silent, stunned at the sudden question. Part of him wanted to defend his brother against Einarr's anger, but a stronger side of him wanted to know Farkas' true feelings for Lassarina. He could see Farkas struggling to find an answer, and that alone seemed to answer Einarr's question.

"I don't know," Farkas finally answered. "Lassarina and I never spoke of feelings. We just enjoyed each other. We were happy just being together."

"My sister deserves more than that," Einarr told him. "She deserves someone who loves her. Who will give her the life she deserves. And if you can't even answer whether you love her or not, then you aren't the one for her."

Vilkas saw Einarr's gaze turn to him for a split second, practically urging him to speak up, to tell Farkas the truth. But the guilt dwelling within his heart was too much and he looked away. He wasn't ready to talk to his twin brother about this, not when his relationship with Lassarina just ended. He would talk to Farkas when the time was right, and that wasn't now.

"Einarr, just leave me and my brother," Vilkas urged him, not meeting his gaze. "You've said enough."

He looked up long enough to see Einarr shake his head in disappointment, before he turned and walked down the stairs. It was quiet now, the fire from the pyre crackling occasionally. Vilkas turned to his brother, his guilt increasing when he saw Farkas' grief stricken face.

"Farkas don't let anything Einarr said upset you," he said.

"But he's right," Farkas muttered. "If I did really love Lassarina, I would have done everything Einarr just said. I would have married her, settled down..."

Vilkas didn't know what to say. While he wanted to reassure his brother, he couldn't support his current thoughts. It was a terrible feeling, not being able to help your own brother all because you loved the woman that just broke his heart. How was he supposed to even start to confront Farkas about what he felt for her? How he had been attracted to her from the very moment he saw her? That he never did anything about it because it would be a betrayal.

"It'll be alright Farkas," Vilkas told him. "You gave her all you could possibly give."

"But I guess it wasn't enough," he sighed heavily, staring into the fires.

Vilkas frowned, doing nothing more than standing beside his brother and staring at the burning pyre, a hand on his shoulder as the only gesture of comfort.

**oOo**

"You've done nothing wrong Lassarina," Aela told her, sitting beside her.

Lassarina allowed Aela and Kiraya to lead her out of Kodlak's room and into the huntress' bedroom. She had told them what had happened between her and Farkas and explained how she had gradually become uninterested in him.

"But I've hurt him Aela," Lassarina murmured, wiping a tear from her already wet cheeks.

"Better now than later on," she shrugged. "What if you had gotten married? You would have become trapped in a relationship that you no longer wanted to be in. It wouldn't have been fair to either of you."

"It's not that I don't care about Farkas," she sighed. "It's just that ever since I became a were-"

She broke off and sparred a glance at her niece, who had listened to the whole story and done nothing more than sit beside her and hug her. Lassarina couldn't very well explain her reason for leaving Farkas without revealing hers and the Circles secret.

"Kiraya could you leave us alone?" she asked her niece as kindly as possible.

She gave her an upset look. "I already know you're a werewolf. Both you and Aela."

The two women shot a surprised look at the young girl, not believing what they were hearing.

"How did you find out little cub?" Aela demanded.

"Did Einarr tell you?" Lassarina asked.

She blinked. "No, I overheard Kodlak and Skjor. Papa knows I know too."

Lassarina flinched and glanced at Aela, not knowing what to do about this. But there wasn't much they could do about it now. Turning to Kiraya, she nodded.

"All members of the Circle know about what we are," Aela nodded. "But the others don't."

"But Kodlak told me all of the Circle are werewolves," Kiraya murmured, her brow furrowed in confusion. "If Papa is in the Circle, does that mean he's a werewolf too?"

"Kiraya," Lassarina frowned. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

She suddenly wanted her niece to leave them alone, knowing the child wouldn't just drop the subject as easily as an adult would. She looked down at the fragment of Wuuthrad she still held and gave it to Kiraya.

"Could you run an errand and take this to Eorland?" she asked. "He should be back at his home, so take Fang with you."

"But-"

"It will be good training for you," Aela added. "When the time comes for you to become a Companion, you'll have to run several errands. You might as well get used to it now."

Kiraya scowled. She knew that they were just trying to get rid of her, but she knew better than to object. Nodding, she got off the bed and called for Fang to follow her. Once the child was gone Lassarina turned to Aela.

"Now you can continue," the huntress told her.

Lassarina nodded. "Ever since I became a werewolf, I have been more aware of things. Scents, sounds."

"Aye, I know."

"Well, everyone around me has their own unique scent. Some appeal to me while others don't. Like, you smell friendly and that appeals to me. But if I were to smell Njada, her scent would appeal to me as much as a rotting deer."

"I think I understand what you're trying to say," Aela nodded. "Farkas' scent-"

"-doesn't appeal to me," Lassarina finished. "Every time he gets near me, I know his intentions, and I just what to bite him as a warning."

Aela chuckled. "You truly are a she-wolf."

"That's not reassuring me Aela," Lassarina growled.

"Lassarina what you're experiencing isn't uncommon," the older woman told her. "I experience the same thing all the time. When I first became a werewolf, I was just as lost as you are now."

"Then can you explain to me why Farkas' scent bothers me so much?"

"You have to remember that now that you have the spirit of a wolf inside you, you think as one often. She-wolves are strong animals, that will only accept the perfect mate. The way we find that out is through a males scent. It's how I knew Skjor was my perfect mate."

"Farkas was good to me-"

"But he wasn't the right man for you," Aela interrupted. "When your ideal mate comes around, you'll know. His scent will be very appealing to you, and would make you calm even in the most stressful of situations."

Lassarina started to get an eerie feeling and her words felt familiar. "Doesn't the scent of your forebear have the same calming effect?"

Aela gave her a curious and confused look. "Well, my own forebear's scent was always reassuring, but it never calmed me when I was stressed. Why do you ask?"

She looked away. "No reason."

Aela stared at her for several moments. "Lassarina. How do you feel about Vilkas?"

Lassarina looked up, her eyes wide. Her thoughts strayed to that moment if Driftshade refuge, when Vilkas pulled her into his embrace and was relieved to see she was safe. He had protected her against that werewolf, more than likely saving her life. When she thought about it, he was always looking out for her. She felt a strange warmth in her chest and clutched at the jerkin.

"Lassarina?" Aela prodded.

"I-" she broke off and shook her head. "I don't know. He was a good friend in the beginning. But then he made me drink his blood... Everything changed after that. Sometimes I'm still angry at him for what he did. But lately, things have started getting better again. I feel less anger towards him, I hope our friendship can be mended someday."

"What about his scent?" the huntress urged. "How does his scent appeal to you?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "It's not... unpleasant."

Lassarina let out a frustrated sigh and got off the bed.

"I don't want to talk about Vilkas or Farkas anymore," she growled. "I'm just going to retire to my bed."

She started heading out of the room, but Aela pulled her back. "Lassarina, you shouldn't be so blind to your own feelings. You need to start seeing things clearly."

Lassarina fidgeted for a moment and then pulled away, stalking to the room the other Companions shared and sat down on her bed. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. A week on the road along with all the tragedy that had transpired, really drained a person. She kicked off her boots and lay on the soft fur beneath her. The Sabercat pelt that she and Farkas had gotten when they first went hunting together. Pain struck her chest again and a tear escaped her eye again. She curled into a ball, clutching the furs in her hands and allowing her grief to come out freely.

**oOo**

She woke up late in the morning the next day. Her face and eyes were crusted with dry tears and she could feel her lids were swollen. With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly got out of bed, pulling on her boots and finding that she was the only one inside the room. Not even Torvar was in his bed, sleeping off his most recent hangover. It made Lassarina realize she must have slept in later than normal. She walked over to a wash basin and cleaned off her face as best as she could.

Taking a few deep breaths, Lassarina walked out of the room and upstairs to the main hall, trying to brave herself for the awkward and painful moments she would no doubt experience. She found Ria and Njada sitting at the table, sharing a meal together with Kiraya. Fang sat nearby, chewing off whatever meat was left on a goat leg. She also saw her brother sitting on a bench, polishing his greatsword. She spotted a sack beside him, dried blood soaked into the fabric and a horrendous odor wafting off of it.

Einarr looked up from his blade and smiled at her. "Sleep well?"

"As best as I could," she murmured, walking over and sitting beside him.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," he told her.

"For what reason?"

"The members of the Circle are having a meeting in the Underforge," he explained. "You should be there too."

"I'm not a member of the Circle," she pointed out.

"Aye, but this problem concerns you as well," he said, standing up and grabbing the blood stained sack.

"Does it have anything to do with whatever is in that sack?"

Einarr nodded. "Indeed it does. Now let's go."

She got off the bench and followed her brother outside. Torvar and Athis were both training on some dummies, which surprised Lassarina. She guessed the Silver Hand attack on Jorrvaskr must have snapped Torvar out of his endless drunken stupor and made him develop a serious attitude about being a Companion. She heard the sound of a hammer banging on steel coming from the Skyforge and wondered if Eorland was working on repairing Wuuthrad. Einarr led her into the Underforge and they stepped inside to hear Vilkas arguing.

"The old man had one wish before he died," he snapped at Aela. "And he didn't get it. It's as simple as that."

"Being moon-born is not so much of a curse as you might think Vilkas," Aela replied evenly.

Lassarina stayed close to her brother, her eyes drifting over to where Faraks stood, leaning against the rock wall. He looked up at her for a brief moment and she felt her heart break at the amount of pain she saw in his blue-gray eyes. She looked away and simply stared at Aela and Vilkas as they continued to argue.

"That's fine for you," Vilkas countered. "But he wanted to be clean. He wanted to meet Ysgramor and know the glories of Sovengarde. But all that was taken from him."

Lassarina knew right away Vilkas was speaking of Kodlak and she felt a fresh wave of sadness fall over her. Just thinking about the Harbinger made her sad. She would greatly miss the old man, having cared for him as she would a grandfather. She hadn't been prepared for him to die, and she knew deep inside that she would never get over his death. She would always remember him and how he always helped her get her life back on track. How he allowed her to stay in Jorrvaskr even though she wasn't there to be a Companion. She had owed him a great debt, and was never able to repay it.

"And you avenged him," Aela growled.

Farkas spoke up, his voice somber and dull. "Kodlak did not care for vengeance."

His brother shook his head sadly. "No, Farkas, her didn't. And that's not what this is about. We should be honoring Kodlak, no matter our own thoughts on the blood."

Lassarina saw Aela's face fall, sadness and grief darkening her pale eyes. "You're right. It's what he wanted, and he deserved to have it."

Vilkas turned to Einarr. "You have the heads?"

"Aye," Einarr nodded, reaching into the sack and pulling out a Hagraven's head.

Lassarina recoiled in disgust, her grief forgotten over the disgusting scent the head produced. She gagged and took several steps away from her brother, coming to stand near Vilkas.

"Kodlak used to speak of a way to cleanse his soul, even in death," Vilkas continued. "You know the legends of the Tomb of Ysgramor."

"There the souls of the Harbingers will heed the call of northern steel," Aela quoted with a sigh. "We can't even enter the tomb without Wuuthrad, and it's in pieces, like it has been for a thousand years."

Eorland's voice suddenly sounded from the Underforge's entrance. "And dragons were just stories. And elves once rules Skyrim. Just because something is, doesn't mean it must be."

They all turned to look at the blacksmith as he entered the chamber, a large axe strapped to his back. Lassarina recognized the color of the weapon's metal, identifying them as the fragments and felt her jaw drop in shock.

"The blade is a weapon," Eorland told them. "A tool. Tools are meant to be broken. And repaired."

"Is that?" Vilkas gasped in disbelief. "Did you repair the blade?"

"This is the first time I've had all the pieces, thanks to our Shield-Brother here," Eorland explained, glancing at Einarr. He removed the axe from his back and showed it to everyone as he stepped forward. "'The flames of a hero can reforge the shattered.' The flames of Kodlak shall fuel the rebirth of Wuuthrad. And now it will take you to meet him once more."

Lassarina watch as Eorland walked directly to Einarr and held Wuuthrad out for him.

"As the one who bore the fragments, I think you should be the one to carry Wuuthrad into battle," Eorland told him.

"I was not the only one who helped retrieve the fragments," Einarr said, looking over at Lassarina and Vilkas, setting down the sack of witch heads. "They both have much of a right to wield it."

"Brother I could barely lift a sword, let alone that enormous axe," Lassarina smiled softly.

"Eorland is right," Vilkas added. "You should be the one to carry it. Kodlak assigned you with the mission to retrieve the cure, which means he showed great faith in you. You shall be the one to carry Wuuthrad and cleanse his soul."

Einarr dipped his head respectfully to Vilkas and looked at Aela and Farkas a long moment before he finally reached out and took the fabled axe of Ysgramor from Eorland. He gripped the heavy weapon in his hands and stared at it for several moments.

"This is a great honor you have bestowed on me my brothers and sisters," Einarr murmured. "And I thank you for it."

Eorland nodded and turned to Lassarina and the rest of them. "The rest of you, prepare to journey to the Tomb of Ysgramor. For Kodlak."

"For Kodlak!" they all shouted together.

* * *

_TO THE TOMB OF YSGRAMOR! Alright people we're nearing the end of this story. Only a few more chapters until it's over and then we move on to the sequel, which I have decided to title; **Two Halves: Walk with the Shadows**_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey guys, What city is on the way to Winterhold? Hehehee, I'm so mean!_

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"This, Tomb of Ysgramor," Einarr spoke up as they traveled along the cobbled road, north. "Exactly where is it?"

"It's just off the shores of Winterhold," Aela answered him. "It's on a small island nearby."

"Island?" Lassarina frowned. "So we'll have to swim through frozen waters?"

"With any luck the water will be frozen," Vilkas murmured. "We could just walk across the sheets of ice."

"But what if we fall in?" she asked, fidgeting.

"You're a Nord, surely you can handle a little cold," Farkas muttered, his voice bitter.

Einarr saw his sister flinch and duck her head, scooting an inch closer to him. She was already uncomfortable traveling with Farkas, but he was making the whole experience worse by glaring at her every couple of minutes. He had reached that phase after ending a relationship where all the man wants to do is make the woman miserable. Well, Einarr wasn't going to stand for that.

"Farkas, I'm only going to warn you once," Einarr growled. "Leave my sister alone. She already feels bad enough."

"It's alright Einarr," she told him softly.

"Nay, it's not," he objected.

"Farkas, if you make things stressful I'll personally kick you out of this carriage and you can walk to Winterhold," Aela warned.

"I haven't done anything," Farkas protested.

"You're speaking to her as if she were your enemy," Vilkas couldn't help but point out. "I understand how you're feeling brother, but we need to work together to help Kodlak."

Farkas stared at the wooden floor of the carriage, where all the greatswords were laying side by side, his hands clenched together. He looked up at Lassarina for a brief moment. Just seeing her face made him extremely tense.

"I just wasn't expecting to have to work with her so soon," Farkas gritted.

"We worked together just fine before," Lassarina shot back.

"Aye, but that was before last night," he growled.

"I've already said I was sorry, what more do you want!?" She demanded.

Einarr opened his mouth to say something, to stop the fight, but Aela placed a hand on his forearm. He glanced at her eyes and saw they were hard and posing a warning. She shook her head stiffly. Einarr sighed, knowing what she was trying to tell him. If they were to resolve their differences, they needed to have this argument.

"I want more of a reason than, 'I've lost interest'," Farkas told her.

"But that is the reason," Lassarina insisted.

"Then what did I do to make you lose interest?"

"You didn't do any-"

"Were you bored with me?" he interrupted. "Did it finally become a hassle being with me? Or maybe you found someone else?"

"What?" she gasped.

"Aye that must be the reason," Farkas chuckled darkly. "You most likely have a thing with that thief in Riften."

"I haven't seen Brynjolf in months!" Lassarina protested.

"Nay but you still write to him," Farkas snarled. "You don't think I haven't seen all those letters from him?"

Rage and shock flashed in Lassarina's eyes. "You went through my things?!"

"You write to Brynjolf?" Einarr asked her, a bit annoyed.

She turned her head to him, glaring. "What? I can't keep in contact with an old friend?"

"I just don't like him," Einarr muttered. "He was a bad influence on you as a child, and he still is."

"Why, because he's a thief?" she demanded.

"And because of how he looked at you when we were in Riften," Farkas added. "He wouldn't take his eyes off of you."

"Brynjolf Is only my friend!" Lassarina finally snapped. "There's nothing going on between me and him. And I'm insulted that you would think that I was two-timing you!"

"What else is a man supposed to think when his woman is repulsed by him?!" Farkas snarled.

"I'm not repulsed by you!" she shouted.

"Then what is it? Why the hell did you suddenly decide to end it?!"

"It's complicated..."

"Try and explain it then!"

Lassarina glared at him. "It's your scent."

Farkas fell silent and looked at Vilkas confused, even Einarr's brow was furrowed in confusion. He looked at Aela and it appeared she was the only one that wasn't confused. In fact she was looking at Lassarina sympathetically.

"What do you mean my scent?" Farkas asked.

"She-wolves are very particular," Aela answered. "If a males scent doesn't appeal to us, then he's not the right mate for us."

Einarr looked at his sister. She was staring at her hands, folded neatly on her lap, looking extremely upset and embarrassed. Looking at Farkas he saw that the man had a look of disbelief etched onto his face.

"So it's over just because my scent doesn't appeal to you?" he asked.

Lassarina frowned and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Farkas."

Farkas turned to his brother. "Have you ever heard of such a ridiculous reason?"

Vilkas remained silent, staring down at the ground. Einarr could only imagine how conflicted he must be feeling, so he decided to save him from answering.

"What's the point of being in a relationship if the attraction is gone?" Einarr said. "I'm sure she didn't want this to happen."

"Farkas I still care about you," Lassarina told him.

"Then why did you end it?" he murmured sadly.

"Because I didn't want to lead you on," she answered with a heavy sigh.

Einarr glanced at her when she suddenly stood up and jumped off the carriage. "Rina what are you doing?" he called.

"I'm going _hunting,_" she replied. "I'll catch up with you later."

"I'll go with her," Aela offered, jumping off the carriage too.

The men were silent once the women started to walk off the road and into the tall grass of the plains. Einarr shot a glance at the twins, both of them looking extremely downcast. He sat back against his seat, shaking his head. When the silence stretched on, Einarr picked up his blade and started to clean it with a rag he kept tucked into his armor. After a while Vilkas sighed and pulled out one of his books, turning it to a marked page and skimming his eyes across the written words rapidly.

"So this is sufficiently awkward," Einarr chuckled.

The corners of Vilkas' lips twitched a moment, indicating his amusement towards the comment, but he knew better than to laugh right now. So he just continued to look down, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. Farkas just stared off into the distance, his face solemn and eyes dark. After a few moments of more silence, Einarr looked up at the sound of two wolves howling, or rather werewolves.

"Great, bloody wolves nearby," he heard the carriage driver, Bjorn, mutter.

"I don't think they'll come near the roads," Einarr told him. "They know better than that."

"I'm just thankful your sister left that wolf of hers back at Whiterun," Bjorn said over his shoulder. "Last thing I need is for Charger to feel threatened."

"Aye, we left him behind to keep my daughter company," he smiled.

"How are the women going to catch up to us?"

Vilkas looked up from his book. "They'll find us come nightfall. They're good trackers."

"Aye, I'm sure they are," Bjorn chuckled. "With any luck, we'll arrive at the gates of Windhelm in two days."

"Any way we can drive right past Windhelm?" Einarr asked hopefully.

"I need to give Charger at least a days rest, he's not as young as he used to be."

Einarr frowned and angrily kicked the floor of the carriage. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the day in Windhelm.

"What's wrong?" Vilkas asked.

"Lassarina and I can't go to Windhelm," he explained.

"Why not?"

Farkas was the one to answer. "They were banished from the city when she was only a baby. She's the bastard of some nobleman, and his son feels threatened by her."

"Which nobleman?" Vilkas wondered.

Farkas gave him a shrug and Einarr felt a wave of relief. Lassarina hadn't told anyone she was Ulfric's sister, and for that he was thankful. Another last thing they needed were the Imperials finding out about her heritage.

"It doesn't matter," Einarr told them. "Do you think we can just continue onto Winterhold on foot once we reach Windhelm?"

"Aye, it's not that far," Vilkas nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem."

**oOo**

The gods weren't smiling upon the Circle. They had arrived in Windhelm just as a terrible blizzard started up, making the roads dangerous to travel on. Einarr and Lassarina shared an uncomfortable glance when Aela, Farkas and Vilkas started heading toward the Windhelm gates. Lassarina looked terrified at the very thought of walking into the city and Einarr shared her fear. He had avoided Windhelm as much as possible, not wanting to be faced by Jarl Ulfric. But they couldn't camp out in the wilds, the storm was very bad and the winds were freezing, even for a Nord.

"Just keep your face hidden," Einarr murmured to her, tugging the hood of her fur lined cloak over her head. "Enough time has past, I doubt anyone would recognize you."

"I don't want to go in there Einarr," she whimpered, clutching his arm.

"We'll stay low," he promised her. "I won't let anyone bother you. We'll just stay in the inn the entire time."

She nodded and held onto his arm as they crossed the bridge to the gate. Her face was completely shadowed by her hood, the only part of her clearly visible was her mouth and chin and her long braid, poking out. Einarr pulled his own hood up and hid his face as best as possible. When they reached the gates, the guards eyed each of them for several moments before opening the doors for them. Lassarina's grip kept getting tighter as they walked into the city and headed over to Candlehearth Hall. Their Shield-siblings had noticed their anxiety and frowned as they entered the inn.

"The pair of you can relax you know," Aela told them. "You haven't been here since you were children. No one is going to recognize you."

"Right," Einarr muttered, walking his sister to the steps upstairs. "Get our rooms would you?"

Once upstairs, they found that the inn was packed with patrons trying to escape the blizzard outside. Einarr walked Lassarina over to a table in the corner and sat down beside her. A Dunmer was standing in the corner, playing her lute absently for the patrons enjoyment, but she just kept receiving hateful looks from several of the Nords.

"Makes you glad we didn't bring Athis huh?" Lassarina murmured, pulling her hood off.

"Rina keep that on," Einarr told her quietly.

"It's hot Einarr," she sighed a complaint.

Just as Einarr was about to repeat his order, his sister undid her braid and moved around the long strands until they covered her face, hiding her behind a curtain of dark auburn hair. He shrugged, guessing it did the trick of hiding her face and looked over to their companions as they approached, tankards of mead in their hands. Aela passed on to Einarr, while Vilkas slid one over to Lassarina. They all sat together at the table, though Farkas sat a little further away from them, keeping quiet and nursing his mead.

"We've got to leave the minute that storm dies down," Einarr said, taking a gulp from his tankard. "I don't want to spend a second longer in this damned city than I have to."

"Alright Einarr," Aela rolled her eyes. "I just don't understand why you're so paranoid. For all you know Lassarina's half brother died in some Stormcloak battle."

"Nay, he's still alive," Lassarina murmured.

Vilkas turned his gaze to her. "And how would you know?"

"Call it instinct," she growled, chugging down several sips of her mead.

"Oi take it easy with that," Einarr warned. "This is the last place for you to lose all control over your sense of judgment."

"That's why I have you here," she replied sarcastically. "So you can judge for me."

She chugged down the rest of her mead and slammed the tankard down on the table. Without warning, she reached out and took Vilkas' untouched mug, drinking its contents heavily.

"Lass what's gotten into you?" Vilkas demanded, taking the tankard from her.

"I'm not comfortable here," she told them, her words coming out tightly. "I don't want to be here."

"Easy sister," Aela told her, reaching out and grasping her hand. "I promise you we'll leave as soon as we're able."

"Aye so just calm down," Vilkas added, pushing some of the hair out of her face.

"No!" she growled, shoving Vilkas' hands away. "Leave my hair the way it is."

"She looks exactly like our mother," Einarr explained. "She's afraid someone will notice the resemblance."

"It's been twenty years," Aela scoffed. "Surely these drunk Nords can't remember farther than two years back?"

"I don't want to take any chances," Lassarina muttered, taking Vilkas' tankard again and drinking from it.

They all frowned, even Farkas, but allowed Lassarina to drink her troubles away. They were shocked to see her consume two more tankards of mead and still be able to talk without a slur. Einarr was starting to think her nerves were strung too tightly for the alcohol to take any effect. But then she nearly tripped over her own feet when she got up to remove her cloak and Einarr realized she was in fact severely drunk.

"I'll go get her something to eat," Einarr sighed. "Like some bread."

"Aye and please hurry," Vilkas urged, trying to keep her steady in her seat.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, pushing her hair out of her face.

Einarr rolled his eyes and got up from his chair, walking towards the steps to talk to the innkeeper. As he walked he spotted some men looking at him suspiciously, murmuring to each other in hushed tones. Einarr got an uneasy feeling and headed down the steps, purchasing a loaf of bread from the owner, Elda. Walking back upstairs, he looked back at the men but saw them laughing and shaking their heads.

_They must have just been nervous about seeing a stranger, _Einarr thought to himself, walking back to his drunken sister.

"Here eat some of this Rina," Einarr said, tearing off a slice of bread for her.

"I'm not hungry," she complained.

"Just eat it," he sighed, starting to get the feeling he was taking care of a stubborn child.

Lassarina glared at him, but took the bread from him. She ate it quickly, barely chewing between bites. Einarr shared a chuckle with Aela at the sight of her and drank from his tankard once again. A couple of hours passed and the bread had started to sober Lassarina up, while Einarr and the others were steadily getting drunker. The men that Einarr had seen whispering had left long ago, hanging onto each other as they clumsily left the inn.

"I'm tired," Lassarina yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "I think I'll go to bed."

"Aye I might do the same," Aela nodded, her eyes weary. "Come on, they were short on rooms so we're sharing one."

"Alright," Lassarina smiled, standing up and bracing herself against the wall as she walked around the table.

She nearly tripped and fell again, but Vilkas grabbed onto the back of her jerkin when she started to go forward. He steadied her easily enough, having gotten used to taking care of Lassarina when she was drunk. She shot a glare over her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she told him. "So don't even think about carrying me over your shoulder again."

"Wouldn't even dream of it," Vilkas chuckled, drinking from his tankard.

Einarr watched his sisters gaze turn to Farkas, whose mood had improved after a few ales. "Night Farkas."

He looked up at her, fresh pain in his eyes. "Sleep well Lassarina."

She nodded and walked over to Aela, throwing her arm across her shoulders. The two women leaned on each other as they disappeared downstairs and to their room. Einarr was starting to feel a bit tired himself. He knew that Farkas and Vilkas would be sharing a room so he was thankful to be the one that got to sleep alone. Another hour passed and they each drank another tankard of mead, before Farkas stood up.

"I'm going to bed," he told them. "See you all in the morning."

Once Farkas was gone Einarr looked at Vilkas.

"How long are you going to avoid talking to your brother?" he demanded.

"Right now isn't the best time to tell him," Vilkas replied. "He's in a lot of pain. He doesn't take well to people leaving him. He get's very depressed."

"What, he's got abandonment issues?"

"Aye, ever since Jergen left for the Great War and never came back. He was the only father Farkas ever knew."

"But he wasn't your real father, right?"

"Nay, he was just a Companion who saved us from some necromancers. When Jergen saved us and then later adopted us, Farkas just became attached to him. Jergen was his whole world."

"Similar to what happened when Lassarina met Farkas isn't it?" Einarr asked, remembering the tale his sister told him of how she came to meet the Companions. "A giant attacked her correct? And Farkas was the one to save her?"

"Aye," Vilkas nodded.

"I think my sister became attracted to Farkas because of that," Einarr sighed, sipping his mead. "She'd been abused all her life, a kind soul must have been very comforting to her."

"You think she was mistaking safety for an attraction?" Vilkas asked.

"I've had it happen to myself before," Einarr shrugged. "When I was journeying across Tamriel, looking for Lassarina, I took on this one job in Valenwood. Some Bosmer girl got kidnapped by some criminal. Well, I went and saved her, and she practically threw herself on me."

"Did you...?"

Einarr shook his head with a chuckle. "Nay, my heart, body and soul belong to Faraya. They always will. Haven't been with another woman since she died."

"You've been without a woman for nine years?" Vilkas asked, amazed.

"I'm faithful to my wife," Einarr nodded. "Both in life and death. I belong to her and she belongs to me. I wouldn't dare lie with another woman while my heart still beats for her."

"That's admirable," Vilkas smiled.

Einarr smirked and drank from his tankard. He was debating on turning in for the night, when the doors of Candlehearth Hall slammed open downstairs. He heard Elda speaking, her voice alarmed.

"Galmar, what are you doing here?" he heard the innkeeper ask.

"We've received word that there's a woman staying here," said a gruff and familiar voice. "She's a Nord with dark auburn hair."

Einarr's blood ran cold and he rose from his chair, dropping his tankard on the floor.

"Aye, she's here," Elda replied. "She in that room just over there."

"Damn it," Einarr cursed, stomping towards the stairs. "Vilkas back me up."

Vilkas was right behind him, having overheard the commotion downstairs. As they reached they top step, They heard Lassarina and Aela shout in shock and then heard the sound of a struggle. Einarr vaulted down the stairs and came to stand right in front of Jarl Ulfric's housecarl, the man that pointed an axe at him last time he was here. Galmar Stone-Fist.

"So it's true," Galmar smirked. "You're both here."

Einarr glared at the older man, saying nothing.

"Let me go!" Lassarina suddenly shouted.

Einarr turned and saw his sister getting roughly pulled out of her room by two Stormcloak soldiers. Two more appeared behind them, struggling to hold Aela back.

"Stone-Fist, let my sister go right now," Einarr snarled, pulling out his sword.

"I would think twice about threatening me boy," Galmar spat. "The entire inn is surrounded by Stormcloak soldiers."

"What's going on?" Farkas growled, stepping out of his room.

Einarr saw his gaze stray to a restrained Aela and Lassarina and rage filled the blue-gray irises. Farkas swung his fist at the closest soldier, one holding Aela. The soldier ducked and then the three soldiers behind Galmar ran forward to restrain Farkas. Einarr bared his teeth and ran after them with Vilkas, only to get yanked back by Galmar and receiving a strong punch to the jaw. Chaos erupted and all the soldiers started to fight the Companions. Lassarina and Aela managed to get free and started to join the fight, kicking and scratching anyone that got near them.

Several more soldier came into the inn and before long all of the Companions had been apprehended, forced to kneel on the ground while shackles were locked around their wrists. Einarr spat some blood out of his mouth and looked at his friends. Both Vilkas and Farkas were sporting busted lips. Farkas had received a bloody nose while his twin had a black eye. Aela had some blood trickling from her temple and had a bruise forming on her cheek, but still looked furious and eager to continue fighting. Lassarina's lip was bruised and she was curling forward painfully, as if she'd received a painful blow to the stomach. Einarr himself had a mouth full of blood, a bruised jaw, his sides and stomach ached from getting punched there and the back of his head was sore from a blow to the head that had given the Stormcloaks the chance to shackle him.

Galmar stepped forward, glaring down at Einarr and Lassarina as they knelt side by side. "The Jarl wants to speak to the both of you."

"Well I don't want to speak to him!" Lassarina snarled. "He can go rot in Coldharbour, so Molag Bal can inflict unimaginable torture upon him!"

"Hold your tongue girl," Galmar growled. "Just because you're Ulfric's sister doesn't mean I won't silence you for such words."

"Ulfric Stormcloak is your brother?!" Aela gasped.

"Unfortunately," Einarr muttered, keeping his glare on Galmar.

Galmar turned to his soldiers. "Start leading them to the keep. Jarl Ulfric is waiting for them."

"What about these three?" asked a male Stormcloak soldier.

Galmar studied them a moment. "They're Companions, bring them along."

Einarr and his friends were pulled to their feet and roughly shoved out of the inn. The storm had died down a bit, but wind was still hitting their faces as they walked. He could see his sister shaking visibly, not from the cold, but out of fear. He took a step closer to her and pressed his bound arm against hers.

"It'll be alright," he murmured. "I'm here with you."

She nodded and turned her fearful gaze to him. "I hope you're right."

* * *

_Was anyone missing Ulfric? Cause I was! You can bet your ass he had the guards ready to apprehend our Dragonborns at a moments notice!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	30. Chapter 30

_I went and saw The Great Gatsby last night and now I wanna get his insignia as a tattoo. I loved that book and I love the movie! But I woke up bright and early to write this chapter and am now exhausted... I need to do the dishes now, and then I'll get to work on Chapter Thirty One._

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

"It's good to see you again sister," Ulfric said the moment Lassarina was brought to him.

She glared at him. He was sitting on his stone throne, an arrogant smile on his face that he was rest on a propped arm. She found herself wondering how she could be related to such an arrogant looking man. While his efforts to liberate Skyrim from the Aldmeri Dominion was admirable, Lassarina had to agree with Einarr when he said the man was power hungry. She knew now that he was aiming for the title of High King and he wouldn't get it without winning this war.

"The feeling isn't mutual Ulfric," she muttered.

She saw his green eyes flash for a moment. "Now is that any way to talk to your brother?"

"It is when he send a troop of soldiers to apprehend me in the middle of the night," she held up her hands and shook the chains of her shackled. "The shackles were a nice touch."

Ulfric looked at his housecarl. "Galmar, remove her chains."

"My brother and friends too," Lassarina added, looking over her shoulder at them.

"Let's just start with you," Ulfric said. He looked over at Einarr, "Your other brother has proven to be a problem in the past."

"You can't exactly blame him," she told him. "After all, he was force out of his home when he was just a child, along with his mother and infant sister."

Ulfric stared at her, his expression unreadable and unsettling. She held out her wrists as Galmar removed the shackles and rubbed the reddened skin once they were off. Lassarina crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"So what do you want?" she got straight to the point, not wanting to stay around long.

"You're rather impatient aren't you?" he murmured, standing from his throne and descending the steps.

"Impatient to leave," she growled.

Ulfric smirked and was now standing in front of her, staring down at her. It made Lassarina extremely uncomfortable and she took a couple of steps back.

"Why don't we talk in my war room?" he suggested, nodding to the hallway to the side.

"I'm fine talking right here," she told him sharply.

He glared at her a moment but nodded, motioning for the long table behind them. Lassarina glanced over at her brother and Shield-Siblings as she walked over to the table. Upon entering the Palace of Kings, Ulfric had Einarr gagged so he couldn't use his Thu'um and it pained her to see him like that. She walked over to her brother, disregarding the guards standing beside him, and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" Galmar shouted.

"If you want me to talk to you, you will treat my brother and Shield-Siblings with respect," she announced, tossing the gag on the floor. "That means no gags and no shackles."

"Lassarina would you please just sit down and talk with me?" Ulfric asked, his eyes flashing once again. "Trust me, your friends are just being restrained for the moment."

"Why should I trust you?" she countered.

She saw his whole body tense up and his face was starting to show signs of frustration. After a moment he nodded to the soldiers and they unshackled Einarr and her Shiel-Siblings. They each glared at the soldiers but didn't move from where they stood once they were released.

"There," Ulfric said. "Now would you please sit so we can talk?"

Lassarina clenched her fists and reluctantly walked over to the table, having a seat beside Ulfric. She knew nothing good would come from this conversation, but she would hear him out and them refuse any request he was more than certain to ask.

"First of all, I hope you understand that I really am truly sorry for banishing you from the city all those years ago," he told her. "I feel very guilty about that."

"Did you start feeling guilty before or after you found out I was Dragonborn?" she demanded.

He looked at her uncomfortably and she couldn't help but let out a snort of mocking laughter.

"I knew it," she said. "That's all this is about, you only give a damn now because of what I am."

"I'm not going to lie to you," Ulfric sighed. "The fact that you are Dragonborn would benefit my cause greatly."

"I told you last time that I have no stance in this war of yours," Lassarina added.

"Your blood says otherwise. You are a Stormcloak-"

"No I'm not!" she interrupted him. "You made that perfectly clear when you banished me. But rest assured Ulfric, I have no interest in Windhelm or my claim to it. Should you die in this pointless war, I have no intention of taking my place on that uncomfortable looking throne of yours."

"Aye and as reassuring as that sounds, it is still foolish," Ulfric growled. "Your rightful place is among the ranks of the Stormcloaks. You should be helping fight for your home."

"I do fight for Skyrim," she hissed. "But I do it as a neutral party, as a Companion. And we shall remain neutral, as is our way."

"Aye," Aela, Farkas and Vilkas agreed behind her.

"So I'm sorry Ulfric, but sadly I cannot help your cause," her voice was laced with obvious sarcasm.

"A Stormcloak soldier helped you escape Helgen," Ulfric spat. "And your brother there escaped with my own men. You an indebted to us!"

"Aye, my life was saved by a Stormcloak," she agreed. "But that Stormcloak was not you. It was Ralof. If I owe anyone my life, it is him."

"Ah yes, Ralof," Ulfric chuckled. "He mentioned you when he finally returned a few months ago. He told you should join the Stormcloaks and you told him you would consider it."

She flinched and cursed herself for telling Ralof she would consider his offer. She hadn't meant it, she was only trying to be polite.

"What can I say Ulfric," she murmured, looking over her shoulder at Farkas and Aela. "I changed my mind when a group of warriors saved me from a Giant. They made me a Companion and now I'm neutral."

She got up from her chair and turned away from Ulfric. She felt his hand grab her wrist roughly and she felt her patience snap. She whirled around, her hand balled up into a fist, and punched him square in the jaw, sending him reeling back a few steps, clutching his chin.

"What did I say last time Ulfric?" she snarled. "Don't. Fucking. Touch me!"

"You little bitch!" Galmar shouted, taking a step towards her.

She readied herself to fight back, but Ulfric held a hand up, stopping Galmar.

"No one is to lay a hand on my sister Galmar," he said coolly. Turning his head to Lassarina he added, "Despite how frustrating she is."

"A trait I must have picked up from our father," she sneered. "Gods know you're frustrating and insufferable."

"Tell me sister," Ulfric started, his tone eerily calm. "What are you going to do when the Empire find out who you are? That you're a Stormcloak?"

"I'll deny it," she replied with a shrug. "Luckily for me, I bear no resemblance to this side of the family. Besides, how would they possibly find out?"

"Soldiers talk," he told her, looking at the soldiers around the hall. "Gossip spreads fast. The Thalmor would investigate, even if it was just a rumor."

"Are you threatening her?" Einarr growled.

Lassarina looked over her shoulder and saw that her companions weren't taking Ulfrics concealed threat well. Vilkas and Farkas' eyes spoke murder and Aela looked ready to tear into his throat.

"I wouldn't dream of threatening my only sister," Ulfric drawled. "I'm just warning her. The Thalmor are dangerous. They wouldn't show her any mercy, especially when she wears an Amulet of Talos around her neck."

Lassarina's hand instinctively went to the Amulet the Greybeards had given her. She always kept it around her neck, since it was enchanted to shorten the time in between shouts. She knew worship of Talos was forbidden, but she still prayed to the god, even more now since he too was a Dragonborn when he lived. She glared at Ulfric before turning to Einarr and the others.

"Let's go," she told them.

Lassarina went to Einarr's side and they started for the doors of the Palace of Kings. Her brother's arm went around her and pulled her close.

"If Thalmor agents start coming after her," Einarr growled at Ulfric. "I'll blame you Ulfric."

Ulfric said nothing, he just watched them all walk out of the keep, silent as his halls. Once they were outside, Lassarina felt all the strength she had seconds ago leave her and she slumped her shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that everyone," she told them.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Farkas asked her and Einarr.

"If you had told us, we wouldn't have set one foot inside Windhelm," Vilkas added.

"It's not something you want people to know," she muttered, leaning on Einarr. "And it's distracted us from the task at hand."

"Aye, we're supposed to be heading to the Tomb of Ysgramor," Einarr nodded. "I know it's late, but I say we take our things from the inn and start heading to Winterhold."

"The storm has subsided," Aela said. "I agree, let's make for the road. We can make camp if we get tired."

Lassarina felt relieved, knowing the were going to leave. She made a promise to herself never to set a foot inside Windhelm again.

"I can't believe you punch Ulfric Stormcloak in the face," Farkas suddenly chuckled.

Lassarina turned to smile at him. "He's got a weak chin."

They all shared a laugh and walked back to Candlehearth Hall side by side.

**oOo**

They stood on the icy shores of the beach below Winterhold two days later, staring at the vast ocean before them. Lassarina eyed the sheets of ice frozen on top of the water and wasn't sure they could all travel across it safely.

"Couldn't we take a boat?" she asked.

"The ice is strong enough for us to safely walk across it," Aela reassured her.

"Have Farkas, Einarr or Vilkas walk on it first," Lassarina grimaced. "Then I'll believe you."

"She fights dragons, is a werewolf, and punched Ulfric Stormcloak in the face," Einarr laughed. "But the idea of walking on ice turns my dear sister into a little girl."

"Shut up Einarr!" she snapped. "It isn't funny! If you fell through the ice you could easily get trapped underneath!"

"That's when you hold your breath and wait for someone to save you," her brother shrugged, taking the first step onto the ice. "See it's holding me up. Now stop being such a milk-drinker."

"Did he just call me a milk-drinker?" Lassarina asked Vilkas, who was standing right next to her.

Vilkas only shrugged with a smirk and stepped onto the ice after Einarr. When Aela and Farkas started walking too, Lassarina was the only one still on the beach and had no choice but to follow them. She carefully put one foot in front of the other, making sure she didn't slip on the slick surface. She was falling way behind the others and started to walk a little faster, bordering on a jog.

"Lassarina hurry up," Einarr called out to her.

"I'm walking as fast as I can!" she shouted back. "Don't rush me!"

She caught up to them and saw they were all thoroughly amused at how much she was struggling with the ice. Lassarina glared at each of her Shield-Siblings before they all continued along the ice. She noticed that they were all helping her along in their own little way. Einarr was checking the strength of the ice ahead with Farkas, Aela was leading her, telling her where to step next, and Vilkas steadied her whenever she slipped or stumbled. Lassarina couldn't help but think, with a smile, how much she appreciated her Shield-Siblings and how much she cared for them.

"Shit," Einarr suddenly spoke.

Lassarina looked up and her face fell at the sight of the sheets of broken ice ahead. They were each large enough to hold one person at a time, but one slip could send that person tumbling into the ice cold water.

"We'll just have to jump onto them one at a time," Vilkas sighed.

"It doesn't look very difficult," Aela shrugged. "And the tomb is right there on that island."

Lassarina looked at the large island that Aela was pointing to and nodded. It wasn't far off at all and there were plenty of small glaciers between where they stood now and the islands rocky shore. She watched Aela jump onto the nearest glacier and then onto the next with ease. Einarr and Farkas followed suit and started to travel across the glaciers.

"I'll follow you," Vilkas told her softly.

She looked over her shoulder at Vilkas and nodded. "Thanks Vilkas."

Lassarina took a deep breath and leaped onto the first glacier. She held her arms out to balance herself when it rocked with the momentum of the waves and her sudden weight. Once she felt steady enough to move to the next glacier she jumped and heard Vilkas land on the one behind her. Having him nearby made her feel safer and she calmed down a bit. She jumped onto the next glacier and received a shock when it suddenly lurched underneath her, as if something was underneath it, pushing it up. She let out a startled cry when she felt herself fall back and was submerged into the icy water.

The freezing temperature gripped her entire body, shocking her so severely that she didn't move for a moment. When Lassarina opened her eyes, the sting of the cold salt water burned and she squeezed them shut once again. She failed underwater and tried to swim upwards, her head hitting the underside of the glacier. She started to flail wildly, her hands reaching up to try and feel for the surface. Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto the back of her jerkin and pulling her up. When her head broke through the surface, Lassarina gasped and coughed madly, trying to suck in as much air as possible.

Vilkas pulled her onto the glacier beside him and she shivered violently, the cold reaching all the way down to her bones. "Lassarina are you alright?"

She kept coughing, trying to form words in between each one. "I-" she coughed again. "I told you. Someone would fall. In."

"What the hell happened?" Einarr called out.

She waited until she could breath easily and looked up at her brother, standing on a glacier farther away. "Something was underneath the glacier!"

"I think I know what did it!" Farkas called, pointing over to the island shore.

Lassarina looked over, water dripping from her hair and face. One the rocky shore was this fat, brown creature with wrinkles all over its skin and a furry face with tusks.

"What is that thing?" she asked Vilkas.

"It's a Horker," he told her. "Have you never seen one before?"

She shook her head and sat up, shivering still. "Damn Horker."

"Come on," Vilkas urged her. "We need to get you off the ice."

She stood up on wobbly legs, Vilkas steadying her by holding onto his arm. She slowly jumped onto the next glacier, completely aware of Vilkas' constant presense behind her. Soon they were both on the rocky shore with Einarr, Aela and Farkas. Lassarina body was convulsing with constant shudders and her lips were starting to turn blue.

"You can warm up inside the tomb," Aela told her.

"You really do like to attract trouble don't you Rina?" Einarr sighed, stripping off his own cloak and wrapping it around her drenched body.

"I'd think you'd enjoy it," Lassarina joked. "That way you can be a big brother and help me."

They all walked over to the tomb, climbing down the steps and walking through the heavy iron doors. Inside was dark and they left the door long enough for Einarr to light a torch and fill the room with light. A large statue of a man stood in the center of the room. Lassarina spotted a brazier behind the statue and took the torch from Einarr, lighting the brazier and filling the chamber with even more light.

"This is the resting place of Ysgramor," Vilkas said. "And his most trusted generals." Turning to Einarr he added, "You should be cautious."

Lassarina saw her brother turn to Vilkas, his face shocked. "Are you not coming?"

Vilkas gave them a sad smile. "Kodlak was right. I let vengeance rule my heart. I regret nothing of what we did at Driftshade. But I can't go any further with my mind fogged or my heart grieved."

"Very well Vilkas," Einarr sighed. "Though I had hoped you would have stayed by my side through this whole ordeal."

"How do we even get inside the tomb?" Lassarina asked, looking around the room. "There's no visible door."

"Return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor," Vilkas explained, pointing at the statue's hands. "It should open the way."

Einarr walked over to the statue, removing Wuuthrad from his back, and place it in the statue's hands. The sound of scraping stone filled the air and they all turned to see the hall behind Ysgramor suddenly open and reveal the way down to the tombs.

"For Kodlak!" Aela shouted, pulling out her sword and rushing towards the new entrance.

Farkas followed her, his own greatsword drawn, and Lassarina took a step towards them, but was held back by her brother. She looked up at him and saw him gazing down at her seriously.

"You're staying here," he told her.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Why?! Why can't I go with you?!"

"You're still shaking and your body is freezing," he explained. "You won't be any good in a fight. You need to get warm before you get sick."

"Werewolves don't get sick," she retorted.

"I agree with Einarr," Aela said, looking over her shoulder. "You can't hold a bow steady if your hands are shaking. You need to stay behind."

Lassarina glared at Aela and her brother. "This isn't fair!"

"Aye it isn't," Einarr growled. "But I won't have you risking yours or anyone elses life. So you're to stay here with Vilkas and wait for us to return."

Lassarina let out a growl of frustration and walked over to the brazier, leaning against the wall and letting the fire warm her shaking body. She kept her glaring eyes on Einarr as her followed Aela and Farkas down into the tomb.

"Be safe!" Vilkas shouted at them as they disappeared.

She silently wished them the same and stared at the ground, her arms crossed over her chest. Vilkas walked around the chamber, studying anything that peaked his interest. She watched him the entire time, keeping her arms around herself to try and calm the shaking that still plagued her.

"Still not warm?" Vilkas asked her, noticing her dilema after nearly an hour.

"I'm freezing right down to the bone," she told him, her voice shuddering a bit. "The fire isn't helping."

Vilkas undid the straps of his breastplate and set it on the ground before walking over to her. He surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. Her entire body went tense, shocked at how close he was and how he was touching her. But the warmth of his body, coupled with his scent, soon calmed her down and she could feel her body relaxing.

"Any better?" he murmured.

"Aye," she nodded, heat rushing to her cheeks.

She could hear his heart beating in his chest, a little more rapid than usual, and every couple of moments, she felt his body shake slightly. She could sense a deep sadness coming off him and frowned.

"Vilkas are you alright?" she asked him. "You seem sad."

He sighed heavily. "I'm disheartened that Kodlak isn't alive for this moment. He should have been cured when he was still with us, so he could enjoy the last of his days as naught but a man."

She frowned, her grief for Kodlak coming to the surface. "I miss him too. This hasn't been easy on any of us."

She thought back to the day of the Silver Hand attack, how Vilkas kept urging her to heal Kodlak, even though he was already dead. She had felt so guilty and sad, upset that she couldn't do anything. The pain that had filled his eyes when she told him she couldn't heal Kodlak nearly broke her heart.

"Everything has happened so fast," Vilkas whispered. "I haven't even found the time to mourn for him."

"You can do it now," she told him, pushing him back and looking up at him.

She saw fresh pain in Vilkas' eyes and could feel his grief deep within her chest. She gave him a comforting, but sad, smile and reached out to touch his shoulder. He stared right back at her and bowed his head.

"You don't have to hold back any longer," she murmured.

She saw him flinch slightly and squeeze his eyes shut. A tear escaped from the corner of his eye, rolling down his cheek before dripping off his chin and onto the ground below. Another one followed, and then another. The sight of her forebear crying was too much. Lassarina couldn't fight back the tears any longer and squeezed Vilkas' shoulder as she joined him in his grief. They were both mourning for Kodlak, a father to Vilkas and Farkas and an adviser to the rest of the Companions.

Lassarina reached for Vilkas, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close and his body shook with each silent sob. She rubbed his back through his linen shirt and tried to calm him, to let him know that she understood his pain and that she was there for him. The pain of losing a loved one was never one that would go away, no matter how hard you wish for it. You could drink yourself into a drunken stupor, but the pain would still be there the next day, and all days after that.

"Lassarina I'm so sorry," Vilkas suddenly whispered to her.

"Sorry?" she echoed. "Sorry for what?"

"For what I'm about to say," he replied.

She pulled back a bit and looked up at him, confused. His eyes held a regretful determination and one arm went to her upper arm, while the other grabbed her chin gently and kept her gaze on him. The strange emotion she always felt coming from him was suddenly starting to overwhelm her through their bond and she couldn't help but become frightened.

"What-"

"Please let me say this," he interrupted her. "I've known something for a while now, but I haven't had the courage to tell you-" He took a deep breath and stared deeply into her eyes. "-to tell you that I love you."

Her eyes widened with shock and she couldn't think. Suddenly Vilkas' head lowered and he captured her lips with his own. A Jolt went through her body the moment their lips met and her mind went blank. Without any thought, her arms instinctively went around his neck and she kissed him back. The wolf spirit within her howled happily and her body started to heat up, becoming aroused just from a simple kiss. She clung to Vilkas and let out a soft moan, opening her mouth slightly and giving him an opportunity to slip his tongue in.

She whimpered against his lips, but it was lost to the hot glide of his tongue, probing deep, retreating. It was the most intense kiss she'd ever experienced, making her whole body hot and making her lose herself completely. Intense, breath-stealing, mind-numbing kisses. A soft, sultry brushing with his full lower lip, making her curl her toes and ache for more. Farkas had never kissed her...

_Farkas._

The image of her former lover shot through her mind. Their relationship had just ended a few days ago, and now here she was, kissing his twin brother! Guilt suddenly filled her and she tried to push Vilkas away.

"Vilkas stop," she pants against his lips.

He disregarded her and threaded his fingers through her hair, trying to deepen the kiss. She had to stop him before she lost herself again, or worse, before Farkas and the others came back.

"Stop!" she growled, shoving him away roughly.

He stared down at her, panting heavily, his eyes filled with lust. "What's wrong?"

"You can't do this!" she told him. "You can't!"

"Lassarina-"

"Farkas and I _just _separated!" she shook her head, not allowing him to speak. "You can't just say something like that and kiss me and expect me to just ignore the fact that I had a relationship with your brother. Your _twin _brother!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" he snarled. "I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't just sit back any longer! I have stayed silent too long!"

She was taken back by his words and stared at him. "How long?"

"Since I first met you," he replied, his eyes burning.

She raised a hand to her mouth and looked away, leaning against the wall for support. He walked up to her and placed a hand against the wall on either side of her, trapping her where she stood.

"I've held myself back this entire time, urging myself not to feel this way about you," he whispered to her. "But it's no good resisting my feelings any longer. I love you. I want you for myself."

"Vilkas-"

"I know you must feel conflicted but-"

"Vilkas hush!" she hissed quietly. "There's someone coming."

She had heard the footsteps and then the scent of Farkas reached her, making her body go stiff. Vilkas must have smelled his brother returning too, for he quickly backed away and crossed over to the opposite wall. After a few moments Farkas appeared, sporting a few bruises and cuts across his arm.

"You're alone?" Lassarina asked, her heart racing. "Where are Aela and Einarr?"

"They went on ahead," he replied. "I couldn't go any farther."

"Why not?" Vilkas asked him.

Farkas grimaced and visibly shuddered. "Spiders."

* * *

_You have no idea... How many Romance books... I had to skim through... To write that kiss scene. I'm still skimming through for another upcoming chapter... Research, need lots of it. Anyone enjoy Ulfric getting punched in the face? What's sad is I like Ulfric a lot, but it's just so easy to make him some form of bad guy. Don't worry I know he's not all bad. I went Stormcloak in my game!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	31. Chapter 31

_What's this?! Two in one day?! Don't you all just love me?_

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Einarr and Aela fought their way through countless spirits of the Companions of old. He had been shocked to discover Farkas had a terrible fear of spiders, but did not force the man to go any farther and instead sent him back to Vilkas and Lassarina. It was tough fighting their way through the rest of the tomb, slashing at ghosts, spiders and skeevers alike, but it was all for Kodlak. Both Einarr and Aela were tired and beat up when they finally reached a large set of doors.

"I swear if there are more spirits behind there," Aela panted, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Einarr couldn't help but agree. The spirits of the old Companions had been tough to defeat, but then again what else did they expect. They were fighting their predecessors and a Companion was strong, even in death.

"Let's pray to the Divines that there aren't anymore then," Einarr grinned, pushing the doors of the chamber open.

It was a large chamber and a brazier stood in the center of the room, a blue flame blazing in it. As Einarr approached the center of the room, he noticed a spirit standing behind it, warming its hands. He readied his blade, expecting a fight from the long dead Companion, but then realized he recognized it. The spirit looked up and smiled at him.

"Greetings, Shield-Brother," Kodlak said.

"Kodlak," Einarr gasped, lowering his blade. "Is that you?"

"Of course," he nodded. "My fellow Harbingers and I have been warming ourselves here. Trying to evade Hircine."

Einarr looked around, but saw no signs of any other spirit beside Kodlak or around the room. He shifted uncomfortably and spared a glance at Aela.

"But Kodlak, there's nobody else here," he told him awkwardly.

"You see only me because your heart knows only me as the Companions leader," Kodlak explained. With a chuckle he added, "I'd wager old Vignar could see half a dozen of my predecessors."

Einarr shared a laugh with the deceased Harbinger, as did Aela. Even in death it was still amusing to joke about stubborn Vignar's age.

"I see them all," Kodlak continued after a brief pause. "The ones in Sovngarde. The ones trapped with me in Hircine's realm." He stared right into Einarr's very soul. "And they all see you. You've brought honor to the name of the Companions Einarr. We won't soon forget it."

"Vilkas said you can still be cured Kodlak," Einarr told him, bowing his head.

"Did he now?" he smiled. "I can only hope. You still have the witches' heads?"

"Aye," Einarr nodded, pulling the bloody sack from his pack.

"Excellent," his Harbinger nodded towards the blue flame. "Throw one of them into the fire. It wll release their magic, for me at least."

Einarr nodded and pulled one of the heads out from the sack, leaving the others inside and on the ground. He walked right up to the flame and quickly tossed it in. The witches face stretched out in a silent scream as he flesh burned, creating a horrible stink. Einarr backed away, covering his nose, and looked at Kodlak. He shouted in pain and fell to his knees, a bright red spirit stretching out of his body in the form of a wolf.

"Aela!" Einarr shouted a warning, raising his greatsword once again.

"Right!" she nodded, pulling out her bow and nocking an arrow.

The wolf detached itself from Kodlak's ethereal body, howling and barking in anger. It looked ready to leap at Kodlak, but Aela shot an arrow, hitting its spiritual body. Einarr roared in anger and swung his blade at the wolf spirit,

"Kodlak get back!" Einarr shouted as he sunk his blade into the wolf.

The wolf snarled in anger and bit Einarr's arm. He gritted his teeth together, trying hard to ignore the pain of the teeth embedded into his arm. He struck the wolf with the pommel of his sword, hitting its muzzle repeatedly until it finally let him go. He kicked it further back and slashed at it again. It yelped in pain and Aela fired another arrow into its flank.

"Die already!" Aela shouted, firing another arrow.

"You no longer have a place here!" Einarr added, slashing it across the neck.

The wolf released a howl of anguish and finally collapsed, disappearing into thin air before it even hit the ground. Einarr panted heavily, shaking his bitten arm to try and shrug off the pain radiating through it. He turned to Kodlak and found him standing again, walking right up to Einarr.

"Did it work?" Einarr asked him. "Is your beast spirit dead?"

"You have slain the beast inside of me," Kodlak told him. "I thank you for this gift Einarr."

"It's the least I could do for all you have done for me Kodlak," Einarr said modestly. "And for my sister, and my daughter. They both miss you terribly."

"I shall hopefully see them again someday, but not to soon."

Einarr nodded and put away his blade.

"The other Harbingers still remained trapped by Hircine," Kodlak continued. "Perhaps from Sovngarde, the heroes of old can join me in their rescue. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph. And perhaps some day, you'll join us in that battle. But for today, return to Jorrvaskr. Triumph in your victory."

Einarr's eyes widened in shock as Kodlak spoke the next words.

"And lead the Companions to further glory."

"What?" Einarr gasped. "Wait, Kodlak, what do you mean by that?"

But Kodlak had already disappeared, ascended to Sovngarde. Einarr stood there, his mind reeling from what the Harbinger had just said. Aela walked right up to him, her face equally shocked.

"Did I hear right?" she asked. "Did he say you were to lead the Companions?"

"I believe he did," Einarr whispered.

Aela smiled at him. "Well it's my honor to be the first to address you as Harbinger."

"How could he make me Harbinger?" Einarr demanded. "I've only been a Companion for less than a year. Surely you or Vilkas would be more qualified for the position."

"I don't doubt that Kodlak had a reason for choosing you Einarr," the huntress replied. "And I do not disagree with his decision. You will make a fine Harbinger, I will support you all the way."

"Aela, I don't know," he sighed.

"Einarr you've earned the right," she told him. "Your strength and honor are apparent to all. Now, let's go tell the others."

Einarr followed her towards a spiral staircase, collecting the witches heads as he went, and started climbing up. Once they reached the landing, a breeze passed through Einarr, making him turn and look at a chest, hidden by the shadows. He walked over to it and lifted the lid, finding an impressive looking shield inside.

"That's the shield of Ysgramor," Aela gasped.

"I felt a breeze that made me look over," Einarr told her, lifting the shield out of the chest.

"Ysgramor must want you to have it," his forebear told him. "You should take it."

Einarr nodded and strapped the shield to his back, staggering a bit by how heavy it was.

"Einarr look I think this is a way out," Aela called.

He walked over to the gate she stood in front of and nodded, spotting a staircase at the end of the hall. Looking around for a way to open the gate, Einarr spotted a pull chain on the wall nearby and yanked it down, lifting the gate. He and Aela walked up the staircase, climbing higher and higher until they were in a small round chamber with many urns and a hallway leading elsewhere. Einarr followed the hall, walking right up to a dead end and another pull chain.

"Must be a secret entrance," Einarr said casually, pulling on the chain.

He heard the sound of shifting stone and looked up to see a stone door slide away from the wall. Einarr climbed up to it and found himself staring at the statue of Ysgramor. Lassarina, Vilkas and Farkas stood in front of it, staring at him in shock. He walked out of the tunnel with Aela and smiled at them.

"I cured Kodlak," he told them.

Smiles appeared on their faces and Lassarina ran over to him, hugging him. He held his sister close, but became distracted by Vilkas' scent all over her. He looked over the top of her head at Vilkas and saw his gaze was sad. Something had happened while Einarr had been down in the tombs.

"This is good news," Farkas smiled. "Now all we need to do is elect a new Harbinger."

"That's already been decided," Aela announced, stepping around Einarr and Lassarina.

"Has it now?" Vilkas said.

"Kodlak said I should lead the Companions," Einarr explained. He saw Vilkas' eyes widen in shock. "Does this upset you Vilkas?"

"I wouldn't have expected someone like you to be the Harbinger," Vilkas admitted. "If you had told me a few months ago that some outsider I had never heard of would lead the Companions, I might have slit your throat. But Kodlak trusted your judgment. And so will I."

Einarr smiled, pulling away from Lassarina to go up to Vilkas. He held his hand out and took the warriors hand, grasping it firmly and shaking it.

"Thank you Vilkas," Einarr nodded.

"Let's hope you can show that his heart was not deceived," Vilkas smirked. "Good luck, my friend."

**oOo**

They had returned to Jorrvaskr a few days later, announcing to the rest of the Companions that Einarr was now Harbinger. At first, everyone had been shocked and didn't know what quite to say, but they all came around, congratulating Einarr and calling for a celebration.

"Let's break out the barrels of mead tonight and drink in honor of Kodlak and Einarr!" Torvar shouted.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get shit faced drunk Torvar!" Ria laughed. "Like always."

"Are you saying we shouldn't celebrate our new Harbinger?" Athis countered, putting an arm around Torvar's shoulder. "For once I agree with Torvar."

"Aye, news like this calls for a celebration," Tilma smiled, walking over to Einarr and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Congratulations dear."

"Thank you Tilma," Einarr smiled down at the frail old woman. "Was Kiraya well behaved while we were gone?"

"Papa I always behave," Kiraya told him matter-of-factually.

Everyone in the hall laughed.

"It's true though," Tilma nodded. "She even helped me clean up."

"Well Tilma shouldn't have to clean alone," Kiraya muttered. "Everyone should learn to pick up after themselves and save Tilma from doing so many chores."

"It's alright little one," Tilma chuckled. "I enjoy cleaning for the Companions, it shows how much I care for everyone."

"You're the sweetest person in this hall Tilma," Lassarina told the old woman.

"Papa you should go take a bath," Kiraya told Einarr, her nose wrinkled. "You and the rest of the Circle."

"We've been on the road for days Kiraya," Farkas joked with the child. "How'd you think we were going to smell upon our return?"

"She's right though," Aela sighed. "We could all use a little cleaning up."

"I had just filled the washbasins in all the rooms this morning," Tilma told them. "The water will be cold, but it'll get the job done."

"Alright," Einarr nodded. "Everyone gather after sundown, for tonight we celebrate and honor Kodlak's memory!"

"And celebrate you becoming Harbinger!" Lassarina added.

Einarr and the Circle headed downstairs, Lassarina included. He noticed Vilkas glancing over at his sister every now and then, his eyes suffering slightly. It had been that way the entire trip back to Whiterun. There was an obvious tension between the two of them and he hadn't been able to get any information out of them.

"Lassarina you could wash up in Skjor's room," Aela said as she led her to the hall on the right.

Einarr watched the girl disappear into separate room and looked at Vilkas and Farkas.

"I'll be in Kodlak's old room if anyone needs me," Einarr said, giving Vilkas a hard stare.

"Aye," they twins nodded before heading into their own rooms.

Einarr walked into Kodlak's, or rather, his room now and dropped his belongings on the bed. He sat on the edge and sighed heavily. He would more than likely never use this room. There were too many memories of Kodlak inside the walls, and he had his own house. He liked Breezehome, it was perfect for him and Kiraya. He could just perform his duties as Harbinger from there.

With a sigh, he removed his armor and stripped off the linen shirt he wore underneath. He kicked off his boots and leather trousers and stood in front of the washbasin wearing just his loincloth. He dipped a rag into the cool water and started to wipe the grime, dirt and blood from his skin. He rinsed out his dirty, greasy hair and beard, leaving the water in the washbasin dark and murky by the time he was all clean and he put on a change of clothes he carried in his pack for whenever he changed form.

He thought about the curse the Circle shared. Lassarina, Farkas and Vilkas wanted to be cured, but they decided to wait a while, to let Kodlak have his moment of peace before they returned to remove the curse. Einarr had taken Wuuthrad from the tomb when they had left, afraid that thieves or bandits might try and desecrate the ancient Tomb of Ysgramor. He placed the ancient axe against the wall and then put the shield beside it. He sat down on the bed again and looked at his reflection on a nearby plate. His beard had grown thick in the past few weeks, but there was a bald patch where the Hagraven claws had cut across his cheek. It left an impressive scar to say the least.

"Well I guess it just adds to my rugged good looks," he joked to himself.

A knock on the door made him look up.

"Who is it?" Einarr called.

"It's Vilkas."

Einarr's brows rose and he hoped he was about to get some answers. "Come in."

Vilkas opened the door and stepped inside. He was all clean and had trimmed his beard a bit too. Though his gaze showed that he was troubled by something.

"Finally come to talk to me then?" Einarr asked.

"Aye," Vilkas nodded.

"What happened while we were down in that tomb?"

Vilkas took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "I told her how I felt."

Einarr's body stiffened for a moment. He had guessed it was something along those lines, but hearing it come from Vilkas was still rather shocking.

"And what happened?" Einarr urged him to continue.

"Nothing happened," Vilkas growled. "Farkas had returned and we couldn't speak. It wasn't safe to talk while we were on the road either."

"Well, how did Lassarina react?"

"She was shocked at first, but then she got angry and started yelling at me. I was hoping to have a talk with her tonight, while everyone is distracted by the festivities."

"She's probably confused," Einarr sighed. "Just be patient with her, she'll come around."

"You're strangely supportive of all of this," Vilkas chuckled. "It's still hard to believe."

"What can I say?" Einarr shrugged. "I like you Vilkas, I know you love her and will make her happy. We may not have had the best start, but I still consider you my brother at arms. Just treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

"Aye I'll do that," he nodded before stepping out of the room.

Einarr got off the bed and followed him. He wanted to shave before the small party, but the beard made his new scar less obvious and he didn't want to accidentally make it worse. He and Vilkas went upstairs, where Tilma and Brill had brought out fresh tankards of ale and wine and set out plenty of food for everyone. Kiraya was already sitting beside Lassarina, feeding Fang pieces of rabbit meat and babbling on about something. Farkas had started a drinking contest with Torvar while Njada and Ria goaded them on. Einarr walked over to Aela, who was sitting with Athis, and had a seat beside them.

"Harbinger," they both dipped their head and smiled behind their mugs.

"Don't even start with titles," Einarr growled. "I still can't stand that half of Whiterun calls me Thane. I'm just a normal man, so treat me as one."

"We're only teasing you Einarr," Aela laughed. "Just enjoy the evening and drink some mead."

Einarr rolled his eyes and reached for the nearest tankard, drinking down its contents quickly and feeling the warm sensation the alcohol brought, spread through his chest. His whole body started to relax and he reached for another tankard, consuming its contents as quickly as the first one.

"Looks like Einarr is going to challenge Lassarina and Torvar tonight," Athis called out.

"No one can get drunker than Torvar," Ria laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" Farkas grinned. "Lassarina has had to get carried back to Jorrvaskr by Vilkas more than once."

"Aye, I nearly painted his back with bile the first time," Lassarina giggled.

"You thought he was me and jumped on his back," Farkas nodded, remembering that night. He turned to everyone in the hall and added, "He slammed her down on the ground and she got up as if nothing had happened."

The whole hall laughed and Torvar spoke up. "What about the time you and Rina were caught downstairs by Einarr here?"

"Sinmir told me what happened at the Bannered Mare that night," Njada said. "Lassarina got on top of a table and started singing Ragnar the Red while Mikael played his lute."

"I did not get on the table!" Lassarina protested.

"Torvar, watch what stories you mention around my daughter please!" Einarr shouted at the already drunk Nord.

"I already know what he's talking about," Kiraya muttered. "I've heard the story before. Torvar's told it a lot."

Einarr scowled and walked over to Torvar. When the Nord was taking a gulp from his tankard, Einarr smacked the back of his head, making Torvar choke on his ale and spit it out. Kiraya giggled with Lassarina and the rest of the Companions roared with laughter. Einarr walked back to his daughter and sat down in the chair beside her, pulling her onto his lap.

"And with that, the new Harbinger has inflicted the first punishment!" Aela announced.

"You made me spill good mead!" Torvar complained.

"Papa, can I be a Companion now?" Kiraya asked.

"Aye, we could use a new whelp to run errands for us," Farkas teased.

"I already run errands for everyone," Kiraya pouted. "I want to do some real jobs, like stop bandits!"

Einarr grinned and tickled his daughters sides. "You can handle those types of jobs when you're older. For now, just worry about practicing your Archery."

"Maybe she could take on those Skeevers wandering around the basement of the Bannered Mare," Athis suggested, smiling at Kiraya.

"I could do that!" Kiraya said, her ears pricked in excitement.

"I'm not sure," Einarr frowned.

"Oh let her do it," Lassarina insisted. "I could go with her and make sure nothing happens to her."

Einarr sighed. His daughters pleading gaze, and everyone's urging made it hard to refuse the request. He shrugged his shoulder and ruffled Kiraya's hair.

"Ajit Ja," Einarr murmured to her, speaking in Ta'agra.

"Jaji shurh," Kiraya replied. "Ajit mok no."

Einarr smiled and hugged her close. "Jaji kor. Khi."

Kiraya smiled and looked at Lassarina. "Papa said I can go."

"Einarr you speak Khajiit?" Ria asked, amazed.

"Khajiit is our race," Kiraya corrected. "The language is called Ta'agra."

"I learned from my wife and her father," Einarr explained. "And Kiraya likely learned from her grandfather and aunt."

"What did you say to each other?" Athis asked.

Einarr smirked at the Dunmer. "None of your business."

"Yeah," Kiraya giggled, sticking her tongue out.

"Well then, we'll go do that job tomorrow then Kiraya," Lassarina said, taking a sip from her tankard.

"If you aren't hung over," Torvar laughed.

"You mean like you are every waking minute Torvar?" Lassarina countered cooly.

"I have to be drunk to deal with all of you every day," he laughed, taking another drink of ale.

Einarr smiled, enjoying how cheerful everyone was now. They were all smiling and enjoying each others company, reminiscing and telling old stories about old missions or amusing happenings. If a stranger was to walk in, they wouldn't know that Jorrvaskr had suffered many great and painful losses lately. It was peaceful.

They ate. They drank. Farkas even brought out his lute and Lassarina danced a drunken jig with Torvar. Kiraya even got Einarr to dance with her and then Aela. As the night grew later and the moons moved across the sky, the festivities slowly started to die down. Kiraya had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up beside Fang. Ria and Farkas had retired to their beds, and Einarr spotted Athis and Njada secluded in a shadowy corner. He had sensed something between the two when he first arrived here, but they could only ever express it through fighting. But if you got any two people drunk enough, things would start to happen. Torvar's head rested on his arms, one hand still grasping his tankard, and Aela sat beside Einarr, smiling happily.

"This was a good night," she murmured.

"Aye it was," Einarr agreed.

He saw his sister stumble outside to the training yard, leaving the door open behind her. Einarr was about to get up to close it, but he saw Vilkas walking out right behind her, a fierce determination in his eyes. He shut the door behind him and Einarr shook his head with a smile.

"You know about that?" Aela asked him, nodding at the doors.

"For a while now," Einarr chuckled. "Vilkas isn't exactly subtle about it, the way he always looks at her."

"You're sister hasn't realized it yet," the huntress sighed. "But she harbors feelings for him."

"Does she?"

"Aye, there is something there. Though I do not look forward to the problems this affair will cause."

Einarr frowned, knowing what she was talking about. Farkas would not be pleased about this, should Lassarina and Farkas ever pursue something. But that problem was a worry for another time. Stretching his arms out, Einarr got up from his seat and walked over to Kiraya, picking her gently off the floor. She mumbled in her sleep, giving him a weak groan of annoyance, before resting her head on his shoulder and falling silent once again.

"Why don't you just stay here tonight?" Aela suggested. "She can sleep in her bed with the other whelps and you can take Kodlaks room."

"I think I might do that," he smiled. "I don't think I could walk all the way back to Breezehome."

He walked down the stairs to the living quarters, Kiraya snoring gently. He tucked his precious daughter into bed, kissing her on the forehead before heading down the hall to Kodlak's, His, Chambers. He couldn't resist glancing over to Vilkas' room on the left, wondering how his conversation with Lassarina was going right now.

* * *

_Okay so that Khajiit language, Ta'arga, is more of a pain in the ass than the Dovah language, mostly because there aren't many words available right now. Basically the conversation went like this:_

_Einarr: "You're young."_

_Kiraya: "This one is brave. You worry about me."_

_Einarr: "This one knows. Go."_

_Super complicated writing just those three lines..._

_Anyways, Rina/Vilkas chapter next!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	32. Chapter 32

_Wow... This was... difficult to write without getting red in the face every 5 seconds... LEMON WARNING! This is a very Lemon Heavy Chapter, Viewer Discretion is Advised! Those under the age of 18 or that are uncomfortable with Lemons should skip over it. But I'm only a writer... I cannot stop you from doing what you do._

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Lassarina stood outside, leaning against the shorter wall that served as a watch point, and stared out at the plains below. She could just make out a herd of elk running through the grass and her interest became peeked, the urge to hunt mingling in the back of her head. She took a deep breath of the cold air and sighed. She was drunk, but luckily the five tankards of ale she drank wasn't affecting her like it normally did. She felt oddly at peace.

A familiar, calming scent reached her and she inhaled deeply, breathing it all in. Her body relaxed even more and she looked over her shoulder, staring at Vilkas as he approached her slowly. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, the only light coming from a burning torch on the wall nearby and casting a shadow across his face.

"That was a fun night," she said softly, trying to make small talk.

"Aye it was," he agreed, standing at the wall beside her and gazing up at the moons.

"Did you notice Athis and Njada laying in the corner of the hall together?" she asked him, grinning.

"I was starting to wonder how long they would put that off," Vilkas chuckled.

"I'm just glad Kiraya wasn't awake to see that," Lassarina giggled.

She looked at Vilkas and noticed he was staring right at her, his eyes soft and happy. Lassarina immediately frowned and looked away.

"Stop that," she mumbled.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that," she sighed. "You've been looking at me like that all night."

She heard a growl deep in his throat. "I can't help it. You know how I feel about you."

She shifted a bit, trying to feel less uncomfortable.

"And just so you know," Vilkas continued. "I always look at you like that. You were just too oblivious to notice it."

Lassarina looked at him out of the corner of her eye, seeing he was still looking at her. She bit down on her lower lip and started to feel conflicted. Her body was more aware of his presence than anything, goosebumps spreading across her skin and tingling. Why did he suddenly have this effect on her? Before she could stand near him and not feel anything romantic for him. Even her, mind, her only ally in resisting him, was foggy from the alcohol. Her inhibitions were lowered and she didn't think she could control herself tonight.

Releasing a long breath, she turned away from Vilkas and turned towards the Underforge, stripping off her fingerless gloves and tossing them on the ground as she walked. A moment later her jerkin followed and she heard Vilkas released a choked breath.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, walking after her and grabbing her jerkin off the ground.

"I wanna go for a run," she told him casually, kicking off her boots.

"And you have to do that naked?"

"I didn't say I want to go running like this," she looked over her shoulder at him and stripped off her pants, leaving her in her small clothes. "I want to run. I want to hunt. Those elk on the plains are practically calling my name."

Vilkas could barely avert his eyes. He had seen her without clothing before, when he had given her the beast blood, but she had been covered with blood and dirt and his guilt had been distracting him. Now there were no distraction like that and his gaze roamed over her. Her skin was smooth and even paler in the moonlight, her long braided hair hanging down just above her shapely behind. He felt himself grow painfully tight in his trousers and shifted a bit. His vision was obstructed when she tossed her leather pants at his face.

"Stop staring," she slurred. "It's rude."

He pulled the leather trousers off his face and glared at her. "You're mad if you think I'm going to let you go out there alone."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the entrance of the Underforge, pressing the hidden switch and walking inside. Vilkas followed her inside and dropped all of her clothing on the ground.

"I'm not going far off," she told him. "Besides its not a dangerous world for a werewolf anymore. We dealt with the Silver Hand."

"The Silver Hand aren't the only enemies out there Lassarina," he told her with a growl. "You could easily be killed by a random hunter or a Sabercat."

"You worry too much," she sighed, removing the leather strip from the end of her braid and undoing the hairstyle. "I'll be fine."

"Could you please just put your clothes on and not go out there?" Vilkas pleaded.

"If you're so worried why don't you come too?"

She saw Vilkas blink. "What?"

"Come with me," she repeated. "We have a curse for the beastblood. You could enjoy your last days as a wolf before going back to the Tomb and curing yourself."

He frowned. "I can't do that. I swore I wouldn't."

"Aye I'm aware of your promise to Kodlak," Lassarina murmured. "But you've already changed twice before. The first time to change me and the second time was with Farkas and Einarr. You killed a dragon together."

"Lassarina-"

"Vilkas just do it," she groaned. "I changed while we were on the road with Aela and hunted with her. It was so much fun. Before I rid myself of the beast blood I would like the opportunity to hunt with my forebear."

Vilkas stared at her for several moments, fighting an internal battle. When he finally nodded, Lassarina smiled and her brows rose when he pulled off his shirt. She too had seen him naked before, but she mostly saw his backside the entire time. And while she would never admit it to anyone, she had ogled it a bit. It had been tight and firm, and his back was powerful, with wide shoulders and strong muscles. Looking at his chest now, she couldn't help but blush a bit.

It was hard not to compare him to Farkas, they were after all twins, but she realized that even their bodies were different, not just subtle facial features and accents. While Farkas was taller and packed with muscle, Vilkas's body was leaner, more ripped. A few scars cris-crossed over his chest, just beneath the dark expanse of chest hair. Then her eyes caught something extremely interesting.

"Is that a tattoo?!" she gaped, staring at the image permanently inked onto his skin.

His gaze went down to that tattoo drawn onto the skin beside his abs, just above the waist band of his trousers. "Aye, it's something I got when I was younger."

She edged closer and started at it. "It's a great sword."

He felt uncomfortable, having her stared at his bare skin like that, and felt his manhood starting to harden even more. He used her own tactic and tossed his linen shirt at her face.

"Stop staring," he told her. "It's rude."

"Haha," she said sarcastically, dropping the shirt on the ground and turning away.

He turned around himself to strip off his trews, not wanting her to see the state he was currently in, and allowed his body to change the moment he was out of his loincloth. His bones snapped painfully and he groaned, falling down to his knees as the painful process began. He heard Lassarina cry out behind him and looked over his shoulder to see her on her hands and knees, the bones beneath her skin shifting. His skin pricked and tingled when black fur grew all over him. His teeth and nails grew longer, becoming replaced with fangs and claws and his face changed last.

Once the whole process was complete, he panted heavily, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, lolling lazily. He turned to Lassarina, seeing her change had finished as well. She was small when she was human, but she was also small in wolf form, standing a foot and a half shorter than him. Her dark auburn fur was fluffed out and her pale blue eyes bright with excitement. With an excited bark, she ran down the Underforge tunnel on all fours, eager to be out on the plains. Vilkas went down on all fours too and ran after her, easily catching up and nipping at her heels, warning her to stay close.

For the second time, Lassarina's head was clear and she had full control over her own body while in this form. She released a teasing growl when she felt Vilkas' teeth nip her leg and slowed her pace a bit. She couldn't help that she was excited. She felt free as a werewolf, faster, stronger. The smells around her were sharper than usual and she could smell prey once they emerged from the tunnel and out on the plains. She howled at the sight of the moons above her, looking at Vilkas when he didn't join her call.

He growled again and stalked forward, looking nervous and uncomfortable. Lassarina curled her lip at him and shot forward, nipping his neck playfully. He bared his fangs at her and growled again, but didn't move. Again, she nipped him and received a bite for him on the ear. She skipped a bit as she ran off, wanting to run and have fun. The alcohol she drank earlier still affected her in wolf form and she felt like she didn't have a care in the world.

Vilkas ran after her, wondering how she could be so playful in wolf form. He found it extremely amusing, watching her ran across the plains like a like a pup and was starting to find it very contagious. He let out a wolfish chuckle when a rabbit crossed Lassarina's path and she ran after it, taking it down with her claws before she released it and chased after it all over again. After a while, she just let the rabbit go and sprawled on the grass, panting heavily. Vilkas walked over and lay beside her, enjoying her scent. Underneath the musky scent of werewolf, he could still detect the subtle scent of pine trees and snow berries. He shuffled closer, his nose sniffling as he kept sniffing her.

She let out a growl and swatted him with her claws softly. Lassarina breathed in Vilkas' own scent and her tail wagged a bit. The trace of human scent smelled like pure man, a blend of sun-warmed leather with a hint of spice. It made her mind hazy and brought out a bit of the animal in her. She was struggling with her conflicting feelings towards Vilkas. It was wrong to be attracted to him, when she had been with his brother for so long. But she couldn't deny how he made her feel, now that she was aware of his feelings. She could feel the attraction to him as easily as she could feel the fur all over her body.

Just sitting beside him now, in wolf form, was nearly unbearable. Her wolf spirit had more of a presence now, and it wanted nothing more than to mate wildly with Vilkas. His scent was appealing to her wolf spirit and it wanted him badly. She fought an internal battle with her wolf, determined not to lose it. The last thing she wanted to do was pounce of Vilkas in wolf form. The very idea sounded too animal, like she wouldn't feel human if she did that.

So they just lay on the ground, enjoying the coolness of the night, and before long the moons started to set. Vilkas rose to his legs and nosed her up. She reluctantly got up and followed him back to the Underforge tunnel, walking up the slope and into the chamber. She let out a whimper of pain when she began to feel the beastblood recede. Her bones snapped and she yelped, collapsing on the ground beside Vilkas, who was also changing back. The fur shed from their bodies and they writhed on the ground as their bodies shrank back down to human form. Once it was over they lay on the ground, naked and groaning.

"If it weren't for the painful transformations, the nightmares, restless sleep, and the fact that our souls currently belong to Hircine, being a werewolf wouldn't be so bad," Lassarina muttered, rolling onto her back and staring up at the stone ceiling.

"Aye," Vilkas mumbled. "I had enjoyed the boons that came with the beastblood at first. Just like the rest of the Circle."

"You did?"

Vilkas nodded. "But Kodlak was right. We had given a piece of our souls for this power. I know my mythic histories. Bargains like that lead to ruin. This was a curse that was laid upon us. That much is clear."

"But it was fun just running across the plains as a werewolf," Lassarina smiled, the aches in her bones finally going away.

Vilkas murmured in agreement and sat up, looking over at the Underforge entrance where his clothes lay in a pile. He felt Lassarina shift beside him and turned to look at her, his gaze going to her naked breasts. Though no longer in wolf form, he felt the animal part of him become alert and instinctively reached out for her. She looked at him surprised when his hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Vilkas-"

She broke off when he pulled her over to him and cupped her jaw with one big hand, tipped her face up and claimed her mouth in a kiss. Once, twice, three times. He pulled away and stared down, his blue-gray eyes glittering with lust.

"I try to resist but it's too damn hard," he muttered. "Seeing you like this..." he broke off with a strangled growl. "If you want me to stop, just push me away Lassarina. You can walk right out this chamber and I won't stop you."

She knew she should have said no, but she didn't, her body screamed yes. She slipped her hands around the nape of his neck and into his hair, teasing him with light scratches that made his body tingle. She moved her hands down his rock hard chest, running her nails through his chest hair. She looked right at him and tipped her head back, wetting her lips. He needed no further encouragement. His intense gaze burning right through her, he cupped the back of her head with a big palm and slanted his mouth over hers.

The moment their lips met this time, lightning crackled between them and they both went wild. She whimpered against his lips, molding herself against him, trying to get closer. He thrust back, pressing his thick, hard erection against her stomach. He held her face between his hands, claiming her with hot, deep glides of his tongue. He closed his teeth over her lower lip, tugging it gently before sucking it into his mouth. He released and started to tease her with his kisses, plunging his tongue in and out with slow rhythmic thrusts. She groaned and tried to suck his tongue back into her mouth, and for a moment, he let her, enjoying the playful tangle of her tongue against his.

Growling softly, he dragged his mouth away and nipped at the edge of her jaw. He trailed hot kisses down her throat, biting down on the delicate skin, right where her neck met her shoulder. She let out a cry of pleasure, arching her back and moving her head to the side, giving him greater access. Vilkas scattered tiny love bites over her shoulder, while Lasasrina's hands glided over his magnificently muscled back. His own hands went to her breasts, palming them roughly in his calloused hands, and subtly shifted his rock hard length between her thighs.

"You're crushing me," she panted against his lips.

He chuckled and rolled her over on top of him, keeping her pelvis pressed against his manhood. Abs contracting, he reared up from the ground and grabbed one of her breasts in his hand, drawing it deep into his mouth. He bit down lightly with teeth, making her hiss in pleasure, before soothing her with a lingering swirl of his tongue. Her back arched and she buried her hands in his hair, moaning as Vilkas used his stubbly jaw to tease her nipples. Lassarina's arousal was becoming more apparent, the wet slickness sliding against Vilkas' erection.

"Vilkas," she moaned. "Please, more."

The breath left her lung when Vilkas pushed her off him and flipped her onto her back. A hot purr rumbled deep in his throat as he slid his hand down her body to her thighs, smoothing his knuckles against the soft skin. Ducking his head, he pressed his mouth to her ear, kissing the ridges and tasting lightly with his tongue, right as he teased her wet slit with her probing fingers. Her nails sank into his shoulders when a finger plunged into her sleek heat, thrusting in and out. She bit down on her lip when he added a second finger.

"By Ysmir I've been wanting this for so long," he whispered into her ear.

She raised her hip and mumbled incoherently, wanting nothing more than to receive the pleasure he wanted to give her. Sensing her need, Vilkas guided himself between her legs, poised at her entrance. Lassarina felt the tip of his erection and wrapped her legs around hm, pushing him inside of her an inch. He groaned and began to impale her slowly, inch by inch. She whimpered, clinging to him, realizing her body had been made for this man, designed just for him. With one final push, he thrust himself in to the hilt.

Then he began moving, but slowly. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of her around him, but she was desperate for more. She shook her head from side to side with each thrust, releasing little broken sounds of neediness. Vilkas cupped her face in his hand and looked deep into her eyes while he moved inside her. Lassarina saw an intense love for her in those blue-gray eyes, so intense it took her breath away and made her heart ache and her body want more of him. She raised her head up and kissed him, feeling the electric jolt she experienced whenever their lips met.

Vilkas was finding it hard to maintain control, want to just pound into her hard and fast. But he restrained himself, wanting to show her how much he loved her with his body. So he kept the pace slow and gently, his hands roaming over her body while his lips claimed hers in soft, sensual kisses. Gritting his teeth, he thought of how much he endured to get to this moment. Having to see her and Farkas together every day, having to listen to them have sex right across the hall, hearing his brother make her scream and moan. But now it was he who was making her produce those wondrous sounds.

"Oooh Gods Vilkas," she moaned against his lips.

He slipped on hand between them, feeling for her slit and found her silken nub with his thumb and began to play with it. She writhed deliriously beneath his sensual assault, raising her hips to meet his with each thrust. Her climax ripped through her so suddenly and intensely that she screamed. She pressed her lips against him, wanting him to take the sounds she was making and silence them with his tongue. Her body shuddered with wave after wave of pleasure, taking all he was giving her.

Her hot warmth quivering around him was too much to take. Vilkas could no longer hold himself back and decided to stop trying. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"You're mine now," he growled. "Mine."

He thrust into her two more time before reaching his climax, releasing his seed deep inside her. The feel of his orgasm sent her over the edge once again and her mind grew foggy, a dark haze casting over her eyes as she lay back on the ground exhausted. Vilkas rolled onto his side and held her close to his chest, kissing the back of her neck, before slipping into a doze, his legs entwined with hers.

**oOo**

Lassarina groaned when she finally woke up. Her eyes blinking back against the bright light streaming in through the whole in the Underforge wall that allowed both the sun and moonlight to stream in. She pushed her hair out of her face and tried to sit up, but was being held down by the strong arms around her waist. His chest was pressed against her back and soft snores were escaping his lips, his breath gently blowing into her ear. She looked over her shoulder and looked at Vilkas' sleeping face, so calm and not marred by the typical scowl he always donned.

Her heart warmed at the sight of him, but she couldn't help feeling the aching guilt in the back of her mind. She had made love to Vilkas, Farkas' twin brother. She wouldn't be able to face him now. The shame and guilt ate away at her, tears pricking at her eyes. A quiet sob escaped her lips, her body shaking with it. It was enough to wake Vilkas. His blue-gray eyes flew open and he looked down and her shaking form, shocked to find her sobbing.

"Lassarina," he murmured, propping himself up on and elbow and gently stroking her face with his hand. "What's wrong love?"

"How am I supposed to face him Vilkas?" she asked him, whispering. "If he finds out about this, he's going to be hurt. He'll think we've betrayed him."

Vilkas flinched and turned her over, letting her bury her face against his chest. He stroked her hair gently and shared her fears and concerns. He was terrified of facing his brother and telling him how he felt about Lassarina. He felt guilty that he had made love to her without talking to him first. A realization hit him, when Vilkas thought about how any of the Circle would be able to smell Lassarina's scent on him, and his on her.

"Oh gods they'll be able to tell what we've done," Lassarina whispered, sharing his thoughts.

"Calm down love," he hushed her. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

"Why are you saying that?" she cried. "Why are you calling me love?"

"You know why," Vilkas said, tipping her head back and kissing her lips softly. "Because I love you. I've always loved you."

She kept her face close to his, the tips of their noses touching. She knew how he felt, he had shown it to her with his kisses, with the way he touched her. Lassarina felt another tear escape her eye when the swell of emotion built up in her chest. Deep down, she had always loved him too, even after he turned her into a werewolf. Just being close to him made her happy.

"I love you too," she replied after a long pause. "I just didn't... I just didn't know it until now."

Vilkas smiled and kissed her again, his lips lazily brushing against hers. Sucking her lower lip into his mouth and biting it gently.

"I'll talk to Farkas," he told her. "He'll understand. Maybe not right away, but he will."

She nodded, feeling reassured by his words and cuddled into his chest, wishing that time could just stop right there and she could spend the rest of eternity, safe in his warm embrace.

* * *

_I had to read the love scenes in all of my Highlander books for this chapter... It was not easy... I found myself pausing every ten minutes to just let out a squeal of embarrassment! But... OMG THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	33. Chapter 33

_OMG I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! My Story is on the first page of rated M Skyrim stories if you search by Review count! I'm so happy! Anyways, There is another lemon in this story. So viewer discretion is advised._

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Vilkas and Lassarina got dressed and crept into Jorrvaskr as quietly as possible. It was still early in the morning so everyone was still fast asleep. They saw Njada and Athis passed out together on the floor and Torvar was sleeping at the table. Fang had been robbing scraps of food off the long table, but retreated once Lassarina and Vilkas walked in, flattening his ears in shame. They walked downstairs and she paused just in front of the room all of the whelps shared.

"I'll sleep in my own bed," she told him quietly.

Vilkas frowned, wishing she would join him in his room, but he understood her reluctance. Farkas' room was right across the hall from his and would likely smell their joined scent once he stepped out of his room.

"Alright," he nodded.

She hesitated a moment, toying with a strand of her hair and shifting her weight from foot to foot. Vilkas smiled at her and pulled her close. He lifted her face up, placing a finger underneath her chin, and kissed her softly.

"I'll see you later," he murmured, "After you've rested."

"Aye," she smiled.

She backed away and walked into the room, walking over to her bed and sitting down on the edge. Looking up, Lassarina saw Vilkas was still watching her for a while longer, before he turned away and headed down the hall. She listened to his footsteps, pausing when they reached his room and then hearing the door open and close, lying down on the bed once she was sure he was in his room. She stared at the ceiling, trying to wrap her mind around everything that happened.

Vilkas loved her, and he had loved her for a long time now. When she thought back, she couldn't believe how oblivious she had been to the signs. He was always kind to her, while he acted like an over bearing grouch to everyone else. He had taught her how to write and brushed up on her reading abilities. He saved her life twice. And he loved her despite the fact she had been with Farkas.

Lassarina realized how much he must have suffered, every time he saw them together must have been excruciating. But he never said anything. He just stayed silent and denied himself the one thing he truly wanted, all for his brother. He said he had been attracted to her from the moment they met, two months before Lassarina and Farkas had gotten together. Why hadn't he said anything?

_I'll have to ask him later, _she thought to herself, feeling her eyelids close.

"Aunt Rina wake up!" Kiraya's voice jarred her awake.

She groaned and opened her eyes, not even realizing she had fallen asleep. Kiraya was standing at her bedside, wearing some leather armor Einarr had Eorland make for her a couple of months back. Her short bow was in her hands and her quiver was attached to her back. The only other person in the room was Torvar, who was snoring loudly in his bed.

"Kiraya what is it?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"You said you'd come with me to take care of the Skeever problem in the Bannered Mare," she explained, grabbing onto her arm and attempting to tug her off the bed.

"What time is it?" Lassarina asked, sitting up.

"It noon. Everyone except you, Torvar and the twins are awake and Papa won't let me go to the inn without you."

Lassarina yawned and stretched out her back. She was about to get off the bed and lead her niece upstairs when she remembered her body must smell like Vilkas and sex. She didn't want an awkward encounter with Aela or her brother.

"You go on upstairs," she told Kiraya. "I'll be up as soon once I wash up my face a bit. I must smell like mead and ale."

"A little bit," Kiraya admitted with a giggle.

"Alright," Lassarina smiled. "Then go and get Fang ready. We can take him too and let him handle a few Skeevers."

"Aye," Kiraya nodded, running off, her tail swaying in excitement.

Lassarina only got up from the bed once Kiraya's footsteps disappeared. She headed down the hall to Skjor's old room, so she could wash off her body without having to worry about Torvar waking up. She closed the door and latched it closed, stripping off her jerkin and pants. She quickly washed off her body with a damp rag until she felt like any trace of scent from the night before was gone.

"Wish I could borrow someone elses nose," Lassarina muttered to herself.

Pulling her armor back on, Lassarina walked back over to the whelp's room, grabbing her bow, quiver of arrows, and her sword. She walked upstairs and found everyone clutching their heads painfully, nursing hangovers. She could sympathize with ever single one of them, feeling a dull ache around her temples.

"Aunt Lassarina are you ready to go?" Kiraya asked.

"Let me just have a bit of bread and then we'll go," Lassarina told her niece, walking over to the table and having a seat beside Aela and Einarr.

Her brother was holding his head against a propped hand, appearing as if it would fall and hit the table if he let it go. Aela on the other hand looked like she was in less pain than everyone else, the scowl on her face the only indication that she was hungover. Lassarina smirked and grabbed a loak of bread, tearing off a piece and biting into it. She drank a whole tankard of water as well.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Aela asked her.

"I fell asleep outside," Lassarina said. "But then came back inside around dawn."

"We saw Vilkas go outside with you," Einarr mumbled, his eyes closed. "Did he come back in too?"

"Aye, I think he did," she replied, looking down at the wooden table top.

"Did they two of you talk about anything?" Aela inquired, the beginnings of a smile pricking her lips.

Lassarina felt her whole face get red and shielded the view with her hair, still undone. She got up from the table and looked over at Kiraya.

"Well let's go do that job," she urged her niece.

"Finally," Kiraya sighed exasperatedly. "I've been waiting all morning."

Lassarina walked to the doors of Jorrvaskr with her niece and Fang, glancing over her shoulder at Aela and Einarr. Her brother's eyes were open now and they both had a knowing smile on their faces. She cursed silently when she realized that they knew exactly what had happened last night. Probably because they already knew about Vilkas' feelings for her. Embarrassed, she slammed the doors shut when she and Kiraya were out, trying to make their heads hurt from the sound.

"Aunt Lassarina, are you alright?" Kiraya asked, her eyes wide from how violently she slammed the door.

"Aye, let's go kill some skeevers," she grumbled, heading down the steps.

**oOo**

Farkas stepped out of him slowly, holding onto the wall with one hand to keep himself standing. He groaned aloud and clutched his head, regretting that seventh tankard of ale. Or was it mead? He sighed, telling himself it didn't matter. What did matter was that he was extremely hungover and he needed the throbbing pain and sensitivity to light to go away.

"Vilkas keeps some healing potions in his room," Farkas murmured to himself.

He walked over to his brothers room and opened the door quietly, a bit surprised to find his twin was still passed out. Normally Vilkas only slept in when he was injured and drinking a string of potion, or when he wasn't in bed alone. Farkas crept over to his brothers bed, to go through the chest at the foot of his bed. His twin was sprawled across his large bed, snoring, his bare chest exposed to the world and the fur blankets tucked around his hips. Kneeling in front of the chest, Farkas dug out a healing potion and was about to drink the contents when he caught his brothers scent.

Vilkas reeked of sex and wolf. Though the shock of his brother turning didn't amuse him as much as the fact that his brother got lucky last night. Farkas walked over to the side of the bed, ready to wake his twin and poke and prod for the wenches name. He was reaching for Vilkas when he smelled the woman's scent. Farkas' brow furrowed in confusion and he leaned in to take another sniff, positive he must have smelled wrong. But it wasn't wrong. The scent was still there, plain as day.

Farkas backed out of the room, closing it behind him and leaning against the think wood, his face blank with shock and disbelief. How did it happen? Were they both drunk? Did she think Vilkas was him? He walked over to his room, sitting down on his bed and trying to think. It wasn't possible. There was no way Lassarina could do something like that.

His hand suddenly hurt and felt wet. Farkas looked at it and saw he had crushed the healing potion in his tight grip. The red liquid stained his skin, but paled in contrast to the blood that was seeping from the cuts the glass inflicted. The pain quickly subsided though and Farkas just sat there staring at his bleeding palm, watching the blood pool and then drip down on the floor.

"Why did they do it?" Farkas whispered to himself.

He couldn't understand. Less than a month ago, Lassarina couldn't stand the sight of Vilkas. But then she just goes and has sex with him without any hesitation? The shock was starting to leave his body, being replaced with anger. He clenched his bloody hand and grabbed his armor, slipping it on quickly and then strapping his greatsword to his back. He needed to get out of Jorrvaskr. He needed to get as far from Lassarina and Vilkas as possible before he did something he would regret. He grabbed his pack, still filled with everything he needed to camp out in the wilderness for several days.

Once he had everything he needed, Farkas headed upstairs relieved to find that Lassarina was nowhere in sight. He couldn't face her right now. The mead hall was filled with the other Companions currently, all nursing hangovers.

"Farkas, what happened to your hand?" Aela asked from where she sat beside Einarr.

"Nothing," he answered gruffly, walking toward the doors.

"Wait where are you going?" Einarr demanded, standing from his chair.

"I don't know," he replied, yanking the door open.

"Farkas wait just one minute," Einarr growled, walking over and slamming the door shut. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me be," Farkas growled.

Aela walked over, her face indicating her concern. "Farkas what happened?"

"Gods man, you're shaking," Einarr murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go to the Underforge," Aela suggested.

Einarr nodded and Farkas let his new Harbinger lead him out to the back doors. They walked across the training yard, the sound of Eorland working at the Skyforge echoing around them. Aela opened the door to the Underforge and the walked inside. The scent that hit Farkas made his blood boil, clutching onto the wall beside him, he couldn't suppress releasing an angry growl. They had done it right in the Underforge, their combined scent lingering in the air, coupled with the aroma of lust.

Einarr and Aela stood rigid beside him, their noses twitching. They could also smell what transpired here and were at a loss of what to say. Still growling angrily, Farkas walked over to the exit tunnel, wanting to get away from the sickening scent.

"Farkas wait," Aela called. "I know how you must feel right now-"

"Leave me be!" Farkas snarled over his shoulder. "I don't want to hear anything right now!"

"Farkas you need to talk to your brother and Lassarina," Einarr told him grabbing onto the back of his armor. "You can't just leave like this."

"I can do whatever I damn well please!" Farkas shouted, whirling around to punch Einarr.

His fist connected with his face and Einarr took several steps back, clutching his mouth painfully. Aela grabbed Einarr, steadying him, and Farkas glared at the both of them.

"What I can't understand is how you aren't walking right up to Vilkas and punching him in the face like you did with me," Farkas growled at Einarr. "I kiss your sister in the hall and you start beating me like a mad man. Vilkas beds her and you do nothing!"

Einarr looked at him, some blood tricking from the corner of his mouth and his eyes calm. He wasn't angry or shocked, he was completely at ease. Too at ease. That's when it hit Farkas.

"You knew," he said, the shock returning. He looked at Aela and saw the huntress' eyes were just as calm. "You both knew."

"We didn't know they had..." Aela trailed off. She sighed heavily. "It wasn't our place to tell you what was going on Farkas. We were going to let Vilkas or Lassarina speak to you."

"How could you keep something like this from me?!" Farkas roared. "How long have they been sneaking around behind my back?!"

"They hadn't been sneaking around behind your back," Einarr growled. "I promise you that. But if you want to know how this came to be, stop being an ass and go talk to your brother."

"You should have told me something!" he said, his anger reaching new heights.

"It was not our place!" Einarr shot back.

Farkas shook his head, disgusted. He turned around, back towards the Underforge tunnel exit. He was sick of this shit, tired of being in the Underforge, with their scent surrounding him. But Einarr grabbed onto him again, clutching his arm and pulling him back. Farkas turned to snap at him and he was shocked to receive a punch to the face.

"That's for punching me," Einarr told him icily. Hitting him again he added, "And that's for being a child."

Farkas ran his injured hand across his face, accidentally wiping some blood onto his skin. "Are you finished?"

Einarr glared at him, not one bit amused. "Are you?"

"Aye," Farkas replied. "Don't expect to see me for several days."

And with that, he finally turned around and walked down the tunnel, nothing stopping him. He had no idea where he was going or when he would return. But frankly, he didn't care.

**oOo**

"Did he say where he was going?" Vilkas asked Einarr, staring at the floor in shame.

Einarr and Aela had woken him up to tell him what had transpired and he felt hollow inside. His worst fear had come true. Farkas had found out about last night and had become so angry, he just left. He felt terrible. Why hadn't he just talked to Farkas earlier, before all of this had happened? His twin would have known what he had felt for him and they could have talked about it. If Vilkas had just spoken to him, he wouldn't feel so guilty right now.

"He just said that we shouldn't expect him any time soon," Aela told him, leaning against the wall.

"I told you to talk to your brother," Einarr muttered.

"I know, I should have done it," Vilkas sighed. "This is all my fault."

Vilkas had no idea how he was going to fix this. He didn't regret what he did with Lassarina, but he did regret hurting his brother so badly. He didn't know where his brother was going or when he would be back. The best thing he could possibly do now is just wait for his brothers return and then try and talk it out.

"I think it's best we don't tell my sister what happened," Einarr said. "She'll blame herself."

"We'll tell her and everyone else that Farkas went on a job," Aela nodded.

"Where is Lassarina?" Vilkas asked.

"She's helping Kiraya with the skeever problem in the Bannered Mare," Einarr answered. "She should be back soon."

Vilkas nodded and pulled on his linen shirt, which lay abandoned on the floor. He would distract her from any thoughts of Farkas and make sure she didn't worry about what would happen next. They were together now. Just the thought brought a smile to his lips and he got off the bed.

"Einarr come with me," Aela said. "You need to be shown what your duties are now that you're Harbinger."

Einarr nodded and followed the huntress, giving Vilkas one last, saddened look before leaving the room. Vilkas sighed heavily and pulled on his boots, heading upstairs were the other whelps were. He saw that Njada and Athis were sitting side by side this day and Ria was teasing the pair of them mercilessly. He walked over to his favored table, the table where he would teach Lassarina to write and give her books to read, and sat down, drinking some water and waiting for her to return.

He didn't wait long. The doors of Jorrvaskr opened and Kiraya walked in with Fang and Lassarina behind her. The wolf had blood drying on his muzzle, but he looked rather pleased with himself. Einarr's daughter was bouncing in excitement, running over to the other Companions to tell them how she killed more Skeevers than Lassarina.

"There was one that was almost as big as Fang," the girl told Ria. "And he kept trying to climb up on the crate I was standing on."

"Did you kill it?" Athis asked her.

"Aye, I shot an arrow right through its neck," Kiraya nodded.

"You didn't get bitten by any of them did you?" Njada asked her.

"Nay it's the reason I told her to climb on top of the crates," Lassarina answered with a yawn. "I just wish she would have let me sleep a couple more hours before waking me to go. I didn't sleep much last night."

"None of us did," Ria sighed. "But that's what happens when you have a party."

Vilkas waited for Lassarina to look at him, smiling when she finally did. She walked right over to him and took a seat next to him.

"How did you sleep?" she asked him shyly.

"Would have slept better had you been in my bed," he whispered into her ear.

He saw her shiver a bit and couldn't stop the onslaught of lustful thoughts. But he pushed them back, knowing right now wouldn't be appropriate. His whisper hadn't gone unnoticed though, and he saw the whelps staring at them.

"Did you two finally get together?" Ria asked without batting a lash.

"What?" Lassarina stammered, a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Rina, we're not as blind as you or Farkas," Njada said curtly. "We could tell Vilkas had his eyes set on you for months now."

"Aye even I knew," Kiraya giggled.

"Let's just hope Farkas won't be too upset," Athis sighed.

He saw Lassarina flinch and wrapped an arm around her, shooting a glare at Athis.

"Where is Farkas?" Kiraya asked. "I want to tell him about my first real job!"

"He left earlier," Ria told the girl. "He looked really-"

"Your father sent him off on a job," Vilkas quickly interrupted Ria. "He's going to be away for a few days."

"Did you get a chance to talk to him?" Lassarina asked him quietly.

"Nay, he was gone before I awoke," Vilkas sighed.

"Oh," she murmured, dropping her gaze.

Vilkas could see how exhausted she was and stood up, pulling her along with him. "Maybe you should sleep a while longer."

She nodded and let Vilkas lead her downstairs. She started to turn towards the shared living quarters, but Vilkas stopped her, pulling her towards his room.

"Vilkas I don't know," she said, feeling awkward.

"Farkas isn't here and everyone else already knows," he told her, gently dropping a kiss on her lips. "I want you in my bed."

She hesitated a brief moment, biting down on her lip. When she finally nodded, Vilkas scooped her up into his arms, making her cry out in surprise. He hushed her with a firm kiss, carrying her over to his room and shutting the door closed behind him. And locked it. He placed her gently on his bed, climbing in beside her and hovering over her as he kissed her. He could feel her smiling beneath his lips and cupped her cheek as he pulled away to look at her. Though she was obviously tired, her eyes glowed happily and her smile cleared any guilt in his heart.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled even more. "Aye you told me."

"Do you love me?"

She nodded. "I do."

He kissed her, murmuring against her lips, "I want to hear you say it."

She pulled back, her eyes soft. "I love you Vilkas."

Words like that were enough to completely undo a man. His lips went to her neck, nibbling lightly on the delicate skin and making her gasp. His hands slid down to her hips, thumbs dipping beneath the hem of her leather trousers.

"I thought you brought me to your room so I could sleep," Lassarina mumbled, lifting her hips up.

"I did," he chuckled, pulling down the pants. "And you can sleep once I'm through with you."

Lassarina had to kick her boots off to completely remove her pants, her breathing becoming uneven and heavy. Once her pants and boots were off, she tugged at his shirt and he sat up to remove it, tossing it onto her own clothes. She pushed him off of her and rolled him onto his back, straddling him. He gazed up at her, his body strung tighter than a bow and reached for the laces of her jerkin while she dealt with the laces of his pants. In seconds they were both naked and she was guiding his hard length into her.

He let out a groan of pleasure as she rode him, her hips lifting up and down as she thrust herself onto him. Vilkas gripped her hips tightly and stared into her eyes, his breathing becoming just as uneven as hers. He noticed the expressions she made while she rode him and felt himself getting more aroused. Her eyes were glazed over in a haze of pleasure and half closed, her pale blue irises dark underneath. He noticed that Lassarina was actually very bold in bed, reaching for his hands and guiding them to her breasts.

She nibbled on her lip as he palmed the soft mounds roughly, squeezing and pinching the rosy peaks. When she started moaning, Vilkas sat up, moving his hands to her shapely ass and crushing his mouth against hers. He drove into her roughly, silencing her wails of pleasure with his brutal kisses. He had been gentle with her the first time, but now he wanted to show her he could do things to her that could bring a blush the most practiced whore. He wanted to be her only sexual fantasy, able to do perform anything she desired.

"Vilkas you're being so rough," she panted, breaking the kiss a moment before going back.

"Aye," he grinned, thrusting in and out of her rapidly. "Do you like it?"

"I- Ohh, Gods yes!" she moaned. "Yes, please go faster."

He was more than willing to oblige, shifting their position so she was laying on the edge of the bed and he was standing just beside it. Vilkas held onto thighs, digging his nails into the soft skin as he pounded into her. Before long he felt the delicious spasm of her inner muscles as she climaxed, her moans echoing off the stone walls of his room. He smiled devilishly and played with the little bundle of nerves above her slit, trying to coax another climax out of her. He wanted to reach his own peak with her.

She was starting to whimper and moan from his fingers lightly brushing against the silken nub, her brows drawn together sharply as she concentrated on the sweet pleasure. He was starting to feel the pressure of his own release building up. Bending over her, Vilkas started to pick up the pace, his thrusts becoming more sporadic and his fingers rubbing her closer and closer to a second peak.

"Ahh, Vilkas," she cried.

He let out a loud gasp when he felt her quiver around his erection and spilled inside her. He stood over her, sweat glistening off her body and his own, and braced an arm on either side of her head. He stayed inside her as he lowered himself and kissed her lips softly. She mumbled happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He climbed back onto the bed with her and pulled the furs over their bodies, holding her close and kissing her.

"Why does it feel so intense when it's the two of us?" she asked him, his voice weary.

"Because it's better when you love each other," he explained.

"You say you've loved me since the moment we first met," she sighed, nuzzling her face against his neck. "Why didn't you ever say something?"

He frowned. "Farkas wanted you, and I thought you would prefer him. The lasses always preferred Farkas, even when we were pups."

"My wolf spirit said I only liked Farkas because I felt safe with him," she murmured, fiddling with his chest hair. "I guess part of me knew that was true." She tipped her head up and kissed his chin. "You should have told me how you felt sooner."

"I couldn't," he sighed. "My brother is the most important person in my life, he's my only family. I felt like I would be betraying him if I tried to pursue you when he made it clear he was interested in you."

He felt her body stiffen a bit and guessed she must be feeling guilty again. He felt his own guilt and shame resurfacing and sighed heavily, kissing the top of her head.

"The moment Farkas returns, we'll sort all of this out," he promised.

**oOo**

Later that night, Lassarina eased herself out of Vilkas' bed and put on her clothes. She was just going to grab a leather strip from her chest, to tie her hair back in the morning, when she realized all of her belongings were still in Farkas' room. She never got the chance to move her things out of his room, having left Jorrvaskr the day after they had ended their relationship. But luckily he wasn't there, giving her a chance to go in and grab what she needed. She opened the door and tiptoed inside, her nose wrinkling at the scent of dried blood and potion.

Curious, she went to the bar and lit a candle, letting the soft light illuminate the room. On the floor, right beside his bed, she saw a small puddle of healing potion mixed with blood. Alarm flared in her chest and she crept closer, smelling the air and catching the scent of anger mingled in Farkas' most recent scent. Without thinking, Lassarina ran out the room, running upstairs and outside. Once she was just outside the Underforge, she picked up Farkas' scent again, with Aela's and Einarr's and ran inside the chamber.

The first thing she noticed was the smear of blood on the stone wall. Lassarina leaned in and inhaled, identifying it as Farkas' blood, she followed his scent, still laced with anger, over to the exit tunnel. She covered her mouth with her hand and stared at it, realizing that Farkas knew. He knew what had happened between he and Vilkas, and he left because of it.

"It's all my fault," she whispered.

* * *

_UGH! THE GUILT! THE TERRIBLE ACHING GUILT!_

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	34. Chapter 34

_This is it everyone. The final Chapter of this part of my story. It's been so exciting writing this for you all to read and I want you all to know how much your support and reviews mean to me. I love hearing for you all, and hope that you continue to follow me when I release the sequel._

_Btw, if any of you want to follow me outside of , I also have a twitter account: ** NikkiNicole159. **Or on DeviantArt: **Nicky-Nightmare**  
_

_I also wanted to run something by all of my followers. How would you all feel about a DeviantArt chatroom, dedicated to just discussing all the fanfiction we read? Let me know it the reviews!_

_Hope you enjoy and please remember to Fave/Follow/Review. Special thanks to **Whisper292, **__**BrunetteAuthorette99**_ and **Kira Mackey**. Their Dragonborn stories inspire me to write my own and keep me entertained.

_Another shoutout to my favorite follower, **Lady of Dov**, and my newest follower, who I love talking to, **KaiaUchiha1**._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Lassarina roughly pulled the furs off of Vilkas. "Wake up!"

She saw his eyes open and he raised his head off the pillow, looking around the room for a few seconds. When he finally looked at her he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"What's the matter love?" he asked, reaching for her.

She stepped away from his reach and frowned. "Vilkas, Farkas knows about us."

His shoulders stiffened and he shifted his gaze away from her. "How do you know that?"

"I went to his room because my chest was still in there and found blood on the floor, and I could smell the anger in his scent," she explained. "And I just came from the Underforge and found his scent in there as well. We have to go find him."

"Lassarina," Vilkas sighed. "He does not wish to see us right now."

A realization hit her and she stared at him in disbelief. "You knew he had found out."

Vilkas nodded. "I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it would be best if you didn't know for now."

"We?" she echoed.

"Aela, your brother and myself," he answered. "Einarr was afraid you'd blame yourself and we all agreed not to tell you."

She sat on the edge of the bed and buried her hands in her hair, combing her fingers through her scalp. Lassarina couldn't believe her brother. Making decisions about withholding information from her infuriated her to the very core. Releasing a slow, calming breath, she grabbed Vilkas' pants off the floor and tossed them to him.

"Get dressed," she ordered him. "We're going after your brother."

"Love-"

"Don't argue," she interrupted. "Just put on the clothes, grab your travel pack and let's get moving."

He stared at her for several minutes, trying to see if she would budge underneath his intense gaze. But she didn't, Lassarina just stared back at him, her gaze unwavering. With a heavy sigh, he got out of bed and pulled his pants on. She waited patiently until he was dressed and helped him strap on his armor.

"This is a bad idea," he grumbled. "I know my brother, he needs to stew alone."

"Aye, it seems that all men always need to stew alone when they're angry," Lassarina muttered. "We're going to find him Vilkas. We're going to talk to him. I'll go alone if I have to."

He glared down at her. "As if I'd let you go out on the roads alone."

"What you don't think I can take care of myself?"

"Nay, you're danger prone. You attract dragons, Sabercats, bears, and if Ulfric was serious, the Thalmor."

Lassarina wrinkled her nose at the mention of her estranged half-brother, not please that Vilkas brought him up. She shook her head and grabbed her weapons off the floor, attaching her bow and quiver to her back and her sword to her belt. Vilkas could see she had become upset at the mention of Ulfric and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against his wolf armor.

"Love I'm sorry," he murmured. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's fine," Lassarina told him, her voice monotone. "I'm more afraid of a dragon than I am of Ulfric and his pathetic threats. Besides, what reason does he have to speak to the Thalmor. He hates them more than anyone in Skyrim. They'll never discover our relationship."

"Aye, you're probably right," Vilkas nodded. "I'll go inform Einarr we're leaving."

"Just leave him alone," Lassarina rolled her eyes. "I'm mad at him for thinking it was alright to not tell me about Farkas."

He chuckled at how adorable she looked when she was irritated. "Very well, I'll leave a note, explaining where we've gone."

"I'll go get Fang," she nodded.

"Why are you bringing that damned wolf?" he complained.

Lassarina couldn't resist a smile. Even after seven months of living together, Fang and Vilkas still couldn't stand each other. Vilkas didn't like Fang going into his room and Fang always nipped Vilkas whenever he was close enough. It was rather amusing how the wolf got along with everyone else except Vilkas. She even found Fang curled up with Aela a time or two.

"Fang has a good nose," Lassarina explained. "He can help us track Farkas."

"We've got good noses too," he countered dryly.

"I'm aware," she replied. "And I'm still bringing Fang."

She ran upstairs, where she was positive Fang out to be, and found her wolf curled up on a pile of furs. At first he appeared to be sleeping, but when Lassarina walked over to him, Fang opened his large brown eyes and his tail thumped against the ground. She knelt beside his bed and scratched the fur around his neck, cooing to him softly.

"Hey boy," she whispered. "We're going on a little trip to find Farkas."

Fang sat up and licked her cheek, his paws kneading against the furs in excitement.

"Good boy," she smiled. "Come on."

She stood up and walked towards the door, Fang at her heels. They waited patiently for Vilkas to emerge from down below, which was a few moments later. He was carrying her pack in his hands and brought it over to her, helping her slip it around her shoulders. A growl rumbled in Fang's throat when Vilkas got too close to Lassarina and she giggled.

"Bite me and I'll bite you back," Vilkas glared down at the wolf.

"Down boys," Lassarina chuckled, patting both their heads. "I love you both equally."

"You rank the wolf on the same level as me?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she shrugged, wanting to joke around. "I might prefer Fang actually. He's got the fluffy fur and the adorable face working in his favor."

Vilkas pulled her against him, her back against his chest and bit down on her neck, making her release a hiss of pleasure-pain.

"Aye, but the wolf can't make your mind go numb with a single touch," he whispered in her ear.

"Vilkas, stop," she whimpered.

Fang growled again and let out a sharp warning bark. Vilkas glared down at him again and bared his teeth. He released Lassarina and held open the door.

"Just know mutt, I can have you skinned and turned into a blanket in less than an hour," Vilkas growled.

"It takes you an hour to skin a wolf?" Lassarina teased, walking out to the training yard.

He smiled at her and followed her outside, smelling his brother's stale scent lingering in the air. "His trail is already getting stale."

"We'll find him," she mumbled, walking to the Underforge and hitting the hidden switch to open it. "We have to."

**oOo**

It took them a week to find Farkas. Word had reached them two days ago, via courier, that Vilkas' twin had been arrested in Morthal for drunken, disorderly conduct and for fighting with the guards in the town. They had rushed to the swamp based town, both Lassarina and Vilkas extremely worried. He needed to have his fines paid for, or he was looking at a month or two in prison.

Lassarina had become extremely uneasy when they entered the swamps, not accustomed to the wet ground underfoot or the dank and humid air surrounding them constantly. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable and she was determined to get in and out of the area as quickly as possible. They were immediately stopped at the gates of the small town when the guards saw Fang at Lassarina's side.

"We cannot allow a wild animal into our town," the guard said, pointing his sword at Fang. "He could attack one of the citizens."

"I assure you that the wolf is completely tame and wouldn't attack anyone unless I commanded it," Lassarina told the guard. "I'll keep him with me the entire time."

The guard hesitated a moment. "If the wolf comes into the city, he must be kept on a chain."

"That's ridiculous!" she spat. "I've never had to chain him once since I've had him. I won't do it now!"

"You either chain the wolf, or you can turn around and leave," the guard shrugged.

Lassarina gritted her teeth and took a step forward, ready to deck the town guard, but Vilkas held her back by grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Easy love," he murmured to her. "We'll just chain him and walk over to the inn. Once we have a room we'll keep him in there and remove the chain."

She curled her hands into tight fists, but relented. The guards provided her with a short chain that Lassarina could wrap around his neck and then pull through a small hoop at the end, making it a form of collar that tightened if Fang should pull against the chain. The wolf whined at the weight around his neck and she frowned, petting his head sadly.

"Don't worry boy, we'll get you into a nice room and out of those chains," she whispered to the wolf.

Vilkas and Lassarina walked into Moorside Inn, Fang walking between them miserably. His tail was between his legs and his ears flat against his head. Lassarina had never seen the wolf so unhappy in her life. Upon entering the inn, they expected to be denied a room because of Fang, but the innkeeper, a Redguard woman named Jonna, explained that she never got much business so she couldn't be too picky. Though she did charge them an extra five Septims and demanded the wolf be shut in the room during their stay.

"He's actually very sweet," Lassarina told the woman with a frown, taking the chain off of his neck and leading Fang to the room she paid for.

"I'll have to take your word for that," Jonna muttered, cleaning out a tankard.

Fang jumped onto the small bed in the cramped room and yawned loudly, curling up into a comfortable position.

"Good boy Fang," Lassarina smiled. "You just stay there and we'll be back once we get Farkas."

She shut the door behind her and spared a glance at Jonna, who was looking at the door uneasily. Lassarina walked right up to the Redguard and gave her a serious look.

"He's behind a wooden door and is as gentle as a pup," she told the woman. "There's no need to feel scared."

"Just return quickly," Jonna shot back.

Lassarina rolled her eyes and walked over to Vilkas. "Let's go get your brother."

"You shouldn't get mad when people are uneasy around Fang," Vilkas told her as they stepped out of the inn. "After all he is a wolf."

"Aye, but you know Fang," she sighed. "He wouldn't harm a soul. Not unless I told him to."

"I understand love," he smirked, kissing her temple. "I know you love the wolf, but you need to realize not everyone will like the idea of a wolf being so close to them."

They headed over to the Guardhouse, where the prison was located, and let themselves in without knocking. The guard inside, looked over at them, his gaze skimming over Vilkas. Lassarina saw the man do a double take, whirling to look at the jail cell before he looked back at Vilkas.

"What you've never seen twins before?" Vilkas growled.

"Forgive me," the guard replied, removing his helm and showing off his black eye. "I was just surprised. Your brother gave me quite the shiner the other night."

"That's why we're here," Lassarina said, stepping forward. "We're here to pay his fines."

Farkas' voice rang from inside the jail cell. "I don't need the likes of you to pay for my fines. I'd rather serve my sentence than accept your help."

Lassarina flinched and walked over to the cell. She peered through the bars and saw Farkas sitting on the ground against the wall. She could have smelled him from clear across the room had she paid attention. He smelled terrible, like vomit and horse manure. The cell was dark and shadowed his face, but she could see they stripped him of all his armor and weapons, leaving him sitting in the filthy jail in nothing but a ragged tunic and trousers the guards likely provided.

"Farkas please, let us pay your fines and we can go home," Lassarina murmured.

"I already said I don't need your help," he growled.

Vilkas was suddenly at her side and peering into the cell. "We're getting you out of that cell, whether you like it or not."

"So both of you came," Farkas mused. "Probably to flaunt your budding romance in my face."

"Farkas-"

"Tell me Rina, did you just crawl into bed with him? Or did you make him work for it?" Farkas interrupted.

"You may be my brother, but I will not stand here and listen to you insult her like that!" Vilkas snarled. He turned to the guard and threw him a purse filled with the amount of gold needed to pay Farkas' fines. "Get him out of there and give him back his belongings. Do it now before he says something to make me change my mind."

Vilkas led her away from the cell and let the guard move over in from of the door, keys in hand. Lassarina felt hollow inside, Farkas' words having cut deep. When the cell door opened and Farkas stepped out, he shot her and Vilkas a look of pure venom that made her feel even worse. But she stood there in complete silence as Farkas put his armor on over the ragged clothing. He looked even worse in the light. His hair was tangled and in need of a good washing and his skin was covered in a layer of grime. He had multiple bruises over his arms and on his face, and his knuckles had scabs on them, no doubt having split the skin when fighting.

Once Farkas was dressed and had his greatsword strapped to his back, he turned towards the door and walked out without a word to them. Vilkas and Lassarina rushed after him, chasing him down the street.

"Farkas wait, please we need to talk," Lassarina called after him.

"I don't want to talk to either of you," Farkas snarled over his shoulder. "What you've done to me was the ultimate form of betrayal."

Vilkas rushed over until he was just behind Farkas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Brother please-"

Vilkas was cut off when Farkas whirled around and punched him in the face. Vilkas barely had time to recover when Farkas punched him again, and again, until his twin was on the muddy ground, clutching his bleeding nose. Lassarina gasped and stood frozen in that spot. When Farkas knelt beside Vilkas, he grabbed the neck of his armor and pulled his brother up to punch his face another time.

"Farkas stop it!" Lassarina shouted, running over and grabbing his arm as he pulled it back for another punch.

Farkas roughly pushed her down to the ground, glaring daggers at her. "Get off of me!"

Seeing Lassarina get shoved down sent Vilkas into a rage and he shoved Farkas off of him, punching his jaw. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

Lassarina's eyes widened in horror as the two brothers started throwing punches left and right, hitting each other again and again. She got up from the ground, ignoring the crowd the brawl had attracted, and started screaming at them.

"Both of you stop it right now!" she shouted.

But they didn't listen to her. They just kept hitting each other. When she saw the town guards approaching, Lassarina knew she had to act fast.

"Everyone get off the street!" she yelled.

To her surprise they all listened and cleared off the road. Taking a deep breath, Lassarina turned to the fighting brothers.

"_Fus. RO!_" she shouted, her Thu'um roaring out of her mouth.

The force of the Shout sent Vilkas and Farkas flying backward, rolling across the ground and separating. They stopped rolling when they were near the inn and the end of the street. She ignored the murmurs of surprise from the villagers, not listening to them as they whispered, Dragonborn. Lassarina walked down the street to him as the twins were getting up off the ground, groaning loudly.

"Are the both of you mad?!" she yelled at them. "You're brothers for Talos sake!"

Farkas spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. "He's no brother of mine. My brother wouldn't have betrayed me like this." He glared at Vilkas. "As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me."

Lassarina saw Vilkas flinch and felt his pain through their blood bond. Those words hurt him badly. She stared at Farkas in shock as he turned away and headed towards the marshes. She wanted to follow him, to call him back, but instead she went to Vilkas, checking his face to see if he was alright. It was all beaten and bloody, already starting to swell. Though she pretended not to notice, she saw the tear escaping from the corner of Vilkas' eye.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I- I need to go after him," he told her. "Wait in the inn, I'll be back soon. I just need to get my brother back."

"I understand," she murmured.

Lassarina watched Vilkas ran after Farkas, calling out to him. Her heart felt like it was tearing in two as she walked into the inn, now completely aware of all the villagers staring at her. She shut the door behind her and walked into her rented room. Sitting on the bed beside Fang, she watched the sun slowly start to set down the horizon.

_My brother is the most important person in my life, he's my only family._

Vilkas' words seemed to echo in her head over and over again, gnawing at her guilt and tormenting her until she felt like she would go mad. This was all her fault. If she had never come to Jorrvaskr, she would have never come between the brothers the way she had. She wouldn't have created this rift between them. They would both be happy, sharing meads with the other Companions.

"Fang what can I do to fix this?" she asked the wolf, her voice painfully tight as she tried to hold back the tears.

Fang whined and licked at her face, in an attempt to comfort her. But the gesture didn't make her feel any better. Deep inside she knew what she had to do. What she could do to fix this problem she had caused.

**oOo**

"Farkas I know what I did was terrible," Vilkas told his brother, walking behind him. "I should have told you a long time ago."

He had been following him for an hour now, trying to get a response from him. The sun had already set and the marshes were dark.

"Exactly how long have you had your eye on her?" Farkas demanded, finally whirling around to face him. "Enough hiding secrets. Tell me the truth."

Vilkas stared at his brother, the weight in his chest feeling like a heavy stone. "Since the moment I met her."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you're more important to me than any woman. You're my brother Farkas, women come and go, but you will always be there for me."

He saw Farkas' gaze soften a bit and his body become less tense. "Why couldn't you tell me how you were feeling?"

"You liked her so much, and the lasses always preferred you," Vilkas replied. "I wasn't aware of these feelings until you were completely smitten with her. By then I thought it would just be best to ignore my feelings and leave you two live in peace."

"Vilkas-"

"I didn't want to betray you the way I did," Vilkas interrupted him. "Please, believe me when I say that. For months I prayed to the Gods to rid me of my love for her, but they didn't."

Farkas fell silent and stared at Vilkas. "You... Love her?"

Vilkas nodded, his eyes filled with pain and regret. "Aye, I do."

"How much?"

Vilkas had to think about it for a few moments, trying to come up with the perfect answer. "It's like I can't stand to be away from her for too long. I want to be with her all the time. I want to be her rock and her best friend. I want to give her a future. To marry her and live a normal and peaceful life, well, as normal as it can be, seeing as she's the Dragonborn."

Farkas stared at his brother amazed. He could speak so easily about a future with Lassarina, when he had been with her for half a year and hadn't ever spoke to her about love or marriage. He had never seen the intense love for someone in Vilkas' eyes before, but he could see it now. He saw the smile on his face and the glow in his blue-gray eyes.

"Farkas, I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did," Vilkas continued. "I don't want to lose the only family I have, but I can't give up Lassarina either. She's just as important to me as you are."

Farkas took a deep breath, his heart finally settling on a decision. "You don't have to give her up Vilkas."

His twin brother's eyes widened with shock. "What?"

"It's going to take me some time to become comfortable with this," Farkas sighed. "But if you get that look just by speaking about her, I can tell you must love her a lot."

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

Farkas smiled at him, all his anger gone. "Aye brother."

Vilkas smiled and walked over to his twin, pulling him into an embrace and clapping his back hard. Farkas returned the hug before pushing him off.

"Just do me a favor and don't act like she and I did when we were together around me," he told Vilkas.

"I won't," Vilkas promised with a grin. "Now can we go back to Morthal? Lassarina must be worried sick."

"Aye let's go," Farkas nodded.

They walked back across the marshes, struggling across the mud and the muck. When they reached Morthal, they saw some farmer shouting angrily to some guards about having his horse stolen and Vilkas frowned, hoping that Lassarina and Farkas didn't try to accept a job to get it back. The brothers entered the inn and the first thing Vilkas heard was Fang barking and howling madly, scratching against the door.

"Thank the Gods," the innkeeper Jonna walked right up to them. "That wolf has been howling for two hours now. Mara knows how much damage he did to the door."

"Is Lassarina not in there with him?" Vilkas asked.

"If you're talking about that woman you were with, I saw her go in earlier and she hasn't come out," Jonna sighed. "But she isn't doing anything about it. So you go in there and deal with it."

"Aye, I'll handle it," he nodded, walking over to the door.

He stood in front of the door and dread started to fill him as he reached for the handle and opened the door. Fang rushed out of the room, making Jonna shout in alarm and climb onto a nearby bench.

"Get that beast under control!" she shrieked.

"Fang, to me!" Farkas shouted at the wolf.

But Fang didn't listen to him, instead, the wolf ran to the inn's door and started to bark, rearing onto his hind legs and scratching at the wood. Vilkas looked into the room and his whole body froze when he saw that it was completely empty, the small window wide open and letting it a chilling breeze. He stepped inside, scanning for Lassarina's things but found they were all gone. A small scrap of paper lay on the chest and Vilkas reached for it with shaking hands, squeezing his eyes shut when he read what was written on it.

"Vilkas what's wrong?" Farkas asked, walking into the room, dragging Fang in by his scruff.

Vilkas turned and looked at his brother, his eyes void of all emotion and his voice dead. He held the note out and let Farkas take it.

"She's gone," he mumbled.

Farkas looked at the note.

_I should have never come to Whiterun. Forgive me for all the problems I caused. Don't look for me._

* * *

_Epilogue will be posted soon._

_Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


	35. Chapter 35

_Here you have it, the short epilogue! _

_Again I just want to send a special thanks to everyone who followed me and read my story. I never thought any would like it and I'm so glad you did. You have to know I do this all for you, so you have something to read every day. Thank you to all my fellow authors who inspired me and gave me helpful suggestions. And a special thanks to **Lady of Dov. **She was the first person to post a long review and is always PMing me and giving me constant reassurance and motivating me to keep going!_

_Keep a Lookout for my sequel; **Two Halves: Walk with the Shadows**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round!" Brynjolf called out loudly to everyone in the marketplace. "I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention!"

He smirked as everyone started to gather around his market stall, donning bored and intrigued expressions alike. Even the guards seemed interested in what he had to say.

"Gather 'round all," he urged to some stragglers.

"Come on Brynjolf," sighed the merchant, Brand-Shei. "What is it this time?"

"Patience Brand-Shei," Brynjolf told the man. "This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out."

His gaze drifted to the hooded figure towards the back of the group, slowly backing away from the crowd. He hoped that his new accomplice could get the simple task he assigned done while he had everyones attention.

"That's what you said about the Wisp Essence," Madesi spat. "And it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!"

When he saw the cloaked figure slip behind Madesi's stall undetected, Brynjolf turned and smiled at the Argonian.

"That was a simple misunderstanding," he told Madesi. "But this item is the real thing." Sweeping his gaze across the crowd he added with great enthusiasm, "Lads and lasses, I give you, Falmerblood Elixer!"

"Oh come on," Brand-Shei scoffed. "Are you talking about the Snow Elves?"

Brynjolf's eyes flashed when he looked at the Dunmer. He had been meddling in too many peoples affairs for far too long and today it was going to end. He saw the cloaked figure reappear from behind Madesi's stand, spotting a silver glint around her gloved hand. He gave Brand-Shei a cool smile.

"The one and only," he chuckled.

Brynjolf kept on rambling about the "elixir", which was really just watered down healing potion with some salt, and slowly saw everyone begin to roll their eyes. He frankly didn't care if he sold a single bottle today, all that mattered was planting that ring on Brand-Shei. He saw the cloaked figure lean on the crates Brand-Shei was sitting on and discreetly slip their hand into his pocket.

"This is obviously a shakedown," Brand-Shei finally announced, standing up and marching back to his stall.

"Well I see my time is up," Brynjolf sighed. "Come back tomorrow if you wish to buy."

Everyone started to move away, murmuring angrily to one another at how Brynjolf was trying to scam them again. He leaned against the wooden post of his stall and watched the cloaked figure walk up to him.

"Looks like I chose the right person for the job," he chuckled, pulling out a purse filled with coin. "And here you go... your payment, just as I promised."

"Thanks," a distinctly feminine voice said as she took the small purse and threw it into her satchel.

"The way things have been going around here, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch."

"So I've heard."

Just then, the Riften guards approached Brand-Shei.

"Alright Brand-Shei," they said loudly. "Turn out your pockets, we know you have it."

"Have what?" the Dunmer demanded. "What in blazes are you talking about?"

Brynjolf and his companion turned to watch the scene they had caused.

"Don't play stupid," the guards growled. "I said turn out your pockets... now!"

"I'm telling you, I don't..." Brand-Shei broke off when he reached into his pockets and pulled the ring out. "Wait, what's this ring? This isn't mine!"

Brynjolf chuckled when the guards arrested the Dunmer and took him away, leaving everyone gasping in shock and gossiping. He turned to his new partner and smiled.

"I was surprised when you suddenly showed up," he told her.

"I didn't know where else to go," she sighed.

"Riften is the first place they'll come looking you know," he added.

"I'm aware," she replied tightly.

"But never mind that, you did the job and you did it well," Brynjolf said draping an arm over her shoulders. "You've proven that your skills are still as sharp as they used to be."

"So am I in?" she asked.

"It's a yes from me," he chuckled. "Let's just take you down to the Cistern and get you fitted in your new armor."

He led her towards the Graveyard, towards the secret entrance to the Thieves Guild. Just as they entered the crypt, Brynjolf turned to her.

"You might want to take your hood off lass," he told her.

She reached up and pulled off her hood, running her hands underneath her hair and gently pulling out the cascade of dark auburn hair from under the collar. Her pale blue eyes were dull and listless and she looked as if someone had died. Her eyelids were swollen and puffy from crying and her face was gaunt, as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you left Lassarina?" he asked her, pressing the button on the stone coffin.

She stared at him, her emotionless eyes sending a chill down his spine. They were not the eyes he remembered from when she was a child, or when he saw her a few months ago.

"It doesn't matter," she murmured, walking down the steps once the coffin had slid all the way back. "All you need to know is that my life as a Companion is over. Staying in Whiterun had been a huge mistake. I should have just come to Riften the moment I was able."

Brynjolf wanted to press for more information, but he decided against that. "Well I'm glad to see you here Lass. And am happy to finally welcome you to the Thieves Guild."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of my story. Please Fave/Follow/Review!_

_Much love,_

_Mirage _


End file.
